Dutchy Family
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Hammersley crew learns about Dutchy family
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Dutchy Family**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS:**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Dutchy/Other**

 **SUMMARY: Hammersley crew learns about Dutchy family**

 **ARCHIVE: Fan fiction, Sea patrol**

 **DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

 **SONGS:**

Petty officer Dylan 'Dutchy' Mulholland had been home from his tour from Afghanistan. He was spending it down south with his family whom misses him.

Dylan was coming to terms with what happen over seas to his XO and how he died in front of him. He didn't want to talk about what happen to the navy only what he put in his report about what happen. When he returns to Australia he went to spend some time on his parent's family farm.

One day a month after he was visiting his family he rode one of the horses up on to a hill where three gum trees are. They were planted seven meters apart. When Dylan was younger his father and him build a tree house for him, his two sisters and neighbors kids.

The only way to get to the tree house is by motor bike or horse. Dylan was sitting up in the old tree house which he rebuilds few years ago. He was still going through a ruff time with the nightmares about what happen to the one mission that went south.

He looks up from his hands when he heard a horse galloping up the hill. He saw who was riding the horse since the sun started to rise. He watch the horse stop and the person get off it and gave the horse a pat as she look up at him then she walk over and climb the wooden ladder till she stood on the front part of the house.

She took two steps and turns around and sat down next to Dylan. Then she put her hand in to his and looks out to see the sun starting to rise over the distant hills. She looked at the rising sun then turn to Dylan who was looking at her

"Still having those night mares"

"Sorry if I woke you up"

"Hey...talk to me remembers we always talk about our nightmares. How am I going to help you if you don't talk about it Dylan"

"I know but I don't know if you can handle it after you seen what happen when you were nine years old Jess"

"Yeah, I remember. You were the only one who I could talk to about and we got into trouble" Dylan smile

"But at least you talk about it"

Past

Jessica who was nine years old was in town with her father one Saturday. She was sitting in her father Ute when she heard yelling from across the main road then she saw a man pull out a gun and pointed it another guy head and pull the trigger.

Jessica saw the guy head got blown off. She scream when she saw what happen then the guy turn to her then turn around and ran two shops down and around the corner. Jessica who was the only witness to what happen went into shock. She spent a week in hospital before she went home.

Earlier the next morning she got onto her bike and rode three kilo meters to the Mulholland farm house. When she got there she quietly walk around to Dylan window and tap on it and waited.

Dylan woke up when he heard the taping so he got out of bed and went to the window and pull back the curtain. He was shock to see who it was so he opens his window

"Jess what you are doing here"

He let her climb through the window while he walk over and close his bedroom door then turn around and walk back over to her

"Jess"

"Hold me Dylan" Then she started to cry So Dylan wrap his arms around her and she did with him as she cry on his shoulder

"What wrong is it to do with what you saw?"

"Yes" she said as she nodded her head.

Dylan rub her back till she stop crying and pulled away from him as she wipe her tears away "What to talk about what happen, It might help"

"I can't"

"Yes you can remember we tell each other everything no secrets. No holding back"

She let out her breath "it was horrible"

Dylan held on to her hand and pulls her towards his bed. "Take your shoes off and get in"

Jessica took her shoes and jacket off and put them on chair then she got into Dylan bed then he did. He lay on his back and she snuggled up to his side as he pull the blankets over them then he hug her

"Tell me, it will make you feel better" Jessica let out her breath

"It was in dad Ute looking around when I saw two men arguing. The killer punch the other guy in the face then pushes him back against the lamp post. Then the guy put his hand in his trench coat and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the guy head and pulls the trigger. I scream when I saw the guy head get blown off. The guy turn and look at me then turn around and ran down the street and around the corner just as dad and other people ran out of the shops. I just froze looking at the body"

"Oh Jess" he held her tight as she started to cry once more. He held her till he notice she feel asleep so he fell asleep not long after.

They both woke up with Dylan father yelled at them both hours later. Jess went into shock and Dylan look at her then to his dad he quickly got out of bed and grab his father hand and pull him out of the bedroom Jessica heard Dylan saying out side

"Mum can you go to Jess"

Then his mum walk into the room to see Jessica sitting up with her knees bent and arms wrap around them as she got her head down as she started crying

"Oh Jessica" Dylan mum walk over and sat on the bed warping her arms around her as they listen to father and son yelling outside the bedroom

"What is Jessica doing here? Her parents called here they are worried about her"

"Dad, she came to me to talk to me" Dylan said yelling back

"Talk about what"

"Dad she told me what happen what she witness in town, the shooting"

"What?" Dylan father said in shock

"That why she came here to me, she trust me dad. I was hoping to talk to her in telling the cops about what she told me."

"Oh shit, sorry Dylan"

"Dad you should trust me like Jess dose. I'm the only one who she can talk to"

Jessica lifted her head when Dylan walk back into the bedroom and around to the other side of his bed and sat down looking at Jessica. She lowers her legs

"Sorry Jess" She wrap her arms around his neck

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble Dylan"

"It not your fault"

"Jessica I'll call James and Abby to let them know that you ok"

"Thank you" Dylan mum stood up from the bed and walk over to her husband

"Come on, you can help me make breakfast" Then they walk out of the bedroom.

Few minutes later Dylan and Jessica pulled apart "Are you ok now" Dylan asked

"I will be"

"You should tell the cops"

"I know...will you come with me" Dylan smile

"Sure, are you hungry" Jessica shook her head

"Ok come on at least had a drink, I don't want to see you get sick" Jessica smile

"Yeah" Dylan got up from the bed then help Jessica out and walk her to his bedroom door

"I'll meet you in the kitchen I need to get dress"

"Ok and thanks for listening"

"That what I'm here for" Jessica nodded and turn around and walk out of the bedroom.

She walk down and into the kitchen "Jessica here come and sit down" Dylan mother said Jessica sat down just as Mrs. Mulholland place a cup of tea in front of Jessica

"Here drink this"

"Thank you"

"I called you dad he Figure that you would come here" she said smiling Jessica blush. As she pick up her cup and took sip of the hot drink.

Couple minutes later Dylan walk in carrying Jessica jacket and shoes. He place the jacket behind the chair Jessica was on and shoes where the other boots are before sitting down next to her and gave her a smile which she did in return

"Mum can you call that detective, Jessica want to tell him what she saw"

"Really are you sure Jessica"

"Yes Mrs. Mulholland. After telling Dylan what happen I'm ready to tell the police what happen. Dylan said he will be with me when I tell them"

"I'm going to support her mum, dad. She going to need it"

"Good on you son, that very manly of you" his father said

"Now eat up and after breakfast I'll make the call"

"Thank you" Jessica said as she drinks her tea.

Present

"You know you can trust me Dylan"

"I know" Jess looks at him then turn her head towards the rising sun.

Ten minutes of no words being said Dylan turn and look as Jessica she got her eye close

"I know you looking at me" Dylan chuckle

"You know me all too well"

"Yes I do and you know how patient I can be"

"Yeah" Dylan looked at Jessica for a minute then he let out his breath and he turns his head towards the rising sun.

"The rescue mission that team was sent to, it was a trap. We all were caught. The men who held us they beat each of us asking why we were there. All we did was give them out name, rank and serial number. Our XO was last to be beaten up... Then they came and got me and put me in to the interrogation room. They wanted codes, which we were there to rescue, how many Americans solider, there bases. I told them the same thing. They gave me one more warning. As the leader held a knife to my XO throat" He turns to see Jessica looking at him

"His last orders were 'Name, rank serial number that an order'... They slit his throat; they made me watch as they did it. I was so angry, so mad, I yell at the guy. He walk over and stood in front of me holding the same knife" Dylan look at the sun rise once again

"I waited for the right moment and I took it. I broke free and I tackle the guy to the ground. I got hold of that same knife and stab him in the chest while looking into his eyes. The two other men in the room grab me and pull me off their leader. They started punching and kicking me. I manage to hit one of them and grab his gun and shot them. I ran over to my XO and grab sheet and rip big piece off and wrap it around his throat then pick him up and ran out of the room. I found a room full of weapons so I went to release the others and found the ones who we were sent to rescue. They were already dead. Shot in the head. They would have been dead for at least day or two before the rescue. The other carries their bodies and we went back to the room where all the weapons and explosives are. I order them to grab what weapons they could carry and explosives. Then I got one of the men to set up one of the explosives and handed me the detonator then we ran towards the exit and into one of the trucks. I push the button since I was driving. I head towards the sea and use a radio to call Tombola to get them to send the HRIBS. Hour later we were back on board with six bodies and the XO body. Team and I we were put on light duties for the remaining of our tour...that was a month ago"

Jessica let go of his hand and put it around his shoulder. He put his head on her shoulder as he put his arm around her waist

"I please you told me Dylan. It time to heal and I'm here for you, no more secrets, no holding back"

"I've ask for a transferee" Dylan said a minute later

"Where" He turn to her

"Cairns, it will be on patrol boats. There no openings at the moment"

"That good news, Family will be happy"

"Yeah, so for now I'm on leave till opening comes up" Then he straighten up and turn to Jessica and lean ford and gave her a kiss

"Thank you for listening"

"You know I'll listen, do you feel a bit better"

"A bit"

"If you have any more worries or nightmares, doubts let me know"

"I will"

"Good" Then she lean over and gave him a kiss which it became passionate.

When they broke apart "You know it been a few years since we last made out in here" Jessica laugh

"Oh yeah I remember that what... nineteen years ago and it was raining"

"Gee has it been that long"

"Yes"

"So... What to make out" He flick his eye brows at her which made her laugh

"Why not" they got up and walk into the hut while Jessica giggling.

Two hours later they walk in the back door "Everything alright" John Mulholland asked

"Yes dad, we talk"

"I can tell" Mary Mulholland said as she picks a piece of straw out of Jessica hair

"Mum, we not kids any more" Dylan said

"We know, here" she past Dylan a cup of tea

"Thanks mum"

"Sit down, breakfast is ready"

"Where the rest of the family"

"They have gone next door to help out for the day. So what are your plans for the day?"

"I can go and help out" Dylan said then he look at Jessica

"What about you Jess"

"Someone got to help out in the kitchen"

"Some of you brownies" Dylan asked while grinning

"May be, I'm still working on the books for mum and dad" she bite piece of her toast.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Any mistakes are my own, i'm also looking for a beta reader, any one interested, please PM me.**

Chapter 2

Month later Dylan received a phone call for him to report to Cairns NAVCOM. When he showed in his uniform he found out that the next morning a patrol boat will be taking him and three others to HMAS New Castle for a special award ceremony. He and three others were on board for three hours before returning back to the same patrol boat and back to Cairns.

When Dutchy return back to Cairns he went to see Jessica whom was at work. When he walk in to her office she look up and smile at him as she stood up and walk around her desk

"Dylan I'm so proud of you" They hug and kiss

"I don't deserve it" Jessica let out her breath

"It is cause of what happen on that one mission"

"Yeah" Jessica let out her breath

"Dylan how many lives have you saved in the last tour over there"

"I don't know"

"Seventy eight lives. And what you told me about what happen to that one mission that got me thinking" They sat down next to each other. Jessica turns her seat around so she could hold his hands while looking at him.

"Jess you're not navy"

"I know but that mission that went south you said it was a trap right"

"Yes, we fell right into it" Jessica nodded

"What if someone told those men that you were going to be there... a mole, double agent, spy" Dylan thought about it

"I think your right if that the case how many other rescue missions fail cause of the Intel"

"I don't know but question is who and why"

"Yeah who" Then he start to smile

"I knew I love you for a reason" They lean ford and kiss just as there was a knock on the door.

Jessica groan as she sat back "come in Carla" She said while looking at Dylan then she turn her head when the door open

"Oh sorry Jessica, Mr Robins here for his eleven o'clock appointment"

"Thanks Carla" Then the door close. Jessica and Dylan stood up

"I better head home"

"Ok, see you tonight" They both hug and kiss

"Sure"

"And Dylan you do deserve that metal, no matter what you think or say other wise got that"

"Yes ma'am" Jessica smile and gave him a kiss

"You better go" Dylan pick up his hat and walk to the door and open and walk out with Jessica behind him. They stop at the front desk where he turn around and gave Jessica a kiss

"See you tonight, love you"

"Love you to" Then he turn around with a smile and walk out the office door

"Mr Robins come on through" Jessica look at Dutchy as he walk out of her office. She turn around and follow her client into her office.

When Dylan was out on the street got his phone out when he heard "Hello stranger need a lift any where" Dylan turn around and smile

"Terri, Amy what are you two doing here" He walk over and got into their rented car

"Came to see you and Jessica"

"Ah, well Jess is working and I was just about to call for a taxi. How long are you in town for"

"Few days, so where to sailor" Then his phone rings so he got it out to answer it

"Dylan Mulholland...yes ma'am... ten minutes ma'am...yes ma'am" Then he hung up

"Can you take me to NAVCOM"

"OHHH hello sailors" Amy said. Dylan rolled his eyes just as as he got in to the front seat just as Any got into the back. Then Terri drove them to NAVCOM while laughing.

When they arrived there Dylan got out "I'll call you when I'm finish here"

"We can wait and check out the navy guys" Dylan shook his head before turning around and walk towards the main building.

Hour later he walk out and over to the car and got in "Hey what wrong" Terri asked

"Take me to Jessica, I'll tell you after"

"Sure" Terri started the car and drove back to where Jessica works. When they arrived there

"I won't be long" Then he got out and walk into the building When he walk into Jessica office Carla was shock to see him back

"Hi Carla is she free" Then the door open and a women walk out then Jessica

"Don't worry Mrs Thomas I'll get it sorted for you. And have it done by the end of next week"

"Thank you Jessica" They shook hands before the women walk turn around and out of the office.

"Dylan why are you back here" He held onto her elbow and pull her into her office and close the door

"Dylan" She asked as she turn around facing him

"I won't be home tonight"

"Why"

"I've been assign to a patrol boat HMAS Hammersley" Jessica smile

"that great...but"

"Patrol boat back in port, it leaves in three hours for three plus day mission"

"Ok, I under stand Dylan. Now you listen to me" She held onto his hands

"Any worries call me or e-mail me. You can do this" She gave him a kiss

"Any way at least you can get to know the crew and tell me a bit about them before I can meet them"

"Sure, I can do that"

"Good, no you go home and I got work to do"

"Yes ma'am oh Terri and Amy are here for few days" Jessica grin

"Girls night out" Dylan laugh

"I don't know if that a good thing or not"

"Trust us"

"I do trust you but those two..." He shook his head then gave her a kiss before opening the door and they walk out together.

"Tell them to make them selves at home" Jessica said

"Will do"

"Fair winds" Jessica watch him walk out the door with a smile on his face.

She walk over to where Carla is "Is every thing ok Jessica"

"I hope so, he been transferred to a patrol boat, three hours notice"

"Well your use to him being away weeks on end"

"Yeah, but I do look ford to having him back. This might be a bit hard on him. He still coming to terms with what happen in Afghanistan"

"He will be fine he got that Dutch pride in his blood" Carla said grin.

"Yes I know"

When Terri and Amy arrived at Dylan place they walk into the house "Make your self's at home I'm going to get change and pack"

"Take your time" Terri said.

Dylan walk to the steps and up them to the second story. He got change and pack his duffel bag. When done he walk down stairs with it and put it next to the door then he return to the living room where the two women are. They talk and laugh till it was time to leave.

Terri let Dylan drive to the wharf. They talk and laugh till they arrived at the wharf where he said his good byes to them.

The crew was talking till they heard loud music and turn to see Dylan giving the women in the back seat a kiss on the check then he got out of the car garbing his duffel bag just as Terri walk around to the drivers side

"Have a good trip" Amy said as he gave her a hug and kiss on the check

"See you soon, call you" Dylan said

"You better" Dylan grin and he turn to the crew who look a bit shock as he walk over to them just as Terri drove away

"Who's that?" Bomber asked

"The luckiest guy on the planet" Two dads said just as Dylan walk up to mike

"You must be our new bosun" Mike said as they shook hands

"Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland Sir"

"Mike Flynn the other intros will have to wait, Bird show our new ship mate to his quarters"

"Right" Dylan said Smiling as Bird walk over to the gang way with Dylan

"Hi Jessica Bird I'm new here too doing a gap year I've always wanted to meet a real life hero"

"That makes two of us" He said as they walk up on the gang way plank.

Bird show Dylan where his room is then left him to get change while she return back of the wharf.

"He sure is cute" bomber said to bird

"Yeah he is. I can't believe he on Hammersley"

"Same here"

"Come on you two less chatting, you can chat later" Kate said

"Yes ma'am" bomber and bird said at the same time as they pick up boxes.

When Dutchy was change and his things were away he went to help load boxes on to Hammersley. When done he went to get him self a drink of coffee. When finish he left to head to the bridge. When he walk up half way to the bridge when Mike saw him

"Dylan come on up, sorry about my abruption earlier, we in the middle of co-originated search" Mike said Dylan stood on the bridge

"I've been fully briefed on the situation sir." Dutchy said

"This is our RO Robert Dixon, Andy Thorpe Chief Engineer" Mike said and she pointed with a pen to each of the two crew members.

"Charge" Dutchy said as she shook his hand

"Yes. I bet my last dollar you're a Dutchy" Charge said smiling

"With a surname like Mulholland who else could I be?" Dutchy said then turn around

"And our executive officer Kate McGregor" Mike said just as Kate stood up and turn around and step ford

"Hi good to meet you" Kate said as she held out her hand

"Ma'am" Dutchy said as he hesitated for few seconds before shaking it then he turn around and walk off the bridge.

He Walk out to the back of the boat and took few deep breathes then he got his cell phone out and dial a phone number

"Dylan what wrong"

"I froze Jess, I meet new executive officer and I froze"

"Oh Dylan. Did it bring up about the mission"

"Yes. I'm not sure if I can handle it Jess, it to soon"

"Dylan what happen it you get buck off a horse"

"You get right back on. Yes I know that but..."

"Dylan it not Afghanistan. Ok, your on a patrol boat not a frigate"

"I know..."

"To change the subject the crew"

"Well CO is commander Mike Flynn, XO is lieutenant Kate McGregor. AH... new gap girl Jessica bird. Charge, he chef engineer and RO, radio operator. That all I meet so far"

"Don't worry you know it will take time to settle in we both know that"

"I know"

"Any of them married"

"No, not from what I can tell, I didn't see any white lines or wedding rings"

"Well perhaps one of the other members might be"

"Yeah, I better go"

"Ok Just remember I love you and it will take a while and please talk to the crew especially to your new XO so she could under stand. Don't shut her out, ok"

"Alright"

"good, be careful out there"

"I will, love you"

"Love you to" Then they hung up.

Dylan walk back the way he came as he pocket the phone and head to his cabin.

When he walk in the bathroom door open "Sorry mate" Dylan said

"It ok, hey are you ok, you froze when you meet the X" Swain said

"Ah yeah about that some thing happen while I was over at Afghanistan. I don't like to talk about it"

"Bad"

"Yeah" Dutchy pull his phone out of his pocket and open his desk draw to put the phone in next to his boxes that got his metals in them. Then he close the draw.

"So what happens on Hammersley when your not chasing FFV or attending may days?" Dylan asked as he walk over and sat down on his bed while listening to Swain.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Any mistakes are my own, i'm still looking for a beta reader. Feed back, yes please**

Chapter 3

Few hours later Dylan was walking towards the gallery then he stop from the corner when he heard

"The guy been in the gulf on a big ship even scored himself some fancy medal why would he want to serve on a little tub like this." Two dads said

"I don't know two Dad's, maybe he's heard about the excellent scan" bomber said

"Yes Well I'm guessing the two girls in his convertible were not his sisters

If they were I wouldn't mind being part of that family." Swain screw his face up while Bomber past a plate to Swain

"He's not that flash and he would want to think twice about pushing his weight around I might just push back."

Dutchy decided then to walk around the corner just as two dads turn around and bump in to Dutchy. Bomber and Swain laugh

"Don't worry mate I won't hold it against you" Two dads look at Dutchy in shock which made Dutchy grin

"Dutchy"

"Leo, two Dads"

"He's always putting his foot in it, hello mate, Chris Swain. Nice to meet you" Swain said as they shook hands then Dylan turn to bomber

"Bomber" they shook hands

"Word on the street is you're a pretty mean chefo" Dylan said

"Well I don't get too many complaints" bomber said while trying not to blush

"Load me up" Dylan said smiling at her

"Oh put your tongue back in your head bomber" Two dads said as he pick up his plate and turn around and walk to the junior dinning room.

Bomber started dishing up Dutchy dinner. "Dose he always put his foot in his mouth" Dutchy asked

"Some times, he the joker of Hammersley"

"Don't remember me, the amount of jokes he not only play on me but the whole crew. Especially when it came to meal time. I could kill him I don't know how many times" Bomber said

"Why what did he do" Dutchy asked just as bomber past him his plate

"Salt and sugar swap, on our last patrol when buffer was here two dads lace his, spider and Nav meal with laxatives as fair well parting gift" Swain grin

"Remember what buffer did to him a week later"

"Yeah" bomber said grinning

"Who buffer"

"He was Bosun on here before you" Swain said

"Oh, what did he do"

"Slip two dads couple sleeping tablets and the next morning I found him in one of the ribs where an ugly dress, wig and makeup" bomber laugh

"Don't forget painted nails and toe nails, bright pink" bomber said laughing

"Did buffer do that to him"

"With Nav and spider help. I try not to laugh then boss and X show up. They were trying to hold a strait face. When two dads woke up the whole crew was looking at him with grins on there faces" Swain said

"What worse was two dads couldn't get out of the dress he was sew in to it. Swain here had to cut the dress and part of his hair since the wig was glued to his head" They all laugh

"We should show him the video footage" Bomber said

"Some one video it"

"Yeah and there photos, buffer sent the whole crew photos saying revenge can be sweet" Swain said

"This I got to see"

"Later, come on before it gets cold" Swain said

"Sure"

Dutchy follow Swain into the officers dinner room where they sat down and talk.

"How long have you been married for" Dutchy asked

"How did you know"

"White tan line" Swain look at his left hand and back to Dutchy

"Five years"

"Kids"

"One, Chloe. She my little princess" Swain said then he got photo out of his top pocket and past it to Dutchy

"She three years old"

"cute" Dutchy past photo back to swain he look at it and smile before putting it back in his pocket

"Yeah, we been trying for another child, but"

"Did you go though IVF to have Chloe"

"Yeah but this time we trying the old fashion way but chances of us having another one is slim"

"Why is that"

"Few months ago we attended a down helicopter one Victoria island...while there bomber slip and fell over the edge of crater lake. I went down to her. When we were being pulled up the line snap and we ended in the crater lake"

Swain put his knife and fork down since he was looking down. Then he look up to Dutchy

"You don't know the island I'm talking about"

"No"

"It where the nuclear tests were done in the nineteen fifties" Dutchy sat back

"Crater lake was center in pack" Swain nodded

"Sorry mate I didn't know"

"Well bomber and I get tested twice a year for cancer cause of what happen"

"What about you know..."

"Good. We would like to go through IVF but we don't know if we can afford it"

"Look I know some one who can help you, she accountant here in Cains. I'm sure she can help you if your interested"

"No thank...thanks any way" Then swain pick up his knife and fork

"Ok if you change you mind let me know"

"Thanks" They talk about the crew for the next half hour before leaving the dinning room.

Over the next few days have been busy for the crew as well attend ambassador Davis party. When they return back to Cains. Dylan was looking ford to spending some time with Jess.

When he arrived home it was Sunday afternoon. Jess open the door with a grin on her face when Dutchy walk up to her. They wrap there arms around each other and hug then kiss before walking in side closing and locking the door behind him.

Later that night while in bed Jess was snuggling up to his side, she turn to look at Dylan who was looking at her.

"Care to tell me about the crew"

"Sure...swain he the chef medic, married, one child, he my room mate. The other one is Charge, divorce two kids"

"Ok what about the others"

"Bomber...Rebecca brown, she second medic and head chef... and there two dads. He gambler and..." he started laughing

"What so funny"

"He the joker on Hammersley"

"Ah is that why you were laughing"

"It some thing that bomber and swain told me. Month ago three of the crew members were leaving since there tour was over. Two dads spike there meal with laxatives" Jessica move till she was lying on top of Dylan

"Oh no did they get there revenge"

"Yeah a green, blue and white dress, some thing from the ninety sixties and old wig" he said grinning

"Go on"

"They spike his drink with sleeping tablets. The next morning the whole crew saw him wearing the dress and wig with" then he laugh again

"Bight red lip stick, blue eye linker and bright pink, on your checks?"

"Blusher"

"Yeah blusher and bright pink nail and toe nail polish he was sleeping in one of the HRIBS" he said laughing

"That was mean but as you said with what he did to the three crew members, now that what i call revenge"

"It is swain show me the video footage and photos. Two dads has play number of jokes on the crew so it one way of getting back at him for what he done to them"

"Sounds like it, so with the crew, you get on well with them"

"Yeah except for X"

"Give it time Dylan" Dylan let out his breath

"Yeah I know" Jess move so she could give him a kiss

"How about the next time the crew is in port and it a Friday night, how about play our own joke on them after what you said when they saw you with Amy and Terri"

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

"Well it been a while and it one way for the crew to meet me"

"Oh Jess I like the way you think" Then he flip them both till he was on top

"Now lets forget about the crew shall we" Jess ran her hands through his hair while smiling

"What did you have in mind"

"This for starts" He bends down and gave her a passionate kiss.

Over the next four months has been busy with the Hammersley crew. Dutchy check his e-mails twice a week. He always looking ford to getting messages from Jess and their family letting him know how things are. He reply back to his family and to Jess to let them know how he handling things. But he sends more information to Jess about what been happening, especially with the XO and how she been pushing him.

When Jess check her e-mails she looking ford to receiving e-mails from Dylan. But when she reads about the XO she shakes her head then she replies back to him.

One day Jessica was working when she received a text message she open her phone and smile when it was from Dylan 'home three hours pub tonight. Want to come. All crew going to be there'

Jess reply 'sure thing, shall we do what we talk about, I'll were that sexy blue skirt and top that you love ;)' then she click send.

Then she return back to what she was doing when the phone buzz once again so she check the message 'I can't hardly wait, what time?'

Jess reply '1700' then she send it then return back to work with a grin on her face.

When Hammersley was dock at port every one was looking ford to a week off since they hardly had much shore leave in the past four months.

"Dutchy coming to the pub mate" Charge asked

"Yeah I'll meet you guys there in an hour"

"Great see you then" Two dads said.

Dutchy got into one of the waiting taxis and headed home.

When he arrived at the pub it was his first time there. He smile when he saw most of the crew there out side laughing so he went and got him self a beer before walking out side to where the crew is. He notice steps at one side of the place

"Dutchy" Charge said

Dutchy turn and grin as he walk over as he got his phone out of his pocket before sitting down

"I see you guys already started"

"Why not, so what your plans for the week" Two dads ask

"I'll keep my self busy thank you"

Dutchy sent Jessica a text then he put his phone back in hi pocket just as he watch charge, RO and two dads checking out the women who are walking up the steps and going into the pub.

"Don't you like women Dutchy" Two dads asked

"Yes"

"Well why aren't you checking them out"

"I will in my own time is that why you all out side"

"Yep great view from here... Hey swain" Two dads said grinning Dutchy turn his head to see Swain carrying Chloe up the steps and Sally behind him

"Hi guys. Dutchy this is Chloe and my wife Sally"

"Ma'am" they shook hands

"Call me sally"

"Call me Dylan"

"Dylan" She said as she sat down then swain past Chloe to her

"This is Jessica bird, bird my wife Sally and daughter Chloe"

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

"Call me sally"

"Yes ma'am...I mean Sally"

"Hey boss, X out here" Charge yelled out.

Every one turn to see Kate and Mike at the bar. Once they got there drinks they walk out side

"How long have you been here for"

"Five minutes" Dutchy said

"Just got here sir" swain said

"Hour sir" charge said

"Half an hour for the rest of us" Bird said

They all talk and laugh for the next half an hour. Swain, Sally, Bomber, bird, Dylan, Kate and mike listen to RO, two dads and charge rating each of the women who either walk into the pub or up the stairs

"You guys got to get your selves a women" Bomber said while shaking her head

"Here, here" bird said

"Wow she defiantly a ten" Two dads said

"Oh yeah I agree" charge said

"Who" RO said

"One in the blue" Two dads said.

Every one turn to see a women with shoulder length brown hair walking up the steps and smiling at them before walking into the pub. She was wearing blue fully line spaghetti top with pencil shirt which is three inches above her knees and blue sandals with half an inch heal and blue shoulder bag with silver twisted chain strap.

Dutchy turn to see who the guys were talking about and smile at her just as she turn to walk in the pub

"Dutchy do you think she a ten" Two dads asked Dutchy turn around to the crew

"She more than ten mate and since you betting guy" Two dads sat ford

"I bet you for the rest of this evening that with in thirty seconds of shaking her hand...she would kiss me"

"Thirty seconds, you must be some pro mate"

Dutchy smile as he finish his beer and put it on the table.

"the bet is if she kiss me before the thirty seconds is up you will buy every one here a round of drinks of their choosing and drinks for me and that women in there for the rest of the evening. If I lose I'll buy a round for every one and drinks for you and that women for the rest of the evening, deal" Dutchy put his hand out

"Deal" Two dads said Dutchy stood up and shook hands

"Sir can you time this bet"

"Sure"

"Thank you sir" Dutchy walk into the pub and over to the women who was at the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here the chapter you all been waiting for. Feed back yes please, any mistakes are my own**

Chapter 4

Every one watch Dutchy and women talk "They shaking hands" Bird said mike look at his watch

"They talking, he flirting with her" Bomber said

"How much longer" two dads said

"Twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven twenty eight"

"Dam, she kiss him" Two dads said Mike turn to see the women kissing Dutchy

"He must be one smooth talker" Charge said as he shook his head

"Ok two dads you know what we all want"

"Yeah yeah"

"Hey they coming out" They all turn to see Dutchy and the women walk out of the pub and over to them.

"Sir how long"

"Twenty eight seconds"

"Good...mike Flynn, Kate McGregor, swain, Sally, two dads, Charge, RO, Bird, bomber, this is Jess. Jess these are my crew mates"

"Hi it great to meet you all at last I heard a lot about you all"

"Wow Dutchy you must be a fast talker" Bird said. Dutchy sat down and pull Jess on to his lap just as she put her purse on the table which shock every one

"Two dads where our drinks" Dutchy said

"Ok, ok I'll get them" Then he stood up

"Oh before you go in side two dads there one last thing...don't try to bet another crew member and women like that again. Last guy that did that ended up in hospital when his brother in laws found out about the bet he made and couldn't pay for the drinks" Jess said

"How did you know it was a bet" Jess smile then she look at Dutchy and raise her eye brows

"Every one this is Jessica... Mulholland, my wife" Jessica and Dutchy look at every one shock faces

"You trick me" Two dads said in shock

"Wife" Charge said

"Yes mate wife" Dutchy and Jess raise there left hands revealing there rings

"Dutchy mate you sure can be full of surprises" Swain said

"Now you know, two dads drinks, Jess here will have a beer like me"

"Sure" Two dads walk in to the pub while getting his wallet out.

"How long have you been married for?" Swain asked

"Wait till two dads return then we can share our story with you all"

"What do you do Jessica" Mike asked

"I'm accountant, I got my own private practice here in Cairns"

"Got many clients" Bomber asked

"Yes over three hundred and new ones coming to me each week"

"That would keep you busy when taxes are due" RO said

"Not at all. Every month my clients send me all there receipts so when it comes to the end of year taxes it would be done for them"

"Is there sustain things you can clam taxes on" Charge asked

"Yes there is"

"Jess dose mum and dad taxes for them the guy they use to go through was ripping them and other farmers off. It turn out he had a fake diploma"

"Once a year Dylan and I go down to Coomba where our families live. Kids spend time with our families while I'm in the office going over there accounts for them. After I heard about there accountant they send every thing they hand for the last ten years. I went over every thing. In the end the tax man owe both our families a lot of money" Jessica said

"Our parents went on a cruise for a month. Mum and dad they use it to put a new roof on the house and had out side painted. Jessica parents they put in a swimming pool and barbecue area done up"

"Families get together for every holiday including cricket and rugby season" Jessica stood up and turn to Kate.

"Kate a word in private please"

"Ah sure" Kate said in shock so she stood up and walk over to another corner of the back deck.

When Jess turn to her "Kate Dylan told me every thing how you two met and how you been pushing for answers"

"What" Jess raise her hand

"Listen to me I known Dylan for a long time. Don't push him for answers. He will give them to you when he is ready"

"You know what happen the way he been reacting around me"

"Yes I do and when he dose tell you. Listen and you will under stand. He told me things he couldn't tell any one, not even the navy for weeks. And when he did he did it in his own time"

"Like what happen on a mission that went south"

"Yes, it took him weeks before he was able to tell me what happen. And I'm a patient women"

"I'm not, it not my strong point" Jess smile

"Well you will have to with Dylan I know he bit of cow boy and he has got a protective natarol about him. That one of the things I love about him. Just give him time to open up when he ready" Kate nodded

"Oh don't tell the crew except for Mike, you think two dads practical jokes are bad, you haven't seen what jokes Dylan can play on crew members"

"Is he bad as two dads" Jess grin as she look over at Dylan who was looking at her then she look back at Kate

"Worse so from what Dylan told me about the jokes two dads has play on the others. Dylan is worse and one day you and crew will find out what some of them are." Kate smile

"Thanks for the warning" Then two dads walk out side carrying the drinks

"Shall we" Jess said as she walk back over to the table and sat on Dylan lap since there no free chairs.

"Now I know you all got heaps of questions to ask us, well I'll start of with some of the basic questions... first of all I'm thirty four years old, two months younger than Dylan here. We grew up together on farms out side of Coomba out parents not only friends but neighbors. I was born in New Zealand. My mother died a week after I was born. Dad didn't know about me till he received a phone call from Palmerston North hospital. He flew over to get me and then return. Dad he was born in Coomba and third generation Jameson. He got married when I was five years old and got two half brothers who are running the farm with mum and dad. Dylan and I we went to kindy, schools and parties together as we were growing up" She pick up beer and took a mouth full before putting it down.

"when we were young we got into trouble with the jokes we play on our families. Some times we were called double trouble" Dylan chuckled

"But we became close friends and we tell each other every thing" She look down at her lap

"Are you ok" he asked as he rubs her back

"Yeah" She turn to him and gave him a kiss then she turn to the others

"when I was nine I witness some thing that a nine year old shouldn't of seen... I saw a man having his head blown off. I was in hospital for a week in shock and I couldn't say what I saw till I was home" She turn her head and rest it on Dylan head

"Jess bike over three Kilometers the next morning to mum and dad place, she told me what she saw and later that afternoon I was with her when she told the police including what the guy look like" Jess turn the shock faces

"We were in the police station when I told them what I saw what happen. When we were walking out of the station and towards Dylan dad car I saw the guy driving past and I froze"

"I notice strait way that that she froze I ask her what was wrong"

"I said that Ute. It him, dad heard us and saw where the guy park, he got us back into the police station and told the police there. They went to talk to the guy and he was arrested for carrying a fire arm with out a license. When they brought him into the station I scream"

"I held her in my arms and made sure she wasn't looking at him, Jess was crying and went into shock. Dad pick her up and officer rush us to hospital. Jess spent three days in there before she could go home"

"Dylan stay with me the whole time cause of the nightmares"

"What happen to the guy" Swain asked

"Severing thirty years in prison he been wanted in Perth, Melbourne and New Castle for number of murders that he did" Jess pick up her beer and drank some of it.

"After the court case my parents wanted me to to have counselling since I was still having nightmares. I said no to them"

"Jess tells me about the nightmares when we are at school. I comfort her the best I could till she start showing up at mum and dad place two, three, some times four in the morning crying. Our parents weren't happy about that she been sleeping with me at first but they could see closeness we have for each other and knew that I wouldn't hurt her"

"It took couple of months for them to relies I didn't need to go and see a shrink, I got my own shrink right here" she turn and gave Dylan a smile and kiss. Then turn to every one once again

"I don't need to navy shrinks. Jess is my shrink. We are there for each other. We tell each other our secrets and nightmares we have. Any problems, doubts every thing"

"It took weeks before nightmares went away and for me to return back to my normal self. It the same with Dylan here"

"I've never come across any couple like you two. The way you open up to each other the trust, the bond it amazing" mike said

"how long have you been married for?" bomber asked

"Married, eighteen years. When we were fifteen I became pregnant. Our families weren't happy with us. We were purpared for it. Dylan said that when he not at school he would work on the farm to earn money to support me and our baby. They agree to it. The only times we did see each other was at school prenatal classes and doctors appointments. When I turn sixteen Dylan ask me to marry him. I was five months pregnant at the time. Our families said no till Dylan here showed them a box. In side was two gold wedding bands. He told them that he want to marry me not because of our baby cause of the love we have for each other. Plus we known each other all our lives and our families have grown up together" Jess said

"I said to her father. Who would you have Jess marry me or some other guy like Brian Brown" Jess smile

"Oh god he was zit face horny guy from high school, his family was rich. Brain got in to every girl panties except for mine when we were at high school trying to be king stud and I told our families that" Dylan grin

"Jess dad ask me how girls I sleep with and I answer one, Jess and I wouldn't hurt her"

"We all talk about it and made number of phone calls"

"Which I paid for the toll calls" Dylan said

"Dad finally said yes and give Dylan if you hurt her or cheat on her I'll chop your ball off talk"

"Ouch" charge said making every one grin

"Two months after our son yes it boy was born we flew to New Zealand with our families and got married there with my mother side of the family"

"We got married in country church, with all of our family, over three hundred of us" Dylan said

"Dad side of the family finally got to meet mum side of the family"

"They talk about rugby and cricket wondering who the best the New Zealanders or the Aussie"

"One of my cousin own a diary farm and told us we can have the reception on his farm and every one could crash there for the night. Well not all of us. After the wedding and photos were taken we all went to cousin farm We soon knew it was his farm next to his house in a paddock was big marque and on the other side of the house was tents every where"

"We had a unusual wedding break fast, what was it called Jess"

"Hungi the food was cook under ground"

"How did they do that" bomber asked

"They build a mini bomb fire with hungi stones in the middle for two hours. They have metal baskets like shopping trolly baskets they line it with wet mutton cloth then put meat and veges in that wrap up in tin foil. When the stones are hot they put them in deep hole then they put the baskets in and put more stones in around the edging then they put old tin on top and they put stones, baskets then two layers of iron on top then about ten inches of dirt and leave it for four to five hours. Then remove the dirt then iron and stones then the baskets. By then food cook. Great feed and drinks plenty of beer, wine, spirits and soft drinks. My uncle when he heard about me getting married he and my five cousin started doing up home brew whiskey, rum, beer, just about every spirit there was. At the reception he let Dylan try whiskey just about blew his socks off" Every one laugh

"he said it would put hairs on my chest"

"Even out dads had a taste and said it almost blew there socks off and ask for more"

"So your wedding was memorable then Dutchy" Swain asked

"Yeah it sure was"

"You got marry at sixteen" Kate asked

"Yes we did, here in Australia the laws is eighteen years and over. In New Zealand it sixteen and seventeen with parents consents and other laws like family members who are from new Zealand and since I was born there. There was no problems of us getting married"

"Did you two have your wedding night in a tent" two dads asked

"No we return to Palmerston north and stay at hotel for two nights. Dylan mum and dad were looking after our son for the two nights. One of my cousin who got a baby of her own let me borrow her breast pump for the three days and gave mum and dad bottles of my breast milk twice a day once in the morning then again at night." Jess said

"We spent our two days honey moon sight seeing and spending time together shopping and having fun" Dutchy said

"Wedding was on Friday the third of May and we flew home Monday morning"

"Our families were still partying Saturday morning when we showed up with the breast milk" Dutchy said

"Most of them were either drunk or suffering from hang over or both"

"And the left over food was cook up on one of four barbeques for breakfast"

"Your joking didn't any of them get food poisoning" bomber asked

"Nope there was even left over desert for breakfast, ice cream, cheese cake, pavlova, steam hungi pudding, custard, chocolate cover fruit"

"Oh my gosh that a lot of food"

"Yeah it took them all Saturday and Sunday to eat it all. Sunday night they went into Palmerston North to pizza hut some thing different to what they been eating in the past few days"

"Where did you got for your meals" mike asked

"Hotel breakfast. Saturday cafe lunch and restaurant for dinner. Same on Sunday" Dylan said

"So after you finish high school navy for you Dutchy" Charge said

"Yes while I was there Jess went to university to get her accounting diploma. She even got part time job so she could pay for day care and part of her university studies. My wages also help cover her university fees"

"It was tough going. Money was tight and we hardly saw each other when he was on frigate and I was in one bedroom apartment with our son but we manage ok for the first year"

"What happen to the second year" Bird asked

"land lord put our rent up and we couldn't afford it so we had to move out to another cheap place and at the same time I found out that I was pregnant and lost my part time job"

"That would have been hard for you both" Mike said

"It was my teacher notice I wasn't my self after class one day and he keep me back and ask me if every thing was ok, I broke down and told him. He said to leave it with him he might have some thing for me in the next few days" Jess said then she drank last of her beer before putting it on the table.

"Three days later my teacher past me a note on it was name and address and time. So after class I went to the building...it was accountant firm. They offer me a part time job since my teacher told them about me and read my work. I was so happy the money I was receiving was double compeer to what I was getting before and was able to save up enough to get into a better apartment close to work and university."

"When Jess told me when I return after being away for three months. I was shock but happy for her. While I was out at sea I was worried for her and our children since they had to move into a cheaper place and I wasn't there to help her. She and our son greeted me on the wharf she was smiling and glowing like she won the lottery. She told me the good news and I was so happy and proud of her" then Dylan kiss Jessica.

"We were able to save up to get a better car since I was seven months pregnant and we knew that our old car might not past the next warrant"

"When it was close to Jess due date I got a shore posting for three months. Our daughter was born two days after I started my shore posting"

"our parents showed up day after she was born. They were so happy for us."

"After Jess return home from the hospital she was back at work and at university catching up since she was away for a week"

"We manage to work out routine between home, study and work." Jess said

"In the mornings Jess leaves three bottles of breast milk with me and our daughter since I was working part time at Sydney NAVCOM for three weeks"

"Dylan shows up at university at lunch time so I could breast feed our daughter as well use breast pump. While I'm feeding our daughter he was feeding me"

"I spent three hours in the morning and some days three hours in the after noon when they call me in at NAVCOM. They didn't mind that I had our daughter with me since it was only for short time"

"After being in class all morning and two hours in the afternoon, I go and spend four to five hours a day at work then home to Dylan and our children"

"We knew it was going to be hard when I return back to frigates but we both manage"

"When I graduated university Dylan was promoted to able seamen, we bother were twenty one years old married for five years got five year old and three year old children. The firm where I was working part time offer me a full time job which I excepted"

"Six months later we move into a house which we brought. My wages were paying off the mortgage and Jess wagers went onto every thing else"

"How long where you with the firm for Jess" Sally asked

"I'll answer that question after I get a refill two dads" Every one chuckle

"Yeah yeah I get it" He stood up

"Same here mate"

"Don't worry we will wait till your return"

"Sure" Then he stood up and walk in side the pub.

Jess stood up "I'll be back" then Jess walk in side


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Any mistakes are my own. I'm looking for a beta reader, if any one interested, please PM me. Feed back yes please.**

Chapter 5

"You and Jessica been married for seventeen years" Mike asked

"Eighteen years seven months sir"

"That a long time" Bomber said

"Yes it is" Then some of the others stood up and went in side to get a drink then return few minutes later just as Jessica return and sat on Dutchy knee again.

"Dutchy, Jessica what are your children names?" Charge asked

"DJ short for Dylan junior, he eighteen, Sarah she sixteen, Conner he thirteen next month and Grace she eleven in two months"

"Four children" Kate said

"Yep" Then they heard kids voices

"That would be our kids" Jess said as they all turn to see four kids walking up the step

"Dad your home" Grace said as she ran over to give him a hug then the other two did

"We going to need a bigger table" Jess said

"Come on guys lets move tables around" bomber said.

They all got up and move tables and chairs around when they heard "Mike"

"Ryan" they all turn to see mike and Ryan hug

"What are you doing here"

"Mum at Canberra for few days and I made a new friend when mum was transferred to here" He turn to Sarah and smile at her as she did back

"Here sit down have you had any dinner"

"No not yet"

"Here" Mike pulled out his wallet and past him some money

"Go and get a drink, oh and for menus for Hammersley crew"

"Sure thing and thanks" Ryan stood up and walk in side. Dutchy got his wallet out and past Sarah some money

"Go and get drinks for you three"

"Thanks dad" Then the kids ran in side while Dutchy sat down

"Sir who Ryan" Charge asked

"He my god son, commander white son" Every one was surprise with that information.

Then the kids return with their drinks. Sarah past change back to Dutchy before sitting down.

"Ryan this is Kate McGregor, or XO, swain his wife Sally, and daughter Chloe, Bomber, Bird, RO, Charge, two dads, Dutchy, his wife Jessica"

"Yes I know Dylan and Jessica, it good to see you both again, I didn't know that you on Hammersley Dylan"

"Now you know so you and my daughter"

"We are friends"

"Now where have I heard that before... Oh yeah last time was three months before I found out I was pregnant with DJ" Jessica said smiling

"Ryan mate if you ever hurt Sarah or..." Jessica cover his mouth with her hand and shook her head at him

"Just don't hurt or use Sarah"

"No ma'am I won't she already told me what would happen if I did"

"And that would be want Ryan" Mike asked

"She would get her grand father sheep share and chop my balls off" Every one laugh Ryan look at every one who was laughing

"It not funny"

"Ryan it ok Dylan and I told the crew that what my father said to Dylan here when he ask for my hand in marriage but he didn't threaten him with sheep shares just chop the balls off"

"Oh"

"Jessica where DJ" Swain notice one missing

"Like father like son, Gap year on frigate. Sarah, Grace, Conner this is Hammersley crew"

"Hi" All round

Once every one was seated Jess cell phone rings so she open it "Excuse me" she stood up and walk to the steps and down them while answering the phone

"While we waiting what the food here like" Dylan asked.

They talk about who wants what and decided to go in side to make there orders then return back out side where Jessica was sitting down when Dylan sat next to her

"I order us fishermen basket with extra fries" Jessica turn and gave him a kiss

"Thank you, and desert" He whisper

"When we get home" Jessica giggle and slap his leg lightly while shaking her head. When the others return Jessica though about the last question

"Sally you ask how long was I at the firm for"

"Yes"

"Ten years before they went bankrupt. I apply got other accountant jobs but there was nothing so I look at other areas and there was one going here in Cains so I came up here for job interview and got it. We sold our house we had in Sydney and brought a house here. Dylan had to wait till his tour was over on the frigates before he could transferred up here but he was transferred to Afghanistan for a three month tour he was lead seamen till five years ago when he was promoted to petty officer. He had his name down for patrol boats for the last three years. When he received word he was transferred to here kids and I were very happy. Now he can spend more time with kids and me"

"The guy who own the accountant firm was retiring. The others who was working for him left. Jessica here was the only one left she stay on till he retired two months later"

"The day John retired he died in car accident. He had no family just his work" Jessica said

"John left every thing to Jessica since she stay till the end where the others left looking for other work. He left Jessica the building where the business was in and the one next door, clients and two and half a million dollars" Every one was shock.

"Since the building and the next door was vacant was old. I move business into a rented building while the two old buildings pulled down and rebuild since it wasn't safe any more. I employ a Secretary. We are up stairs in one of the building. The other building that I rented out there dentists. Down stairs, is subway which take up two thirds of the two buildings and since the nearest toilets is four blocks down and with the council approval I had public toilets and baby changing and breast feeding room put in. And a lift to the second floor for ones who are in wheel chairs, crutches, things like that and there are stairs that lead to the second floor both sides of the buildings" Jessica said

"a lot of people are happy and gave the thumbs up for the toilets since there was cafes near by that they don't have toilets just in case some one needs to go"

"So Ryan where did you meet Sarah" Mike asked

"In school Mike" Every one laugh

"It was maths. He sat next to me since there was only one available chair left in the class room"

"Sarah help me to catch up with maths, science, history, English" Ryan said

"Good on you Sarah just like your mum here"

"What do you mean dad" Sarah said

"I help your father with maths and science we did a lot of studying when it came to our exams"

"Oh" then they heard foot steps coming from the stair case

"DJ" Grace said yelling she stood up and ran over to give her big brother a hug

"Hey there squirt"

Every one turn to the voice "Mate he looks like you" charge said

"Yes he is charge." DJ and Grace walk over to the group. Dylan and Jessica stood up and gave their son a hug

"What are you doing here DJ"

"Hello to you to dad, got two weeks leave. Mum told me you all would me here" Dylan turn to Jessica

"Surprise. Phone call earlier"

"You sure full of them Jess" The he turn to the shock crew.

"DJ this is commander mike Flynn"

"Sir"

"His god son Ryan"

"Hi"

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor, XO"

"Ma'am"

"Charge, two dads, RO, bomber, bird, Swain his wife sally and daughter Chloe"

"Hi" He look at them

"Want a drink son"

"Sure, I'll get one"

"You better order dinner under Hammersley"

"Sure" Then he walk into the bar while Dylan and Jessica sit down again

"He sure looks like you Dutchy" Mike said

"Younger me sir"

"And he acts like Dylan here also"

"Sarah what can you tell us about your parents" two dads said Charge clip him at the back of his head

"Well when dad is home they make out on the couch like couple of teenagers, it gross seeing them do it" She screw her face up

"they spend over an hour in the shower" Grace said

"OK that enough of our private lives kids" Jessica said

"What do Dutchy and Jessica do when they not making out or spending an hour in the showers, do you all go out some where together" Swain asked

"Yep we go to parks, fishing, swimming, diving"

"Dad acts like a big kid some times" Sarah said grinning

"Like what" Two dads ask while grinning

"Water fights, he dangerous with water gun" Grace said smiling

"He like to chase mum around the back yard with the water gun on hot day and we join in by wetting them both, I use the hose" Sarah said grinning

"Do you kids ever get into trouble" Bomber asked

"Some times and our punishment is cleaning out bathroom with a tooth brush, we only did it once, never again" Grace said

"When Grace was eight years old she saw Sarah and connor washing out side of Dylan car so she decided to wash the in side. The in side of the car filled up with water when she put hose through open window" Jessica said

"Oh no was there much damage done" Bird said

"Yes but we made her cleans the shower and after Dutchy got the car back after every thing was clean and dry. I spoke to all the kids about washing the cars. They learn to ask after that"

"Well two dads here is expert of cleaning toilets aye two dads" Bomber said

"What did you do wrong" Ryan ask just as DJ walk out of the pub with his drink and sat down next to Sarah

"He was suppose to keep the two HRIB fuel tanks full he fill one up and not the other. We were chasing bad guys when we ran out of gas" Charge said

"Did you lean your lesson after that" Connor asked

"Yes"

"Did you catch the bad guys?" Grace asked

"Yes we did" Dylan said

"Dylan tell me that you guys drink tequila shorts"

"Yes and guava mojo" charge said

"Tequila shots that I do know but not guava mojo"

"Well then you should try one Jessica"

"May I will later. Have any of you try body tequila shots"

"No" they said

"Have you Jessica" Bomber asked Jessica turn to Dutchy and they both grin then turn back to the crew

"Yes when I was at university. They wanted me to do it with a guy and he dose it in return. I said no, but may be next time"

"Jess told me about these parties so when I had some leave she took me to one of these parties, it was pool party"

"That where we did our first body shots. But we did it differently to how the others did it"

"Every one was shock and telling Jess here she was doing it wrong"

"I told them watch and they did when I did it on Dylan, then he did it on me"

"After that other couples started doing it"

"How did you do it" Kate asked

"Ask Dylan while out on patrol, little ears"

"Oh" Then two women walk out carrying two large trays.

They walk over to their tables and finding out who order what. Once done they left to return back in the bar then walk back out again with the rest of the meals. Once every one got there dinners the two women return back in side.

"Dutchy I notice you and Jessica share a meal" Swain said as he past Chloe a chip.

"We normal share fishermen basket. I don't each much. I has surgery eight years ago. They remove half of my stomach cause of an ulcer that got infected and there was four others but they were close to being infected. None of the antibiotics were working. Surgery was last resort" Jessica said

They all talk about other things and what every one is planing of doing on there shore leave. Jessica look around to every one there. She notice that bird was looking at DJ and DJ was looking at her. Then she notice the same thing between Ryan and Sarah.

Dylan lean over to her "Are you ok" she turn to him

"Yeah it seams there love in the air tonight" Jessica said as she bite half battered muscles and put the other half in Dylan mouth. Before he look around the tables and notice what Jessica was talking about then he turn back to her and raise his eye brows

"Young love"

"Yeah" they both turn to the crew who was laughing about two dads latest joke he play on bird.

"Two dads"

"yes Jessica" As he took mouth full of his drink

"I didn't know that you were checking out the feminine side of you few months back" Charge quickly turn around and spay his mouthful of beer over the railing while others cough as they were swallowing some thing that they ate or drank.

"How..." He said in shock

"Remember Dylan tells me every thing although green is more your color than with blue and white" Every one laugh remembering what happen to him few months ago

"Jessica" charge past her his phone. She look at it and burst out laughing

"Swan did you have fun in remove the dress off two dads" Every one burst out laughing just as she showed her kids the photo that was on the phone then past it to Mike so he could show Ryan

"Was he wearing girder belt" Every one laugh once more

"No"

"What a shame" Dylan said

"Sorry swain" Jessica said

"It alright I can see the funny side to it. Bomber did offer to help take it off for him" Every one burst out laughing

"Two dads said no"

"And the nail polish?"

"We didn't have any nail polish remover on board" Bomber said smiling

"Well two dads I hope you learn you lesson, next time it might be a garter belt or fishing net stockings you might be wearing" Jessica said. Causing another round of laughter then the others start giving two dads a hard time.

Dylan lean over "Your a mean women you know that" Jessica turn to Dylan with a smile on her face

"You wouldn't have me any other way" Then she gave him a quick kiss then turn to the group once again.

Two hours later Sally took Chloe home she it was almost her bed time. Every one said there good night to them before they left to head home. Minute later Charge and two dads walk out side

"Guava mojo" Charge said causing crew to cheer.

He put the trays down and past the kids and bird there cokes while every one else had guava mojo's. Dylan and Jessica try it for the first time and like it. Every one talk about different things that happen on Hammersley when they heard

"Got room for one more" every one turn to the voice


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here the next chapter, any mistakes are my own, feed back yes please**

Chapter 6

"Buffer" They all cheered they they got up to great him. He sat down next to mike.

"Sir it good to see you"

"You to buffer... Oh Pete Tomaszewski this is Dylan Mulholland your replacement"

"your Duchy, I head a lot about you"

"You to buffer" They shook hands

"This is my wife Jessica"

"Nice to meet you"

"you to ma'am"

"Call me Jessica, these are our children. DJ, Sarah, Conner and Grace" Buffer raise his eye brows

"We were sixteen when DJ was born and we got married then" Dylan said

"Ok well if there any thing you want to know about this mad crew let me know"

"Thanks but I've been told a lot of things already"

"That good"

"Buffer this is Ryan my god son, he commander white son"

"Hi Ryan"

"Hi"

"Pete" He turn to Jessica

"I was told about what happen on your last tour on Hammersley just one question why didn't you or the other two crew members put fishing net stockings on Leo" Every one laugh

"You heard what happen"

"Yes and seen the photo"

"Well, spider and Nav, we didn't think it at the time, we were half drunk when we did it"

"Every one saw your guys handy work" Mike said grinning

"Well two dads did you learn you lesson"

"No" the crew said then laugh.

"Pete you should buy swain a drink after all he had to help remove the dress of Leo" They all laugh including buffer

"I should aye swain did you have fun remove the dress off two dads" Every one burst out laughing once again

"No, but bomber did offer to do it" Buffer turn to bomber and raise his eye brows at her

"Bomber where you feeling alright when you offered"

"Yes and since I'm a women I would know how to remove a dress where as two dads he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag let alone a dress" they laugh.

They all talk about different things for the next hour before Jessica turn to Dutchy

"Let's head home Grace and Conner are almost falling asleep" Dylan look at their kids then back to Jessica

"Good idea" They finish there drinks before standing up

"We are off home now guys, enjoy your shore leave" Dylan said just as their kids stood up

"Sure thing mate enjoy your leave" Charge said

"It's great meeting you all and next time you all got long shore leave and weather fine barbecue at our place"

"Sounds great" mike said

"Dylan will let me know when your next leave will be. Night all"

"Night" they all said.

Jessica notice Sarah waving to Ryan before turning around and walking down the steps. Jessica turn to Ryan who was smiling. She pick up her purse and follow Dylan and kids down the steps and over to where the taxi stand is. They all got into the taxi van and headed home.

Later that night in bed Jessica turn to Dylan "Dylan"

"Yes"

"Do you think there might be more going on between Sarah and Ryan" He open his eyes and turn to her

"You think there is"

"Yes. I've been watch them and they aren't the only ones I notice that got that dreamy look"

"Who else"

"Jessica bird and DJ. I notice the way they were looking at each other"

"They only meet"

"I know...plus Pete and Rebecca. I saw they way her eyes lit up when showed up"

"Well they have known each other for three years"

"True and there Mike and Kate" Dylan move till he was on his side looking at her

"You think that there is some thing going on between them"

"Could be and you did tell me things were a bit tense between them when he posted back on"

"True. They know the rules Jess"

"I know" She lean ford and gave him a kiss.

"Lets get some sleep we know what kids are like, they looking ford to fishing tomorrow" Jessica said

"Yeah, they sure are" They kiss once more before Dylan lay on his back pulling Jessica towards him. They close there eyes and feel in to peaceful sleep.

Early the next morning Dylan phone rings which woke Jessica and Dylan up "I hope it not crash sail" Jessica said.

Dylan pick it up and look at who it is "Two dads" Then he answer it just as Jessica turn the wall light on since it on low

"Two dads do you relies it only four am"

"Sorry to call you"

"It that fire siren I can hear, what going on" Dylan sat up in bed as he turn to Jessica

"There large fire at the navy complex I try calling boss, X No reply" he said as he cough

"Two dads was any one hurt"

"No, but every one been evacuated, they think it was either arson or faulty wiring since some work was done yesterday in two of the flats. Every one got to find a place to stay till the investigates been though, the fire even burn out all the wiring in the main fuse box. So there no power here"

"It just you and bird there from Hammersley"

"Yeah. I manage to call Charge he said I can stay with him but Bird got no where to go"

"Dylan what is it"

"Hand on two dads" Then he move the phone away

"There a fire at the navy flat from what two dads saying it bad. There no power and every one got to move out till things are sorted out. He staying with Charge, it Bird, she go no where to go"

"She can stay here"

"Are you sure" Jessica smile

"Yes" Then he put phone back to his ear

"Two dads is Charge going to pick you up"

"Yeah, why"

"Ask him if he can bring bird here, I'll text you my address. Tell her to bring every thing she got we got plenty of room"

"Thanks mate and tell your wife thanks also"

"Will do, see you when you get here" Then he end the call and kiss Jessica

"We might as well get up. They might be here with in hour"

"Yeah, I'll make up the guest bedroom"

"I'll make us a brew" They got up and put some clothes on and been to the bathroom.

Jessica went to do up the guest bedroom while Dylan went to put the coffee on as well send the text to two dads. Then he try to call Mike. It ring and ring. He was just about to end the call when he heard a click

"Mike Flynn" A sleepy voice said

"Sir it Dutchy. I received a call from two dads there been a fire at the navy flats"

"What, when" Mike was wide a wake and sitting up in bed

"I don't know but from what two dads saying it bad. He going to be staying with Charge and bird coming here."

"Ok I'll make some calls to find out what going on. Thanks for calling"

"Yeah sorry to wake up at this hour"

"No worries" Then they hung up.

Dylan lean against the bench when he heard foots steps coming down the the stairs. He turn to the double doors when his son walk in just wearing his boxer shorts

"Dad why are you up so early"

"Two dads called there fire at the navy flats where he and bird live"

"How bad"

"Bad from what two dads was saying either arson or accident since some work was done to couple of the flats, the main fuse box was distorted by the fire"

"That is bad but why call you"

"Bird got no where to stay, Jess said she can stay here till things are sorted out with the flats"

"Ok, was any one hurt"

"Two dads said no"

"that good news, well I'm heading back to bed"

"Ok and while bird here please wear sweat pants"

"I'll try to remember, you know what I'm like at home"

"I know, go and get some sleep"

"Ok"

Then DJ turn around and walk back though the double doors just as the coffee was was half done so Dylan made Jessica and him self a drink the put the coffee pot back. Then he added milk and sugar. When done he walk down to the guest bedroom and walk in to see Jessica walking out of the bathroom

"Here"

"Thanks" She walk over and gave him a kiss just as he past a mug to her

"I manage to calling boss he going to find out more about what happen at the flats"

"Ok"

"Is that Sarah night wear" Dylan notice on the bed

"Yeah just in case off of Jessica things got smoked. If that the case they all will needed to be wash and she would want a shower"

"Your a good women" He gave her a kiss

"Your a good man" they kiss once again

"So every thing done"

"Yep, let's head back into the kitchen"

"Good idea" They walk out of the room turning the lights off as they walk out the door.

They sat at the breakfast bar talking till they heard a car pulled up out side. So they got up and walk out to back door when the censer light turn on. Dylan open the door and walk out just as Charge, two dads and Bird got out of the car. Jessica walk out and follow Dylan to where the car is

"Bird are you alright" Dylan asked

"She in bit of shock, mate her bedroom was next door the the flat that was on fire" Jessica step ford and put her arms around bird

"I'll take her in side"

"Sure" Jessica and Bird walk towards and into the house.

Once they were in side Dutchy turn to two dads and charge "How bad is her flat"

"She lost almost every thing, her bedroom caught on fire when the fire service showed up. This is all that is left" Charge pulled out two bags while two dads got two boxes out.

"Her uniform, bedding every thing else was either damage or distorted"

"Ok here past me one of the boxes, are those bags got clothes in it"

"Yeah she manage to grab what she could. The fire spread to fast she said"

"To fast? Wasn't there suppose to be installation in the walls to stop the spread of a fire"

"Yeah there is but it strange how it spread to bird place so fast" Two dad said as he past a box to Dylan

"Come in side, looks like you both need a brew"

"Sounds good right now" They walk in side and into the kitchen

"Wow nice place Dutchy"

"Thanks"

They put the boxes and bags on the ground in the laundry room then walk down and into the kitchen where Dutchy got couple of mugs out and poor both two dads and Charge a drink then he past it to them

"Thanks mate, how much did this place set you guys back?" Two dads asked

"One point eight million" Dutchy said as he saw the shock looks on there faces

"How can you afford this place"

"Our house in Sydney went for one point five million dollars"

"Wow that a lot of money"

"It is when Jess was working for that accountant firm the first year she was getting eighty thousand dollars tax free a year. Second year one twenty year after that one sixty. So after ten years she was getting four hundred and forty thousand dollars a year. Plus bonus since after the first year she was there top accountant.

"What bonus?"

"Second year it was cruises for the family for a month. Third year a new car. After that it was cash"

"Man no wounder they went bankrupt" Two dads said

"Now she happy where she is and what she doing"

"Good on her"

"She is a good women she even help budgeting for the ones who on a benefit through the government system. She even help get most of them off the benefits and into jobs. Jess says it not what you know, it who you know"

"She right, smart women your wife is" Charge said Dutchy smile

"That is one of the things I love about her she got a great heart"

"Hey Dutchy when did you get Jessica her engagement and entirety ring?" Two dads asked

"Yeah you never mention it"

"Engagement ring on out fifth wedding anniversary and entirety ring on out tenth wedding anniversary. Fifteenth I took her to new Zealand and went on couple of tours and meet up with cousins while there. As for all the other years I always send her roses and take her out to a restaurant when I'm home. When I'm not at home I double the roses and when I do return I take her out to dinner"

"You such a romantic Dutchy" Charge said

"What dose she get you" two dads

"Nothing it what she shows me and that is her love for me. She shows it in so many different ways. That all that matters to me"

Then Dutchy cell phone rings he pick it up from the counter


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Any mistakes are my own. I'm still looking for a beta reader. Feed back yes please**

Chapter 7

"Dylan Mulholland"

"Dutchy, mike Flynn, I seen what happen to bird flat how is she"

"Bit shock Jess is with her. I got two dads and Charge here we were talking about the fire"

"Ok dose bird need any thing, I seen her flat it total gutted"

"New uniform for starts sir from what two dads told me she grab what she could from her room the fire spread to quickly"

"Ok what has she got"

"Two bags I don't know what in them and two boxes. Any word on how the fire started"

"No they going to wait till morning. I've already contact Canberra about what happen I'm waiting to hear back from them"

"ok sir. Want bird to call you"

"When she ready as for her uniform I'll take care of the paper work"

"Ok sir I'll let her know"

"Alright I contacted swain and X they know what happen Swain said if need be call him for any thing even if medical"

"Thanks boss"

"I got to go I'm at NAVCOM and will be here for the next few hours, call here if bird or two dads need any thing"

"Yes sir, I'll tell them"

"Good man" Then they hung up

"Bird flat destroy. X and Swain knows"

"What about RO and bomber" Two dads asked

"Call them later"

"The fire must of spread fast two fast, sound like arson to me" Charge said

"Yeah I live next door to bird. I heard her banging on my door yelling out fire, fire"

"What about smoke alarms shouldn't they gone off" Charge said

"That what strange when I open the door I could see the smoke and bird was banging on every one door. I notice she activated the fire alarm but it didn't work she was on the phone for the fire brigade while banging on some doors then people started coming out of there rooms and saw the smoke and flame started to appeared from the ceiling Bird ran back into her room so I ran after her she started throwing things in her duffle bag and another bag. She yelled out to help her grab things from her dresser when I could I could see the fire coming though the top corner of the ceiling. She manage to pack her two duffel bags while I manage to put things in the two boxes and out the door since the smoke and fire was getting to bad. We heard the sirens on the way out side. We were no more than a minute. She close the doors to her room, and bathroom before we left. By the time we got down the stairs and out side I saw her bedroom was well ablaze. She look at her room and cried. We were taken over to where the ambulances were to be check out. Then when I try to call the boss, X, Charge then you"

"Fire don't spread that fast unless so some sort of exuberant was use" Dutchy said

"Hopefully the fire service and navy can find out the cause" Charge said

"Yeah"

Twenty minutes later Jessica walk into the kitchen carrying Bird Smokey night clothing that she was wearing when she arrived in and into Dutchy arms. "How bird"

"She sleeping. She told me what happen. Before she went and had a shower, where are her things"

"In the laundry room"

"Ok I'll go and make a start while you can cook up some breakfast kids will be up in half an hour"

"Good idea" She gave him a kiss before walking out of the kitchen then she stuck her head around the corner

"You two want to stay for breakfast"

"Thank Jessica"

"Good Leo got any clean clothes"

"Yes in car"

"Go and get them you can have a shower before kids get up and I can smell you from here."

"Yes ma'am" Charge got keys out of his pocket and past them to two dads while Jessica headed to the laundry room.

"I'll be a minute" Two dads walk out the way he came is

"You let her tell you want to do"

"Yes and I don't mind when it comes to things like this she takes charge like I'm still out on patrol"

"Good point, need any help"

"Nope I can handle it" Charge watch Dylan work his way around the kitchen while they talk.

When Jessica return just as two dads return with his duffel bag "This way"

He follow Jessica down to the second bedroom. She turn the light on in the bathroom

"Here you go, need any thing besides towels"

"I'm good thank"

"Ok, I'll go and get the towels" Then she walk out of the room.

Two dads put his bag on chair while look around the room then he walk into the bathroom to see walk in shower, toilet and long bench with hand basin in the middle he saw the extractor fan in the wall that lead to out side.

"Nice" He said then turn around when Jessica walk back into the room

"Here you go, there shampoo and shower gel in the shower"

"I notice and thanks" He said as Jessica past him the towels

"Enjoy" Then she turn around and walk out the door closing it behind her

"Dutchy mate you one lucky guy" Then he turn around and walk into the bathroom.

Jessica walk back into the kitchen to see Dylan passing her another cup of coffee

"Thanks" She took a sip of the hot drink

"Jess any ideas what we going to do today we did have plans on taken kids fishing"

"i know look you take the kids. DJ can take my place. I'll stay here just in cast Jessica needs me for any thing"

"Alright, so much for our fishing trip"

"There will be others"

"I know"

"I didn't know you guys had family plans" Charge said

"We use to things like this happening well not the fire, but when DJ comes home to visit or one of the other family members or crash sail"

"I know what you mean. Dutchy mate if bomber finds out what you like in the kitchen she might make you do all the cooking"

Dutchy was cooking up , baked tomatoes, bacon and hash browns with scramble eggs and toast

"No way, this is the only time I cook is when I'm home thank you and it gives my loving wife a break" He leans over and gives her a kiss

"Plus it teaches the kids, especially Conner and DJ not only how to cook but one day they will get married and have kids on there own they can take turns to whom ever there wives going to be cooking"

"That a good idea"

They talk for another ten minutes when two dads walk back in the kitchen carrying the wet towels

"Here past them here" Jessica said. Two dads past them to her then she took them into the laundry room

"Dutchy how big is this house"

"Why"

"Your guest bedroom and bathroom it big"

"How big" Charge asked

"You know size of the Hammersley bridge"

"Yeah" charge said

"Double that the size of the bedroom"

"Your joking" Charge turn to Dutchy who was busy taking care of the toast.

"Charge your bathroom at your place" two dads said Charge turn to two dads

"Yeah"

"Dutchy guest bathroom is twice bigger"

"No way"

"yes way, our bathroom on Hammersley, that the size of the shower alone"

"You got to be joking mate... Dutchy is he joking" Dutchy turn to charge

"He not, Jess and mine bathroom well the walk in shower is two times that and bathroom twice big as the one down stairs here"

"And the bedroom"

"Twice as bigger"

"How many bedrooms is this place Dutchy"

"Seven bedroom seven bathroom just up stairs and three bedroom, two bathroom down stairs here that not including two extra toilets, one through that door over there and one in the games room down stairs"

"You got games room in the basement" Two dads asked

"Yes with wet bar, pool table, dart board, I should give your guys a tour later"

"Thanks" Jessica then return just as Conner walk into the kitchen

"Morning sweetie"

"Morning mum, what for breakfast"

"Food, and it ready want to let your brother and sisters know" Dylan said grinning

"Cool" Then he turn around to run out of the kitchen

"Conner" He stop and turn around

"No yelling we got a guest sleeping in one of the guest bedroom, go and tell the others any yelling tooth brush"

"Yes mum" Then he turn around and ran out of the kitchen

"Navy discipline at home"

"It works, mention tooth brush they know" Dylan said

"Do your kids know how to fillet a fish" Charge asked

"yes they all do and if there any fish being caught we will be having it tonight for dinner. I love fresh fish" Jessica said

"Have you try cooking it over a barbecue"

"Yes and even smoke it and made fish pie with the smoke fillets"

"I told Jess she should become a chef" Dylan said as he was getting plates out of the cupboard

"I said no thank you I'm happy cooking at home"

"Jessica you said last night at the pub about Brian brown what happen to him" Charge asked

"He past away five years ago from AIDS. He was having unprotected sex when different women and prostitutes over the years. Dylan and I recon he got the virus when he was over seas for a year. And as for his family. They ended up bankrupt since they weren't declaring all of there income."

"Jess was the one who notice some thing odd ten years ago when they told her at a party we attended to that they weren't declaring every thing and they how they became rich. The next day she was on the phone"

"It took three accountants to go though every thing for the past twenty years since they were city accountant from the firm I use to work with. Well I was one of them. In the end I ended up doing every thing. I took me three months plus over time to sort out the mess. In the end they had no choice but to sell every thing, their business, farm, every thing"

"How much did they owe" two dads asked

"A lot I'm not liberty to say how much"

Dutchy put two plates on the breakfast bar in front of two dads and Charge then he turn around and pick up plate with toast on it and turn back around and put it on the bar Just as they heard foot steps coming from the stairs and walk into the kitchen

"Morning, mum, dad" Their kids said

"Morning here grubs up" Dylan said as he place plates on the breakfast bar just as kids sat down.

"Mum who the guest that staying here" Conner asked

"Jessica bird. The navy flats where she and two dads live when they not out at sea. There was a fire. Jessica place was one of...how many two dads" Jessica asked

"Three that I know of"

"Ok three flats that caught on fire during the night"

"Did she lose every thing in the fire" Grace asked

"Not every thing. With two dad's help she did manage to get some things out but she did lose a lot of things"

"So she staying here with us" Sarah asked

"Yes till she can return to the navy flats once they been fix"

"Any idea what started the fire in the first place" DJ asked before he pick up his glass of orange juice

"No, but there will be investigation in to what happen" Dylan said as he past Jessica her plate. Jessica watch Conner and Grace whispering to each other

"Hey no whispering, come on what are you two talking about" Jessica said. Dylan look at their two youngest who was grinning

"DJ in love, DJ in love" They both sing song

"Ok, ok that enough you to" Dylan said

"DJ and Jessica sitting in a tree" They started singing

"Tooth brush" Jessica said which cause Conner and Grace to stop singing and start eating again

"So DJ you like bird"

"Two dads" Dylan said just as charge clip the back of two dads head while shaking his head at him.

"Don't worry two dads I can handle what ever you say. As for Jessica bird I only met here last night." Conner and Grace started giggling

"Hey you two" Dylan said looking at them

"Dylan who worse our two young trouble makers or two dads here" Jessica said smiling

"Both I recon but on the other hand it two against one here. I'll say two dads"

"Aye, what, I'm not that bad" Two dads said in shock

"Yes you are mate" Charge said grinning causing every one to grin.

"Dad are we still going fishing today" Conner asked

"Yes we are but mum is staying home and DJ will be taking her place"

"sorry mum you still can go" DJ said

"It ok DJ I'll be needed here cause of Jessica. Any way it been what six months since you went fishing with your dad and these three. Make the most of it while you can"

"Thanks mum" Jessica finish her breakfast a minute later.

While the others were talking and laughing she went to check on the washing. When she return into the kitchen she could see Dutchy was putting the dishes in the dish washer and kids disappeared with two dads and Charge

"Where the kids" Dylan close the dish washer draw and started it

"Giving two dads and change grand tour of the house"

"Ah" She step ford as he turn around. She wrap her arms around his neck as he wrap his arms around her waist as they kiss

"So we for few minutes to our selves" Jessica said

"yep. Have I told lately that I love you"

"Every day and I love you" They kiss once more

"You know we could sent charge and two dads fishing with the kids"

"Not a good idea"

"Why not"

"Charge yes, two dads no after what you told me about the jokes he play on the crew, especially Jessica" Dylan grin

"I guest your right about that. Oh last night entrance at the bar. You sure got them and RO drooling"

"Oh what was the rating"

"Ten" Jessica grin

"A ten you think I'm a ten"

"Nope your more it a shame I didn't have a camera with me last night"

"Shock looks when you told them that I was your wife"

"Yeah and the bet, poor two dads I think he was almost broke by the time we left last night"

"True"

"Will you be ok here alone"

"Yes, before you leaving with the kids, give mike a call and give him my number just in case he want call to check on Jessica"

"No need he just need to look up next of kin"

"Ah, ok" Then they kiss which became passionate.

Dylan turn Jessica around and broke the kiss then he puck her up and put her on the bench. She open her legs as he step ford and kiss once more. When kids, Charge and two dads walk back in the kitchen they stop when they saw Dylan and Jessica kissing

"Get a room mum, dad we got guest here" Grace said causing Dylan and Jessica to brake the kiss and turn to the voices

"Enjoy your tour" Dylan said while Jessica put her head on his chest while trying not to laugh

"Yeah big house. Do you to always making out in the kitchen like that" Two dads asked

"All the time, it gross watching them make out" Conner said

"It called love Conner, it one way we show how much we love each other"

"Well please not in front of us kids" Dylan step back and Jessica got off the bench

"Right you kids go and get ready you to Dylan I'll get lunches and snacks sorted out"

"Yes dear" he gave her a kiss before walking around the breakfast bar

"We better head off our selves thanks for breakfast mate" Charge said

"No worries"

"Thanks for breakfast and shower"

"Your welcome" Jessica said

"I'll" Dylan thumb the door to where Charge and two dads were heading

"Sure"

Kids said there good byes to charge and two dads before walking out of the kitchen just as charge, two dads and Dylan walk out another door. Jessica let out her breath

"What a morning"

Then she went to check on Jessica who was still sleeping so she return back to the kitchen and started packing the big picnic basket that was two chairs that was together.

She was half way though when Dylan return "Hey, need any help" He said as he wrap his arms around her waist as she was putting things in the basket

"Nope, go and get change we know what they kids are like"

"Don't I know it" He kiss the back of her head before walking towards the double doors.

Fifteen minutes later Jessica wave to her family from the drive way as they were leaving for the day fishing. She return back in side since the sun was starting to rise. She walk down to her office where she use her computer to check her e-mails and do some accounting work for her parents farm.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Feed back yes please. Any mistakes are my own. Beta readers are hard to find.**

Chapter 8

When Bird woke up the sun was up she look around the strange room then remember what happen.

Past

Bird woke up coughing then she could smell smoke she open her eyes and notice every thing was dark except for orange glow out side her bedroom window she sat up as she cough.

She reach over and open her bottom draw to get her touch out and turn it on when she saw the smoke in her bedroom she quickly got out of bed garbing her cell phone and ran towards the door that lead into the main hall way to see smoke in the hall way she ran over to the fire alarm and pull the leaver when it didn't got off she ran to two dads door banging on it

"two dads, two dads fire, fire" Then she open the phone and press triple zero as she ran to the next door

"Hello what is the state of your emergency"

"There a fire" then she cough

"At the navy flats complex in Cairns, the fire alarms and sprinklers aren't working" Then she bang on the door

"Fire, fire" Then she ran down to the next door

"The fire service has been dispatch, do you require an ambulance" when the women head Jessica coughing

"Please and some one contact Cairn NAVCOM let them know what happen"

Then she bang on the next door as she close her phone "Fire, fire" Then she bang on the next door when she head

"Bird" she turn to two dads

"Help me the alarms aren't working" Then she saw flame appear from the ceiling Just as other people opening there doors carrying touches wondering what was going on till they started coughing

"Every one get out let others know there a fire in here" Two dads said as he cough.

Jessica ran back into her room hearing two dads yelling out to her. She ran into her bedroom where the flames started to appeared through the ceiling she quickly grab her two duffel bags

"Bird come on"

"Help me grab some things," She said as she opening her draws and grab her clothes as she heard two dads behind her.

She just manage to fill both bags "come on before the roof going to collapse" two dads said as he was coughing

"My uniform" Then part of the roof collapse onto the floor close to the closet

"Lets go" Jessica pick up her bags and put them in one hand and pick up box that two dads fill it with stuff and ran out of the room with two dads behind her

"Go, go, I'm behind you"

Jessica ran with the others towards the stair case and down it. She heard the fire sirens as they were close. When she got out side every one ran down to meeting point like they had when they had fire drills she turn around looking for two dads when she look up in shock to see her bedroom well ablaze.

Then she look around "Two dads...two dads"

She was starting to worry till she saw him running over to her carrying his duffel bag and her box. He put them on the ground and hug her when he notice she was crying

"Are you ok" he ask when he pulled back

"No" then she look up as she cough. Two dad turn and look to see Bird place on fire. He turn to her as she was coughing so he wave a paramedic over

"Are you ok ma'am" the guy said when he look at her

"she going into shock and smoke inhalation" Two dads said

"come with me and we will get you both check out" When he notice two dads was coughing.

"Come on bird" Two dads pick up the box and his duffel bag and follow bird over to an ambulance. Jessica got into the back of the ambulance after putting her thing down out side next to two dads.

"Bird I'm going to call the boss to let him know what happen" she just nodded.

Present.

Bird rolled on to her side crying for an hour before she got up and went to relieve her self. Then she walk out of the bedroom and look around then she walk down towards a female voice. When she walk thought double doors to see whom she remember Ductchy wife on the phone. She smile at bird as she talk on the phone.

"She a wake, want to talk to her... ok" Then she past the phone to bird

"It's mike"

"Hello"

"Hi bird how are you felling"

"Shock, any idea what cause the fire sir" She notice Jessica putting the kettle on

"No it to early to tell. But there is some good news. I got paper work sorted out for your new uniform all you need to do is come in to NAVCOM and sign it. I'll take care of the rest for you"

"Thank you sir"

"and since you flat was total destroy the navy going to rein burst for every thing, clothing, personal items, every thing so what ever clothing, bedding you buy keep the receipts"

"Thank you sir"

"If you need any thing give me a call"

"I will, thank you sir" Then they hung up.

"how are you feeling" Jessica asked

"Shock, I can't believe I lost almost every thing" Bird said as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Well I wash all your clothes some of them would be dry by now. At least you got some clothes"

"Yeah" Jessica made a cup of tea and put it in front of Bird

"Here drink this. Then after wards you can check out what in the two boxes and what on the clothes line. Then you can work out what you need to buy"

"Thank you" Jessica watch as bird drink her tea.

"Is there any one you want to call, family, friends?"

"I better call my family before they see it on the news...do you know where my duffel bag is"

"On the line. Sorry I wash both of them since they smell smokey"

"Thank you" Then Jessica walk over to a draw and open it and pull few thing out then close it and turn around and walk over to Bird and past them to her.

"Thank you" It was bird cell phone, navy dog tags, wallet and shoulder bag.

She open her cell phone to see that there was number of messages. So she press some buttons to listen to the first message. When it stop she then made a call

"Robert Dixon"

"RO it bird, I got your message"

"Bird I heard on the news are you ok"

"Shock but I'll be fine"

"Where are you staying"

"Dutchy place"

"Ok I'm please that your ok, dose the others know"

"Every one except for bomber that I know of"

"Ok, two dads left me a message saying he staying at charge place and he also said that you place was guttered from the fire"

"Yeah. Two dads help get some things before the ceiling collapsed"

"Your lucky bird"

"I know, I'll call you in few days"

"Sure, if you need any thing, let me know"

"Thanks RO" Then they hung up.

Jessica walk out of the kitchen leaving bird to make her phone calls. She walk out side to check on bird washing. Since it was a slight breeze about it didn't take long for her clothes to dry since they been on the line since seven that morning and it almost lunch time.

Jessica check the clothes that is dry and took them off the line and put them in the basket. Then she took them in side and down to bird room where she took the folded clothes and put them on the already made bed. Then she took the basket back out side before returning back in side in the kitchen to see bird talking to some one on the phone for a minute before hanging up

"Are you ok Jessica"

"Yeah my grand parents saw it on the news and try to call me. They please that I'm ok and I also spoke to bomber she please that I'm ok as well"

"That good. I put some of your dry clothes on the bed for you"

"Thank you"

"If you need some one to talk to I'm here and there Dylan as well"

"Thanks. Ah where the two boxes"

"I've put them in your room"

"Thank you"

"How about you get change and we head in to town to do some shopping and grab some lunch since it almost lunch time"

"I don't feel like shopping"

"Rubbish come on, you can help me now since DJ is home and I know what Dylan and kids are like after been fishing I will need to get some steaks as back up just in case they return with no fish for tonight. How about it"

"Ok" Jessica grin

"That the spirit, and while we are shopping there a shop I want to take you to" Jessica said grinning as she walk around the bench and over to bird.

"I'm not going to buy any thing, well not today"

"Well I still can show you and I guaranty you this you going to be smiling when you leave for you next patrol"

"Am i"

"Oh yes, go on soon as your change sooner as we can get in to town" Jessica said grinning Bird stood up and walk out of the kitchen and back int the guest bed room.

Fifteen minutes later Jessica drove to NAVCOM first. When they got there bird turn to Jessica

"Why are we at NAVCOM"

"So you can get those papers sign for your new uniform"

"Oh yeah"

"Come on I haven't seen in side this place so shall we" They got out and Jessica lock her wagon up before she and bird walk towards NAVCOM.

When they walk in side Jessica follow bird in to com center and over to where mike is.

He turn around and smile at bird "Sir"

"Bird, Jessica, I got the papers here for you" He turn around and pick up a file and pen then turn around and past them to her

"Check it over and sign it"

"Yes sir" Bird turn around and walk over to free desk where she sat down and open the file.

"She doesn't look good" mike said

"No she not. It going to take a while for her to come to terms with what happen. Any idea"

"They still investigating it"

"Ok is that including the sprinkler system and fire alarm"

"Yes that to. The complex past the fire inspection two months ago so they got no idea what happen"

"What about the renovations I heard about"

"That is what they are looking in to. The flat next to bird and one above was totally distorted. The one above just finish having new bathroom in stalled and it was empty like the one next to Bird"

"Ok did any one else lose any thing it just a lot of smoke damage"

"Bird place was the only one that lost every thing. Every one else it was just smoke and water damage" Jessica nodded

"Crew been leaving messages on her phone and offer to help out in any way" Mike grin

"Hammersley is close nit family"

"I know. This afternoon I'm going to cheer Jessica up" She said grinning

"How"

"I got my ways and let just say your next patrol is going to be very interesting"

"I hope it nothing legal"

"I don't think itching powered, and sustain tablets can be legal"

"What for"

"Call it two dads revenge. Dylan tells me about the jokes Leo been playing on Jessica. This way she can get her revenge on him"

"What the tablets" Jessica grin

"It makes your urine turn blue but only last for four hours, so if she dose use it on Leo, let Chris know" Mike grin

"Well I hope she can pull it off"

"I'm sure she can"

"Itching powder, where"

"Underwear"

"How long will that last"

"Couple of hours and I might suggest a prank or two on him if he play joke on her first"

"I hope it won't interfere with their work"

"May not her's but Leo..." Mike chuckled

"Your right" Then a women walk into com center and over to them

"Mike I return soon as I could...hello"

"Commander Maxine White Jessica Mulholland, Dutchy wife"

"Hello" Maxine said

"Hi, your Ryan mum" Jessica said as they shook hands

"Yes how do you know my son"

"Sarah"

"Sarah his friend from school"

"Yes she my daughter" Mike watches back and fourth between Maxine and Jessica

"Sarah Mulholland is your and petty officer Mulholland daughter" She said in shock

"That right" Then bird walk over to them

"Sir all the forms have been filled out and sign" She past the file and pen to him

"Thank you bird. You should have your new uniform by the end of your shore leave"

"Thank you sir"

"your seamen Bird, why aren't you in your uniform" Bird look at commander white in shock

"Commander white, Jessica flat was destroy by the fire this morning. Mike here ok it for her to come in like this since she lost every thing except for few things and she was the one who raise the alarm as well call the fire service. If it wasn't for her. Things would have been a lot worse. Mike here will fill you in with what going on. While I'm taking Jessica here shopping so she can by some new clothes and personal items. If you got a problem with that...tough" Jessica said.

As she stood there with her hands on her hips while giving commander white cold hard look. Maxine turn to Mike

"She right and the navy rein busting Bird here every thing that she lost in the fire, clothes, bedding, every thing. For now she staying with Dutchy family"

"Come on Jessica lets go and get some lunch"

"Sir, ma'am" Bird said mike gave her a nod then she and Jessica walk out of NAVCOM.

"Jessica you were amazing in there the way you stood up to commander white." Jessica smile

"Thanks, come on lets go and get some lunch then shopping"

"Ok" They spent the afternoon talking and shopping.

Jessica show Bird the joke shop and what items would be good to use as joke on two dads. Jessica watches as Bird start to smile and then laugh when she show bird the itching powder and where a good place for it then she pick up a small bag of rubber crabs.

They were in the shop for half an hour before walking out smiling and laughing. Bird brought some of the items and she can't hardly wait till she could use it on two dads.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Any mistakes are my own, still looking for a beta reader. Feed back, yes please**

Chapter 9

After they been shopping they went to the grocery store where they went to get some food and for bird to get some personal items for not just at home but when she on Hammersley. When they arrived home they smile when they saw Dutchy and kids getting out of the wagon. When they got out Dylan walk over to his wife and gave her a kiss

"Hey how was fishing"

"Good we came back with plenty for fish for dinner tonight did you buy some steaks"

"Yes, we can have them tomorrow night"

"Good, hey bird did you have a good day shopping with Jess" He said when he turn to bird

"Yes i did. And your not going to believe what happen at NAVCOM" Bird said smiling as she open the boot of the SUV

"What happen"

"Jessica here she was having a go at commander white cause I wasn't in uniform. She was amazing for the way she stood up to commander white in front of the boss" Dylan turn to Jess

"You didn't"

"Yep and she was shock to find out that we are Sarah parents"

"Jess what am I going to do with you."

"I can think of few things but for now how about helping me take these things in side while..." She turn to the kids who was getting things out of the wagon

"DJ" She called out. He turn around and walk over to them grinning

"Yes mum"

"Have you fillet the fish yet"

"Not yet, why" She smile

"How about showing Jessica here how to fillet a fish" DJ turn to bird and smile

"Do you know how to do it"

"No"

"Well then why don't I show you, come on" Bird look to Jessica

"I'll put your things in your room for you, go on"

"Thanks" Then she and DJ walk back over to the wagon while talking.

"Jess, what are you up to"

"Well next time you and crew go fishing and you do catch some fish, Jessica can make a bet with two dads... She could bet him that she can fillet a fish after what you told me about what she was like when it came to fishing" Dylan grin

"True, she would get him good"

"Yep come on you can help me with these things...Oh we went to that shop we came across couple years back"

"You didn't"

"Yes and yes she did buy few things"

"What are they" They were getting bags out of of the SUV

"Itching and sneezing powder, mini crab, those tablets that make your urine turn blue, green shower gel and few other things" she said grinning Dylan grin back

"I can't hardly wait to the next patrol and what she going to do to two dads after the jokes he play on her"

"Well now you know... Oh and Mike knows, he going to let Chris know about the tablets just in case Leo had to see him"

"I hope these jokes don't get out of control"

"No, she only going to use them if he starts it"

"Good point and it good to see her smiling again"

"Yes it is" They took the bags in side and into the kitchen.

Then Jessica took Birds bags down to her room then return to help put every thing away while Dylan started getting dinner sorted out while talking to Jessica. Jessica look out the window and smile when she saw DJ and bird talking while he show her how to fillet a fish.

"What are you looking at" Dylan said as he walk up next to her

"DJ and Jessica"

Bird said some thing to DJ and he laugh then he said some thing back which make bird eyes widen then he said some thing else which cause her to slap his arm since he was laughing then he said some thing else which cause her to laugh.

"We better keep an eye on those two" Dylan said

"Don't worry, they would be fine. Any way you back out on patrol in few days"

"True but I hate to see them rush into any thing"

"I know with him being in Sydney and she here. They probably keep in contact and when timing right when both ships are in port. She either go to see him or he comes here"

"True now Sarah and Ryan" Jessica turn to Dylan

"I'll talk to her later"

"Good" He kiss her for head then they turn away from the kitchen window when Connor and Grace ran in to the kitchen laughing

"Ok you two what so funny" Dylan said.

On Monday Connor, Grace and Sarah went to school while Jessica went to work leaving Dylan, DJ and Bird at home. Dylan notice how close bird and his son are. They way they talk.

Day before Hammersley was due to leave Dylan notice DJ and bird out side talking about some thing cause of the sad look on Jessica face and DJ got his arm around her shoulder. It reminds him of when he and Jessica was younger and how he listen to problems Jessica was having with her step mother. How he put his arm around Jessica shoulder as she talk about what was going on at home. His son is doing the same thing right now Listening and supporting bird.

The next morning Jessica drove bird and Dylan to the wharf. When they arrive they saw the crew taking boxes on to Hammersley. They got out with bird and Dutchy garbing there duffel bags. Bird walk over to the crew leaving Jessica and Dutchy watching the crew talked to bird.

"Dylan keep an eye on her"

"I will. I'll see you in a month"

"Looking ford to it" They both hug and kiss then turn there head when a car pulled up.

They saw mike and driver getting out of the car "Bird" mike called out.

Bird turn when she head her name called out and walk over to where Mike is

"Sir you call for me"

"Yes" Just as the driver open the boot and pulled four green plastic bags out he past them to mike.

He turn to bird "Here is your new uniform" As he past them to her

"Thank you sir"

"Now you better go and get change and help with the boxes"

"Yes sir" Then she turn around and walk past the crew and onto the ship.

The driver past Mike his brief case and duffel bag then they saluted each other before mike walk over to where Dylan and Jessica is

"Dutchy, Jessica"

"Sir"

"Mike"

"How bird"

"Good sir she been talking to DJ in the past few days" Dutchy said

"We don't know what they been talking about but at least she talking to someone" Jessica said

"That true. See you on board Dutchy"

"Yes sir" Mike turn around and walk to where the crew is. Jessica and Dylan turn to each other and hug once more

"See you in a month"

"I'll be looking ford to it, be careful out there"

"I will" They hug and kiss just as the crew started giving them a hard time.

"You better go and deal with them"

"I will, love you"

"Love you to" They kiss once more before Dutchy turn around and walk over to the crew.

Jessica watch as the crew start giving Dylan a hard time as he walk over to the gang way plank and up onto Hammersley. Jessica walk back to the driver side and got in and drove to work. She wave to the crew as she drove past them.

DJ showed up every lunch time to join Jessica for lunch down stairs at subway. They talk about different things over the next few days before he had to leave to return back to Sydney.

Three weeks later Jessica walk out of her office since it was almost lunch time. She smile when she saw who walk in the door

"Hey when did Hammersley get in" As she gave Dylan a hug and kiss

"Couple hours ago, so lunch"

"Sounds good" Then she turn to Carla

"We will be back in an hour"

"Ok enjoy your lunch you two"

"We will" Dylan held on to Jessica hand as they walk out of the office together.

They went down stairs to subway for lunch. Once they got their lunch they decided to take it to park which was five minute walk away. They walk down the street with there arms wrap around each other and Dylan was carrying there lunch. They talk about what happen during the patrol. When they arrived at the park they walk over to picnic table and sat down next to each other.

During lunch Jessica notice Dylan was smiling "Dylan what are you smiling about"

"Oh….two dads try to play a joke on bird only to back fire"

"What happen"

"Well she was down in the engine room taking reading when two dads stuck up behind her wearing gas mask. He scared her when she turn around, she scream as she hit him with a touch. Knock him out"

"Nice one Jessica, he must have a hard head" Dylan chuckled

"Yes he has…. I over heard bird telling X about her x boy friend and she thought it was him."

"Was he there"

"Yeah he showed up. She was scared of him and he been in trouble with the law and got drug and violence problem. That why she left him. The next day he showed up on the wharf. I intervene when she try to get away from him. She was shaking Jess, I've never seen her so scared. I pull her in to my arms and letting her know that it was ok. We return back to work but I keep close eye on her. If not me Charge or one of the others after what happen till he and others were caught in cattle rustling." Then he took a mouth full of his orange juice and turn to Jessica who was looking at him

"On the way back to Karumba with the cattle rustlers two dads play a joke on bird….She got her revenge that night"

"What did she do"

"She got one of the tablets and crush it up. While two dads and charge were playing darts I went and got them a drink since they ask. Bird went with me since she was getting another one for her self. Just before we return she pour the power in two dads drink I ask what that for. She said two dads revenge. We return back to the others. Bird pass two dads his drink. We watch him drink it and I notice she was trying not to smile. On they way back to Hammersley I gave Swain the heads up. He was trying not to laugh."

"Did mike know"

"Swain told him and X about what bird did. X wasn't happy but boss was trying to hold a strait face. The next morning I was walking out of my cabin and almost bump in to Charge when I heard two dads scream. I turn to swain and grin. Charge wanted to know why were we grinning"

"Did you tell him"

"We told him bird finally got her revenge Then we heard two dads running out of his cabin and down and in to ours. He was shock and ask to talk to swain in the ward room so charge and I left to get some breakfast. When i saw bird she asked 'Was that two dads we heard screaming Dutchy' I said yes, he talking to swain…we both grin as she past me my breakfast and I said to her nice revenge chicken legs" Jessica grin

"Dose two dads know it was only a joke"

"Yes after bird told him and she gave him a warning not knowing that X and boss was behind her"

"Oh no what did mike say?"

"He and x had words with two dads about his jokes but we know he won't give up"

"True. How long are you in port for?"

"Three days off so long as we don't have to crash sail" Jessica smile

"Three days, Hmm early night tonight then" She said smiling

"Yes an early night sounds great" He lean over and kiss her.

They talk for the next half an hour before returning back to Jessica work place where Dutchy gave her a kiss in her office before leaving to see what the guys are up to.

That night when Jessica arrived home. She walk in side and into the kitchen to see Dylan and bird talking. Dylan turn to his wife

"Hey beautiful" He walk over to her and gave her a kiss

"Hey, smell wonderful what ever your cooking"

"It will be ready in half an hour"

"Great, I'll go and get change, what the kids up to"

"Home work I hope"

"I'll go and check on them"

"Ok" they kiss once more before Jessica walk around Dylan

"Hi Jessica Dylan told me about what you did to Leo" Bird smile

"Yeah well I hope he lean his lesson, if not I still got plenty of tricks in the bag" Jessica laugh

"You go for it"

"Yes ma'am"

Jessica walk out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom where she got change and went to check on the kids before returning back to the kitchen to see Mike Flynn there

"Mike this is a surprise"

"Jessica, I came to let bird here know that the fire investigates found the cause of the fire"

"Was it arson sir" bird asked

"Yes it was, the Security cameras caught the person who did it"

"Is it any one we know sir" Dylan asked

"I don't think so, his name is Robby Heart. He was found guilty at captain table over six months ago and was sentience to six months in prison for assault on another navy personal. He was let out three days before the fire. He spayed petrol over the walls and punch holes in the walls and ceiling and squirt petrol in there. The room next to yours he punished holes at the top of the wall and remove the installation then squirt the petrol in there so it can run down the walls. He must of stop when he heard you arriving back from the pub so he set up a time fuse in both the flat and fuse box. Discounted the fire alarm and turn the sprinklers off before he left the complex. Two hours later the fires started. Bird you saved a lot of lives that day"

"If we were still out on patrol..."

"Don't think about what if Jessica. The main thing is that every one got out alive, if you haven't raise the alarm some one else would have, ok" Jessica nodded

"Sir how long before they can return" Dylan asked

"When we return from our next patrol. The carpenters and electricians are working on the complex. Now another reason why I'm here Bird have you got all the receipts with you"

"Yes but I haven't brought every thing sir. I was planing on doing some more shopping tomorrow when I get paid"

"Alright can you come in to NAVCOM tomorrow with all the receipts"

"Yes sir"

"Good, I'll leave you all to your evening dinner"

"Sir would you like to stay" Mike smile

"Thanks for asking but I got plans tonight"

"Ok sir, have a good evening"

"Thanks Dutchy, Jessica, bird" Dylan walk mike out the back door. Then he return couple minutes later.

"Jessica what things do you need for your flat?"

"Ah...kitchen things, pots, pans...towels, bedding, clothes..."

"Well I got tomorrow afternoon off so if you like I could help with those things. I know some great stores, we can make an afternoon of it"

"What about your work?" Jessica smile

"Office is open only from eight thirty till twelve , every Thursday it gives Carla and my self to go and shop since most shops close at five and don't open up on weekends"

"Oh...ok thanks"

"Great, we can grab some thing to eat then spend the afternoon shopping how that sound"

"Sounds good to me" Jessica turn to Dylan who was smiling at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Feed back, yes please. Any mistakes are my own.**

Chapter 10

The next day Bird walk up stairs and along the corridor till she came across a plate with Jessica name and what she dose. Bird step past it to where double doors are which open so she walk in and look around the room as she step ford to the Secretary desk. Carla look up

"Hello can I help you"

"Ah I'm Jessica bird" Carla smile

"Hi I'm Carla, Jessica will be out in a minute, take a seat"

"Thank you"

Bird turn around and walk over and sat down as she look around the room which got peachy apricot walls, cream tiles floors. There two two setter leather couches and a square coffee tables in between since the couches. There was magazines on the tables and water cooler over next to the desk.

There was four different paintings six was of four different frigates and other two was of two farms. Bird stood up and walk over to one of the paintings of one of the frigates, then she walk over to the next one. She turn when she heard double doors open and guy walking in carrying a box

"Package for Mrs Mulholland" He careful put it down Just as door open and Jessica walk out of her office

"Jessica package arrived for you"

"Thanks Carla" She step ford to the guy who past her a pen for her to sign the package then past the pen back

"Thank" He said smiling before walkout the door. Jessica turn and smile when she saw who was there

"Jessica I hope you weren't waiting to long"

"No, I was looking at these painting. Are these the frigates that Dutchy serve on" Jessica walk over to bird and smile

"Yes this one HMAS Sydney, he did his first four years on there"

"Wow what about these two here, the farms" Jessica walk over to the two paintings with a smile on her face

"This one here" She pointed to two story brick house

"that where I grew up"

"Really wow, so then this one is where Dutchy grew up"

"Yep this window here" Jessica pointed to side window

"Yes"

"That Dylan bedroom"

"Really which one is yours"

"This one" Jessica pointed to second story left corner window

"Dose Dutchy know about these paintings"

"Yes he dose"

She turn around and walk over to the desk and open the box and she pulled out a painting. She smile when she look at it and turn it around for Bird and Carla to see

"That Hammersley" Bird said as she step ford

"It sure is and it going over here" She walk over to a wall where hook was already put in place. Jessica hung the paint up and stood back.

"Do you get many people ask you about these paintings"

"Yes some do... so shall we go and get some lunch" bird smile

"Sure"

Jessica turn around and walk over to the desk and pick up her bag just as Carla pick her bag up and stood up. They walk out the door turning the lights off. Once the door was close Jessica turn the security alarm on and as well lock the double doors then the three walk down the corridor while talking.

They went there separate ways soon as they were out side, Jessica and bird went to sub way for lunch then they spent the afternoon shopping, talking and laughing about what jokes bird play on two dads.

When they return home Jessica help Bird carry all the bags in side and down to her room. Then Jessica went to great Dylan who was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She walk over and gave him a kiss

"How as your afternoon"

"Good, Jessica got every thing and is now broke. So can you take her to NAVCOM tomorrow morning"

"Sure"

"What did you do today"

"Work out this afternoon while you and bird were shopping since I'll be a while before I hit the gym again"

"True"

"Received e-mail from mum and dad"

"How are they"

"Good every thing good on the farm, they gave me the farmer ho down dance dates"

"When is it"

"Twenty third April"

"Oh do you know if you will be out on patrol then?"

"I called commander Flynn and we will be back on the twenty since we going to be away for seven weeks and when we return we got a week off" Jessica smile

"So you want to go this year"

"Sure, do you"

"Of course...I'll go and give mum and dad a call"

"Ok" Jessica walk over to cordless phone and pick it up and made a call.

Dutchy listen to Jessica as she talk to her father letting him know that they will be there.

"Dad can you find out if you can invite other people to the ho down dance...Hammersley crew"

"No" Dylan said in shock as he turn to grinning Jessica

"You heard Dylan...great let me know" Then she giggle

"Sure" She past the phone to him

"Dad want a word with you" Dylan took the phone from her

"Not the crew" Then he put the phone up to his ear

"Hi dad" Jessica listen and her father and Dylan talk for few minutes before hanging up

"Jessica Mulholland I can't not believe what you ask your father. Hammersley crew"

"Why not after all they never left Cains, it would be some thing different for them all and it one way to get out any crash sails for the week" Dylan grin

"Your right about that" He step ford and gave her a kiss

"I'll let you know soon as I know"

"Great" Dylan return back to the cooking.

Two days later Jessica drop bird and Dylan off at the wharf. She gave him a hug and kiss good bye before she left to return back home.

Week later Dylan went to check his e-mails when he saw couple from Jessica. He click on the first to read it. It to let him know that Ryan had ask Sarah to be his prom date and she ask him to the ho down dance. Maxine white said no to him going and it up set both Sarah and Ryan.

When he finish reading what was said he reply back to her then he check the next message from her. It was a message ford on from his father in law saying it was ok for the crew to attend and that he and john told Jessica that the crew are welcome to stay out on the farms for the week

"Oh no" And that the two families are looking ford to meeting the crew and their families.

Dylan reply back to Jessica 'Jess do the crew have to stay with our parents we know that mum will bring out the photo albums and tell the crew about us, love Dylan' then he sent the message.

Then he check his other e-mails including one from DJ letting him know that he will be at the ho down and looking ford to see every one. So Dylan reply back to DJ then check his next message. When finish on the computer he sign off and walk out of the room and up to the bridge.

"Dutchy are you ok" Bird ask when she saw the look on his face

"Yeah received couple messages from Jess"

"Is every thing alright" Kate asked

"Yeah... the week we all have off, crew and partners have been invited to country ho down dance down in Coomba and you all been invited to stay at Jess and my parent place for the week. She told me to tell you and if I haven't she would tell bird to tell you all"

"Ho down dance what sort of dancing is it" RO asked

"Country mostly with mix of rock and roll and soft music. There will be barbecues going, live bands, hay bails. There about three hundred plus attend every year for it"

"Sounds like fun" Swain said

"It is and Jess did point out one thing and that is if you all did come with us then you wouldn't be available to crash sail"

"That would be great" charge said

"Same here, sure I'm in" Mike said then he turn to Kate as she look at him.

The crew notice the look between them "Sure why not"

"I'm in" Bird said grinning then the others agree

"Ok I'll e-mail my family to let them know"

"Ah Dutchy what do we have to wear" RO asked

"Boots, no not navy boots, jeans, shirt and hat and jacket"

"And for us ladies" Kate asked

"Dresses, e-mail Jess she can help you with that area"

"Will there be drinks there Dutchy?" Two dads ask

"Beer and soft drinks for the kids" Then they all start talking about it.

Dylan walk over to Mike "Sir a word in private please"

"Sure" then Mike stood up

"X you have the bridge"

"X has the bridge" Just as Mike and Dutchy walk down stairs and into Mike office

"What is it Dutchy"

"Jess sent me e-mail message, Ryan ask Sarah to the prom which she excepted" Mike grin

"That great but..."

"Sarah ask him to the ho down dance, commander white said no. It up set both Sarah and Ryan." Mike thought about it

"you want me to talk to Maxine"

"Can you sir, you known commander white for years" Mike nodded

"alright leave it with me"

"Thank sir I'm sorry that I have to ask you"

"Think nothing of it. It been a long time since I've seen Ryan this happy and it one way for me to spend time with my god son" Mike said grinning

"Well sir you might not get much change if Sarah and Ryan are close" Mike chuckle

"Young love"

"Yes sir, talk about young love DJ is going to be there"

"Bird"

"Yes sir" Mike shook his head

"Thanks for tell me this and Jessica is right about one think we wouldn't be around for crash sail"

"True sir but I still can't believe she as dad about inviting the crew but she did make a point that the crew was always in cairns"

"That true" Then they heard

"Captain to the bridge rush"

"We better go and find out what going on"

"Yes sir" Mike open the door and they walk out together and heard towards the bridge.

When Jessica check her e-mails she smile when she received two from Dylan, one from bird and DJ. She read their messages and smile. After replying back a new message pop up.

It was from Mike letting her know that he contacted Maxine about Ryan going to the ho down dance. She smile when he told her that Ryan is going and wanted to know about the accommodation arrangements. Jessica reply play back

'Mike Sarah will be very happy to know that Ryan going. As accommodation Swain, Sally, Bird, bomber and Kate will be at Mulholland house with Dylan and me while the men willy be at my parent place. At least you will get to spend some time with Ryan. Oh bring your uniforms for dawn parade on the twenty fifth, Jessica' then she sent the message.

Then she check her other messages for the next fifteen minutes before shutting down her computer and going to bed.

Over the next six weeks Jessica keep in contact with Dylan, Bird, Bomber and Kate. She sorted out Bird, Bomber and Kate out fit for the dancing. She sent the different photos of different out fits for them to choice.

Once they were happy with what they choice they let Jessica know and she takes care of the rest. Dylan took care of the guys side except for swain since Sally taking care of his. He let Jessica know who want what and what sizes they are.

The day Hammersley came in to port the crew was looking ford to the week off. Dutchy smile when he saw who was waiting on the wharf. Once Hammersley was dock and every thing taken care off the crew started walking off the ship smiling to Jessica who was waiting on the wharf with Sally

"Hi Jessica"

"Hi guys, you better get move on flights leave in three hours"

"Sure we will be there" Charge said

"Good here are your out fit"

She open the trunk of her SUV and look over each bags and pick them up and past them to each of the crew members which they thank her for before walk over to taxis which just showed up. When bomber walk over to Jessica she past bomber her out fit

"Here you go Becca"

"Thank Jessica, looking ford to this dance"

"Sure am, see you at one at the air port"

"I'll be there" Then she walk away smiling.

Jessica close the trunk and walk around the side just as Dylan, Mike and Kate walk off the ship together and over to Jessica

"Mike Kate"

"Jessica, thank you for taking care of the out fits and every thing"

"No worries Mike" Then she gave Dylan and hug and kiss

"Miss you" she said

"Miss you to" Then they kiss once more before Jessica turn to Mike and Kate

"Need a lift to NAVCOM"

"We can walk thanks"

"I got your out fits in the back" Mike turn to Kate as she look at Mike

"Why not"

"Great, get in"

Dylan open the trunk to put his duffel bag in. Kate and Mike did the same before getting in to the back seat while Dylan close the door and walk around to the drivers side and got in. they talk till they arrived at NAVCOM about the up coming dance.

When they arrived at NAVCOM. Mike and Kate got their things and thank Jessica and Dylan for the lift before they walk towards the car park. Dylan drove home. They talk till they arrived home.

Once in side They ran up and into there bedroom and into the bathroom as they remove their cloths and drop them on the floor in the bedroom. Dylan who was faster turn the shower on. Once Jessica got her clothes off she went and join Dylan in the shower where they kiss and made love while in there.

Hour and half later they finally walk out of the bathroom and went and got dress then Jessica took care of the clothes that was on the floor as well Dylan duffel bag while he clean up the bathroom and made them a drink.

When their kids arrived home they quickly ran up stairs to get change out of their school uniforms and into normal clothes then they grab their duffel bag just as the taxi van showed up. Every one was out of the house and in the van in two minutes. They talk all the way to the air port.

Jessica notice how quiet Sarah is so she turn to her "Sarah what wrong"

"Ryan"

"Did you two have a fight or some thing"

"No, I was hoping that he could come with us" She turn to Dylan then back to Sarah

"Every thing is going to be fine, trust me" Sarah fold her arms while looking out the window.

Jessica turn to Dylan. He lean over "You should tell her"

"I know but I want to see her reaction, it will tell me if there is some thing going on between them" Dylan smile at her

"She still hasn't told you has she"

"No, this way I'll know for sure" He lean over and gave Jessica a kiss then he held on to her hand.

When they arrived at the air port they saw Hammersley crew and Sally there waiting for them. When Dylan and family got out of the taxi, he took care of the bill while the others got their bags out Jessica past Dylan her two bags then turn to the crew

"I see every one here, shall we" Jessica said then heard

"Ryan your coming" Jessica and the crew turn to see Sarah in shock as she step ford and drop her bag just as Ryan did then they hug and kiss in front of every one.

Dylan turn to Jessica "Now we know"

"Yeah" Then turn to Sarah and Ryan who was hugging still

"Ok you two brake up it before two dads decided to puke out here" Dylan said.

Everyone laugh just as Ryan and Sarah broke apart as they blush. They pick up their bags and turn to every one

"Come on we don't want to miss out flight" Dylan said.

They walk in side the air port while giving Ryan and Sarah a hard time. Half an hour later they were in the air headed to Canberra. Jessica look over to where Ryan and Sarah is. They were talking quietly in the next seats and was holding hands and smiling. She turn to Dylan who also notice it and smile at her

"He won't hurt her"

"I know I can't believe how much she grown up"

"Yeah. I spoken to bird just as we were coming in to port, she hasn't heard from DJ, have you"

"Yes this morning, he arrived at mum and dad place late last night. Ship in dry dock for repairs some thing electrical which causing the fuses to blow and it affected part of the ship including the computer room for the past week"

"That could take a week"

"More or less DJ Co knows where he going to be just in case they fix the repairs early"

"Ok, how are you feeling"

"Hungry after all we didn't get a change to grab some thing for lunch"

"True how about on the way out of Canberra we stop off at burger king for some thing to eat and drink"

"Sounds good to me, ask the others, I'm sure they haven't had a chance to grab a bite to eat them selves" Jessica said

"Good idea"

Dylan undid his seat belt and stood up and turn around and look for the crew members. When he saw them he walk over to them and spoke to them then move onto the next crew member before returning back to his seat and putting his belt back on

"They all agree to burger king"

"That good" He held on to her hand and kiss the back of it then lean over and gave her a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Where all the sea partol fans gone to? Feed back yes please**

Chapter 11

When the plane landed and they all walk off with the other passengers. They stuck together so they won't lose each other. Once they got there bags. Dylan and Jessica walk over to the car rental out let to sign some papers and keys were past to Dylan then they walk back over to the group who was close to where the toilets are since some of them needed to use them. When they return Dylan look at them all

"Jessica and I hired a four by four mini van for this trip. I hope you all don't mind if I do the driving"

"That fine by me and you know the way Dylan" Mike said

"Thanks sir, shall we" They pick up their bags and walk out of the air port and over to where the hiring vehicles are.

Dylan show the guy copy of the papers and nodded "the green mini van over there"

"Thanks"

"You need to fill her up mate"

"We know"

Then they all walk over to the mini van where Dylan unlock it and open the back door. He put his bags in then walk around the side to open the doors while the others put their bags in and then the doors close and they walk around and got into the van.

Jessica sat up front and turn around when she saw two dads, Ryan and Sarah sitting right at the back with RO, Bird, bomber and Charge in the next seats once the third seat was put in place. Kate and mike next to each other then Swain and Sally in the next seats connor and Grace was behind Dylan driver seat she turn to see Dylan getting in and putting his seat belt on then put the key in the incision

"Every one ready"

"Yes" They all yelled out he turn to Jessica as she started the engine. He gave her a wink then turn to see where he was going.

Few minutes later her pulled up at petrol station. He got out and went to fill the mini van up. While that was being filled up he check on the water and oil. Once done and the tank full he went to pay for every thing then return and got back in.

Fifteen minutes later Dylan pulled in to burger king. Once he park the van every one got out and the van was lock up. They walk in together and check out what they wanted. Every one pay for there own. Jessica paid for her family meal and they walk over to area where they sat down and enjoy there meal while talking then the others showed up with theirs. They sat close by while they all talk and laugh for then next half an hour.

When finish "Listen up every one my advice if you haven't been to the loo yet go now cause two hour drive to Cooma and there no bathrooms on the way" Jessica said

All the females went to use the loo and so did couple of the guys since the rest use the air port loos before leaving. Once every one was in the van Dylan drove towards Cooma. He did stop at supper market. He turn to the group

"Jess and I are going in to get bottles of water just in case with the radiator and drinks to have on the way. If you all want to have drinks, get it now cause it going to be hot once we on the road" then he and Jessica got out of the van and walk towards the supper market.

They grab a trolly and walk in side. They went to get the bigger four liter bottles for the radiator and smaller bottles to drink. They notice some of the crew was doing the same. When they return back to the van they put the bigger bottles in the back and smaller bottles up the front where the kids are. when the others return and got back in the van.

Dylan drove out of Canberra and drove to Cooma. Jessica got her phone out and sent a text to her dad then she put her phone back in the bag. Then she lean over and turn the radio on for some music to listen to.

"Every one going to be tired by the time we get to mum and dads" Jessica said

"Yeah, so what happening about dinner tonight"

"Lamb roast with the works"

"Just like last time we were there"

"Yep both dad's did one of the sheep this morning. And our mums are doing all the veges. We having at my parents place"

"Ok"

"Have you told the crew about Amy and Terri"

"No I haven't"

"You should" Dylan thought about it and smile. Then he lean over and turn the radio down

"Hey two dads" Dylan yelled out

"Yeah Dutchy"

"Remember what you said to bomber and swain on my first day on Hammersley about the two women whom I showed up with"

"Yes I remember, they look hot" Jessica chuckle

"Well mate got bad news for ya, they are my sisters and there no way in hell dad and I would let you marry either of them" Swain and bomber laugh remembering what two dads said

"Nice one Dutchy" Bomber said laughing.

"Care to share with the rest of us" Charge said.

"Two dads said...Yes Well I'm guessing the two girls in his convertible were not his sisters. If they were I wouldn't mind being part of that family... then said...He's not that flash and he would want to think twice about pushing his weight around I might just push back. Dutchy then walk around the corner just as two dads turn around and bump into Dutchy and he said to two dads...ah..."Bomber said

"Don't worry mate I won't hold it against you" Dutchy said yelled out so they all could hear. They all laugh

"Nice going two dads, putting your foot in your mouth again" Bird said making every one laugh

"Hey bird remember what two dads said when Dutchy was getting his metal" Bomber said

"Yeah... I don't need some tin ass to know how good I am" Bird said

"You do pretty good job your self" Swain said causing every one to laugh.

Every one talk and laugh at the different things that happen on Hammersley over the past four years and about the other crew members and what happen to them. It help past the time and before every one new it they arrived at Cooma.

Dylan pulled into gas station where he could full up the van as well stretch his legs. Jessica undid her seat belt and turn around to the others

"If you want to go to the loo do so while we are here and stretch your legs" they all got out to stretch there legs and some of them went to the toilets. When Jessica return from being to the toilets Mike walk over to her

"Jessica how far away is you parents place"

"Twenty minutes from here on the other side of town"

"Ok we would like to help out, with food since they are having us for a week"

"You can come into town tomorrow, tonight every one going to relax and knowing my dad" She lean ford and said quietly

"He would bring out home brew" Then she lean back

"It would put hairs on your chest" Mike grin

"Every thing alright" Dylan asked

"Yes, soon as the others return we can get going"

"Sure" Few minutes later every one was in the van and Dylan drove across town. When they got to the other side. Jessica sent a text saying

'I hope home brew beers are cold, food hot, ten minutes'

Every one look around at the different farms till Dylan slow down and turn down a dirt road. He drove for two minutes then turn down two hundred meter drive way then turn again stopping out side a garage and turn the motor off

"Here we are" Jessica said. Then they all got out and look around the farm.

"Come on"

They follow Dylan and Jessica around the back of the house to see table set up and food already on it when the screen door open

"Dylan, Jessica you made it"

"Hi dad" Jessica said as she step ford to give him a hug then he hug Dylan and then the kids just as the others walk out side

"Dylan, Jessica you made it"

"yes dad we have got cold one" Jessica asked

"in the bucket"

"Thanks, Mike Flynn, Kate McGregor, Chris 'swain' Blake and his wife Sally, Leo two dads kosvo Myers, Andy 'charge' Thorpe, Robert 'RO' Dixon, Rebecca 'bomber' brown, Jessica bird and Ryan White, Mike god son... this is my father and step mum James, Abby Jameson and Dylan parents John, Mary Mulholland" they all shook hands.

Dylan past every one a drink "come on we don't want to let dinner get cold, please sit" Then door open and every one turn to see who it was.

Jessica look at Bird she was shock then smile when she saw it was DJ walking out side

"Mum dad, you made it" He walk over to them and gave them a hug.

"Yes, lets eat" Dylan said then they walk around the long table to sit down.

Jessica nudge Dylan. He turn to Jessica the look to see what she was seeing, DJ walking over to bird with smile on his face. He held on to her hand and gave it a squeeze then let go seconds later before they sat down next to each other.

Dylan turn to Jessica who looking at him with a smile on her face before sitting down. They all help them selves to the food that was there. They talk and laugh during dinner.

"Mr Mulholland what can you tell us about Dutchy" Charge asked

"First of all call me john but..."

"Don't call him late for breakfast" Dylan and Jessica said at the same time causing every one to laugh

"Very funny"

"Dad you say it all the time" Jessica said John grin

"yes your right. Dylan here he hardly get in to trouble when he was younger. He was sociable had a lot of friends at high school and he let every one know that Jessica here was his girl if any one mess with Jessica he messes with them. Dylan was very protected of Jessica when they were younger... and supportive"

"Jessica told us what she witness when she was nine" Swain said

"Yes it was hard on her seeing what she saw. She knew of one person whom she trusted... Dylan here. It took her weeks to get over what happen that day. At least she got Dylan here to turn to" John said

"Dylan and Jessica voted prom king and queen when they were at high school" Mary said smiling

"Got any photos Mrs Mulholland" Bomber asked

"No" Jessica and Dylan said at the same time

"Oh yes we have. We got photos of them since they were babies" James said grinning

"Dad I'm sure they not interested"

"I am" Two dads said

"Same here" Bomber said

"Is there any funny ones" Charge asked grinning

"Oh yes" Mary said grinning.

They talk and laugh about the different things Dylan and Jessica got up to when they were little. Since it was getting dark the out side lights were turn on and the left over food was taken in the the kitchen to be put away and the dishes in the dish washer.

Then every one return out side with more drinks. They talk for the next two hours before it was time for Jessica, Dylan, Swain, Sally, Kate, bomber, bird, Sarah and Grace to leave with Mary and John. They walk down to where the van and truck is. The guys got their things out then the others got in after saying their good night to each other.

Then Dylan drove the van to his parents place with his parents behind them. When they arrived at the house. Every one got out and got their bags and walk up and into the house. Mary showed where they all sleeping and where the bathroom is. When done they all said their good nights to each other before going to bed.

Early the next morning Grace woke up early to go to the loo. She just finish when she saw her parents walking over to the horse shed. She waited at the window for twenty minutes when she saw them riding along a track up a hill and over to the other side.

She grin and walk back to here room where she sent a text to Connor. When done she walk down to where the photo albums are and got four of them out and walk down the hallway and knock on a door before opening it to see Kate looking at her

"Grace why are you awake at this hour" Kate said quietly with out waking bird and bomber up.

Grace open the door wider and walk in closing the door just as bird woke up

"Grace what are you doing here" that woke bomber up

"I brought these" She lift the photo albums

"I don't think it a good idea" Kate said

Grace walk over and sat on Kate bed Just as Kate turn the lamp on since it was still getting light out side. Grace open one and show it to her

"What is it" bird and bomber got out of there beds and walk over and sat on Kate bed since it was double size. They sat on each side of Kate

"That the wedding photo" bird said

"Yep"

"Wow DJ dose look like his father" Grace turn a page to see Dylan and Jessica smiling for the camera.

"She look beautiful in her wedding dress"

When they saw it was ivory off the shoulder with cover in lace and peals covering the boniest and top. The shirt was A line with lace covering the edging and train. There was pearl tiara and triple layer veil. Dylan was wearing black tuxedo with ivory tie and vest and single white rose as shoulder spay since Jessica bouquet is rose tear drop. The flip over the page to see photo of the bridal party

"That auntie Terri and auntie Amy. Dad sisters. That is uncle JJ and uncle David mum half brothers"

JJ and David were wearing the same suit except the tie and vest was yellow same with the rose... the bridges maids was wearing same type of dress as Jessica but theirs was yellow with out the train, pearls and lace. There bouquet was round yellow roses and same in their hair.

They heard knock on the door "come in" Kate said.

The door open and a poke though "Hi I heard you from out"

"Come in Sally, Swain still sleeping"

"Yeah" She walk in and close the door and walk over to the bed

"Photos albums"

"Yes we looking at Dutchy and Jessica wedding"

"May i" They move to make room for Sally to sit down and look

"she looks beautiful in her dress"

"Yeah" they turn the page over to see another photo of Dylan and Jessica with the parents.

"DJ looks so much like his father" Sally said.

Then the turn the next pages over to see more photos taken. Grace tells them who is who.

"Oh my is that DJ" Bird said when she saw the photos of the three of them

"Yes that him" They talk and giggle till there was a knock on the door

"Yes" Kate said then the door open and swain look in to the room

"Hello what going on here"

"wedding photos Chris come and have a look" Sally said.

He walk into the room and close the door behind him then walk over and sat on the bed

"That Dutchy"

"Yes that dad" They look at each photo. Grace told them a story behind some of the photos.

"This is the hungi" Grace said when she pointed to the first photo. They could see with each photo how it was done.

"Wow under ground oven" bomber said

"Yep"

"What the food taste like" bird asked

"Yummy"

"what this guy trying to do" Swain asked Grace giggle

"Rain dance"

"Ah" they look at each photo till the end.

"From what Dutchy and Jessica told us about their wedding and seeing these photos, it sure was memorable" Kate said

"Yes it was" Grace said then she open second album

"This one is of mum and dad as they grew up together" They look at each photo of Dutchy and Jessica together as they were growing up.

"What happen here" Swain asked Grace laugh

"Dad got smart with mum so she pick up some mud and throw it at him when his back was turn, he turn around and ran after her and tackle her to the round...Grand pa took that photo, turn page over"

They saw where Dutchy and Jessica was covered in mug. Dutchy was on top. When they turn the page over they saw Jessica was top. The next photo she kissing Dutchy. And the last photo was of them turning to the camera.

"How old where they when that happen" bird asked

"Thirteen" Grace said

Then they saw photos of Dutchy and Jessica trying to flex there mussels. Photos of other weddings where Jessica or Dylan was in wedding party. There high school prom, graduation Plus the birthday parties, including Jessica sixteenth birthday when she was pregnant with DJ.

Then they saw ones when DJ was born. Dylan joining the navy, each rank and metal he received. Jessica graduation. Birth of Sarah, Connor and Grace. They could see how happy they are. There was photos for each of the kids birthday. Seeing them with their arms around each other smiling and kissing for the cameras. When finish looking at the photos Bird look up and gasp


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Dutchy, Jessica" The others turn to the door way seeing Dutchy and Jessica there looking at them

"O-oh" Grace said

"Grace did you show them the photos albums"

"just the wedding and two of you growing up mummy, I'm sorry" Dylan walk in and over to the bed and sat down and pull Grace on to his lap

"It ok sweetie, you know what going to happen now"

"Tooth brush" Causing the others to laugh

"No" Jessica walk into the room and stood beside Dylan

"No. The others would want to see the photos" Grace look at her father

"Are you going to show them dad"

"We got no choice now, have we"

"No, I'm sorry" She wrap her arms around Dutchy neck and gave him a hug

"It ok sweetie" He rubs her back.

"Jessica who design your wedding dress" Bird asked

"I did. Dad said no to white since I had DJ so I said how about ivory he agree to it"

"You do look beautiful in the dress" Kate said

"Thanks"

"DJ dose look like you Dutchy" Bird said

"Now you know what we look like when we were growing up"

"Come on Grace let them get up and dress, and you need to get change to Missy, come on"

"Are you and dad going to spend an hour in the shower"

"Grace" Dylan and Jessica said at the same time

"Sorry" She got off Dutchy lap and walk out the door.

Dutchy turn to crew mates "Sorry about that"

"It ok mate" Swain and Sally got off the bed and walk out of the bedroom

"I hope Grace didn't wake you" Jessica asked

"I was awake when she walk in" Kate said

"Ok" Dylan stood up and pick up the photo albums

"We will let you get dress" Then Jessica and Dylan walk to the door

"Dutchy who won the mud wresting fight" Bird asked.

They stop and turn to her then to each other and back to bird "I did didn't you see the photo of Dylan shock look"

"It was hard to tell cause of the mud, what did you do" bomber asked. Jessica grin

"Shove some mud down his pants"

"Jess did you have to tell them that"

"Why not, it one way of getting revenge on you males" She gave the girls a wink before walking out the door.

Dylan shook his head and walk out the door closing it behind him when he heard them laughing.

Twenty minutes later Jessica and Dylan walk into the kitchen after having a quick shower.

"Morning mum dad" Dylan and Jessica said

"Morning grace told us about the photo albums" Mary said smiling just as they sat down at the table with the others already there enjoying their breakfast

"Yes I wounder where she get that from" Jessica said as she look at Dylan and raise an eye brow

"Jess"

"She so much like you Dylan I got to wounder if any of them take after me" They all chuckle

"Jessica you would know when they grow up who they would take after" Kate said

"Yes I know"

They talk got ten minutes when they heard voices out side. Then a door open and close.

"Mum, dad"

"In the kitchen" John yell out. Then every one turn to see two women walk into the kitchen

"Dylan, Jessica" Dylan and Jessica stood up as the two women gave them a hug

"How are you both" Terri asked

"We good" Jessica said

"Terri, Amy this is Swain, I mean Chris and his wife Sally, Rebecca, bomber, XO, Kate and Jessica bird this is my sisters Terri and Amy" there was hi's all round

"So all of you are Navy"

"Except for Sally" Jessica said

"right, so where the guys are they over at James and Abby place"

"Yes and no you're not going to check them out" Dylan said

"Especially two dads"

"Two dads?" Amy asked

"Leo, he joker on Hammersley and I warn him to keep away from you two" Dylan said

"Dylan we can take care of our selves"

"That is what I'm worried about."

"Two dads some times like to cause trouble" bomber said

"What about the other guys"

"Two of them are old enough to be your father" Jessica said

"What about the others"

"No" Dylan said Jessica put her hand on Dylan arm.

He turn to her and calm down. The he put his hand on top of her's

"They know about the crew Dylan and I have warn them about two dads, they just getting a bite from you like they always do" He turn to his two grinning sisters and shook his head at them then turn back to Jessica

"Revenge before I leave" Jessica grin

"Leave me out of it this time, alright"

"Sure" Jessica move her and from his arm and pick up her coffee.

"So are you two here to see if we arrived here ok or here to check out the navy men" Dylan asked as he turn to them

"Both" Dylan shook his head at them then turn to his crew mates

"These two are double trouble"

"Hey" Terri said slapping his arm

"You and Jessica are double trouble. I could tell you all what sort of trouble they got up to when they were younger"

"We heard some of it last night" Kate said

"Including putting red die in the sheep dip"

"No" they said. Dylan and Jessica turn to each other and grin

"I forgot about that" John said shaking his head.

"What happen" bird asked

"well we red die to put in the weed spray so we would knows what weeds have been spayed and which ones hasn't Dylan and Jessica here got hold of the die and put it in the sheep dip. We didn't know what happen till the sheep came out of the dip. Their wool turn pink. By the time we relies what happen over two hundred sheep have already been dunk. We were so busy pushing them in the dip we didn't know till we heard them laughing" John said

"How old were you Dutchy when that happen" Swain said laughing

"We were five when we did that"

"I remember telling dad here... sorry Mr Mulholland we try to help so you would know which ones was done right and what ones might need doing again" Jessica said

"What happen to the pink sheep" Bomber asked

"Well the wool slowly turn back to white. As for the dip we had no choice but to do the remaining eighteen hundred sheep. Word going around about what happen and the other farmers laugh about it at the pub and I told them They were trying to help at least there didn't get hold of the sheep clippers, they laugh about it and when I told them that you coming to visits they said I should hide the die from you two" He said laughing

"Very funny dad" Jessica said

"We are older and wiser now" Dylan said

"That true, so what are your plans for today"

"Head in to town, show every one around, do some shopping then return some time this afternoon to get ready for tonight party"

"Ok" They talk and laugh for the next half an hour.

They all help clean up the breakfast dishes then got ready and left in the van and headed over to James and Abby place. When they arrived they all walk around to the back of the house to see the guys looking though the photo albums with James.

"Dad" Jessica said yelling causing the men to jump and turn to the voice

"Jessica" She step ford and saw what they were all looking at.

She shook her head at her father while her arms were folded across her chest

"Busted" DJ said grinning

"Care to tell me why you brought the albums out dad"

"Connor brought them out this morning" Mike said.

Jessica turn to her son "Connor"

"Grace sent me a text you and dad gone horse back riding and it was a good time to show the others" Jessica close her eyes then open them and turn to Grace

"Grace" She shook her head at her daughter then she look at Dylan just as the others walk over to the guys to see what albums they were looking at.

"We seen this one" Bomber said when she saw the wedding album

"What about this one" Two dads ask as he open the first page

"Yeah, they were the only two we seen so far"

"Same here" Charge said then two guys walk out side

"Hey, sis" They yelled out.

Jessica turn around as two guys ran over to her and hug and shake her at the same time making Jessica laugh

"JJ, David" They step back

"I see things haven't change for you to"

"Neither have you sis...Well hello, who do we have here"

"down David and JJ stop drooling"

"JJ, David"

"Dylan mate I see you still keeping Jessica happy here" They shook hands and hug

"We keeping each other happy... JJ, David this is Chris and his wife Sally, Jessica bird, Rebecca brown and Kate McGregor"

"Hi so your the Hammersley crew we heard so much about" David said grinning

"Yes that us" bird said

They talk for half an hour before leaving to go in to town. Once there they all got out and went their separate ways till lunch time. Jessica and Dylan went to see some old friends from high school who still lives in town. Their kids show the others around town.

When they all meet up out side a cafe, they all walk in side and up to where the trays are. They walk along getting what they wanted then up to the front counter when every one heard

"Dylan, Jessica you two are sight for sore eyes..." Then she yelled out

"Hey Jim come out here to see what the cat drag in" women said

"What are you yelling about now Beth" Then they guy walk through the door way and grin when he saw who it was

"Well I be dam" He walk around the counter and pick Jessica up in a hug

"Jessica my love you return back to me" Jessica laugh

"Very funny jimbo, now put me down you big lug" He put her down

"Dylan mate good to see you to" They both hug

"you to Jimbo, going to the party tonight"

"Sure am, oh my god DJ, Sarah, connor, Grace boy you kids sure have grown up."

"Yes they have"

"DJ you look so much like your father, you could say younger twin, what are you doing with your self"

"Navy like dad"

"Chip off the old block and your friends"

"Jim, Beth, this is Chris, his wife Sally, Mike, Kate, Ryan, Jessica, Rebecca, Robert, Leo and Andy" Dylan said as Jim and Beth shake there hands

"So your all navy"

"Except for Sally" Jessica said

"Right it great to meet you all and hopefully see you all tonight"

"We will be there"

"Great, now Jessica sweet heart" As he put his arm around her shoulder

"Any chance of bring some of that sauce tonight"

"yes how much do you need"

"eight litters"

"I'll make it ten, once this crew get a taste of it they will want more"

"Great, see you then" They hug once more then he walk back around the counter

"Any chance I can"

"No Jimbo" Jessica said smiling

"It worth a try" He said while shaking his shoulders then walk back the way he came from.

"He never going to give up Jessica" Beth said

"Don't I know" Dylan paid for for his family lunch and then they carry their trays over to a table and sat down.

Then the others join once they paid for their meals "Dutchy how long have you known Jim and Beth for?" Charge asked

"Over thirty years, we went to school together. His parents own a farm ten kilometers away from mum and dad place. They been married for almost twelve years got three kids, all boys. Beth family live in town"

They talk about different things for the next half an hour before leaving to head back to the van. They all got in and Dylan drove them to the super market where they all went in and loaded four trolleys up with food then they went to the counter and put it all through.

Once done they all split the bill between them. Once paid fore they push the trolleys out to the van. Once the food and every one was in. they headed back to the farm while talking and laughing some more. When they arrived at James and Abby place the guys got out and took half of the grocery bags with them then Dylan drove to his parent place.

When they arrived there. They all got out and pick up the bags and walk in side. "mum, dad we're back" Dylan said

"Hey what this" Mary asked when she saw what they brought into the house

"Food mum, they insist since we staying here for a week, they wouldn't let Jess and me pay for our share"

"We got plenty of food" Mary said

"I know how much the crew can eat" bomber said

"A lot" bird said

"Well, thank you, I'll take half of this to James and Abby" Mary said

"the guys took half of the bags to them" Jessica said

"oh, well let see if we can find a place for all of this and thank you"

"While you doing that, I'm going to make my special sauce for tonight barbecue" Jessica said as she walk over to the cupboards and start getting things out.

It took few minutes to put every thing away then Dylan show them the horses and the barns leaving Mary and Jessica alone in the house. Dylan show then where the horses are which they were in a paddock. They walk over to them and they all gave them a pat

"Any chance of me riding one of these horses Dutchy" bomber asked

"Sure we can tomorrow and any of the others can"

"Has James and Abby got any horses" Kate asked

"Yep we can sort some thing out tomorrow with the guys. We can go on a picnic and swim"

"Swim?" Bird asked

"Yeah there a large lake on the property when we were younger we use to go swimming in there all the time during the summer months"

"sound great" Swain said.

Dylan show them around before heading back to the house to see Jessica closing the fridge door and turning around to Dylan

"Done"

"Yep so might as well have a shower and get ready"

"Sounds good to me, where mum and dad"

"They would have had their showers by now, lucky there two bathrooms in this place"

"True"

"They going to take the sauce with them when they head over to Johnson farm"

"Ok shall we"

Over the next hour every one had a shower and gotten dress. Once they were dress they all meet down in the kitchen to see who wearing what. When Dylan and Jessica walk in every one turn to them

"Shall we get this show on the road" Dylan said

They pick up their hats and walk out and Dylan lock the door. Once in Dylan drove them over to James and Abby farm to see the guys there waiting for them. They laugh when they saw the guys wearing there out fits.

Bomber open the window just as the van stop and blew a wolf whistle at them. Once the guys were in Dylan drove them to Johnson farm where every one in the back seat laughing and commenting on each other out fits.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Feed back yes please**

Chapter 13

Fifteen minutes later every one look out window to see where Utes and SUV's are park and where there was people around talking and band playing. Dylan found a place to park and they all got out.

"Before you all go and have fun, photos" Jessica said

She pulled out her camera and took number pf photos including one of the crew. Once all the photos were taken every one went different directions after Dylan told them where portable toilets are, food and drinks.

Jessica and Dylan walk over to group of people they know to talk to them. Couple hours later every one was starting to get some thing to eat. Jessica got Dylan a burger and her self a hot dog. She turn around to see bomber and Charge walking over to her

"Enjoying your selves"

"Yes what the food like" bomber asked

"Try the burgers" Then she walk over to where Dylan is who was sitting at one of number of picnic tables.

"Here you go" Jessica past him his burger.

Then she sat down next to him "I saw bomber and charge over at the barbecue"

"Ok I saw two dads and RO talking to couple of girls"

"Who doing the talking"

"Two dads" He said as he took a bite of his burger which was on plastic plate.

"Mmm the sauce is spot on as always" then Dylan let her take a bite of it

"Mmm it sure is" Dylan watches as Jessica run her tongue over her saucy lips. She smile knowing what she going to him

"Jess" She giggle then she let him take a bit of her hot dog and he did the same to her

"Now who being fair"

"Mind if we join you" They turn to see Swain and Sally on the other side of the table

"Sure I see you trying the burger"

"Yes" Sally said as she and Swain sat down

"what sauce have you got on your meat" Dylan asked

"Mild" Sally said

"Hot" Swain said Dylan and Jessica watch as Swain took a bite of his burger

"Mmm is this the sauce you made up Jessica" Swain said

"Yes" Dylan and Jessica look at each other and grin. Then they look at swain as his eyes widen and he pick up his beer and drank some of it

"Wow I like hot saucy food by this woo"

"Next time hold the beer in your mouth and swallow bit at a time" Jessica said

"I will" then Charge and bomber walk over to them

"mind if we join you"

"sure what sauce have you got on your burgers" Dylan asked

"Hot" bomber said

"Super charge" Dylan and Jessica look at each other then back to charge who was just about to sit down

"Ah charge mate before you sit down you better go and get large...make that two large glasses of milk"

"Why"

"Trust me you going to need them"

"I'll get it"

"Thanks bomber" charge said.

Bomber put her plate down and walk over to where the drinks are then return with them and a beer for her self. She put them on the table before sitting down Charge pick up his burger and bit into it

"Mmm this is the best burger I have ever had and the sauce..." He look at Jessica as he face was starting to go red

"Hold the milk in your mouth and swallow bit at a time" Jessica said. He put his burger down and pick up the glass of milk and did what Jessica said. A minute later he put the glass down

"Woo that is one hot super charge sauce" Charge said as he let out his breath

"What is in the sauce, man it almost blew both socks and head off. I love hot and spicy foods but this" He shook his head

"Jessica how spicy is it to hot sauce"

"hundred times hotter"

"That hot"

"Oh yeah"

Then Mike and Kate walk over with their burger "Hey what the burgers like" Kate asked as she and mike sat down next to swain and Sally

"Good what sauce did you choice"

"Hot" Kate said

"Mild" Mike said then he notice charge looking a bit red

"charge are you ok"

"Yes sir, it the sauce"

"He try the super charge sauce" bomber said

"what is it like Charge" Kate asked

"Well it almost blew my socks and brains off X"

"Well it one way to put hairs on your chest mate" Dylan said grinning

"That hot" mike said

"yes sir" Dylan and Jessica watch as Kate took a bite of her burger and saw the reaction and she knew what to do

"Woo that hot sauce alright"

"Super charge sauce is hundred times hotter and spices" Sally said

"Really" They all nodded.

They talk while enjoying their burgers. Dylan and Jessica watch as Charge took his time eating his. When he finish he stood up

"I'm going to get another one...with mild sauce this time" Every one laugh as he walk over to where the barbecues is.

"Mike charge will have to sleep out side tonight" Jessica said

"Why"

"Trust me, and I'll let mum and dad know"

"Sure" They talk for few minutes when Mary and John walk over to them

"Enjoying your selves"

"Yes mum" Dylan said smiling

"Dylan what are you smiling like that for" John asked

"Charge... Andy try the super charge burger" There eyes widen

"and"

"Almost blew his sock and brains off" Jessica said laughing

"Well if that almost blew off he lucky"

"True" Dylan said. Jessica stood up and pick up the plastic cups

"Any one want a refill"

"I'm fine thanks" They all said.

Jessica walk over to the drinks table to refill Dylan and her drinks when she heard behind her

"Hey good looking care for a dance" Jessica put one of the cups down and turn around with the other which got some drink in the bottom of the cup

"Johnny Baxter" His eyes widen even though he was partly drunk

"Jessica Jameson"

"Mulholland"

"Wow how long has it been"

"A Year and I can see you haven't change"

"Neither have you still beautiful ever, so" He step close to her

"How about a dance"

"I don't think so" He step ford and stumble against Jessica.

She took the opportunity to pull his belt buckle towards her and tip the drink down his pants and let go and stood back with in seconds

"You need to sober up Johnny"

"Every thing ok mum" They turn to the voice

"Yes DJ, are you and Jessica enjoying your selves"

"Yes mum"

"Jessica"

"I'm having fun, we had burger, mild sauce one. DJ suggested it safer out of the three sauces" Jessica grin

"Charge try the super charge burger"

"He didn't, oh man he sleeping out side tonight" DJ said

"Why" bird asked

"He will be farting all night"

"Well I'm glad I'm in the other house" Jessica smile

"Dylan is that really you"

"Dylan junior, if you looking for dad he over there" DJ said Johnny turn around to see Dylan looking at him then Johnny turn to DJ

"No way"

"Yes sir, that dad" Jessica got two refills and turn around

"Enjoy your evening you two"

"We will mum"

"Have you seen the others"

"Yes. Sarah is with Ryan"

"OK what about Grace and Connor"

"They are with grand ma and grand pa"

"Ok enjoy your selves"

"We will" Jessica turn around and walk over table and sat down just as Johnny walk over to them

"Dylan Mulholland"

"Johnny Baxter I see you haven't change"

"Well I see you have are you still in the army"

"Navy, yes"

"And you still married to her" He pointed to Jessica

"almost nineteen years, great job, great wife, great family, great friends, why about you"

"Still married, misses is around here some where"

"you got married again what that number three or four"

"What's it to you, at school you were always the golden boy, class favorite, teachers favorite and look at where it got you, got girl pregnant and you dump her and marry this miss perfect" Dylan was starting to get angry, Jessica put her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze

"Johnny I suggest you leave right now" Jessica said

"Why are you protecting him for he knock some fifteen year old slut up" Dylan was on his feet and so was Jessica

"Dylan, no" He turn to Jessica she saw the look

"No" then she turn to Johnny

"That fifteen year old slut as you call it who became pregnant with Dylan child, the child name is Dylan Mulholland Junior whom you met over at the drinks table I'm that slut you ass hole" Johnny look at Jessica in shock and so did the others

"Your...oh shit"

"You got that right and you more than shit your self Johnny now you keep away for Dylan, from me, our family and friends" Then she let go of Dylan arm and turn around and walk away

"You haven't change at all Johnny" Then Dylan turn around and went looking for Jessica johnny look at the ones at the table

"Who are you"

"We are Dutchy friends and crew mates" Charge said

"When you insult a crew member like Dutchy and his wife in front of of his team mates like you have you better turn around and walk away while you can" Swain said johnny look at them then turn around and walk over to where the drinks are.

"I've never seen Dutchy or Jessica so angry before" Bomber said

"What that guy said that really hurt them, especially Jessica" Kate said

"yeah. Dutchy said that the guy married what three, four times" mike said

"We know who the better out of the two of them" Bomber said

"True"

Dylan found Jessica leaning against a tree with her hat off. He could see the tears in her eyes so he walk up to her taking his hat off. She look up at him

"Hey, come here" They wrap their arms around each other

"after all these years it the first time since..."

"Shh I know." They were quiet for a minute till they pulled apart.

"Don't think about what Johnny said, we are way better than him"

"I know but when he called me a slut it like a knife in my chest"

"I was going to punch his lights out for what he said to you"

"I know you were, that is why I stop you, he not worth it"

"I know but" then he start to smile

"Do you know some one who is worth it"

"No"

"Well I do...you" then he pull her towards him and they both kiss.

They drop their hats as they lean against the tree kissing not knowing that johnny was watching them from not far away.

Bomber walk over to him "Hi" He turn around and smile

"Well hello there, haven't seen you before"

"I'm visiting with some friends. And I heard what you said to that couple over there" He turn to Dylan and Jessica He snorted

"He got her pregnant that slut"

"Are they married" He turn to bomber

"Yeah after he knock the bitch up"

"Do you know this area well"

"Sure, why"

"Well I saw some thing I think it was a koala bear"

"Where"

"Here let me show you" bomber walk over to a good sport since it was getting dark.

"Now where was it, I know it here some where" They stop next to a troth bomber look up at the trees when Johnny wrap his arms around her waist since she got her back to him

"I know why you want me here"

"Do you"

"Yes, you want to make out with me" Bomber screw up her face

"Can I turn around"

"Sure" He let go and bomber turn around and she move her legs like she getting ready to step back

"I don't make out with married men and who call friends of mine sluts and bitches"

"What?" He said in shock then he grab her arms so she knee him in the groan and said

"This is from Dutchy and Jessica family and friends you ass hole"

Then she punch him in the nose causing him to full back against the troth and fall into it. Bomber wipe her hands when the guy splash about till he was on his feet in the troth

"Have a good evening" Then she turn around and walk back to where the crew is.

When she join them she was shaking her hand "Bomber are you ok" Swain ask when he saw shaking her hand

"Yeah I went to check on Dutchy and Jessica he found her. That Johnny guy was watching them, I took care of him"

"Bomber what did you do" Mike asked

"I punch him in the nose after he grab me around the waist, oh he took a swim in the round concert water thing"

"Troth" Connor said

"Yeah that, I made sure he was ok before returning back here"

"What about mum and dad" Sarah asked

"Making out" She said smiling

"Sounds like they going to be ok" Charge said then they notice people were heading to the dancing area and started dancing.

"Jessica would you like to dance with me" DJ asked

"I would love to" DJ held on to her hand and walk over to where the other dancers are

"Kate would you like to dance with me" Mike asked

"I would love to" Then they follow DJ

"Sally would you"

"Yes Chris" Then they follow the others

"Bomber care to dance"

"Love to charge" Then they walk over to where the others are.

The rest of the group walk back over to a table and sat down and watch the others dancing. Ten minutes later Dylan and Jessica walk over to where RO and two dads are

"Dutchy, Jessica are you two ok we heard what happen" Two dads asked

"Yes we are fine, shall we Jess" She smile

"Why not"

Then they past their hats to two dads before joining the other dances. After four songs, Dylan went and got Jessica and him self a drink then walk over and sat next to her as they watch the others dance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A minute later "Hey Dylan, Jessica I heard you two were back in town" They turn to see some one they knew from high school walking over to them

"Brian, how are you"

"I'm good, are you two ready to show these guys how it done"

"We sure are, are the others here" Jessica asked

"Yep I'll let you know when we are ready"

"Ok which ones are we doing this year" Dutchy asked

"All three of them if you like"

Dylan turn to Jessica "Well" Jessica smile

"Why not" He smile at her then turn to Brian

"Why not"

"Great five minutes"

"Sure"

"Great" Then he turn around and walk away.

Dylan turn to Jessica "We need to do some thing new for next year"

"True" Jessica rest her head on Dylan shoulder, so he wrap his arm around her shoulder and kiss the side of her head before taking a sip of his beer

"It been a great day today"

"It sure has, looking ford to tomorrow"

"Yeah, I've spoken to mum and dad, they will help get the horses set up and we work out who bring what"

"That a good idea"

"Yeah" Then she took a sip of her drink.

They watch every one enjoying them selves till they saw Brian waving them over

"It's time" Dylan said so they stood up and walk over to where Brian and the others are.

"Hey, what one shall we do first"

"Your the one I want" Jessica said

"Sure then foot loose follow by time of my life"

"Yep" Jessica said and Dylan nodded

"Ok, let's do it" Brian walk over to the stage where the band is.

They just finish a song.

Brian told them what the three songs are which the band smile and nodded then Brian return and got ready when every one heard

"Ladies and gentle men can you please clear the dance floor" Then every one clear the dance area.

Once done the band started playing and singing your the one that I want just as Dylan dance his way on the right and Jessica on the left. Every one watch them as they started the dance then the others showed up. The Hammersley crew stood there in shock as they watch Dylan and Jessica dance

"I know this song, it from the movie Grease" Bomber said.

When the song finish every one clap then the group move around and waited. Then the song foot loose started. Every one clap and cheer the group on as they dance around on the ground.

"I wounder what they going to dance to next" Bird said

"You will see" DJ said smiling she turn to him

"There more"

"One more" he said smiling

"What the song"

"You will see" Then they turn to watch the group dance till the song finish. Every one cheer them on. Then they move around again

"Last song...Time of my life" the singer said then the music started.

Every one watch as Dylan and Jessica dance and the way he lift her in the air which cause every one to cheer just as the other dances started doing their bit.

When the song finish the group line up and took a bow while every one cheer them on. Then a song started so every one started dancing again while Dylan and Jessica walk over to the shock crew

"Dutchy mate I didn't know you can dance like that" Swain said

"Now you know. Jessica and I been doing it since high school and we been doing it every year here"

"Is there any others dances"

"Yes but you might find out what they are later tonight"

"Ok, well you two were amazing" Charge said

"Thanks mate" They talk for few minutes before going to get a drink.

Dylan got him and Jessica a beer each. They talk to some people for few minutes before moving onto others. Later that night rock around the clock song was being played so Dylan and Jessica dance to it show the others how it done.

Every one was having a wonderful time. There was number of slow songs which couples could dance to. Mike and Kate were dancing close, they look over to Dylan and Jessica to see them swaying side to side. Jessica got her arms wrap around Dylan neck and his is around her waist. They were looking into each other eyes while smiling, kissing and rubbing there noses together.

"They sure look happy" Mike said

"Yes they are, they not the only ones" Kate said when she saw Swain and Sally doing the same thing.

"One day Kate that might be us" Kate turn to Mike

"When Mike"

"I'll call Canberra when we get back home on Tuesday"

"You better"

"I know"

Jessica and Dylan held each other close with Jessica head on his shoulder as a slow song was playing. She lifted her head and move back till she was looking at Dylan.

"I love you" she said

"I love you to" then they kiss.

"It looks things might be happening with DJ and Bird"

Dylan turn them around to see DJ and bird dancing close together and so is Ryan and Sarah. Dylan turn to Jessica

"We were like that at their age"

"I know" They both kiss and hug as they dance to the slow song till it was over.

"We better start find every one Grace and Connor are almost dead on their feet" Jessica turn to see them trying to keep a wake

"We might as well" They walk over to the others

"We will leaving soon as ever one is in the van" Jessica said

"Sounds good, I'm so tired" Bomber said

"Same here I could sleep for two days" Two dads said.

"I'll get the others" Dylan past keys to Jessica

"Ok we will wait for you at the van"

"Sure" Dylan walk over to the ones who still dancing while Jessica and others headed to the van.

Ten minutes later once every one was in. Dylan drove them back to the two farms. They didn't relies it was after one in the morning. After the guys were drop off at the James and Abby house Dylan drove to his parents place where every one walk down to there rooms and went to bed since they were tired.

When Jessica and Dylan were in bed Jessica was snuggling up to his side as they almost fell asleep

"Oh shit" Jessica said

"what wrong" Dylan asked

"I forgot to tell Mike that Charge got to sleep out side" Then they both laugh then cover there mouth

"I should send a text to two dads... Na, lets get some sleep"

"Good idea" he kiss her ford head as they both fell asleep.

Mean while over at James and Abby house two dads and Charge was sharing a room. Two dads woke up to a horrible smell which cause him to screw his face up

"Oh man what that smell" The charge rolled over and farted then started snoring

"Oh Charge did you have to do that" Then he pull his covers over his head.

Later that morning after breakfast Jessica help Mary pack for the picnic while the others were over at the stable getting the horses ready. Once every thing was pack Jessica gave her mother in law a hug

"See you when we return mum"

"Ok have a great time"

"We will mum"

Jessica pick up four back packs and walk out of the house and down to the stables. When she got there every one was ready to get on their horses.

"Swain, can you carry this"

"Sure" She past him one of the back packs then she past another one to Dylan and to Kate.

Then they all got on to their horses and said good bye to John and his two workers as they road to the lake since the others are going to meet them there. They road for half an hour till they stop up on a hill

"Wow that the lake" Bird said

"Yep that it, the others haven't arrived yet so we might as well go and get set up" Dylan said as he lead the way down the hill.

The others followed him down and around the lake to where some trees and bamboo gazebo is. Then they arrived they all got off and lead the horse to an area where it fence off for them. Then they remove the saddles and put them on the logs which is near by.

Once done and wooden gate put in place they walk over to the bamboo gazebo is and got there things sorted out. Once done they remove their clothing since they got their swim suits on and they walk over and dove into the lake Dylan did it first then Jessica did. Then the others join in.

They were there for an hour and still no sign of the others. "Dylan what the time" Jessica asked

"It almost ten"

"The guys where suppose to be here when we got here at nine"

"I'll go and run up the hill and take the binoculars and phone with me"

"Alright"

Dylan swam over to where their things are and got out he dried down and out his shoes and socks on then he grab the cell phone and binoculars and ran around the lake and up the hill.

"Jessica is every thing alight" Swain asked

"I hope so, the guys were meant to be here an hour ago"

"Dose DJ know how to get here"

"Yes and so dose Connor"

When Dylan reach the top of the hill he look over to where the others were suppose to be coming from he got the binoculars out and took a look there was nothing.

So he got the phone out and call his in laws "Hello"

"Dad it Dylan are the guys there"

"they left ten minutes ago, Mike received a phone call from NAVCOM just be for they were due to leave they had to wait till they called back"

"Ok dad. Jess was getting worried"

"Well she can relax now"

"She will when they get here"

"Ok son enjoy your day"

"We will dad" Then they hung up.

Dylan turn around and ran down the hill and around the lake. The others saw him running and wondering if some thing was wrong so they head back to the shore.

"Dylan is every thing alright" Jessica asked when she was out of the water. When Dylan stop at the gazebo

"Yes, they let few minutes ago, boss received a call from NAVCOM and had to wait for them to call him back."

"I hope it nothing serious" Kate said

"I hope not either" Dylan said.

He put the phone and binoculars back in the bag and took his shoes and socks off then he ran over to where Jessica is and pick her up in bridal stile

"Dylan" she said when she squeal as he ran back into the lake and drop her.

When she came up for air she splash him since he was laughing. "Dylan"

"Yes"

She shook her head as she step ford and wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Then she quickly move her leg behind his and push him backwards as kick his legs out from under him which cause him to go under.

Jessica then turn around and swam away from him while the others laugh. When Dylan broke the surface he look around and went swimming after her

"Jessica you come back here"

"Catch me if you can" She yelled out.

The others watch them swim around till Jessica was back at the shore sitting on under water rock. When he finally caught up with her he shook his head at her.

"It so peaceful here" Sally said

"Yes it is. Dylan and we came up here every year when we were younger. We had lots of fun together"

"Did you two ever...skinny dip" Kate asked

"Yes after we were married" Dylan said grinning

"Did you ever get caught"

"Nope" Dylan said

"I wounder how two dads is this morning" Jessica said

"Why that" Swain asked

"We forgot to tell Mike that change got to sleep out side last night" They all laugh. They swam around till bird look up to see who arrive

"They here" Bird yelled out.

Every one turn to see the guys coming down the hill on their horses with DJ leading them. Jessica swam over to bird and whisper some thing to her then she swam over to bomber and to Kate, then Sarah. Dylan watch Jessica whispering and talking quietly to the others then she turn around and smile at Dylan. He was wondering what she was up to.

When they guys arrived. They took care of the horses after DJ show them what to do. Once every thing was done. They started taking their shirts off then the women started sing the strip tease song which cause the guys to laugh.

Dylan look at Jessica and shook his head at her. When the guys started heading to the water the women started wolf whistling at them till they were in the water.

"Ok you lot knock it off" Mike said they all laugh

"Sir is every thing alright I called dad when you guys didn't show up"

"Yeah there a temporary commander at NAVCOM he call me he wanted Hammersley to crash sail I told him it not possible since most of the crew are here. He wasn't happy about it and going to call Canberra and get back to me. Maxine ended up calling me she was called in to Canberra yesterday and still there."

"Is every thing alright" Kate asked

"Yeah they trying to find my replacement, no luck" He said looking at Kate.

"Hey dad" Every one turn to see Conner up a tree with a rope

"Connor what are you doing up there get down" Dylan said yelling at his son

"I'll get him" DJ said as he got out of the water and walk over to the tree and started climbing it then work his way along the big branch.

They all watch what was going on then rope appeared.

"Is he doing what I think he doing" Jessica said

"It looks like it"

Then couple minutes later they watch as connor with DJ help climb down the rope till he was on the ground. DJ return the way he came up. Once on the ground Connor past him the end of the rope in which he tired the end and past it to connor.

Connor walk back to the tree and onto the first branch which was a meter off the ground. He was holding the rope. Then he turn around facing the lake and lifted his legs as he held onto the rope as she swing out to the lake and let go . They all watch him as he landed in the water. When he surface he was grinning

"That was fun" He swam over to Dylan just as they all heard DJ say

"I'll give it a go" So they all watch him.

But he went a bit higher than Connor. Then pounded his chest as he dose Tarzan yelling then they watch him as he held on to the rope and lifted his feet

"Geronimo" He yelled as she swing through the air and let go and did a belly flop into the lake.

When he surface he gave both thumbs up before swimming over to the group.

"Show off" Jessica said to him.

"Connor where did you get the rope from" Dylan asked just as two dads decided to give it a go

"Grand pa gave it to be before we left, he said it was for swing rope"

"Grand dad did give it to him dad" DJ said

"Ok, that was good of him" then they watch as two dads swing out and let go of the rope and ended up in the lake.

"Dylan" he turn to Jessica

"Next year a proper platform"

"Good idea" Then they watch as Charge gave it a go.

Every one took turns using the swing rope as well play other games till one o'clock where they all got out and had some late lunch on the blankets that was layed out under the gazebo as they all talk and laugh. They waited for an hour when DJ open his back pack

"Cricket any one"

"Why not" Dylan said

DJ went to get it all set up then they spent the afternoon playing cricket and had one more swim before leaving. When they all return back to the two farms. They all had quick shower before dinner at James and Abby place.

"Mmm this is the best meat balls I have ever tasted" charge said

"Jessica made the yesterday" Mary said

"Dylan your wife is a great chef"

"I know" They talk and laugh while enjoying their dinner.

"Two dads I for got to ask you did you manage to get some sleep last night" Jessica ask with a strait face

"Some, charge stank the room out with his farts" Every one laugh

"Sorry I for got to tell him and mike when we drop you guys off"

"It's ok, I open a window to let some air in"

They gave both two dads and Charge a hard time for a while then they change the subject to some thing else. Couple hours later Dylan and the others drove back to his parents house since they got to be up early in the morning for the Anzac parade in Coomba.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: RSL stands for 'Return Service League' feed back, yes please**

Chapter 15

The next morning every one was up at seven since the parade was at Nine. When Dylan was dress he look down at the box in his hand when Jessica walk into the bedroom and over to him.

"Dylan" He look up at her

"I shouldn't be wearing this"

Jessica took the box from him and open it up to see the metal. She remove it from the box and put the box on the draws then she look up at him

"You should, you earn it. I know you couldn't save your XO life but you did save the others. You were following his orders. Today is day of remembrance, remember him and others who have died while over at Afghanistan and the ones who are over there right now. They would be doing the same thing" Jessica pin the metal in place next to his others. Then she look up at him

"I'll be there with you."

"I know" He cup her face and lean ford and gave her a kiss.

"Your to good to me"

"I know you to well Dylan"

"That you do"

"Come on the others will be waiting for us"

She pick up his hat and past it to him then she held onto his hand and walk out the door together. When they walk into the kitchen the others were also in their uniforms.

"Every one ready" Dylan asked

"Yep" Bird said

"Ok let's go" They walk out of the house and into the van.

Then they went around to pick up the others since their parents had already left to help set up the RSA hall. When every one was in the van Dylan drove into town. When they arrived he manage to park out side the RSL hall and they all got out and walk in side.

When they did they saw number of army personal there as well others who were wearing metals from different wars. They all went and mingle for half an hour before it was time.

When it was Sally, Jessica and kids left to find a good spot at the Anzac memorial where hundreds of others showed up for the Anzac parade. When it was time every one heard the marching and saw the army walking down the street toward the memorial with Hammersley crew behind them and then the ones who serve during the other wars.

When they arrived at the memorial the elderly were seated during the service while the others stood. Jessica, Sally and kids where close by where Hammersley crew and DJ is. Jessica was watching Dylan as he hold back his emotions. When it came to laying of the reef Dylan did it on behalf of the navy

When the service was over every one start leaving. Jessica walk over to Dylan as he turn to her. She could see he was going to brake down so she step ford and hug him as he cried. The crew watch what was happening in front of them.

"Let it out Dylan" Jessica look over Dylan shoulder to see her parents and in laws looking at them.

They step ford and hug them. Then the kids did. Not knowing that the media was there to record what was happening. One of the media walk over to the crew

"Who is that navy officer"

"Dutchy" Charge said

"Petty officer Dylan Mulholland, he member of Hammersley crew" RO said

"How long was he a member of your crew"

"Six months, before that Afghanistan, that where he received his medal of Gallantry" Two dads said

"The women he hugging, his sister"

"No his wife Jessica, their parents and children" Bird said

"Any idea why he braking down today"

"Friend and XO was killed last year before his tour was up" Charge said

"Rescue mission went south" Two dads said

"Have any of you lost friend, crew member"

"Three" charge said

"One was murdered. But we got the murders" RO said

"And the other two crew member"

"Jelly fish poisoning while on patrol four years ago" charge said

"And the other crew member"

"killed by sociopath during patrol over a year ago" Thinking about the crew members that died while they were on Hammersley.

The reporter walk away and then he took some more photos before leaving with the crowed. The crew watch as the family in front of them broke apart leaving just Dylan and Jessica alone

"Come on let's leave them alone" John said.

Then they all walk back to the RSL hall. Jessica hug Dylan for a while till she felt him pulling back. When he did she cup his face while wiping the tears away with her thumbs

"Better" she asked

"Yes" She nodded as he let out his breath.

"Do you want to be alone" She asked

"Yeah"

"Ok" she gave him a kiss

"I'll be in the hall" He nodded.

Jessica past him a hanky before turning around and walk down the street towards the hall. Then he turn around and look at the wreaths and list of names of the fallen soldiers.

When Jessica walk into the hall she look around till she saw the Hammersley crew so she walk over to them since they were talking to some of the elderly men and women.

"Mum where dad" DJ asked. The crew turn to her

"He needed few minutes lone"

"Is he alright" One of the elder gentlemen asked

"He will be"

"Mum would you like a drink" Sarah asked

"Yes thanks" then Sarah walk away.

"If you don't mind me asking how long have you been married for" Elder women asked Jessica

"Nineteen years next month"

"Nineteen years you must of married young"

"Sixteen ma'am" the elderly women smile

"I got married at that age, been married for sixty four years and counting, children besides the two that called you mum"

"Yes DJ he our oldest, he nineteen, Sarah our daughter she turn seventeen in couple of months. Connor his fourteen and twelve year old Grace"

"It amazing that you and your husband are still together in this stone age with the amount of divorces that is happening today"

"True. Dylan and I grew up together and we got to know each other very well" The women laugh

"My husband here and I grew up neighboring farms not far from here" Jessica smile

"Same here"

"What your maiden name"

"Jameson ma'am"

"Jameson. Are you any relationship to James Jameson"

"my father" The women raise her eye brows

"Your father, well I be dam, I use to teach your father at primary school he was cheeky young boy. He always like to play jokes on other kids in the class" Then she smile

"he even play couple on me. I hope you didn't take after him"

"Yes I have. In school I did, even in high school. I remember last day for graduation Mr Marsh the principal he had this old seat on the stage where he sits. Well on the last day Dylan he put a whoppy cushion under the rip leather of the seat while I was look out. When we had the ceremony that afternoon" Then she started to laugh

"We had the mayor there he ah... He sat in the principal chair which we didn't know that was going to happen. When we saw what was going to happen and waited...He sat down and all the teachers look at the mayor while the principal was trying to say his Speech" Every one laugh

"Did the principal knew it was you and Dutchy" Mike asked

"Yes and teachers knew that we were double trouble. That day no one would ever forget what happen cause there was microphone tape to the bottom of the chair also. So every one heard it"

"Well Jessica at least it not as bad as pink sheep" Bird said they all laugh

"We heard about that" Elderly man said then Sarah return with cup of tea

"Here you go mum" As she past it to Jessica

"Thanks Sarah" then she took a sip.

"What do you do" elder man asked

"I'm accountant. Got my own business up in Cairns"

"Ok" Jessica turn to see two dads grinning

"Two dads I know your thinking, no jokes"

"Would I be thinking that Jessica"

"Yes" The crew said

"Two dads here is the joker on Hammersley" Charge said

"he play jokes on all of us" Bird said

"Did you get your revenge" The gentlemen asked

"Some of us had" Swain said smiling

"Bird here knock him out when his joke back fired" Charge said

"What did you do to him"

"Hit him in the head with touch he came up behind me wearing a gas mask and suit"

"It didn't knock any sense in to him though" RO said.

They talk about some of the things they do on Hammersley and about the crew members who died while serving on Hammersley. Some of the other elderly gentle men and women walk over and join in the talk. They told the Hammersley crew and kids some of their war stories.

Jessica was facing the door looking over at it every now and then till she saw Dylan walk in side. So she walk over to him. Swain notice Dylan also so he nudge Charge who nudge the next person till they all look over at the door.

Jessica walk up to Dylan and they held on to each others hands while looking at each other then she let go of his hands and cup his face.

"Are you ok now"

"Yes, you"

"I'm worried about you Dylan" Dylan wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her to him they kiss and hug.

"That is one thing you don't see every day" Elderly man said

"What that sir" Bird asked

"Exasperation of love and under standing between couples today in front of other people that is so rear."

"That is true love" The elderly women said

When Dylan and Jessica pulled a apart they kiss once more "Want a drink, you could do with one" Jessica said

"yes I could" He said with a smile They turn and walk over to where the drinks are while holding hands.

They watch as Jessica made him a drink then past it to him. Then she pick up a plate and put some food onto it while Dylan drink his tea while talking to Jessica. Then she walk back over to him and past him the plate he shook his head so she pick up a sandwich and put it up to his mouth and said some thing to him.

He smile and open it. She put the sandwich into his mouth and he took the bite. She pulled it away and took a bite her self then she feed him again till it was gone. Then Jessica said lean ford and whisper some ting in his ear which made his smile get even bigger.

When she move back she raise her eye brows at him then she turn and walk towards the crew with Dylan close behind her.

"Dutchy are you alright mate" Swain asked

"Yes, I will be"

"So what are we going to be doing the rest of the day" Two dads asked

"Dylan and I have been talking about that since it our last night on the farm we going to have a party at mum and dad place while they take kids in to town to see a movie"

"Why can't we join the party mum" Connor ask

"Well it cause Dylan and I are going to show the others some thing that little kids are not aloud to see"

"What the age for this party" Bird asked

"Eighteen years and older but we making exception for you Jessica since it your birthday next month"

"Thanks, I think"

"What do we need to buy for this party" Charge asked

"We already got the stuff at mum and dads"

"Ok" They talk for the next hour.

Every one notice Dylan and Jessica feeding each other during that time. When every one return back to the farm John, Mary, James and Abby took Ryan, Sarah, Connor and Grace into town for movies and dinner that night while every one gather at James pool.

Dylan and Jessica were in side getting things together while the others were talking and wondering what going to happen while listening to some music. When Jessica and Dylan showed up Jessica was pushing a large trolly while Dylan was carrying a large tray. He put it on the table and remove the cover revealing it was tequila shots

"Come on bird you can join in"

"Ok" Every one got their lime and drinks

"Ok ready, one, two, three" Jessica said. They lick the salt drink the drink and bit in to the lime. Bird eyes widen.

Every one laugh "Are you ok" DJ asked

"Yeah wow"

"now as we promise sexy body shots but since there not enough women to go around bomber you will have to pick one of the guys" Dylan said grinning

"Ah" she look around

"RO"

"Ok Jess and I will go first"

Jess walk over to lounge chair and lay down on it with her arms above her head. They all watch as Dylan put the salt on her belly button since she wearing a bikini and squeeze lime juice between her breast which it ran towards her neck and the glass of tequila on her legs where her bikini line is.

"Ready" Dylan ask

"Go for it"

They watch him lick the salt then move down where his head was between her legs to pick up the drink with his mouth. Then he sat up and drank it them remove the glass from his mouth as he move up towards her head and bend down and lick between her breast and up to her neck getting all the lime juice then he sat up with a grin on his face looking at the shock crew

"That is how it done. Now it Jess turn"

Jessica stood up and Dylan lay down. Jessica put the sally on his belly button and lime over his nipples. Then she put her shot on his crouch. She lick her lips then she bend over and lick the salt from Dylan belly button then move down and pick the glass up with her mouth then quickly remove it as she move up and bend over to lick and sick both of his nipples. Then she sat up smiling

"Who what to have a try"

"Jessica you want to have a go" DJ asked

"Sure... I think"

"It will be ok"

"Ok" Then they all watch DJ and bird do it. When finish every one cheer.

Then it was sally and swain. When finish they both were blushing. Then it was RO and bomber. When they finish they both were blushing. Then every one turn to Mike and Kate

"Your next" Jessica said

"I don't think so"

"Mike" Jessica stood up and walk over to them

"It only for tonight any way you both aren't braking any rules. Enjoy it while you can forget about the navy for one night" Mike and Kate look at each other

"Ok" Every one cheer

"If word gets out about tonight"

"I'm sure Dylan can find some sort of punishment" Jessica said smiling.

Then they watch mike and Kate do it. When they did it every one cheered.

"I'm sure you all like chocolate" Jessica said as she remove a cover and pick up a bowl and spoon she pick up the soon and every one can see that it melted.

Jessica and Dylan show them different things with food and drinks. Charge and two dads watch and learn a few thing. By the time John and the others return they were all drinking and laughing about different things they were doing.

"Enjoying your selves" James said when he, connor, Ryan and Abby walk around the corner of the house

"Yes dad we having fun" Jessica said

"We better get going, long trip back to Canberra tomorrow" Dylan said as he stood up.

Then the others did as well. They clean the pool area up before the women, Swain and Dylan left.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I know that there is a number of people reading this story, if any one who wants me to either post a chapter every day or every second day, please leave it in a review, guests included. Enjoy this next chapter**

Chapter 16

The next morning every one said good byes to James, Abby, John and Mary. Thanking them for letting the crew stay with them. When they left to head to Canberra DJ when with them since he was catching a flight back to Sydney. He was sitting next to bird on the way back which made her happy.

When they arrived at the air port. Dylan return the van back to the rental place then walk back to where the others were. Then they all walk in side and went to get their bags sorted out since they got hour to spear except for DJ who only got half an hour so he and bird went off some place where they could talk alone.

When the time came for DJ to leave. Bird step back and watch as DJ gave his family a hug. Then he turn to bird and walk over to her till he stood in front of her. He then held on to her hands

"I'll try to call you this week end"

"I might out on patrol then"

"Well if I can't call you, I'll e-mail you" Bird smile

"I would like that" Then they heard over the PA system about the boarding. DJ pull Jessica in to his arms and hug her. Which she did in return then they pulled back and kiss which shock every one including Dylan and Jessica.

When they pull apart they rest there for heads together and whisper few words before he gave her one last kiss before walking over and through the doors. He turn around and wave to them all before turning around to walk around the corner. Jessica walk over to bird and put her arm around bird shoulder

"Are you ok" Jessica asked

"Yeah I will be"

"So care to tell me how long you and my son been together" Bird turn to Jessica

"He ask me to be his girl friend on the night oh the ho down"

"Ok and that kiss every one saw"

"Yeah ah... we were going to keep it a secret for a while" Jessica grin

"Well the cat sure is out of the bag"

"I know but I don't care"

"Good you know it going to be hard for you two"

"I know but we can do it, absents makes the heart grow founder"

"True" Then they wave as the plane was leaving heading towards the run way.

"You know the crew going to give you a hard time"

"Well if they do I'll have to go shopping at that joke store" Jessica laugh.

Then they turn around and walk over to where the others are "So bird you and DJ" two dads said grinning

"Why are you jealous two dads"

"Ah no"

"I don't know... what do you think bomber do you think he jealous"

"Yes"

"Hey I am not"

"We shall see" Bird said as she walk over to where the toilets are

"Mate you got to learn to keep your mouth shut some times" Charge said as he walk over to where the seats are and sat down. Then the others did as well while teasing two dads.

Few hours later they all walk through the air port and went to collect their bags and started walking to the exit when Sally and Chris saw who was walking towards them.

They smile when Chloe saw them and wanted down. So the guy put her on the ground and she ran over to them Chris stop and put his bag down as he crouch down then he caught Chloe as she wrap her arms around his neck then he pick up his bag and stood up

"Hey princess been good for uncle Bill and auntie Claire"

"Yes daddy, miss you"

"Miss you to sweetie" Then she turn to Sally and lean over so Sally put her bag on the ground so Chris could past Chloe to her.

"Hey sweetie, miss you"

"Miss you to mummy" Then they hug. Chris pick up Sally bag

"Swain see you tomorrow mate" Charge said

"Sure, see you guys then" Then he turn to greet his brother.

Every one else walk out of the air port and got into taxis then left to head home. Mulholland family and Bird took a taxi van back home.

When they arrived home. They all walk in side and up to their rooms where they could put their things away. Once every thing was done Jessica went in to town and return home with KFC and few things from the super market.

After dinner they all watch a movie before going to bed since the kids got school in the morning and Dylan leave for patrol and Jessica returns back to work.

The next morning Jessica drops Bird and Dylan off on the wharf. Jessica spends a few minutes in Dylan arms before they had to part. When they did they both kiss and said their

"I love you" to each other before Jessica get back in her SUV and Dylan walks up on to Hammersley

A week later when Jessica walk in to her office Carla was there going through the mail

"Morning Carla" Carla look up and smile

"Morning Jessica, here is this morning mail" Carla past Jessica her mail

"Thanks" Then they doors open which cause Jessica to turn around

"Mrs Mulholland"

"Yes"

"Sign this please" He past her a clip board which she sign it then he look at it then past her a big bunch of red roses

"Here you go ma'am"

"Thank you" then the guy turn around and walk out the door.

Jessica put the mail and roses on the desk then she pick up the small envelope and open it and pulled out the card and read it

"To my sweet loving wife Jess, happy nineteenth wedding anniversary sweet heart. Sorry I'm not there to give them to you in person. I miss you, till I return. Form you loving sailor husband Dylan" Jessica smile

"I forgot it your wedding anniversary, happy anniversary"

"Thank you Carla"

Jessica put the card back then she pick up her mail and roses then she walk into her office where she put them and her mail on her desk before putting her purse away in the bottom draw as she sat down and turn her computer on.

She sign in and use the camera to take picture of the roses and then turn it back to her self where she recorded a message. When done and saved she sent it to Dylan. When done she starter normal morning e-mail checks.

On Hammersley it was just after lunch when Dylan went to check his e-mail messages. He look at the ones from his parents, his in laws and kids. Then he click on his wife last to find it a video message. So he turn the sound on and up then turn it on to see the roses first then the camera turn around on to Jessica

"Hey sweet heart happy wedding anniversary, I received your roses, thank you. I love them and it is a shame your not here to give them to me in person... I miss you Dylan" Then she lean ford with a smile on her face

"When you return I got plans for us...hotel for the night, champagne, strawberries" Then she lick her lips knowing what it would do to him.

"Can of whip cream, chocolate sauce...MMM" She said as she purred which made him grin

"Oh and some of that cream cheese and yogurt. Just you and me, a night to remember" She said sexy

"So for now, stay safe and think about what you going to be looking for to when you return sailor. Love and miss you Dylan" Then she blew him a kiss then the message ended. He sat back with a grin of his face just as Bomber clear her throat from the door way.

Which cause Dylan to turn around "Bomber is some thing wrong" Then he heard giggle as Two dads and charge walk in to the room

"Oh and some cream cheese and yogurt just you and me a night to remember" Two dads said then laugh.

Bomber hit him in the arm since he and charge were laughing "Do you mind it was a private message from Jess"

"We heard and happy anniversary Dutchy why didn't you tell us" Bomber said

"Cause I know what you guys are like" Then he sign off his e-mail then stood up and walk past them out the door

"oh Dylan my darling Dylan I miss you so much" Two dads was saying as he follow Dylan along the passage way and up to the bridge.

Every one on the bridge heard two dads and wondering who he saying it to till they saw Dylan. He stop and turn to two dads

"Two dads stop it, your not my type"

Then he turn around to see the crew looking at him he shook his head as he walk over to where the EGO is then two dads appeared, with bomber and charge behind him.

"Dutchy are you ok"

"Yes sir, I'm fine"

"Two dads what you said what is that all about"

"Nothing, just having some fun sir"

"Well don't... some thing funny bomber, charge"

"it Dutchy wedding anniversary today sir... We accidentally over heard video message he was play from Jessica sir"

"And why is that funny" Bomber walk over to Mike and whisper in his ear.

Then she step black trying to hold a strait face. Mike raise his eye brows at bomber who nodded then he turn to Dutchy who was looking strait a head

"Happy wedding anniversary Dutchy" Dylan turn to Mike

"Thank you sir" Then the others did as well.

"Charge, Bomber, Two dads what ever you accidentally over heard you are not to repeat it to any one else. That video message was personal and private between husband and wife you got that" He said looking at the three of them

"Yes sir" They all said

"Good have you three got work to do" Then he saw them turn around and disappeared back down the stairs.

"Sir it was my fault I should of close the door"

"Dose Jessica normal send video messages like the one you received today"

"Every time I'm out on patrol and not at home sir."

"Very well" Then he turn to RO

"RO"

"Yes sir"

"Tonight at eight o'clock Dutchy got my permission to make a phone call to home"

"Yes sir, eight o'clock" then mike turn to Dutchy

"Thank you sir"

"It the lease the navy can do"

"Yes sir" Later that night Jessica was watching TV when the phone rang so she pick the cordless phone and answer it

"Hello"

"Happy anniversary Jess" Jessica smile

"Dylan, happy anniversary sweet heart, did you get my e-mail video message"

"Yes I did and I'm looking ford to what you got in mind"

"Same here, let me know the date you return"

"It will be the twenty sixth"

"Ok I'll make a booking in the morning. How the patrol so far"

"Quiet, two dads play joke on swain, bomber and bird, I've sent you an e-mail about what happen"

"I can't wait to read it. Any thing else"

"Yeah" He let out his breath

"When I was watching the video message you sent to me, bomber, charge and...Two dads heard what you said" Jessica eyes and mouth open in shock

"They heard...every thing"

"Yes. Boss told them to keep there mouths shut about the private message"

"Dose he know what I said"

"Yes bomber told, him, she whisper it to him since there was others on the bridge."

"Ok. Question is will they be able to keep there mouths shut?"

"Charge and bomber yes, two dads I don't know...oh he was teasing me saying...oh Dylan my darling Dylan I miss you so much and he was making kissy faces as well" Jessica laugh

"Oh honey you know what this cause for"

"What"

"Double trouble revenge" She knew it would make Dylan smile

"What do you have in mind"

"Leave it to me"

"Ok, how the kids"

"Good" They spent ten minutes talking before Dylan hung up with a smile on his face.

He stood up and walk to the door and open it and step out to see RO leaning against the opposites wall

"Thanks RO"

"Is every thing fine Dutchy"

"Yeah, every thing is great"

Then Dylan turn and walk down the corridor with a smile on his face. RO walk in to the communications room to do some work.

Few days later bird was checking her e-mail when she saw three from Jessica so she open them. The first one got attachments. It was photos from when the crew spent few days down on Jessica and Dylan parents farm as well from the ho down. She smile at the ones of her and DJ together.

Then she click on to the second message letting her know that her apartment is ready and that Jessica has already started moving things in since she is out on patrol. When bird finish reading the message she reply back to Jessica.

Then she click onto the third message with attachment. It reads 'It's a shame it not real...but you never know, one day ;)' then she click on the link.

When it open up she burst out laughing which cause swain to poke his head through the door

"Are you ok bird" she turn around

"Come and take a look at what Jessica sent to me" Swain walk in and saw the photo he burst out laughing

"How did she do that"

"I don't know, it looks like she sent it to every one on here"

"I'll Check mine out later" Then he walk out of the room and up to the bridge.

When he got there he walk over to Dylan "Mate dose Jessica knows how to do trick photography?"

"No why"

"She sent all of us a photo"

"Of what" Swain look around to notice that two dads wasn't there.

"Swain"

"Your wife sent bird, well all of us a fake photo of" Then he laugh

"sorry...two dads wearing bight green mini dress and fish net stockings and long blonde hair and make up" He said laughing

"Are you sure it two dads?"

"Well the model is male but the face is two dads"

"Well Jess did say green suits him" They all laugh.

Then Bird ran up the stairs and over to Dylan she past him sheet of paper. He look at it and burst out laughing then he past it to Kate. Her eyes widen in shock then she past it to Mike. Every one got a look at the picture that bird printed.

They were all laughing when bomber and two dads walk up the bridge. Bird pull bomber over to one side and show her the picture. She burst out laughing.

"Oh two dads the dress suits you" bomber said then she turn the picture around to show him

"What, that not me" he said in shock.

"Mate that would teach you to teasing me and your diffidently not my type" Dylan said

"Two dads I know your type" RO said smiling Two dads turn to RO

"Who is my type then RO"

"Danielle, remember her...him"

Swain, bomber, RO and charge burst out laughing Remembering what happen to RO over a year ago.

"Very funny ha, ha"

"Bird did every one get copy of this photo" bomber asked

"Yes why" bomber smile

"good I'm going to send a copy to Nav, buffer and spider"

"no" two dads said bomber walk to the steps and down them.

"sir" two dads said as he look at mike

"Two dads, there nothing I can do it's her mail" two dads turn and ran down the steps, every one laugh.

"Jessica also sent photos from when we were down in Coomba, I've already seen mine" bird said smiling They all talk and laugh till two dads return not looking happy

"what the matter two dads" Bird asked

"Bomber, she lock the door"

"I'm sure you will live mate" Charge said as he walk down the stairs singing Danielle song.

Then they all heard "may day, may day"

"Finally some thing different" two dads said while RO talk to the person who call may day.

The day they return back to port they all were looking ford to few days off. Every one smile when they saw who was waiting on the wharf

"Dutchy on the wharf mate" Swain said. Dylan turn and smile when he saw Jessica waiting on the wharf for him.

Once Hammersley was dock and every thing was done the crew started walking off Hammersley and over to Jessica

"Hey guys how was your patrol"

"Good, it was boring there for the first two weeks although your e-mail messages help get rid of some of the boredom" bomber said

"I bet it did, remember Friday night"

"Yep we will be there" Two dads said

"Good see you then" Then she smile when she saw bird and Dutchy walk off the ship while talking. They others walk away talking about going to the pub.

"Hey" Dylan said as he gave Jessica a hug and kiss

"Hey, welcome home sailor"

"It good to be home"

"Jessica, here is the keys to your flat" Jessica said as she past set of keys to bird

"Thank you, both of you for every thing"

"No worries there chicken legs"

"Well see you both on Friday night"

"Sure, see you later" Bird gave them a wave before walking away.

"Shall we get out of here" Dylan said

"Mmm I like the way you think" She gave him a kiss before walking around the wagon and get on. Dylan did few seconds later


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Would you all like for me to post every day or every second day, please let me know in a review. Enjoy this chapter, feed back yes please**

Chapter 17

"Where to"

"Pullman reef hotel" Jessica said then she lean ford and press couple of buttons on the GPS navigation unit. Dylan grin as he drove them to the hotel. When they arrived in the hotel room Dylan look around

"Nice, so what have you got plan for me Jess" Jessica step ford and started undoing the buttons of his shit

"A night to remember" Dylan smile

"I'm sure looking ford to it" He gave her a passionate kiss.

They spent the whole afternoon and evening in the bedroom. Jessica showed Dylan how much she loves him with the different things she was doing to him.

The next day Dylan drop Jessica off at work while he head home. When Jessica walk in to her office Carla look up and raise her eye brows

"Some one sure is in a very happy mood this morning"

"thank Carla. I had the most amazing wonderful evening last night" Jessica said as she look through the mail

"I bet it was and how is Dylan this morning"

"Tired" Carla raise her eye brows

"No wounder the you look happy this morning, it must have been some night last night"

"Oh it was" Jessica said as she walk in to her office. Carla shook her head then return back to work.

On Friday evening. Dylan, Jessica and their kids went to 'Charlies' restaurant in town to meet the others for Jessica birthday. When they arrived they walk in and spoken to a women whom got one of the other workers to show them to a table.

When they follow the guy. They smile when they saw Jessica, the crew and people whom they never met before.

"Happy birthday chicken legs" Dylan said bird got up and gave them a hug

"Thanks Dutchy." Then she turn around

"Dylan, Jessica this is my parents Jenny and Dave bird"

"Sir, ma'am" Dylan said as he and Jessica shook there hands.

"My brothers Barry, Gary, Phillip and Alex." They all said hi

"These are our children Sarah, Connor and Grace" Dylan said they all said hi before they all sat down.

"Bird we got you this, we hope you like it" Dylan said when he past bird a gift

"Thanks Dutchy"

Then she open it to see it was a wine glass with anchor engrave with the number one and eight on each side of the anchor and it got her name and Hammersley engrave on it

"Wow thanks you I love it" Bird said. Then she past it to her parents who past it along.

"DJ sent me roses for my birthday"

"That was good of him" Mike said

"Yes it was a surprise alright he said in his e-mail couple days ago that there are three surprises for me. So roses are one of them but I don't know what the other two is"

"If DJ is any thing like his father, it could be any thing" Jessica said smiling

"You know DJ" Dave bird asked Jessica

"Yes we do, he our son" Bird family look at Jessica and Dylan in shock

"How old is he"

"Nineteen"

"You must have had him young" Jenny said

"Sixteen"

"Is that before or after you got married"

"Mum, dad please, not tonight" Bird said

"We want to know Jessica"

"I know you do but please not tonight" Jessica was starting to feel embarrassed with the way her parents been reacting.

"Bird it ok" Dylan said as he put his hand on top of her's. She turn to Dylan and nodded

"Would you like a drink bird"

"yes thanks Dutchy" Dylan wave a waiter over.

"Well bird what would you like to have" Dylan asked

"I'll have a..." Then she smile "guava mojo" Crew cheer and order the same.

Jenny and Dave was shock with the way the crew reacted to a drink. After every one ordered there drinks. They talk and laugh. They telling bird family some funny stories, including couple oh jokes they played on her.

"Don't worry I got my revenge on two dads" Then a red rose appeared over bird shoulder. She turn around and her eyes widen then she jump out of her chair and in to DJ arms

"DJ" she said

"Happy birthday Jessica" Then they pulled back and kiss. The he past her the rose

"Thank you" she said smiling

"I got you some thing"

"DJ the roses and having you here is enough for me" He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box and past it to her

"Happy birthday"

"DJ" she place the rose on the table then she unwrap the paper to reveal a box. So she open it and gasp

"DJ, it beautiful"

DJ took the necklace out and put it around Jessica neck she look down to it then to him.

She hug him once more "I love it" Then she turn around to show the others it was emerald and diamond heart set in white gold with white gold rope chain

"That is beautiful" Jessica said the others even commented while Dylan and Jessica greeted there son.

"Mum, dad this is DJ Dylan Mulholland junior, my boy friend, DJ this is Jenny and Dave my parents"

"It nice to meet you sir, ma'am" DJ put his hand out. They didn't say any thing or even shake his hand which every one notice.

"Come on let's eat I'm hungry" Bird said

"Sounds good to me" Jessica said then she got up and then so did the others. They all walk over to where the food is.

DJ was behind bird "Are you ok" He said quietly to her

"I will be, can we talk later"

"Sure back at you place"

"Ok, where are you staying tonight"

"Tell you later"

The others commented on the food and Jessica necklace which made her smile. When they all return back to the table mike stood up since every one got there drinks.

"Before we start please raise your drinks to Jessica bird, happy birthday bird...to bird"

"To bird" Crew said as they raise there drinks

"Thank you sir" Then they all started eating, drinking and talking and laughing. Jessica and Dylan notice how quiet Bird family is and the way they look at every one else during dinner.

Bird was sitting between Dylan and DJ. During the meal Dave was looking at his only daughter and DJ. They way they talk and laugh.

"Jessica" he said in command tone which cause every one to go quiet and look at Dave

"Yes dad"

"No talking at the table" That shock her and the crew Bird look around the table in shock then she stood up

"sit down you didn't ask to be excuse"

She turn around and ran to the front door and out side. DJ turn to his dad he gave him a nodded. Then DJ stood up and ran out after bird.

"Mr bird" Dylan said

"Why did you talk to your daughter like that in front of her friends, her crew mates. She not not a little girl any more"

"She knows the rules, no talking at the table during dinner"

"That at you home sir, here it different. If she want to talk she can she eighteen now, she got a great job, great friends. A young man who in love with her" Dave snort

"love what dose she know about love"

"Why don't you ask her and from your strict rules sir, you haven't shown her any love at all"

"Don't you dear say that I don't love my only daughter" Dave said angry

"If you love her then you got a funny way of showing it. We here all love her as a friend and crew member. We all got different ways of showing how much we love and care about her. She like a daughter to Jess and me, a sister, a friend to Sarah."

"It DJ isn't Mr bird" Jessica said

"You don't like or trust him" Dylan said

"No"

"You think he going to be like Daryl"

"How do you know about him" Jenny asked

"She told us every thing about him and what he is like. DJ isn't like Daryl" Dylan said

"Our son has been brought up with loving carrying parents, brother, sisters, grand parents, aunties and uncles whom love him. And he following in his father foot steps" Jessica said

"He in the navy" Jenny said

"Yes he is. We got rules in our home and kids know what happen when they brake those rules" Jessica said

"I love bird like a little sister whom I love to play jokes on her. she a great crew member and friend" Two dads said

"i love bird like she my own daughter. And she a great cook" charge said then the others said few words of what they think of bird.

"as you heard Mr... Mrs bird your daughter got great friends and they all care about her, we all do" Jessica said

Then Jessica and DJ walk back in side and over to the table. They could tell that Jessica been crying. She sat down and Dylan move and lean over warping his arm around bird shoulder

"Hey are you ok"

"I will be, thanks"

"Good"

Then they all turn to Chloe who just farted "Op's, sorry" She said as she blush

"Two dads did you give Chloe garlic bread at lunch time today when you were looking after her" Swain asked

"Ah yes, sorry Swain"

"Daddy uncle Leo tooth brush cleaning" Chloe said causing every one to laugh

"Yes I'm sure there there some thing that needs to be clean sweetie" he lean over and kiss the side of her head as she was eating her fish bites.

"Chloe" bird said. Chloe look over at bird

"What do you think uncle Leo should clean for giving you garlic bread"

"Ah..." then she look at Swain

"Daddy what the best cleaning job"

"Toilet"

"Ewe, yucky" she said screwing her face up Cause the crew to grin

"Toilets then Chloe"

"Yeah it yucky job" Every one laugh except for bird family. Dylan move his arm back and said to bird

"At least your smiling again"

"Yeah" Then every one started talking again.

After dinner a trolley was wheeled over to them. With the lit candles while the crew was singing happy birthday to bird. When finish she blew out the candles as they all clap except for bird family.

"Thank you all for your gifts, dinner and this cake. you all been really great friends"

They all clap then bomber walk over to take care of cutting up the cake and putting slices on plates and passing them onto some one till every one got a slice. They all talk and enjoy their slices. After wards David and his family stood up

"Jessica come on we are leaving" Bird frond

"What do you mean dad"

"You are coming back with us at the hotel we are going to have a talk"

"what ever you got to say, say it here"

"No you are coming with us right now. Alex, Barry bring your sister with you" bird stood up

"No and if you lay a hand on me you will regret it" she said.

"Alex, Barry" They step around the table and grab Jessica arms. She broke away and punch both of her brothers in the nose

"I'm not going with you dad" He step ford and slap her across the face. Both Dylan and DJ stood up at the same time bird turn around when they stood up.

"I can handle it" She said to them then she turn and look at her father

"Don't you ever hit me like that again or next time I'll press charges. DJ can you take me home"

"Sure" DJ help bird put her jacket on then she turn to the crew

"Sorry every one" Then she follow DJ out.

Dave went to grab bird when Dylan stop him. Dave turn to Dylan "You made one of the biggest mistakes here tonight Mr bird"

"I done nothing wrong"

"That is where you are wrong. First of all the way you treated your daughter in front of all of us. That gives us the indentation of what sort of man you are. Second you assaulted not only your daughter but a women in the navy. Third when you slap bird across the face like that, you did it in front of her friends and crew mates. Don't you ever hit another women like that again, especially in room full of navy personal and their families" Dylan said then Dylan let go of the guy arm

"Don't you lay a hand on me or else" Dylan step ford

"Are you threatening me" David look at Dylan then he turn to his family

"Let's go" Then they walk out towards the exit.

Dylan let out his breath and turn to every one then the Jess whom he hug her.

"Well that was interesting" Two dads said

"It was mate and since the night still young, pub any one"

"Sure why not" Two dads said

"We are going home Chloe almost asleep, night all" Swain said as he pick up Chloe

"Night swain, Sally, Chloe" they a said

"We going as well...dam Bird left her presents here" Dylan said

"We can take them with us and drop them off at her place in the morning. Night all" Jessica said they all said there good night to Dylan, Jessica and kids before leaving after paying their bill.

The next morning Jessica drove to the navy complex with bird gifts. When she arrived there she walk up to Jessica place and knock on the door. She waited for a few minutes then knock again. Then she heard foot steps and door open

"Jessica" bird said in shock

"Hi you left these at the restaurant" she show bird couple of bags full of gifts

"Oh, sorry. Ah" She look behind her then to Jessica as she blush

"DJ in there"

"Yeah" Jessica smile

"Are you going to let me in"

"Ah sorry"

She open the door wider and let Jessica in then she close the door "I'll go and get dress" then she ran into her room closing the door behind her.

Jessica walk over and put the presents on the bench then she went to fill the kettle up and turn it on. Then she went to make three drinks. When the door open Jessica turn around

"Ah, hi mum it not what you think" Then bird walk out behind DJ

"I'm listing"

"When we got here we talk, well Jessica talk and I listen. It was late and she ask me to stay... to hold her, that all"

"Relax you to. I trust you DJ, now here have this" She put three cups of tea on the table then she sat down so bird and DJ did the same

"Jessica if you want some one else to talk to while DJ is in Sydney you can come to me"

"Ah mum" She turn to DJ

"I've been transferred"

"Where"

"Here, I'm on Kingston. I didn't ask for the transferred"

"Kingston, oh no" bird said

"Why what wrong with Kingston" DJ asked

"Rivals with Hammersley. They been doing things to each other boats for years. From what I've been told one time Kingston crew took Hammersley mascot. They got it back plus took Kingston mascot the king crown"

"Your joking" DJ said

"Nope" Jessica sat back and folded her arms while grinning

"oh this is going to very interesting when both crews find out"

"Great" DJ said

"I'm sure you can handle DJ" Jessica said

"I hope so to mum"

"So what are your plans for today"

"Talk some more and for me to sort out my place"

"Where is it" Jessica asked

"Next door" He thumb one way

"Next door aye, well Jessica you sure going to be protected if some thing happens to you"

"What do you mean" DJ asked

"You flat is on the left"

"Yes"

"Two dad's is on the right and guest who in the middle" Jessica said as she look at bird

"Hey that great I have heard about these toga parties they have here" DJ said

"Ask two dads, he would know more about them" Bird said

"Great" They talk for an hour before Jessica left to head home.

When she walk in the kitchen Dylan was making him self a cup of coffee "Every thing alright" Dylan asked

"Yeah. DJ stay the night with Jessica" Dylan turn to his wife in shock

"Dylan they talk and she ask him to stay the night just to hold her"

"Ok"

"We talk just the three of us. DJ transferred to here, it was the navy who Transferred him if you are wondering"

"Ok so where is he staying" Jessica smile

"Next door to Jessica. So she got plenty of protection"

"What DJ is at the navy flats"

"Yep and two dads is next to Jessica. Oh there more"

"More, it can't be bad...can it"

"Guest which patrol boat he been transferred to" Dylan thought about it

"It can't be Hammersley...Who"

"Kingston" Dylan look at Jessica in shock

"Your joking, Kingston" Jessica nodded

"And yes I know about what been going on between the two boats"

"Oh that just great"

"I'm sure you can handle it dear" She step ford and gave him a kiss then walk out of the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

On Monday morning Jessica drop Dylan off at the wharf before heading to her office for the day.

At lunch time DJ showed up and they have lunch together down at the park.

"When are you due to leave for you first patrol"

"Friday, Kingston arrived in port this morning"

"Ok have you seen the boat"

"Yes and meet the crew. They know who dad is and he on Hammersley"

"News travel fast"

"Yeah. I think it going to be different, but it some thing I'll have to get use to"

"Your father was like that. He was use to frigates and now on patrol boat. It took him a while to adjust. Your young you will get use to it also"

"I know"

"So you and Jessica talk after I left"

"Yes we did. She told why she join the navy"

"To get away from Daryl"

"And her parents. She told how strict they are with her since she was not only the baby of the family but she a female. You saw what happen on Friday night"

"Every one has" DJ look down at the table so Jessica put her hands in his. He look up with tears in his eyes

"DJ"

"Her father use to hit her. What he did on Friday night was nothing to compeer to what he did to her when she did some thing wrong or step out of line" He took a deep breath

"She told me when she was twelve two of her older brothers were playing around in the kitchen while she was doing the dishes. She was washing a plate when one of the boys push the other one into Jessica which cause her to drop the plate on the floor and smash. Their father walk into the kitchen and ask what was going on. When he saw the plate he went red...Jessica told him what happen he remove his belt and pull chair out and walk over and grab Jessica and pull her over to the chair. He sat down and pulled her over his knee, he was yelling at her, telling her it was her fault... he wack her with his belt so many times she couldn't barely walk. He wack her on the back of her legs, back side and lower back." Jessica was shock with what her son told her

"What about the boys"

"They got tan back side but nothing compeer to what Jessica got... When her grand parents visit three days later she wasn't aloud to see them it was school and in to her bedroom. She wasn't aloud to talk to the family for a week" He shook his head

"On the last day her grand parents visited she got to talk to her grand mother alone since her grand father and father were out side with the boys she told her grand mother what been going on. Her grand mother didn't believe her till Jessica turn around and remove her bathrobe. Her grand mother was shock to see the swelling and bruising on her legs, back side, back and arms. She put her robe back on and turn around. Her grand mother hug her. Jessica ask her not to tell her grand father till they got home or other wises it would make things worse. Her grand mother under stand and from that day they wrote to each other. Jessica let them know what been happening and her grand parents gave her advice and support the best way. When she was fifteen she told her grand parents that when she finish school she was going to join the navy. They were happy that she following in the family foot steps" Jessica raise her eye brow

"Really"

"Yes, her uncle is retired chef petty officer. Her grand father and great grand father were all navy she the first female...bird to join the navy"

"So it runs in the family"

"Yep. That what I told her. When she visits her grand parents they go out fishing. He was teaching every thing he knows and even let her drive the boat in and out of port that before she join the navy"

"Good start for her"

"Yes it is. Jessica grand father past away before she finish high school. He died from a massive stroke in his sleep"

"That would have been hard on her"

"Yes it was that when she turn to Daryl for support, he was her friend and class mate. He use her weakness to his advantage. Then she started noticing he was getting into drugs, the wrong people. She try to get out of the relationship...She was able to when she join the navy till he showed up couple months ago. She told me that dad protected her from him"

"I know Dylan and Jessica told me"

"The day she left home she had argument with her parents, her father slap her across the face. She pick up her bags and walk out the door not to return. Friday night was the first time she saw them in almost a year. She was shock and wounder how they knew where she live, what boat she was."

"I don't know DJ."

"I spoken to two dads he told me things about this toga party and what involve. He going to let me know when the next one is so I can find out about it my self"

"That good of him"

"Yeah"

"Hey D two" They turn to male voice

"Spike hi" he walk over to the table

"Hello are you D two girl friend, and good looking one at that mate" spike said as he gave DJ a wink

"Spike this is Jessica Mulholland, my mother, mum this is Spike the radio operator on Kingston" spike was shock

"Nice to meet you spike"

"Ah like wise ma'am" They shook hands.

"Sorry ma'am I didn't know" Jessica smile

"It alright, so D two your nick name DJ" she asked turning to her son

"Yeah it short for Dutchy two since dad got the first name and with my name" Jessica smile

"I under stand so is there R two on Kingston" They laugh

"No thank goodness" Spike said as he sat down.

"How long have you been on Kingston spike"

"A year I heard stories about Hammersley crew and the things that both crew did to each other" He shook his head

"And now having son of Hammersley boatswain on Kingston things sure going to heat up between the two ships"

"fathers against son"

"Yeah"

"Hey do you know what happen to Kingston mascot when Hammersley crew took it" DJ asked spike grin

"Yeah they sent it to admiral of the fleet with no returning address. It took him three weeks to find out which ship it belong to he sent it to commander Marshal which he was waiting on the wharf with it. He was not happy with the crew, they blame Hammersley but they got no proof it was them"

"I wounder if Mike knows" Jessica said

"Who knows mum" Jessica look at her watch then she stood up

"I better get back to the office, spike it nice to meet you" They shook hands

"You to ma'am" Then she turn to her son

"Call me later"

"Sure thing mum" She collected her rubbish and purse

"Have a good after noon you two"

"We will mum" Then she walk over to the bin to out the rubbish in then walk back to the office

"Oh man if the crew finds out what I said about your mum" DJ laugh

"Don't worry, if they met her for the first time they would be thinking the same thing"

"Yeah she young and beautiful a real knock out"

"She was sixteen when I was born and married dad"

"Any they still together"

"Yep they grew up together. Mum and dad are more in love today than when they got married"

"Why do you say that"

"There love grown stronger mate and they show it every time when they are together"

"Have you seen them, you know"

"No, a lot of hugs, and kissing yes, it one way for them to show how much they love each other. They know each other to well. When dad return back from Afghanistan he had this big thick wall up for about a month. It came down one day after he and mum return from horse back riding from the tree house. He told mum what had happen, that when his walls came down."

"Did he every got counseling for what ever he saw or did"

"Yes from mum. They talk for hours even days after he first talk about it to mum. It took another few weeks before he told navy about what happen. What ever it was it was bad"

"Perhaps one day he will tell you"

"Yeah, so what are your plans this afternoon"

"Go down to the beach and check out the hot babes. Want to come"

"Na you go I already got a girl friend thank you"

"Ah the young chic on Hammersley" Spike said grinning

"Her name is Jessica bird" They both stood up. DJ pick up his rubbish and walk over to the trash bins and put them in it then he turn to Spike

"See you later spike"

"You to D two" Then they went their separate ways.

Couple days later Dylan went to check on his e-mail messages. He read the ones from his parents first then from Jessica. He read what she said about talk she had with DJ and what he told her about bird family and what happen to bird. Dylan was shock with what he read.

He turn around when he heard some on opening the door "Hi Dutchy"

"Hey chicken legs where you looking for me"

"I came to check me e-mail messages"

"Same here" She walk in and sat down.

"Bird" she turn to Dylan

"I read message from Jess, DJ told her what you told him about the way your father been treating you"

Bird was shock Dylan turn the monitor around for her to see. She turn and look at what Jessica written. Dylan notice she went white as a sheet so he move the chair closer and put his arm around her

"Are you ok"

"I can't believe he told her"

"Hey calm down the reason why he did was so he could ask for advice on what to do. Some one he knows and trusts. Read this" He pointed to the screen. Bird look at what Dylan pointing at.

'DJ came around last night we talk some more about Jessica, I know we shouldn't talk about her behind her back. But he needed advice on what to do since she was having a nightmare that night after seeing her parents. I gave him the best advice of all. To hold and comfort her in his arms. To be there to listen to her and be patient. She would talk when she is ready like she did the other night. And when the timing is right cheer her up. DJ knows it going to be hard with him being on Kingston and she on Hammersley. At lease they can e-mail each other and if need be Dylan she might turn to you for advice or comfort while out on patrol. As for DJ we know he is strong just like you are Dylan and he knows that we are here for him and for Jessica when they need some one to talk to'

"She right bird if you need some one to talk to while we are on patrol, I'm here for you"

"Thanks Dutchy"

"No worries" Then Jessica laugh

"What funny"

"This, sorry, DJ nick name is D two" She pointed to the screen Dylan turn it so he could read what she was pointing at and chuckle

"I wounder who thought that name up" Dylan said

"Who knows, I'll leave you to your messages"

"Sure" He gave her a quick squeeze before moving back to his side and turn the monitor around so he could finish reading what Jessica written to him. Bird check her e-mail messages including ones from DJ.

She read one where he told her that he spoken to his mum and told her every thing and ask for advice. Bird smile as she read the e-mail message and about his new nick name and how he got it.

When she finish reading it she reply back to him then send it. Then she read her next e-mail message. When both Dylan and Bird finish reading there e-mails and sign off bird turn to Dutchy whom he was looking at her

"are you ok bird"

"Yeah, DJ sent me a message about that he told Jessica about what I said to him, he apologize for not ask me first if it was alright to tell her"

"What did you say back"

"I said it was ok and he was forgiven if he takes me out to dinner when both boats are in port next time" She said smiling which made Dylan smile

"At least he told you"

"True, and I know how he got his nick name"

"Care to tell me"

"He said when he spoke to the Kingston crew they started calling him Dutchy but he told them that it your nick name so one of the crew members said D two cause of your names and he star wars fan, the others agree D two" Dylan laugh

"At least we know"

"True I also ask him if there R two on Kingston" Dylan laugh as they stood up and walk to the door where Dylan open it

"Who knows there might be"

"Oh I hope not, if so they would have to change the ship name to some thing else" They walk out the door laughing.

Over the next two months while out on patrol both bird and Dylan talk as well keep in contact with DJ and Jessica.

When Hammersley return back to Cains the crew was looking ford to the next few days off as well going to the pub that night. That night Dylan, Jessica, Connor and Grace walk up the stairs to see the crew there drinking and barbecue going.

"I'll get us a drink" Dylan said

"Ok" Dylan walk in side while the others walk over to the crew

"Hi guys"

"Hey" they all said

"I see you already started" She said when she sat down, then the kids did

"Yep where Dutchy"

"Getting drinks"

"Hey where... Sarah" Charge asked

"School camping trip, they will be back home tomorrow"

"Ah"

"So how was your patrol?"

"Good, caught some bad guys, attend few may day calls and took care of FFV"

"Other words nothing much"

"Yeah" Charge said. Minute later Dylan walk out with tray in hand.

He put the tray on the table before sitting down next to Jessica. They all talk and laugh as well enjoyed dinner.

Two days later is was Sarah birthday, she had party at home. She invited all her friends and class mates. Lucky it was a Saturday. Jessica and Dylan help put on the party for their daughter. Every one enjoyed them selves. It was later by the times the guests left and the place clean up.

Later that night Jessica was snuggling up to Dylan side in bed.

"What a day" Jessica said

"Yeah, it sure was. I check the mail, there invitation to the navy ball in couple of months" Jessica turn to look at him

"Won't you be out on patrol then?"

"I don't know, I'll talk to boss about it in couple of days"

"Alright, let me know"

"Sure. When is Sarah prom"

"About the same time"

"Ok, so you and Sarah going shopping for dresses then"

"Yes next month, she really looking ford to it"

"You were like that to remember" Jessica grin

"Yes I was, you use dad Ute to take me to the prom"

"Yeah and the after prom party"

"We were there for how long ten minutes before leaving"

"Some thing like that, I'm glad we did leave when we did"

"True"

"I hope Sarah and Ryan prom will be some thing for them to remember"

"True"

Jessie lean over and kiss Dylan before snuggling down again and closing her eyes. Dylan did the same seconds later and falling asleep.

When Hammersley went back out on patrol Dylan spoke to Mike on the bridge

"Sir did you received navy ball invitation"

"Yes I did, did you"

"Yes sir"

"I received one" Swain said

"Same here" Charge said

"Who are you going to take Charge"

"Don't know sir, what about you"

"I've asked X, she thinking about it"

"So we will be back in time for the ball sir" Swain asked

"Yes, day before" They talk about the up coming ball for a few minutes when Dutchy saw on radar a FFV so they change course and head towards it.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Feed back, yes please**

Chapter 19

The day Hammersley return from their patrol. Crew was looking ford to few days off. Dutchy walk off Hammersley smiling when he saw Jessica getting out of her car and stepping ford into his arms.

They hug and kiss "Miss you" He said

"Miss you to, let's go home"

"Sounds good" They kiss once more before walking around different sides of Jessica wagon and got in. Dutchy drove them home.

"Sarah got her prom dress for tomorrow night"

"That good and you"

"Yes"

"I can't wait to see you in it" Jessica smile

"I bet."

"So what the plans for tomorrow"

"Sarah and I are going to the spa for the day. We want to look good for tomorrow night you know" Dylan smile

"Yes I know so want to join the others at the pub tonight"

"Sure, kids are staying over at there friends places for tonight" Dylan smile

"Ah we could stay in tonight" Jessica smile

"We could but we could go to the pub and I can find out what the latest jokes two dads has played on the crew" Dylan laugh

"Don't tell me he has"

"Yes he has and they got revenge on him in return."

"I can't wait to find out" They talk till they arrived home.

Since they got couple of hours before leaving for the pub they spent the two hours in bed making love and again in the shower. When they arrived at the pub the crew were already there.

"hi guys"

"Hey, Jessica, where Dutchy"

"Getting drinks, how long have you been here for" She walk over and sat down around the table

"Couple of hours" Two dads said

"Ok so two dads what jokes have you played on the crew in your last patrol"

He grin then he started telling Jessica the jokes he played on the crew which some of them shook their heads at him.

Over the next few minutes two dads told them about the crab joke he play on bird. Bird told them all that she got her revenge on him after he put a live crab in her bed.

"what did you do bird"

"Put mini crabs in his bed" then she lean over and whisper

"Inching power in his underwear" Then she move back just as Jessica laugh

"Way to go Jessica"

Then Dutchy walk out and sat down next to Jessica passing her, her beer "What have I miss out on"

"Jessica just told me any her revenge on two dads"

"Which one"

"Crabs" Bird said smile causing Dylan to chuckle

"That one, two dads have you been to see the doctor about your crabs problem" Dylan said causing every one to laugh

"Very funny"

"I remember what happen to a young sailor, spider, remember him swain" charge smile

"Yeah I remember him"

"Well one day we stop to check on this one boat" charge started chucking then swain did.

"The two guys on the boat recognized spider and ask him how his crabs" every one laugh

"He told me it red back crabs that was in the freezer that the guys gave him and chefo knew about the crabs but every time he try to say some thing he burst out laughing" Every one laugh

"Buffer gave him hell for the next couple of days and he enjoy the crab but the both of them ended up Med evac back to cairns with what we though was food poising only to turn out to be that crab poising. They were lucky it was a small dose. After that they never touch a crab again for six month" Charge said

"They sure were lucky" Swain said

"what is spider doing these days" Bomber asked

"Afghanistan, his first tour" RO said

Jessica turn to Dylan who went white as a sheet. She put her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He turn to her and squeeze it back to let her know that he was ok. He turn back to what the others were talking about for a minute before he stood up and walk towards the steps and down them. Every one look at Dylan as he walk away then to Jessica

"Is he ok" Swain asked

"Yeah you mention Afghanistan"

"Oh...sorry"

"It ok"

Kate stood up and walk down the stairs. She went looking for Dylan. When she saw him he was siting on park bench with his elbows on his knees and looking down to the ground. Kate walk over and sat down next to him. He turn his head to her then sat up

"You want to know"

"It up to you. Jessica did say to me to be patient and that you will tell me in your own time"

"Are you sure you want to hear it"

"If it help me under stand why your so protective of me when we are out on patrols and boarding's, then yes"

Dylan look up to see Jessica walking over and sitting next to him, she held on to his hand but not saying a word. Dylan turn and look at Jessica, she put her free hand up to his face

"It's time to tell her Dylan, trust me" he nodded. Jessica move her hand way from his face as he turn to Kate.

"The rescue mission that team was sent to, it was a trap. We all were caught. The men who held us they beat each of us asking why we were there. All we did was give them out name, rank and serial number. Our XO was last to be beaten up... Then they came and got me and put me in to the interrogation room. They wanted codes, which we were there to rescue, how many Americans solider, there bases. I told them the same thing. They gave me one more warning. As the leader held a knife to my XO throat" He took a deep breath

"His last orders were 'Name, rank serial number that an order'... They slit his throat; they made me watch as they did it. I was so angry, so mad, I yell at the guy. He walk over and stood in front of me holding the same knife" Dylan look over to the pub then back to Kate

"I waited for the right moment and I took it. I broke free and I tackle the guy to the ground. I got hold of that same knife and stab him in the chest while looking into his eyes. The two other men in the room grab me and pull me off their leader. They started punching and kicking me. I manage to hit one of them and grab his gun and shot them. I ran over to my XO and grab sheet and rip big piece off and wrap it around his throat then pick him up and ran out of the room. I found a room full of weapons so I went to release the others and found the ones who we were sent to rescue. They were already dead. Shot in the head. They would have been dead for at least day or two before the rescue. The other carries their bodies and we went back to the room where all the weapons and explosives are. I order them to grab what weapons they could carry and explosives. Then I got one of the men to set up one of the explosives and handed me the detonator then we ran towards the exit and into one of the trucks. I push the button since I was driving. I head towards the sea and use a radio to call Tombola to get them to send the HRIBS. Hour later we were back on board with six bodies and the XO body. Team and I we were put on light duties for the remaining of our tour." Kate went white as a sheet as she listen to what Dylan telling

"Oh my...that is why you been protecting me on boarding's and the way you reacted after that boarding when the guy held knife to my throat"

"Yes... I wasn't going to let it happen again after what happen to XO. I failed him and I don't want that to happen again...to you or any other XO I'll be serving under"

"You didn't fail him you were following his orders"

"That whats Jess said"

"There more Kate" Jessica said

"More"

"that rescue mission wasn't the only one that fail. I done some checking out. There been second fail mission where the rebels knew where and when the rescue team were going in. After what happen to the first fail mission only sustain people knew about back up just in case it happen again...Which it did but the teams were lucky to have back up...Jess it right about one thing, there a double agent who knows what going on, on both sides" Kate thought about what Dylan said

"Your team landed in the trap"

"Yes"

"Do they know who the double agent is"

"No they don't" Kate thought some more about it and look at Dylan

"Thank you for telling me Dutchy, now I under stand why your so protective of me. Jessica you are right about Dutchy being protective of me"

"You under stand with what I said to you months ago" Kate smile

"Yes I do" Then she stood up

"See you back in the pub" Then she turn around and walk back to the pub.

Dylan lean back in the seat and turn to Jessica. He let go of her hand and mover his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer to him so he could give her a kiss

"Thanks" he said

"Any time Dylan. Now she knows and under stand"

"Yeah. I should of told her weeks ago"

"She knows now. That the main thing"Then he kiss the side of her head. As she snuggled up to his side for couple of minutes

"Let's go and join the rest of the crew" He said

"Why not" they stood up and walk back to the pub.

"I hope two dads hasn't spike our beer" Dylan said

"Well we could get him to drink them and buy us replacements"

"Good idea Jess" they walk back to the pub with their arms around each other.

The next morning Sarah and Jessica left to go to a day spa. Jessica smile when Sarah was all existed about the prom and looking ford to it. They both talk about different things, spending time together as mother and daughter.

While they were relaxing in the mud bath Jessica turn to Sarah and grin "Sarah" She turn to her mother

"What would Ryan reaction would be if he walk through that door and saw you like that" Sarah was wearing blue green face mask and wrap around her hair

"Hmm he might screw his face up then laugh...what about dad"

"He would raise his eye brows and give me the cheeky grin look and would say 'what did you do to my wife'" Jessica said

"Dad wouldn't would he"

"Yes" Sarah laugh.

"So any ideas about this after party"

"Yeah girl from my class" She said in not happy tune

"Sarah have you got some thing against her" Sarah snorted

"Where should I start" Jessica gave her a look which she knew

"Sandra Peterson, her family is rich, so she says, she putting on after prom party at her uncle house at near the mariner. She said her uncle said it was ok since he living in Melbourne but use the house here as holiday home. But..."

"But what"

"She... she attention seeker, I think the main reason why she putting on this after prom party to win points for prom queen tonight either that or she wants to get into Henry Thompson pants if you know what I mean"

"Dose she like this Henry Thompson"

"No she doing cause of a bet, she got into just about every guy pants I know I shouldn't say this mum but she the school tramp, slut...whore"

"Sarah" Jessica said in not happy tone

"Mum" she yell back

"It true, ask Ryan she try to get in to his two months ago. He told me what she was trying to do."

"What?" Jessica was shock

"She invited him over for lunch cause her parents wanted to meet him so she say. So he showed up only to see her wearing a very small bikini. She invited him in the house and started making excuses in why her parents canceled and that they were alone. She...she went and got him an orange juice only it wasn't just orange juice he took one sip and he knew"

"Spike" Jessica said

"Yes with vodka, she was trying to either get him drunk or lose in him up. She try flirting with him which didn't work. He told her he needed to go to the bathroom. She told him where it was...He didn't go to the bathroom he walk out the front door and never look back. He called me few minutes later and we meet in the park. He told me what had happen. I spoke to some of the guys from class they said the same thing but they fell into her trap"

"Dose her parents know what she been doing"

"She got them wrap around her little finger mum. My concern is she might try tonight"

"What with Ryan"

"yes, I spoke to her about what she doing, she doesn't care. All she cares about is her self and becoming prom queen tonight and get laid"

"Sarah I don't want you to go to this party tonight"

"mum I'll be fine, some one got to keep an eye on them and if any problems I'll call you and dad for back up"

"And what about Ryan"

"He will call his mum and Mike"

"Ok, if there is any problem"

"I know"

"Good, now let us enjoy this bath"

"Yeah good idea" When they finish at the spa they went to get some thing for late lunch and they went to the hair dresses to get their hair and make up done.

When done they headed home to get ready since Ryan was due to show up at five. When they arrived home Sarah ran up to her bedroom so the rest of the family wouldn't see her till it was time.

Jessica walk up to her bedroom and went to get ready. She heard Dylan in the shower so she walk over to the door and open it

"Dylan"

"Hey your back"

"Yeah I'm going to get ready and help Sarah"

"Ok I just in in the shower"

"Ok, Ryan will be here in twenty minutes"

"I know" Then she step back closing the door behind her.

She went and got her self partly dress then went to check on Sarah. She knock on the door

"Sarah, it only me sweetie" She open the door and walk in closing the door behind her

"Mum can you help me with the zip" Sarah ask as she turn around

"Sure sweetie" Jessica step ford and pull the zip up and put the hooks together up top

"Done"

"Thanks mum" she turn around and smile

"Well what do you think"

"You look beautiful Sarah, Ryan is lucky to have you in his life Sarah"

"Thanks mum" They hug

"Now can you zip me up please"

"Sure mum" Jessica turn around and Sarah help zip her up

"Done" Jessica turn around

"Got change of clothes"

"Yep pack them this morning" She turn to see a small duffel bag on chair. Then she turn back to her mum.

"Phone"

"I put it on the charger this morning since there was one notch showing" she walk over and remove the plug from the wall and then the cord from the phone. Then she check the phone

"Fully charge"

"Good, where your shoes"

"Over here" Sarah said she walk over and put her shoes on.

Then she stood up and walk over to her dresser and put her earring and necklace on.

When done she turn around "Done" she said smiling

"How are you feeling" Jessica asked

"Nervous"

"I was when I was your age and so was your father"

"Really dad nervous" Sarah said

"Yes he was and happy"

"I bet he was"

"Will you be ok for a couple of minutes"

"Sure"

Jessica walk out of Sarah bedroom and back into her's She went and put her earrings and necklace on then her shoes. She then got her purse sorted out then return back to Sarah bedroom just as they heard car pull up.

Jessica walk into Sarah bedroom "Sounds like Ryan here already"

"Yeah"

"Take deep breaths, that it in and out" Jessica said

"Better" She ask couple minutes later

"Yes mum"

"Jess, Sarah, Ryan here" They heard Dylan call out.

"Ready"

"Yes"

"Good, I'll take you bag down stairs"

Jessica walk over and pick up the duffel bag and walk to the door and open it and walk out leaving the door open. She walk to the top of the stairs

"Dylan" He turn and look up just as Jessica throw the bag to him which he caught and past it to Connor.

Then he turn and look up to see Jessica walking down the steps. She was wearing sailor blue full length V-neck chiffon dress with contrasting matching matte satin trim at neck and empire waist. Her hair was curly and pulled back by two clips. She was also wearing yellow gold diamond heart pendant and earring that Dylan gave to her on her twenty first birthday. Dylan smile as he watch her walk down the stairs till she standing in front of him

"You look stunning beautiful Jess"

"You don't look to bad your self Dylan" She raise her hand and touch the metal they he received months ago. Then she look up at him and smile and they both kiss.

Then she turn to Ryan who was wearing a tuxedo "Ryan you look great"

"Thanks you look great your self"

"Ready to see Sarah"

"Yeah" Jessica turn and look up the stairs

"Sarah, Ryan waiting" She move till she was standing next to Dylan holding on to his hand and look up.

They all waited then Sarah appeared. Jessica turn to see shock look on both Dylan and Ryan face. She smile with Ryan jaw drop. She turn to see Sarah walking down the steps.

She was wearing red flame two strap full length empire waist dress with shirred bodice and shirt. She was wearing diamond pendant and earrings. Her hair was done up the same way as Jessica but got some glitter in the hair

"Wow Sarah you look fantastic" Ryan said

"Thank Ryan, you don't look to bad your self"

"Here I got you this" He show her a box. He remove the clear cover and pick up the courage and put it on her left wrist.

"Ah shall we go"

"Photos" DJ said

"Why not" Jessica said

Then she notice that Jessica bird holding video camera recording every thing. DJ quickly got his camera set up then he took photos of Ryan and Sarah on the stair way then photos of Dylan and Jessica. When done Bird quickly use her phone to take couple of photos.

"Shall we" Ryan said

"Sure"

"Sarah be good and if any problems"

"Dad relax, mum already spoke to me"

"Ok but"

"Dad chill will ya" Jessica try not to laugh.

Connor past the bag to Sarah as they all walk out side to waiting limo. Once Sarah and Ryan are in the limo left few seconds later.

"Ready Jess"

"Yes"

DJ recorded Dylan opening the passenger door and helping Jessica in and closing the door then he walk around to the other side and got in. Then they wave as they drove down the drive way.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Feed back yes please**

Chapter 20

"Did you get it all" DJ asked Jessica

"Sure did" They walk back in side and down to the office where they up loaded the video footage and photos.

Then send them off to Hammersley crew and their family down in Coomba. Once done they sent text message to them all.

When Dylan and Jessica arrived at the hotel where the navy ball was being held. They walk down and into the ball room to see a lot of people already there. So they look around till they saw Charge so they walk over to him and was surprise to see who his date is for the evening

"Dutchy"

"Charge, bomber you look lovely tonight"

"Thank you Dutchy" Charge said

"Not you Charge" They laugh

"Thanks Dutchy, Jessica wow you look amazing"

"Thank you bomber you look great your self" Then a waiter was walking over to them Dylan grab two glasses and past one to Jessica

"Bomber right you do look amazing Jessica"

"Thanks Charge"

"Bird sent us photos of Ryan and Sarah"

"We were wondering how long it would take" Dylan said

"Are they looking after Connor and Grace"

"Yes and Chloe since Swain and Sally couldn't find a baby sitter" Jessica said

"Well I hope they don't give her any garlic bread" bomber said making them all laugh once again

"Hey boss and X arrived" They all turn to see Mike and Kate looking around then walking over to them when Kate saw Bomber gave her a wave.

"Bomber, Jessica you look amazing"

"Thank you sir. X you look amazing"

"Thanks bomber"

"thanks Mike. Kate you do look amazing"

"Thank you Jessica"

They talk for few minutes when mike phone started ringing so he got it out of his pocket and look at it. Then he press couple of buttons and smile then he showed Kate

"Bird sent me Ryan and Sarah prom photo"

"Wow it hard to believe it Ryan and Sarah" Kate said when she saw the photo.

"We know she sent copy to us as well" Bomber said just as Kate past Mike phone back to him.

They talk for few minutes before Kate and Mike went to talk to some others that they know.

Ten minutes later Swain and Sally walk into the hall and over to the group. They all talk for few minutes then walk over to their table which Bomber and Charge found earlier since others were doing the same.

"Where boss and X" Swain asked

"Over there with the other commanders and their dates for tonight" Jessica said.

They all look over to the table just as other couples showed up and sat down after introducing them selves. They all talk for another fifteen minutes when they saw the admiral of the fleet standing up in front of the podium. He said a small speech then he return back to his table just as dinner was being serve.

Every one was having a wonderful evening talking and laughing. After dinner every one got up to mingle. Jessica went to the bathroom while Dylan look around the room till he saw some one he knows so he walk over the couple

"Ambassador Davis, Mrs Davis" They turn around

"Petty officer Mulholland, how are you" They shook hands

"I'm good thank you ambassador, Mrs Davis you look lovey tonight"

"why thank you, where is your date for this evening" Dylan turn around and smile when Jessica saw him so she walk over to them

"Hello" Jessica said

"Ambassador Davis, Mrs Davis this is Jessica Mulholland, my wife"

"It a pleasure to meet you ambassador Davis" They shook hands

"Mrs Davis"

"Like wise Mrs Mulholland" The ambassador said

"We have heard wonderful things about you" Mrs Davis said. Jessica turn to grinning Dylan then back to Mrs Davis

"I know Dylan told me all about it"

"How long have you been married for Mrs Mulholland"

"Nineteen wonderful years ambassador"

"Nineteen you must of married young"

"Sixteen ma'am" Dylan said

"Children" she asked

"Four our oldest son in in the Navy like his father here"

"Really following family foot steps"

"Yes ma'am"

"Our daughter Sarah she at her prom tonight with commander white son Ryan as her date"

"commander white said that her son gone to the prom. We had no idea that your daughter was his date"

"Now you know ma'am" Dylan said

"We got thirteen year old well fourteen in two weeks son Connor and twelve year old daughter Grace"

"Four children. Who looking after the younger two?" Mrs Davis asked

"DJ, our son and his girl friend is. They all so looking after Chloe, petty officer Blake four year old daughter" Jessica said. They talk for few more minutes before Dylan and Jessica return back to their table just as music started.

Every one was talking and no one was dancing. So when the third song just starting. Dylan turn to Jessica

"Shall we get the dancing started" Jessica look around then back to Dylan

"Why not" They stood up and she held on to his elbow as they walk onto the dance floor.

Jessica turn to Dylan. He did a bow and Jessica did in return as she bend her knees then they step closer to him as they move their arms in persist as they look at each other as they started dancing around the floor.

Number of people stop talking and watch as Dylan and Jessica dance around the floor till the song stop. Then they stop when every one clap. They look around the room then to each other just as a new song started

"Shall we"

"Lead the way" Then they started dancing again.

Then swain and Sally join in then Charge and bomber. Every one watch them dance around the room.

Mike look over to Kate "Kate care to dance" She smile

"Love to" they walk out on the dance floor and started dancing them selves when a new song started.

Then other couples started joining in. After dancing to number of songs. Dylan and Jessica return back to their table where Dylan signal a waiter over and order two drinks then he walk away.

"What an evening" Jessica said

"Yeah"

"I couldn't believe what you did out on the dance floor" Dylan grin

"Well I was being plight"

"Yeah you sure got few people talking during the dancing"

"Why not they must be talking about you" Jessica giggle

"No they would be talking about us"

"That to" they watch as friends dancing around the room.

The waiter return with their drinks then walk over to the next table with other drinks.

"Here it looks like you need a drink" he past her a drink

"Thanks, we don't want to get pulled up for DUI tonight"

"True" Then Mike and Kate walk over and sat next to them

"Enjoying your selves" Jessica asked

"Yes we are you two were amazing out on the dance floor" Kate said

"Thanks, you two were great as well" Jessica said

"Thank you sure got a lot of people talking" Mike said

"About what sir"

"The way you two dance, not taking eyes off each other. They brass wanted to know who were were, I told them. They were quite impress with your dance moves"

"Thanks sir"

"How long have you two been dancing like that" Kate asked

"Gee since we were little, a lot of weddings and of cause the ho down dance"

they talk for a few minutes before the others return to the tale. They all talk for few minutes before getting up and dance again with different partners.

Later that evening there was a slow song playing. Dylan and Jessica were on the dance floor swaying to the music. Jessica got her arms wrap around his neck and he got her around her waist as they look in to each others eyes, touch there noses together and even the odd kiss as they rest there for heads together saying things to each other.

Charge and bomber were watching them as well Sally and Swain. "They sure look happy" bomber said

"Who" charge asked

"Dutchy and Jessica. They look like newly weds"

"Yeah but they not"

"I wounder if they still feel the same in another nineteen years"

"Who knows bomber any thing could happen to them"

"True...it a shame that boss and X can't be together"

"Yeah dam navy"

"True" then they heard Jessica cell phone ring.

Bomber reach over and pull it out of Jessica bag and saw it was a text message.

"It from Sarah" she stood up and walk over to Dutchy and Jessica

"Jessica a text message from Sarah" Jessica and Dylan turn to Bomber

"Thank bomber" Jessica said as bomber past her the phone. She open it up and read the message and smile then she show Dylan

'Ryan prom king, I'm prom queen. Sandra not happy :)'

"Who Sandra"

"I'll tell you after" she look around and walk over to where Mike is. He was talking to Maxine and Steve Marshal

"Mike"

"Jessica, enjoying your self"

"Yes" Then she past him the phone. His smile gotten wider

"Text from Sarah. Ryan prom king, I'm prom queen, Sandra not happy and a smiley face" Mike show the others

"Ryan prom king" Maxine said in shock

"Yeah" Then the phone ring again so mike past it back to Jessica she check the next message then look over to Dylan who was looking at her so he walk over to the group

"Jess what is it"

"It from Sarah, she got 'won by twelve percent of votes, Ryan two percent. Sandra came in fourth"

"Sounds like it was close vote for Ryan"

"Sounds like it alright" Then Jessica phone rings again so she check the next message

"Ryan and I won the best dress. Teachers vote this time, Sandra causing a seen. Attention once again"

"Who Sandra" Kate asked

"Sarah told me she attention seeker and she thought she would win since she putting on a after prom party at uncle house"

"It didn't work did it" Mike said

"No, but the house where the party is being held, question is, it is her uncles or not"

"Do you know the address" Steve asked

"No she won't know till they all due to leave" Jessica then send Sarah a text message and sent it

"I ask her to send me the address soon as she knows"

"Good idea" Then the phone rings once again.

Jessica click on to the message and smile then she show the others. It was photo of Sarah and Ryan wearing their crowns and Sarah hold bouquet of roses while Ryan holding a gold plated rod as they smile for the camera.

"I wouldn't mind a copy of that" Maxine said

"I'm sure Ryan will have a copy him self" Mike said they talk fore few minutes before Dylan and Jessica walk over to their table.

Jessica show them the photo "Well I be dam, prom king and queen" charge said

"Yeah" Jessica said.

They all talk for few minutes then Jessica and Dylan return to the dance floor after Jessica ford it on to DJ knowing he would send it to the others.

Hour later Jessica was sitting down when her cell phone rings so she pick it up and check the text message. It from Sarah. She sent Jessica the address and that she and Ryan are going there after they been to Mike place to get change.

Jessica sent a message back before putting her phone back in her purse "Every thing alright" Swain asked

"Yeah Sarah text me the address where the party is"

"Ok"

Later that night Jessica and Dylan were dancing close together to another slow song while talking quietly to each other like they did before. Charge was sitting down watching every one having a good time when Jessica phone rings and it was different turn so he got it out of her purse and stood up and walk out side to answer it when he saw who it was

"Sarah"

"Who this" Charge went on alert when he heard her voice

"Sarah it charge, what wrong"

"I need dad"

"what wrong"

"It Sandra she taken a yacht out of the harbor. Most of every one from the prom on it there to many people and they getting drunk. Ryan with me. I try talking to Sandra but she got her friends to lock Ryan and me in a cabin. I don't know where they are heading but the speed I'm concern about" Charge could hear music in the back round as well voices

"Listen do You know the name of the yacht your on"

"Pacific blue, it a...Forty five plus meter yacht"

"Got it" charge heard Ryan say

"Ryan got the door open"

"Ok get to the bridge and call the coast guard and slow down the speed if you can"

"I know what to do, tell dad, You might have to crash sail to save us...got to go" Then the line went dead.

Charge close the phone and turn around and ran into the room he look around and walk quickly over to where Mike is.

"Sir we got a situation"

"What is it Charge"

"Sarah called all the kids from the prom are on a yacht called pacific blue. They headed out of the harbor possible full speed and the kids are drinking. Ryan and Sarah are safe they were lock in a cabin Ryan manage to unlock the door they going to try to get to the bridge to slow it down"

"Right get swain and Dutchy and head to Hammersley, call the others"

"Yes sir" Then Charge walk quickly over to Dylan who was dancing with Jessica still

"Dutchy mate we been crash sail"

"What why"

"Sarah call I'll explain on the way"

"We can take you since you and others been drinking"

"Thanks" Then they went and got bomber and Swain.

They all walk out quickly while they send a text to the crew members. They all got into Jessica SUV and drove to Hammersley.

On pacific blue Ryan and Sarah manage to make it up to the bridge "Lock the door just in case" Sarah said.

Ryan manage to lock the door while Sarah look at what in front of her

"Do you know what your doing"

"I think so, oh no we heading towards the reef" When she saw what was on the screen.

Sarah manage to slow down and turn the boat at the same time "Come on...come on"

"We cutting it close"

"Can you turn it any further"

"I'm trying, I'll slow it down more" then she slow it down when they heard banging

"Sandra" Ryan said

"Hey what the hell are you doing open this door" Sarah turn to Sandra

"I'm trying to save this boat you had it on course to the reef"

"Your lying, open this door right now"

"No, not till this boat is clear of the reef, if it hit the reef this boat will sink and there not enough lift jackets for every one. I told you there to many people on this boat it way over crowded" Sarah turn to check the map.

She turn it again so it was heading north. She was just about to turn it again as when the engines stop when there was grouching sound then nothing. Sarah try to get the engines going again and nothing was happening.

Fifteen minutes later they heard a lot of banging when they saw some of the others kids trying to brake in

"Do you think we make it"

"I don't think so with this tide we will still hit the reef" Sarah thought about what to do next.

She look around and press button for the anchor to be lowered, it wasn't working "Dam" then she pick up the microphone

"May day may day this is pacific blue, any one hear me" there was no sound Sarah check she was on the right Chanel

"Mayday, may day this is Pacific blue can any one hear me" Then she notice that the radio was lose so she pulled it out and saw what was wrong

"Oh great, busted radio" She put it back and started looking through the cupboard

"Yes" She said when she pull out a container

"It that emergency beacon"

"Yep let's hope that it works" Then she turn the switch on

"It working. All we can do now is wait to be rescued" Fifteen minutes later her phone rings she got her's out

"It dad" Then she answer it

"Dad"

"Sarah are you ok"

"Yeah we got a problem a big problem"

"What wrong did you make it to the bridge"

"Yeah I manage to turn the yacht and slow it down but it stop but I think we hit some thing. I can't get the engines going and we heading towards the reef"

"Ok what about anchor"

"No go I try, it not working, even the radio not working. I activated the emergency beacon...Oh no" When the power was starting to flicker


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What wrong" Dylan asked

"Power flickering, I don't know how much longer before it goes out"

"Ok, we got you on radar. boss want to know how many aboard"

"About eighty" Ryan nodded

"Ryan agrees"

"Sarah" She turn around when Sandra way yelling at her

"What have you done we sinking" Sandra said

"Dad get here fast as you can we taking on water"

"We on our way you know what to do"

"Yes I do" Then she hung up

"Come on Ryan I'm going to need your help"

Sarah ran to the door and unlock it "Where it is flooding" Sandra laugh

"You bitch it not flooding you fool"

"Sandra you idiot we heading for a reef, we don't know how long the power going to last, the radio dead, the engines won't start"

"Stop your worrying" Then she pull out spark plug which shock Sarah

"You idiot" Sarah grab the spark plug and ran down to the engine room where she found where it went. Then she turn around when the door close and lock on her.

"Hey let me out" She bang on the door.

Then she walk around and smile she walk over to the emergency hatch and got out. Then she manage to get to the bridge

"Ryan" He turn around and unlock the door and open it she ran in then Ryan close and lock the door

"Fingers cross" She started the engines

"Yes" then she turn the yacht around and headed back to cairns.

When they head a smash behind them. They turn around to see Sandra and her friends unlocking the door so Sarah turn around and put it on auto pilot and notice that they were almost out of gas. Then she turn around just as Sandra hit her so Sarah hit back while Sandra friends beat up Ryan.

"You bitch you took my crown, you ruin my party, you going to pay"

When Hammersley arrived where the boat is mike sent both HRIBS to the yacht. When they got there they and on the boat they had to restrain some of the drunken youth and tie them up since they were throwing beer bottles and cans at them. Then they took the first six drunken youth back onto Hammersley where they were taken down below by other crew members

"How bad is it" mike asked Swain

"They are all drunk sir, it going to take time, they been throwing bottles and cans at us"

"Alright, Childers arrive, they can help out, head back"

"Yes sir"

Swain return back to the HRIB while Mike spoke to the captain on Childer. Mike watch as the four HRIBS go back and fourth between the boat and yacht till Bomber and two dads return wounded. So they head down to the ward room to get patch up.

Dylan stay on the yacht to help restrain the drunk youths and tie there hands up and then manage to past the youth to one of the crew members while been attack just before Childers crew showed up

"Need some help here mate" Dylan turn around and smile

"Thanks buffer, I got to find Sarah, she up on the bridge" Then they heard the engines stop.

"Let's get this lot sorted, come on mister tough guy" Buffer said when the youth try to hit him.

Two hours later all the youths were tied up and on on their way to Childers or Hammersley

"Dutchy" Swain said Dutchy turn around to see five girls walking towards them with their hands tied behind there back then they saw Sarah behind them

"Dad, Chris, Ryan hurt badly"

"Where is he" Swain ashed

"On the bridge, this way" Sarah turn around and headed back to the bridge with Swain and Dylan in tow while the other crew members took care of the girls.

When they arrived, Swain walk over and crouch down just as Sarah got on her knees to sir down close to Ryan

"I'll take over Sarah"

She look up at her father then back down to Ryan while Swain spoke to Mike over his radio. Sarah look up at her father with tears in her eyes

"Come here" Dylan said Sarah stood up and walk over and into Dylan arms

"It ok"

"I try to stop them from hurting him dad. Even when he was knock out they were still kicking him. I manage to tie Sandra up then I pull the girls off Ryan and tie them up with the rope I found earlier when I was looking for the emergency beacon"

"I'm prod of you Sarah you did good" She turn to Swain

"Chris is he..."

"I..." Swain look from Sarah to Dylan

"Swain" Dutchy said

"Sorry mate... I'm concern about his head injury"

"I saw Gail kick him in the head two, three times when he was already knock out. The others kick him in the legs, back, chest and stomach"

Then they turn around when two of Hammersley crew members showed up with a neck brace and back board. Sarah watches what was happening till they lifted the back board and walk off the bridge with Sarah and Dylan behind them.

When they were out on back of the boat Sarah saw which HRIBS they and girls were getting in to and heading to Hammersley. Both Childers crews and Hammersley were checking over the yacht to make sure that they got every one.

"I'm prod of you Sarah, you save a lot of lives" Sarah turn to her father

"I know and kick Sandra and her friends asses" Dutchy grin

"So those lessons came in handy then"

"Yes dad they did"

"That my girl"

They both hug just as the HRIBS return they watch as Ryan was put on the HRIB then Dylan got on and help Sarah into the HRIB.

"Dad"

"yes Sarah"

"the yacht will need to be tow back, it ran out of gas" Dylan smile

"No problems" then he turn to buffer who was grinning "Thanks mate"

"We will take care of the Yacht. A You take care of your daughter and her date" Buffer said

"Thanks" Childer crew watches as Hammersley HRIB returns then they return back to work them selves.

Once they all were back on Hammersley, they return back to port. Dutchy show Sarah the dinning room then he went and take care of his helmet and vest. Then he return back to the dinning room

"Dad I want to see Ryan"

"sure, come on" He show her to the ward room where he knock

"come in" Dutchy open the door and let Sarah walk in first.

"How is he" Sarah asked

"It not looking good, sorry" Dylan put his hands on her shoulders

"come on let's Swain finish doing what he doing"

"ok" Dylan turn Sarah around and out the door. He gave Swain a nod before turning around and walking out the door closing it behind him.

Sarah turn and hug Dylan as she cry in his arms "Don't worry Swain will do the best he can for him" He held her in his arms for few minutes till she pulled back wiping her tears away

"I hope those girls get what coming to them for what they did to Ryan"

"They will and they won't be the only ones" Sarah look up at her father

"What do you mean"

"Most of your class mates will be charge of wounding navy personal. Charge, bomber and two dads were wounded while they were trying to put resistances on one of the youth when they were set a pond by some of the others."

"Are they ok"

"Yeah they tough, they been through worse" They both hug once more.

"Come on" Sarah follow Dylan up to the bridge.

"Sarah you did good tonight" Mike said when he saw her

"Thanks Mike"

Sarah look around the bridge then step ford to look out toward Cains. Then she turn around and walk over to different areas on the bridge till she stop at screen to see where her drunken class mates are

"Do you record every thing"

"Yes we do for security reasons" Dylan said

"Ok and that including mic phones"

"Yes Why" Sarah turn to Dylan then to Mike

"Mike when you take them out of the room leave Sandra in there last" Mike walk over to Sarah

"Why"

"There some questions I want to ask her...evidences"

"What sort of evidence" Dylan asked she turn to her father

"You will find out if your watching and listening"

"OK" Mike said.

Sarah turn to him "Thanks Mike"

Sarah look down at the screen once more then she walk over and stood next to the captain chair where Kate is sitting. Dylan walk over to Sarah and put his hands on her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. Then she lean back against his chest as she let out her breath

"So dad did you and mum show off your dances moves tonight" Sarah said a minute late

"Yeah we did"

"Ginger rogers and Fred Astaire" Charge said as he walk over and stood next to Sarah

"Show off" Sarah said as she knock her head against Dylan chest causing few chuckles on the bridge

"How about you sweetie how was your prom night"

"Some thing I'll never forget dad. Me beating Sandra Peterson in becoming prom queen and kicking her ass tonight"

"Hey language"

"Sorry dad well I did, kick her and her friends...but"

"That better" Sarah watches as they came into port to see police and ambulance waiting for them.

"Oh great media frenzy they worse than pack of dogs" Sarah said

"Your right about that" Charge said

"Well it one way for Sandra to get attention and she got it"

When Hammersley dock the crew started taking the youths off Hammersley leaving Sandra last. Sarah was watching from the screen till she look up at Mike

"Bomber show Sarah down to the Astarte room"

"Yes sir"

Sarah follow bomber down to where one of the guys who was standing guard out side. He step ford and open in.

Sarah walk in and door close "Sandra"

"You bitch, you ruin every thing" She stood up angry then she smile

"You know miss prom queen. You are the one who going to be in so much trouble when I tell daddy it was your idea to go out on the yacht, he would believe me and so will the others"

"Your such a lyre Sandra. You putting the blame on me cause your plans fail"

"They would believe me"

"Yeah right" Sarah said as she fold her arms across her chest

"Where did you get the booze from"

"Why would you care"

"As you pointed out no one will believe me, so"

"I use my uncle account on his computer, it was ease ordering the beer, and spirits since he orders it all the time and have it deliver to his house."

"How did you pay for the drinks"

"i use my uncle credit card" She said grinning

"That house where every one went to, the owner is he not really your uncle He some one you knew who was going to be away for few days"

"What's it to you"

"Curious"

"I knew that the guy was going to be away and he works with my parents, in fact he down at his dear old granny funeral boo hew"

"So why the guy down at his grand mother funeral you and your friends decided have not only to use his name to buy the alcoholic but also to have a party at his house but trash it as well, don't you have any respect" Sarah said yelling then laugh

"That right you don't have any respect for any one but your self, what a joke"

"Who going believed a word you say miss smarty pants, my parents lawyers they will get me off what ever charges cause it will be your word against mine"

"We shall see... That yacht, who owns it"

"Same guy" Sarah shook her head and turn around and walk to the door then stop and turn around

"Three months ago the car crash, Stacy wasn't driving the stolen car was she...It was you wasn't it" Sarah step ford

"Yes, Gail and Terri was also in the car, I lost control and hit a power power. Gail, Terri and I survivor the crash, Stacy didn't. She was in the back seat, her seat belt broke and she went ford and her neck snap. We got out and put Stacy behind the wheel and put the seat belt on her then we wipe all traces, finger prints everything so it show she stole it and drove around and lost control, bang, snap dead"

"You stole the car and went on a joy ride"

"Yes and if you tell any one I'll say your a lire"

"What about Gail and Terri I suppose you want them to lie to the police, to Stacy family in court"

"Yes"

"Who idea was it to steel a car"

"Who do you think smarty paint"

"You did" Sandra grin

"Yes"

"You killed Stacy and cover up what you did then carry on like nothing happen, you are one sick person you know that"

"No I'm a great actress, the judge and jury will believe me" She said grinning

"You think your so great" Then Sarah step ford till she was few feet away from Sandra

"The judge and jury going to look right through your lies Sandra. You and your friends plus most of the class can kiss your graduation good bye" Sarah turn around and walk to the door

"It your word against mine" Sarah stop at the door and knock then it open, she saw her father looking at her. He was back in his dress white uniform

"You hear me your word against mine" she said yelling. Sarah turn around

"Sandra see that blue half ball on the ceiling, smile your on navy camera" Then she turn around when Sandra said

"You bitch, I'm going to get you, I'm going to make sure my family sue your family asses for every thing they are worth"

Dylan put his arms around Sarah as they walk away leaving one of the crew members to deal with angry yelling Sandra. Dylan and Sarah walk off Hammersley into media frenzy.

Jessica got out of her wagon and step in front of it just as Dylan and Sarah walk over to her. Jessica hug Sarah then Dylan hug them both as cameras started flashing. They were like that for few minutes then they pulled apart and turn around to see two dads and Charge walking Sandra off Hammersley and hand her over to the police.

They watch as she was put in the police car and change passing a pen drive to one of the officers as he was talking to him. Then the cops got into the car and drive away.

"Let's go home" Jessica said Sarah turn to her mum

"Can we go to the hospital I want to know how Ryan is doing" Jessica smile

"Why not, come on" They got into the wagon and Jessica drove them to Barry general hospital. They were quiet till they arrived there and got out and walk into the hospital and walk down to the front desk

"Hello may I help you" women asked

"Yes I'm Sarah Mulholland I would like to know how Ryan white is, he was brought in here"

"The doctors are still with him you all can wait in the waiting room with his mother"

"Thank you" Sarah said. Then they walk over and into the waiting room.

Maxine look up and stood up "Sarah"

"Commander White, any word on Ryan"

"Not yet. Mike fill me in on what you did tonight, you did a brave thing"

"I know if I haven't gotten on the boat things would have been a lot worse"

"True, please sit down" They all sat down

"I feel the odd one out" Sarah said after looking around the room

"Why that Sarah" Dylan asked

"Well I'm not dress up like you all are" Dylan grin and put his arm around her shoulder

"Don't worry about it. It what in the in side that matters, not the out side" he said

"I know dad but I do feel strange"

"You will be fine" He kiss the side of her head.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Half an hour later Dylan left to get them all some coffee then return since it going to be a long night for them all. When Sarah finish her drink she got up and walk over to the bin and put the cup in it then she walk out of the waiting room and down to where the toilets are then return when she saw who walk though the front doors.

So she walk over to them "Mike, Kate"

"Sarah any word" Mike asked

"Nothing I'm starting to worry"

"I'm sure they would let us know soon as they can" Mike said

"I hope so, how Andy, Bec and Leo"

"They are ok"

Then the double doors open so they turn to see who walking though the door they saw a crew member being wheel in

"I reconsigned him he from Childers" Kate said. When they saw red cloth over his for head and bruising over his face and blood over his top

"Oh my god, what happen" Sarah said in shock

"I'll go and find out" Mike said then he follow the gurney.

Sarah turn and walk back in the waiting room "Sarah what wrong" Dylan asked

"I just saw crew member being wheeled in it looks like he was beaten up"

"Who is it" Maxine asked

"Not Hammersley crew, I know them I recognized him from the Yacht he was from the other patrol boat that help out"

"Childer" Dylan said

"Yes, Mike going to find out what happen" Sarah said just as Kate walk into the room.

"Commander White, Dutchy, Jessica"

"Lieutenant"

"X"

"Kate"

"Sarah just told us about the crew member that was brought in here"

"Yeah he in a bad way by the looks of things" Sarah and Kate sat down and waited.

Few minutes later Mike walk in "Mike Sarah told us"

"Leader Farr... I spoke to petty officer Willis Childer medic. Leader and two others went in the Astaire to get there of the drunken youths when they were set a pond by the whole group in there. By the time the rest of the crew arrived and restrain them two manage to get out. They couldn't get to the crew member he was drag on the other side of the room."

"Is he going to be ok Mike"

"They will let us know, what a night mare this has been"

"We know who the blame for this mike" Sarah said

"Who"

"Sandra Peterson"

"Don't worry she and the others are going to be in a lot of trouble" Jessica said

"Yeah question is who first"

"What do you mean" Maxine asked

"Well let see... school, parents, police, the owner of the house and boat... and the navy. By the time they all finish with them, they would be...crapping them selves...oh and the lawyers, the judges, the jury. By the time they are finish there won't be much of them left" They all smile a little

"Your right about that" Mike said

Few minutes later a man walk in the room "Sarah Mulholland"

Sarah stood up and turn to the guy "Yes"

"Hi I would like to ask you a few questions"

"Are you the police"

"Ah no I work for the Cairn news"

"Hey get out of here" Dylan said as they all stood up

"I can handle it dad" Then she step ford

"I'll answer your questions"

"Great" Then he got his recorder out and press record

"Now Sarah Mulholland is it true that you throw the after prom party that got out of control"

"You name sir"

"Gregg Wilson, so it is true"

"Mr Wilson I'm only going to say this. I will answer you and the other hungry media questions when I'm ready and you can take your recorder and shove it where the sun doesn't shine you got three seconds to get the hell out of here or I will have you remove from this hospital" Sarah said angry and she folded her arms across her chest He look at her in shock

"So it true" Sarah step around the reporter and out of the waiting room and yelled

"Security" Then two men walk over to her

"Please keep your voice down miss"

"Sorry can you get rid of this report trash please, he bugging us" They look in to the room to see guy there with recorder in his hand. They they saw Mike, he gave them a nod

"Sir please come with us" One of them said looking at the reporter

"This is news"

"Please get him out of here" Sarah said

She turn around and walk back into the room and stood next to Dylan. They watch as the two security men walk in

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving" Then he walk out with the two security men behind them

"Sarah you handle your self well"

"Thanks mum"

"Sarah... shove it where the sun doesn't shine" Kate said

"Well I couldn't say...alpha, Sarah, Sarah now could i" They all grin knowing what she would of said.

"You sure know how to handle your self in front of a reporter" Maxine said

"Thanks" They they turn when they saw who walk in the room

"Buffer" Mike and Kate said at the same time while in shock when they saw his face

"Sir, X" He walk in and carefully sat down as he was protecting his ribs

"Are you ok mate" Dylan asked

"I will live just waiting to see a doctor"

"You were one of the crew member that was injured" Maxine asked

"yes ma'am. Kiwi the other crew member I manage to protect him as I was getting him out of the room. He received a few punches. They pulled me back and on to the floor. They started kicking me. I craw my way to the door where two crew members grab my arms and pull be through. They had to use there battens when the youths try to get out the door. They close and lock it. I manage to get up just as the other crew members arrive. We went back in and tie the youths to the beds while medics took care of Scorpio"

"Why did they go in there in the first place" Maxine said

"We notice on the security screen it look like one of them was having an asthma attack, it turn out to be a trap. Plus we were lucky to be in port waiting for the police to arrive when it happen"

Then they turn around when they saw two police officers walk into the room

"Sarah Mulholland"

"Yes" Sarah stood up

"Sarah Mulholland we here to place you under arrest for braking and entering, damages to property, steeling a yacht name pacific blue"

"What" Every one said in shock

"Officer who told you that Sarah did these thing" Mike asked

"Sorry sir I'm not liberty to say"

"Well tell me, I'm her father" Dylan said the two officers look at each other then back to Dylan

"Sandra Peterson, gave us her statement and it was back up by numbers of others"

"that is a total lie and I can prove that she and the others are lying"

"Can you prove it"

"Officer I'm commander Flynn captain of Hammersley, one of crew members past a pen drive to one of your officers. It the confession from Sandra Peterson. She admitted to Sarah here and on navy camera every thing"

"including the death of Stacy Wright. What Sandra and her friends did and how they got rid of the evidences and make it look like Stacy was behind the wheel" Sarah said

"I remember that accident. We attended it after we got word that the car was stolen"

"With the examination there no finger prints on the steering wheel and door handles right" Sarah said

"Yes how did you know that" cop said

"Wipe clean wasn't it and the back seat belt broken"

"Yes, the media doesn't know those facts"

"I suggest you find that pen drive and listen to what on it" Then one of the officer phone rings so he pull it out of his pocket and answer it

"Johnson... yes we are...yes" then he look up and at Sarah

"Are you sure... alright. We will head there strait away...ok thanks" then he hung up

"miss Mulholland, sorry, for disturbing you, that was our Sargent on the phone we not going to arrest you, you are clear of all charges. He and other officer saw the security footage"

"You were doing your job officer"

"officer what going to happen with the other youths" Jessica asked

"There parents have been contacted and are down at the station with their lawyers"

"I'm glad we not there" Sarah said

"I'm afraid you still need to come down to the station so we can get your statement"

"Now" Sarah asked

"Yes"

"Can it wait please I'm waiting news on my boy friend, he was badly attack on the yacht" The two officers were shock and look at the ones in uniforms, Sarah notice it

"No not navy, Sandra friends attack him and knock him unconscious. We waiting news from the doctors"

"We can bring her in, in the morning" Dylan said

"By that time thing might of quieten down by then" Jessica said

"Your right, ok"

"Thank you" The officer got a card out of his pocket and past it to Sarah

"Here my card, I'm on duty till eight in the morning"

"Thank you" Then the two cops turn around and walk out of the waiting room.

They all sat down for five minutes when a nurse walk in the room to get Buffer. He got up and follow the nurse down to one of the examination rooms. Hour plus coffee later Buffer walk back into the waiting room

"Any news"

"Nothing, what did the doctors say" Kate asked

"Couple crack ribs and bruising, I also found out that Scorpio in surgery internal bleeding, broken arm, both legs broken, skull fracture four broken ribs, two crack ribs, punched lunge and " Then he let out he breath as he look down

"Buffer what is it" Mike asked as he and Kate stood up and walk over to him putting there hands on his shoulders. He then look up.

"Both pelvis broken and dislocated and spinal injury. If he makes it though the surgery, he might be able to walk again" Every one was shock with that news

"Come and sit down mate" Mike said. Buffer walk in and sat down

"Has he got any family" Maxine asked

"Yeah...he just got back from his honeymoon last week" Then a women ran in to the hospital.

Buffer saw her so he stood up and walk to the door "Kelly" She turn to buffer and walk over to him

"Pete how is he"

"Come in"

"Tell me"

"Please, better if you are sitting down"

He put his arm around her shoulder and walk her in to the room and sat down then he sat next to her while holding her hands

"Kelly, I'm warning you now it bad"

"How bad"

"He might not walk again" Kelly eyes widen in shock then she cry. Buffer put his arm around her ash she grab his shirt.

"Tell me...every thing" He look over to the others then look down at Kelly and took a deep breath

"couple crack ribs and bruising, I also found out that Scorpio in surgery internal bleeding, broken arm, both legs broken, skull fracture four broken ribs, two crack ribs, punched lunge and both pelvis broken and dislocated and spinal injury. If he makes it though the surgery, he might not be able to walk again" He held on to her the best he could.

Jessica stood up and walk over and sat next to Kelly rubbing her back. "why, why him. What did he do. How did it it happen"

"It was group of drunken youths we had on the ship, they attack him, kiwi and my self."

"What where they doing on the ship in the first place" Sarah stood up and walk over and crouch down in front of Kelly. Kelly turn and look at Sarah. Sarah told her every thing that happen. When she finish she was crying as well.

"Why are you crying, you don't even know my husband"

"My boy friend was also attack... You would be lucky that your husband will live. My boy friend might not live"

"What do you mean was he one of the one who beat my husband up"

"No my boy friend was was beaten up, knock unconscious... they were still kicking him all over his body including his head. That women over there" Sarah pointed to Maxine. Kelly turn to the women then back to Sarah

"Is Ryan mother, Ryan is my boy friend. Just remember this. Your husband might not walk again... I do mean might. But then he might walk. We don't know what his chances are till doctors came and tell you your self" Kelly thought about it and nodded

"Your right... But what about the navy" Sarah turn to Maxine

"what is his chances commander white" That shock Kelly as she turn to Maxine

"If he can walk again and with his other injuries... fifty fifty depends on his fitness" Sarah turn to Kelly

"If and when he dose start to heal and start walking again you would need all your love, support and patients in the coming weeks" Kelly nodded

"And if you need a brake from him, even if it just for a few hours, or a whole day, give his crew mates a call when they are in port. I'm sure they can find some way of entertaining him isn't that right Pete" Sarah said looking at him

"Cause we will, might even get Hammersley to help out"

"I don't know if that a good thing or a bad thing" Mike said

"Why is that" Pete asked

"They might tell your crew mates stories or even worse the jokes that been happening on Hammersley" Kelly giggle

"Defensively no joke, Scorpio is joker on Challenger"

"Oh that would cause a problem if he and two dads get together" Pete laugh then hiss in pain as he put his hand over his ribs Kelly move and turn to see Buffer in pain

"Are you ok"

"I'll live. And as for two dads his Hammersley joker, what jokes has playing these days" He look over to Kate and Mike

"Bird is his victim but she gets him back every time" Dylan said

"Really please do tell"

"Would you like to know" Sarah asked Kelly

"Sure"

Sarah stood up and walk back over and sat next to Dylan as he told them all a joke play on bird.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Few months back two dads put a live crab in bird bed, when she got in, it pinch her she scream as she jump out of bed. Bomber who was on the top bunk hit the roof. We all ran down and there cabin I pulled back the covers to see alive crab. Two dads laugh so I made him pick it up and take it out of their cabin"

"Sounds like two dads need to be taught a lesion" Buffer said

"bird did two days later. Well that night she slip sleeping tablet into his drink while I was distracting him. Later that night bird walk into two dad cabin since RO was on gut watch. She pull back two dads covers and lifted his under wear and throw in these little red things and inching powder then she cover him up and return back to her room. The next morning he ran into our room to wake up swain. He was scratching...Down below. Swain took him to the ward room then return fifteen minutes later laughing his head off. I ask what was so funny he said bird got two dads good. I ask what he meant he said she gave him...crabs" they all laugh

"The little red things were crabs...Ah I get it" Buffer said

"buffer remember spider and his crabs" Mike said

"how could I not I ended up in here with that crab poisoning"

"What happen was we came across this boat so we stop to check on the crew. These two guys recognized spider and they asked him how his crabs that they gave him" they all laugh

"Chefo was laughing so hard he went red, Charge look at spider as he was stepping back. Spider he try to tell charge it was the crabs that was in the freezer" mike said

"One joke two dads play on bird she got him back with a tablet which makes your urine turn blue. Two dads though he was dying he freak out about it" Dylan said

"what about his shampoo" Kate said grinning

"Oh yeah bird swap two dads shampoo around since she knew what ones he has... one morning I went to wake him up, his hair was...green" Dylan said they all laugh

"Bomber sent me a photo of that"

"What about the joke you, Nav and Spider play on two dads" Kate said

"Oh that one"

"What happen" Kelly asked

"When I was on Hammersley, it was my... our last meal on there before transferring to Childer. Two dads put laxatives in Nav, spider and my meals...The next night we got him back. We put sleeping tablets in his drink. And soon as he was asleep we took him to Hammersley where we remove his clothes and put a dress, make up including painted finger nails and toe nail polish and wig on him"

"Did any one seen him the next day" Kelly asked

"The whole crew did" buffer said grinning

"Swain he had to help two dads out of the dress" Mike said they all laugh.

Pete got his phone out and went through the messages and show Kelly the photo. She laugh

"Oh my... there some thing missing"

"What missing"

"Fish net stocking" they all Laugh

"That what I said" Jessica said

Dylan stood up and pull his phone out of his pocket and went through it then he showed Kelly she laugh

"It a fake, Jess doing"

"that a good one"

"may I see it" Maxine asked Dylan walk over and show her it. She laugh.

They spent the next hour talking about the different jokes when doctor walk in. they all turn to him

"Commander white" Maxine stood up

"How is he"

"Please sit down" Maxine sat down just as Dylan put his arm around Sarah shoulders.

"Good news is Ryan didn't suffer any permit spinal injury. But he did suffer two broken legs, broken wrist, three broken ribs, two crack ribs, puncher lung and internal bleeding which we were able to get under control... how ever... bad news is he slip into a coma during surgery cause of his brain injury"

"Oh no" Maxine said in shock. Sarah started crying again. Mike stood up and walk over and sat down next to Maxine and pull her in his his arms.

"What is his chances doctor" Mike asked

"Coma is a good thing, it will give his body a change to heal. As for coming out of his coma. I'm not sure. But we will be keeping a close eye him for the next seventy two hours"

"Thank you doctor"

"Can I see him" Sarah asked the doctor turn to Sarah

"Family only, sorry"

"Doctor" he turn to Maxine

"She can see him"

"Ok, would you like to see him"

"Yes"

"I'm coming, I'm Ryan god father"

"Alright" Then the doctor stood up.

Mike, Maxine, Dylan and Sarah stood up and walk out of the room. They follow the doctor down and into the private room where Ryan in. both Sarah and Maxine cry even more. Dylan pull Sarah in to his arms just as Maxine went into Mike arms when they saw bandage around Ryan head breathing tube down his throat, case on his left arms, tubes out on his left side, wires and machines every where. Bed bar to keep the sheet off his legs. Plus they could see where the bruising was on his face and chest and stomach

"They going to pay for what they did" Sarah said

"Sarah don't talk like it revenge" Dylan said

"Dad they going to pay when I testified against them all and I hope they all go to jail and rot in hell for what they have done to Ryan and to the navy" She said angry then she put her face in his chest and cry once again. They stay for five minutes before they were asked to leave.

They return back to the waiting room. "Dylan" Jessica asked he shook his head as he still holding Sarah in his arms. She knew he would talk to her later.

"Kate I'm going to take Maxine home" She stood up

"I'll come with you" Then she turn to buffer

"Call me"

"I will" Then Kate follow Maxine and mike out of the room just as Dylan and Sarah sat down

"Why don't you go home I'll stay here with Kelly"

"I'm staying" Sarah said she turn and look at buffer

"Sarah" Jessica said

"Mum I'm staying to help support Kelly. It the least I can do. I want to know how Scorpio doing"

"Thank you" Kelly said

"We will all stay, I'll go and get us a brew, it going to be a long night" Dylan said.

"I'll come with you" Jessica said as she stood up just as Dylan stood up. They walk out together with his arm around Jessica waist

"How long have your parents been married" Kelly asked Sarah

"Nineteen years. But they always act as newly weds"

"Nineteen years they must of gotten married young"

"sixteen. They grew up together got married and have four kids"

"So you got younger bothers and sisters"

"Older brother and younger brother and sister"

"how old are you"

"sixteen" Kelly nodded

"How did you parents lasted nineteen years of marriage"

"Love, patients, under standing, hostelry, supporting each other, being there for each other" Kelly nodded

"What dose your brother do" Sarah smile

"Just like dad join the navy. Hammersley crew was shock when they first meet DJ he looks like dad but younger twin so to speak"

"Really"

"Yeah he on Kingston" Buffer was shock

"not Kingston" Sarah smile

"Yes and yes I know what been happening between the two boat. And guest what his nick name is" Sarah look at them

"I have no idea" Buffer said

"D two"

"D two?"

"Yeah the crew though of Dutchy but that name was already taken do D two cause of his name"

"Dylan junior" Kelly said

"Yep and no there no R two on Kingston" they thought about it and laugh

"R 2 D 2, I get it. Funny" buffer said

"What dose your mother do" Kelly asked

"She accountant. She got her own business here in Cairns"

"Really, wow" They talk till Dylan and Jessica return with hot drinks. They past drinks to buffer, Kelly and Sarah before sitting down again. They talk for the next hour till doctor walk into the room

"Mrs Farr" Kelly stood up

"Yes, how is he"

"Please sit down" she sat down. Pete held on to her hand for support. The doctor look at Sarah, Jessica and Dylan

"It ok doctor they would like to know as well" He turn back to Kelly and sat down next to her.

"Your husband is going to be fine but..." She cry then look at the doctor

"But what doctor"

"It going to be a long slow recovery"

"Will he be able to walk"

"To soon to tell, there is spinal damage but we not sure how bad it is cause of the swelling and five fracture vertebrates. We had to remove one of the vertebrates disks cause it broke in two, half of it pushing against the spinal cord."

"So there might be a chance then"

"I can't say at this stage. I can take you to him"

"Please" Then she stood up just as doctor did. She follow the doctor out of the room.

"At lest we know what going to happen him" Jessica said

"Yeah" Sarah stood up and walk out of the waiting room

"You got a tough daughter there mate" Dylan smile a little

"She takes after her mum here"

"And you" She slap his leg lightly

"Ever since she was little she was stubborn like Jess here but she got my temper"

"They all have."

"I notice you both dress up were you at a dinner"

"Navy ball" Jessica said

"That was tonight, I mean last night" When he relies what the time is

"Yes didn't you get invite"

"Yeah but was out on patrol we got back an hour before we received emergency text and rush back to Childer. None of the crew was happy. I saw Hammersley head out just before our gang way was remove. Our captain informed us the situation"

"I was tough just trying to get on board. When we did we were attach strait away. Three of us manage to keep them back while one crew member tie one of the youth up and put him on the rib then we got the second one. Was any of your crew member got hurt during the boarding"

"Yeah they all did, you" Buffer asked

"We all did. Two dads and bomber had to return they both got cut from broken bottles"

"Are they ok"

"Yes. Bomber manage to patch two dads and her self up temporary then return to help with the drunken youths. They came here in the ambulance with Ryan. They both ended up having stitches in their arms" Dylan said

"At least Sarah got a good head. And knew what to do" Jessica said

"It must be her up bringing" Buffer said

"Yeah navy up bringing" Jessica said smiling

"Navy up bringing?" buffer said

"Dylan here teach all our kids on what to do in emergency while out at sea fishing. He even let them drive the boat from the harbor out to sea and back again. At home if they do some thing wrong... Tooth brush duty" buffer grin

"Has that happen"

"Once they learn their lesson after that and every time they just about to step out of line I say tooth brush. They know" Jessica said

"It good that you care about your kids and what they doing. Most parents don't care or wrap around their teenagers fingers"

"True. Lucky our kids are different, they do some thing right they get rewarded some thing wrong depends on what it is, they get punish. But most important thing is we tell them that we love and care about them" Jessica said Buffer nodded

They talk for half an hour when Jessica look around the room "Dylan, where Sarah"

"I don't know I thought she gone to the bathroom" They look at each other

"Ryan" They said at the same time then look at buffer

"I'll help you look for her"

"Thanks mate" They stood up and walk out of the waiting room and went their separate ways just in case Sarah wasn't in Ryan room.

Dylan walk down to the room and open the door quietly and step into the room. He let his eyes adjust to the dim light which was above the bed. He smile at the sight before him then he step back closing the door. He turn around when Jessica and buffer walking towards him

"She in there" Then he put his finger up to his lips before opening the door and walking in.

Buffer and Jessica walk into the room. When there eyes adjust Jessica gasp when she look at Ryan

"oh my..." Dylan wrap his arms around Jessica pulling her into his chest.

Buffer look at Ryan in shock him self he meet Ryan couple times before at NAVCOM but the teenager who lying in bed in front of him it was hard to believe it the same teenager.

Then he saw Sarah she was sitting on a chair which was close to the bed her head was lying on one arm which was on the bed and the other was holding Ryan undamaged hand.

"Those kids got a lot to answer for" Buffer said quietly

"They do alright" Dylan said

"I'm going to go and check on Kelly before heading home. Crew knows how to get in contact with me"

"Sure and thanks for your help"

"No worries" They shook hands before buffer turn and look at the sight before him before turning around and walking out the door.

"We should wake Sarah up and take her home" Jessica said

"No let her stay here, we can return in the morning"

"Ok, we better let the staff know"

"Good idea" They look at Sarah before walking out of the room.

They went and spoke to the nursing staff for few minutes before leaving to go home to get few hours sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Later that morning Dylan and Jessica walk into the kitchen after they both manage to get few hours sleep. "morning mum, morning dad" DJ said

"Morning Jessica, Dutchy, how is Ryan" Bird asked

"Not good bird... Ryan slip into a coma last night during surgery" DJ and bird was shock.

"Sarah" DJ asked

"We left her with Ryan this morning, she was sleeping in chair close to his bed" Jessica said

"How commander white doing" DJ asked

"Shock, boss and X are with her. I spoke to boss this morning They were on their way to the hospital when I called. They know that Sarah is there" Dylan said

"We heard on the radio this morning about what happen last night. They said number of navy was wounded"

"Yes...One one serous condition...He might not walk again, there was damage done to his spinal cord" Jessica said

"Is there any thing we can do" Bird asked

"Not at the moment bird, but thanks" Dylan said as he got Jessica and him a cup of coffee

"Are you returning back to the hospital dad"

"Yes we are, can you look after Connor and Grace"

"Sure, can I borrow the car dad"

"Why"

"So Jessica and I can take them to the movies and show them where Jessica and I live since they ask last night"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

"Dutchy dose boss know I wasn't there last night"

"Yes, he knew that you were baby sitting for us"

"I didn't received any text massage for crash sail" DJ said

"Well it because captain and X had few to many drinks last night so that why you didn't get the message"

"Ok"

"Where kids"

"Out side playing, Sally showed up this morning to get Chloe. Swain return back to Hammersley to fill out the paper work from last night" Bird said

"Ok, well we are off to the hospital, DJ drive carefully"

"I will dad"

"I'll go and get Sarah a change of clothes, I'll be a minute" Jessica said then she turn and walk out of the kitchen

"What time did you and mum get home dad"

"After four this morning it been a long night"

"Sounds like it dad. Any idea what going to happen to the students?"

"I don't know son it up to the parents, Navy and the owner of the house and boat"

"What about school?"

"Don't know son"

Few minutes later Jessica and Dylan left to go back to the hospital. When they arrived there. They walk down and into Ryan room.

"Mum, dad" Sarah said when she saw who walk in the room

"How are you feeling" Jessica said as she walk over to Sarah and gave her a hug

"Tired, smelly"

"Here sweetie" Dylan past Sarah a bag

"Thanks dad, I need a shower, I smell like a liqueur store"

"I can show you where you can have a shower" A nurse said

"Thank you" Nurse wrote down the latest readings

"I'll show you where is it" Sarah follow the nurse out of the room.

"Commander white, how are you holding up" Dylan asked

"Shock. I can't believe what they did to my son"

"None of us can ma'am"

"What is the navy going to do Mike" Jessica asked

"The top brass is in a meeting at NAVCOM discussing about what happen last night and either or not they going to prosecute them. My best guest is that they will after what happen to lead ship men Farr and the damage they have done to the two patrol boats"

"So Hammersley and Childers in dry dock" Jessica asked

"Yes till the damages are repaired and mess clean up"

"How long sir" Dylan asked

"Three to four days, lucky we got week off, same with Childers"

"Who looking after NAVCOM?" Jessica asked

"Captain Marshall is" They talk for fifteen minutes when Sarah return as she close her cell phone.

"Mum, dad I call the cop who gave me his card. There is some one waiting for me at the station"

"You want to go now" Dylan asked

"Yes dad I do. I want to get it over with"

"Alright, we will go" Then he turn to Mike

"Call us if you need us for any thing sir" Then he turn to Maxine

"Ma'am"

"Thank you Dutchy" Then they walk out of the room leaving Maxine and Mike there alone with Ryan.

When they arrived at the police station and walk in Sarah recognised some one

"Mr Price" He turn to the voice

"Sarah I heard what happen last night. Don't tell me you were involve as well"

"The attacks no sir, I was to busy trying to save every one life, the yacht that every one was on was heading to the reef full speed. I was able to save both yacht and every one life" Mr price turn to a man who was listening to every thing. Then turn back to Sarah

"Sarah Mulholland this is Jim Nixon he the owner of the house that was trash and boat"

"Hello Mr Nixon, sorry about what happen to your house and boat"

"Why did you go there and on my boat" he said angry

"Hey you should be thanking Sarah not blaming her"

"Who are you"

"Dylan Mulholland I'm her father and this is Jessica my wife."

"Mr Nixon I'm here to give the police my statement on what happen. If you want a copy of it I can ask the police."

"Fair enough"

"Mr Nixon I know you are mad right now... so am I...some of my class mates beat the crap out of my boy friend who is also a student" Then tears starting to form as she sniffle

"He is in hospital in a coma and and navy crew member is in a serous but stable condition...he might not walk again. All he was doing was his job, they all were but was attack by the students"

Then she turn around as she wipe her eyes as she walk up to the counter to talk to officer who was there.

"Is she talking about Ryan White" Mr Price asked

"Yes sir Sarah stay by his side all night."

"If any one to blame for this mess talk to Sandra Peterson"

"Sandra Peterson I know her, why blame her"

"It was her idea of the after prom party she told every one that her uncle said it was ok to have it at his place" Jessica said

"What?" Jim Nixon said in shock

"There more" Jessica said just as Sarah return.

"Mum dad"

"Ok sweetie" Then she turn to the two men

"Mr Price, Mr Nixon you are welcome to listen to what I have to say or rather you waiting and have a copy of the recording"

"I want to know" Mr Nixon said

"So do i" Sarah nodded then turn and walk to where the officer is.

The others followed. When the officer stop out side of a room when two police officers walk out and interducing them selves

"Sarah Mulholland"

"Yes that me, my parents Dylan and Jessica Mulholland"

"And these gentlemen"

"Mr Nixon is the owner of the house and yacht... Mr price is high school principal. I said that they could listen in"

"Alright shall we" They all walk into a room and sat down around the table.

"You don't mind if we record this"

"I don't mind so long as Mr Price, Mr Nixon and the navy gets a copy of my statement"

"Sure we can do that, shall we begin"

"Yes" Then the officer turn the camera on.

"Ok Sarah tell us what happen in your own words" Sarah took a deep breath and started telling them all about what happen.

At the prom.

"Hey are you guys going to Sandra party" Harry asked Sarah and Ryan

"Yeah we going after we go to my god father place to get change" Ryan said

"Is that all you going to be doing mate" Harry gave Ryan a wink

"Yes and get your mind out of the gutter, come on Sarah lets go, see you there Harry"

"Sure mate" They walk out side and down the street where Mike left his car for them to use since they showed up in limo. They drove to mike place.

"Ryan I think Sandra lying"

"About what"

"The house where the party is being held. I know she piss off that she didn't become prom queen but some thing bothering me. The food and drinks, how can she afford to pay all of that for eighty plus teenagers"

"Her parents"

"No I don't think so. And the address it right next to the marine"

"Sarah you worry to much"

"It Mulholland instinct you whites would never under stand" Ryan laugh.

They arrived at Mike place and went in side. To get change then they left to head to the party. When they arrived the party was in full swing. So Ryan park the car down the road before getting out and walk towards the party. When they arrive they saw the two story house

"Wow nice place her uncle must be rich" Ryan said as they walk around the back and into the house.

Sarah could smell alcohol strait away "Ryan where did the alcohol come from"

"I don't know" They walk over to a table where drinks are they could see bottles and cans of beers, bottles of different spirits and juices. Sarah look around and pick up bottle unopened orange juice she open it and pour it into, two cups. Then she put the bottle back on the table and pick up the cups and past one to Ryan

"I hope it not spike" Ryan said

"No I open bottle that hasn't been open yet and if any one ask tell them there vodka in it"

"Vodka"

"Yes vodka and orange juice, it called a screwdriver"

"Good idea, lets go and see what going on"

"And check on out friends as well pretend to have a good time"

"Good idea" they walk around the house talking to some of the class mates.

Sarah check out the photos and paintings on the walls. She stop when she heard voices behind partly open door

"What should we order, more grog or food" Sarah recognised Sandra voice

"How about both" She recognised Trevor voice.

Then she heard typing "done, what else"

"So this Jim paying for all of this"

"Yes he is and he doesn't know it" Sandra said laughing

"Where is he"

"Sydney at family funeral"

"How did you get into his house, by pass the security code"

"That easy I watch him enter the code two weeks ago when I was here to pick some file for mother"

"Ah smart move, so how long is he away for?"

"Till Monday"

"Sandra your a very bad girl" Sandra laugh

"How about we make out up stairs" Trevor said

"Why not"

Sarah heard them get up from the chairs so she walk down to the next door and open in and wen in but leaving the door partly open so she could watch Sandra and Trevor walking out of the room. Once they were gone.

Sarah walk out from where she is and down and into the room where she notice it was an office. She walk over to see the computer on. She saw what was on the monitor and bank credit card statement next to it.

She look at them both and was shock with what she saw. So she walk out of the room and went looking for Ryan who was talking to four of their friends

"Hey Sarah great party" Steve said

"Can you come with me, all of you, there some thing I want to show you"

"Sure" Ryan said.

They follow Sarah down and into the office where she close the door. And walk around the desk

"Sarah what wrong" Ryan asked

"This is not Sandra uncle house, it belong to a lawyer, my guest he works with her parents"

"So what the problem" Steve asked

"Food and drinks, she not paying for it, he is. Sandra using his computer and credit card statements to order the food and drinks, take a look but don't touch any thing." They walk around the desk and saw the monitor

"She ordered more food and drinks for the party just few minutes ago"

They look at what was on the monitor and the credit card statement which was next to it. Then back to the monitor.

"Where the owner then" Ryan asked

"Sydney at family funeral that what I over heard Sandra telling Trevor"

"So this Jim Nixon doesn't know about this" One of the girls said

"No if and when he dose"

"Lets get out of here" The other girl said

"Ok but lets get Gina, Barry, Kim and Jason and meet out the front we can tell them and take it from there"

"We should tell every one"

"We will but I want to make sure you guys get home safely just in case some thing bad happens"

"What about you Sarah you know that every one out there would turn against you" Steve said

"That a change I'm willing to take" Then they heard a smash and roar of laughter from out side


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Come on and don't let on that you know and get rid of that drink your under age and you don't want to end up like that lot out there. We will split up and meet out front"

Sarah walk to the door and open it and walk out and in to kitchen area. She watch as the others split up. She put her cup in the trash bin then she walk around till she saw Gina so she walk over to her

"Gina"

"Hey Sarah you made it"

"Yeah can we go out side to talk"

"Sure" Gina follow Sarah out side and around to the front of the house

"Now we can talk with out having to yell at each other" Sarah said just as the others show up

"What going on"

"The guy who own this house is lawyer who works for Mr and Mrs Peterson"

"The uncle" Gina asked

"No and he is down in Sydney and family funeral all this food and drinks, well you could say they were stolen"

"What" the four said

"Sandra using the guy credit card statement and his computer to order every thing and the guy Jim Nixon doesn't have a clue in what going on" Sarah watch the shock reaction on there faces then they laugh

"It not funny, Ryan, Steve you tell them"

"She right we seen the evidences"

"It true"

"We should leave" Gina said

"Good idea" Steve said

"Steve give me your car keys"

"What no way" Sarah put her hand out

"Steve you been drinking beer and if you get pulled up"

"She right" Gina said Steve pull out his car keys and past them to her

"Right Ryan you take Steve, Jason, Gina and Alan home. I'll take the rest. We will meet up at Steve place"

"Good idea"

"What about them" they look at the house

"Ryan and I will return and try to convince the others"

"We can help"

"I don't want any of you in harms way if things go bad"

"Ok"

"Steve where your car"

"Over there" he pointed

"Ok lets go" They walk over to the cars and got in and drove away.

After Sarah drop her four friends off she drove to Steve parents place where Ryan and Steve were waiting.

"Here Steve" She past him the keys

"We should call the cops" Steve said

"I know but Ryan and I will try to let others know if it doesn't work then we will call the police as last resort"

"Ok good luck"

"Thanks" Ryan and Sarah got in to Mike car and drove back to the party.

"Do you think we can do it"

"We can try Ryan" When they arrived back at the party they notice the party goes were carrying drinks down to the marine

"Oh no, not good" Sarah said as she got out of the car

"Sarah what is it"

"They heading down to the mariner I saw photos of a yacht, they going out on a yacht, we got to stop them"

Then they ran down to the mariner to see most of the students were already on it. Sarah got on board and went looking for Sandra when she found her she was in the wheel house drinking

"Sandra what are you doing"

"Taking the yacht out for a spin"

"Your steeling a yacht. Are you crazy what are you trying to prove"

"That I'm the best" Sarah follow Sandra down below

"Sandra there to many on board your over loading this yacht"

"Chilli don't you like living on the edge"

"No cause I doesn't want to see people get hurt or killed you on the other hand is a risk taker and one day it going to come back and bite you in the ass" Sandra laugh as she stop at open door and turn to Sarah

"That will never happen if it dose I'll put the blame on some one else and I'm home free. Plus who going believe you and Ryan. No one and as for this trip, I told every one it was your idea and that you are paying for the food and drinks. They all believe me"

"One day Sandra one day you won't be home free and every one will know who you really are. A lyre, thief and school queen whore" Sandra smile

"That is where you are wrong" Then she push Sarah into the cabin. Sarah trip over and she landed on the floor

"Hey why did you do that for" Ryan said then Sarah saw Trevor push Ryan into the cabin as Sandra laugh. Then they close and lock the door they got up and went to open it

"Dam it lock" Ryan said.

Sarah got her phone out and look at it "Dam low signal" Then she put it back in her pocket

"I can try and open it"

"Ok Ryan do the best you can" Ryan work on the lock for the next fifteen minuted when they heard rubble

"what was that" Ryan asked

"The engines. Someone started them" Sarah watch Ryan as he try to remove the lock from the door since he manage to get the cover off it.

"Where moving" Sarah said as she walk over to one of the port hole and look out of it

"We are moving" Then she turn to Ryan as they heard the engine increase there speed

Sarah got her phone out of her pocket "Dam still no signal"

"Any idea how long before we are out on open sea" Ryan asked

"About another fifteen, twenty minutes at this speed"

"I think I got it..." Ryan use the screw driver to move the lock. He almost had it when it slip

"Dam it"

"Calm down take a deep breath" Ryan took a deep breath and let it out. He did it few times

"now try it again" then they notice speed increasing and music started.

"They speeding up to soon" Sarah got her phone out

"Yes" she she dial her mother phone.

"Sarah"

"Who this" Sarah was wounder who was answering her mother phone

"Sarah it charge, what wrong" Sarah relax a little bit

"I need dad"

"what wrong"

"It Sandra she taken a yacht out of the harbor. Most of every one from the prom on it there to many people and they getting drunk. Ryan with me. I try talking to Sandra but she got her friends to lock Ryan and me in a cabin. I don't know where they are heading but the speed I'm concern about"

"Listen do You know the name of the yacht your on"

"Pacific blue, it a...Forty five plus meter yacht" Sarah heard a ping from where Ryan is

"Got it" Ryan said

"Ryan got the door open" Sarah said smiling

"Ok get to the bridge and call the coast guard and slow down the speed if you can"

"I know what to do, tell dad crash sail... got to go" Then she hung up

"Come on we got to get to the wheel house" Ryan open the door and they walk out of the cabin

"which way" Ryan said

"This way" Sarah said.

They work their way to the wheel house. When they manage to get in since no one was in there

"Lock the door just in case" Sarah said.

Ryan manage to lock the door while Sarah look at what in front of her

"Do you know what your doing"

"I think so, oh no we heading towards the reef" When she saw what was on the screen.

Sarah manage to slow down and turn the boat at the same time "Come on...come on"

"We cutting it close"

"Can you turn it any further"

"I'm trying, I'll slow it down more" Then she slow it down when they heard banging

"Sandra" Ryan said

"Hey what the hell are you doing open this door" Sarah turn to Sandra

"I'm trying to save this boat you had it on cause to the reef"

"Your lying, open this door right now"

"No, not till this boat is clear of the reef, if it hit the reef this boat will sink and there not enough lift jackets for every one. I told you there to many people on this boat it way over crowded" Sarah turn to check the map.

She turn it again so it was heading north. She was just about to turn it again when the engines stop when there was grouching sound then nothing. Sarah try to get the engines going again and nothing was happening.

Fifteen minutes later they heard a lot of banging when they saw some of the others kids trying to brake in

"Do you think we make it"

"I don't think so with this tide we will still hit the reef" Sarah thought about what to do next.

She look around and press button for the anchor to be lowered, it wasn't working "Dam" then she pick up the microphone

"May day may day this is pacific blue, any one hear me" there was no sound Sarah check she was on the right Chanel

"Mayday, may day this is Pacific blue can any one hear me" Then she notice that the radio was lose so she pulled it out and saw what was wrong

"Oh great, busted radio" She put it back and started looking through the cupboard

"Yes" She said when she pull out a container

"It that emergency beacon"

"Yep let's hope that it works" Then she turn the switch on

"It working. All we can do now is wait to be rescued" Fifteen minutes later her phone rings she got her's out

"It dad" Then she answer it

"Dad"

"Sarah are you ok"

"Yeah we got a problem a big problem"

"What wrong did you make it to the bridge"

"Yeah I manage to turn the yacht and slow it down but it stop but I think we hit some thing. I can't get the engines going and we heading towards the reef"

"Ok what about anchor"

"No go I try, it not working, even the radio not working. I activated the emergency beacon...Oh no" When the power was starting to flicker

"What wrong" Dylan asked

"Power flickering, I don't know how much longer before it goes out"

"Ok, we got you on radar. boss want to know how many aboard"

"About Eighty" Ryan nodded

"Ryan agrees"

"Sarah" She turn around when Sandra way yelling at her

"What have you done we sinking" Sandra said

"Dad get here fast as you can we taking on water"

"We on our way you know what to do"

"Yes I do" Then she hung up

"Come on Ryan I'm going to need your help"

Sarah ran to the door and unlock it "Where it is flooding" Sandra laugh

"You bitch it not flooding you fool"

"Sandra you idiot we heading for a reef, we don't know how long the power going to last, the radio dead, the engines won't start"

"Stop your worrying" Then she pull out spark plug which shock Sarah

"You idiot" Sarah grab the spark plug and ran down to the engine room where she found where it went. Then she turn around when the door close and lock on her.

"Hey let me out" She bang on the door.

Then she walk around and smile she walk over to the emergency hatch and got out. Then she manage to get to the bridge

"Ryan" He turn around and unlock the door and open it she ran in then Ryan close and lock the door

"Fingers cross" She started the engines

"Yes" then she turn the yacht around and headed back to cairns.

When they head a smash behind them. They turn around to see Sandra and her friends unlocking the door so Sarah turn around and put it on auto pilot and notice that they were almost out of gas. Then she turn around just as Sandra hit her so Sarah hit back while Sandra friends beat up Ryan.

"You bitch you took my crown, you ruin my party, you going to pay"

Then she went to hit Sarah again only to have Sarah block her punches. Sarah push Sandra down to the ground and they both fort till Sarah was sitting on Sandra back with an arm twisted behind her back.

She reach over to the cupboard door and open it while Sandra was yelling and screaming. Sarah got a rope out they she saw earlier and manage to tie Sandra hands up.

She look up to see Ryan collapse on the floor "Ryan"

She got up and ran over to where the four girls are pulling them off him, so two of the girls started hitting her while the other two kick Ryan who was unconscious and Sandra yelling out

"Kick that little bastard, some one untie me"

One of the girls went to untie Sandra when Sarah ran over to the girl

"On no you don't" She pull the girl top and pulled it back away from Sandra.

Then there was three on one. Sarah manage to knock them to the floor then she ran over and got the other rope and went over and had one of the girls on her stomach and hands behind her back.

She just finish tying the girls hands and legs when she saw the other three getting up so Sarah got up just as they attack her once again. She push one of the girl into the door knocking her out. So she only had two to deal with

"Give it up. You both are already in so much trouble"

"Get the bitch, she ruin every thing"

"Give it up, the navy is already on it way"

"She lying, the radio dead"

"How do you know it dead Sandra"

"I distorted it so you can't call your pressures daddy"

"Your are an idiot Sandra I suppose she didn't tell you we were heading toward a reef"

"She lying" Sandra said yelling

"Have I ever lie...have i"

"Don't listen to her. She had every thing set up so she can be the hero" Sandra said

"Hero don't go around braking in to some one house to have a party or steel a yacht to go on joy ride while risking lives of eighty drunk students while heading to a reef on full speed and no one at the wheel or have it on auto pilot. All of you are in trouble not only with the navy but the law. The choice is your"

"Don't listen to her, she talking a lot of bull shit"

"Sandra right you do talk a lot of bull shit" One of them said then they went to attach her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sarah manage to wind them both and put them on the ground. She then quickly tie them both up and the other girl. Then she went over and check on Ryan she check his pulse but didn't move him. She then check the radar and look up and smile then she turn around just as the girl came to

"Navy here" Then she look at Ryan to see bruising starting to form over his arms and face. Then she look at the girls and shook her head.

They all heard what was happening at the back of the boat. So She turn around and turn the auto pilot off when the engines stop. Then she turn around and look at the five of them

"Your parents can't get you out of this one"

She let out her breath and turn to look out the window to see second patrol boat showing up. She turn and keep an eye on the five while thinking what Sandra said before.

Two Hours later Sarah step ford and undid the ties on their legs and help them up

"There are some friends of mine who I want you to meet, come on let's go"

"It not over, you got nothing on me" Sandra said

"Start walking Sandra and shut up you giving me a head ache" She push Sandra out the door they walk till Sarah saw her father and Swain

"Dad, Swain Ryan hurt badly"

"Where is he" Swain ashed

"On the bridge, this way" Sarah turn around and headed back to the bridge with Swain and Dylan in tow while the other crew members took care of the girls.

When they arrived, Swain walk over and crouch down just as Sarah got on her knees to sir down close to Ryan

"I'll take over Sarah"

She look up at her father then back down to Ryan while Swain spoke to Mike over his radio. Sarah look up at her father with tears in her eyes

"Come here" Dylan said Sarah stood up and walk over and into Dylan arms

"It ok"

"I try to stop them from hurting him dad. Even when he was knock out they were still kicking him. I manage to tie Sandra up then I pull the girls off Ryan and tie them up with the rope I found earlier when I was looking for the emergency beacon"

"I'm prod of you Sarah you did good" She turn to Swain

"Swain is he..."

"I don't know"

"Swain" Dutchy said

"Sorry mate... The worse is his head injury"

"I saw Gail kick him in the head two, three times when he was already knock out. The others kick him in the legs, back, chest and stomach"

Then they turn around when two of Hammersley crew members showed up with a neck brace and back board. Sarah watches what was happening till they lifted the back board and walk off the bridge with Sarah and Dylan behind them.

When they were out on back of the boat Sarah saw which HRIBS they and girls were getting in to and heading to Hammersley. Both Childers crews and Hammersley were checking over the yacht to make sure that they got every one.

"I'm prod of you Sarah, you save a lot of lives" Sarah turn to her father

"I know and kick Sandra and her friends asses" Dutchy grin

"So those lessons came in handy then"

"Yes dad they did"

"That my girl"

Present

Sarah was cry by the time she finish telling them "We got in one of the HRIBS and headed back to Hammersley" Dylan wrap his arm around her shoulder as she cry.

"Is there any questions you got for my daughter officers"

"Yes you said while waiting for the navy you were thinking about what Sandra Peterson was saying early care to tell us"

"Yes when she said to me ' That will never happen if it dose I'll put the blame on some one else and I'm home free' That got me puzzle for a while till I remember what happen three months ago when I heard about what happen to Stacy. I knew she didn't have a drivers license and I remember her talking to Sandra that afternoon before the accident. I finally confronted her about the accident and she admitted to me what happen. She told me every thing, including about the party, every thing. She said no one will believe me" then Sarah started to smile

"I said to her 'Sandra see that blue half ball on the ceiling, smile your on navy camera.' Then I walk out the door while she was yelling and screaming and threatening. She doesn't believe me" Sarah said as she let out her breath.

"Well Sarah from what you just told us and what you done and the video evidence that was provided. You are one amazing young women"

"Thank you"

"With the evidences you provided in Stacy Smith car accident death. We can now that the matter further." Sarah nodded then she turn to Mr Price

"Sir what going to happen with the students"

"Soon as every one has been identified by the navy and police there parents will be notified and they will be suspended and won't finish school and graduate this year"

"What about Ryan and my friends who was at the party. The ones we took home"

"They will graduated since you told them and took them home when they knew the truth and any of the ones who didn't go to the party"

"Not many sir"

"Now what happen last night is embarrassment to the school. But what you did was total bravery Sarah, your parents are prod of you"

"Yes sir they are"

"Sarah" Jim said she turn to look at him

"How do you know what to do on a boat and that you were heading towards the reef" Sarah smile at him

"My dad taught me and my two brothers and sister every thing he knows from the navy. That including navigation. As for the engines... Charge told me and show me around the engine room one time while dad was talking to commander Flynn. He show me the important parts"

"Who charge" Jim asked

"Chef petty officer Andy Charge Thorpe, he the chef engineer on Hammersley"

"Well I am quiet impress with they way you handle the situation and thank you for saving my boat"

"Your welcome. Just one question Mr Nixon why wasn't your anchor drop working" He smile

"It was due to go into dry dock to be fix and the engines were due for an over hal, you know what I mean" Sarah laugh

"Yes sir I do and I'm use to navy talk"

"That good, you going to make a great sailor one day"

"I haven't decided on what I want yet" then she turn to the police officer

"Is there any other questions officer" Sarah asked

"No but perhaps you can help the navy with their problem"

"Identified faces"

"Can you"

"Yes I would. It at least I can do for them since some of the ones who got hurt are friends of my dad here plus I'm doing it for lead sea men Farr and his family so justices can be serve on a fishy platter" they all laugh. Dylan kiss the top of Sarah head

"That a good one Sarah" Jessica said. The officer stop the camera.

"We will take care copies of this and send them to NAVCOM, to you Mr Price and Mr Nixon" They all stood up as they shake each others hands

"Sarah when do you want to get started on identification" Dylan ask

"After lunch dads if that ok will you"

"Sure"

"We will let them know" The officer said

"Thanks" They walk out the door and down the corridor while talking then out side the front. Sarah, Dylan and Jessica said there good byes and walk out of the police station

"So Sarah where would you like to go for lunch?" Jessica asked

"Burger king"

"Sure, let's go"

They walk over and got into Jessica wagon and drove to burger king where they talk while enjoying their late lunch. When finish they headed to NAVCOM. When they walk in to the com center they follow Dylan over to where Steve Marshal is.

"Sir" he turn around

"Perry officer Mulholland" Then he look at Sarah

"You must be Sarah"

"Yes sir. I'm here to help to put names to faces sir" Steve smile

"I know and thank you for helping us out"

"It the least I can do after what happen last night"

"True. Sarah this is lieutenant Robinson and lieutenant O'Brien"

"hi" Sarah said

"Ma'am" They both said

"I'll leave you to it, I got to get back to work" Then he walk back into his old office.

Sarah walk around and stood behind the two lieutenants "What ones would you like for me to name"

"This guy here" Robinson asked he point to a face

"Jeff Watson, where did you get this from?" "Mr Nixon got hidden security cameras on his boat just in case he get rob or some one steels the boat"

"That understandable"

"This one here" O'Brien asked from another computer "Tania Taylor"

Dylan and Jessica watch as Sarah identified each person for the next hour and a half while watching the different video footage. When finish identifying every one they two lieutenants thank her before she left with her parents.

"Let's go home, it been along day" Jessica said

"Mum can we go to the hospital before going home"

"Sure" They got into Jessica wagon and Dylan drove them to the hospital.

When they got there they follow Sarah down to Ryan room. When they walk in they saw Maxine talking to some guy

"Commander white" Sarah said as she walk into the room

"Sarah how did it go with the police"

"Tiring Mr Price and Mr Nixon was there when I told the police every thing that had happen"

"Who Mr Nixon"

"The owner of the house and yacht"

"Ok. Petty officer Mulholland, Jessica, Sarah this is my x husband Stewart white"

"Nice to meet you sir, Ryan talk a lot about you" They shook hands

"He talk a lot about you to Sarah"

"I bet he has" They all grin. Stewart look at Dylan

"Mr White, I'm Dylan my crew mates call me Dutchy"

"Call me Stewart and I gather Dutchy cause of your last name"

"Yes it is. This is my wife Jessica, I call her Jess"

"Nice to meet you Mr White"

"call me Stewart" They shook hands

"Call me Jessica"

"Ok so Dylan your on Hammersley"

"That correct"

"Do you enjoy serving on a patrol boat"

"It different to a frigate and I get to spend more time at home with the family"

"Ok that good then"

"Has there been any change" Sarah asked

"No charge" Maxine said Sarah nodded

"Sarah help out at NAVCOM this afternoon"

"What for" Maxine asked

"Identified the students from the boat last night"

"That was good of you Sarah"

"It the least I could do after what happen"

They talk for another twenty minutes before Sarah, Dylan and Jessica said their good byes before walking out of the room and hospital.

When they arrived home Sarah walk up to her bedroom and took care of her bag then she got change into her nightwear and then close her curtains before getting into bed and closing her eyes and falling into sleep.

Jessica she walk into the kitchen when they arrived home and put the coffee maker on while Dylan went to check to see if there was any messages. When he return Jessica was pouring them a drink and passing him his drink

"Any messages"

"Yeah the crew called to see how Sarah is and ask if there was any thing they can do to help"

"That good of them"

"Yeah, two dads he suggested that one who throw up and peed in the astir should be in there cleaning up there own messes with a tooth brush" Jessica laugh

"That a good one"

"Yeah, trust two dads to find a joke out of this mess"

"True at least he good for some things"

"Yeah" He let out his breath then took a sip of his drink.

"Bird call she and DJ will take Grace and Connor out for dinner tonight and they will be home by eight since they got school in the morning"

"It going to be hard on Sarah tomorrow, perhaps we should keep her home"

"Let her decided"

"Alright, we should call mum and dad and let them know what happen"

"Why not" Jessica walk over and pick up the phone and dial her parent number and waited

"Hello dad...I'm good" Then she look at Dylan

"you seen it on the news... your grand daughter a hero" She said smiling.

"I'll let Dylan tell you...ok" Then she past the phone to Dylan

"Hi dad...Yeah it was bad"

Dylan tell his father in law about what happen and what Sarah did . When Dylan finish telling him they talk fore few more minutes before hanging up

"What did dad say?"

"He want to know if she going to join the police or navy" Jessica laugh

"We should tell her that"

"Yeah, I'll give my parents a call" Then he call his parents and told them the same thing. When finish on the phone he shook his head

"Well what did they say"

"Same as dad" Jessica shook her head then her cell phone rings so she get it out of her pocket to see it was a text message so she look at it

"It from Mr Price he want to see us and Sarah in his office at eight thirty in the morning"

"Really"

"Yeah" She put her phone back in her pocket when it rings again she she got it out and look at the message


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"What did it say?"

"Check Sarah face book" Then she walk out of the kitchen and down to the office. Dylan follow her into her office and watch her as she long in to her account and then click on to Sarah account then they read what was being said about her

"Oh my god"

"We should let Mr Price know, what his phone number"

Jessica open her draw and look for the phone number then she past it to Dylan. He pick up the phone and call the Principal.

"Hello Mr Price, it Dylan Mulholland, Sarah father...Sir Jess received a text about Sarah face book account. We checking it out now...No it not good...Sure, yes we received your text message...Ok... Yes...Alright we will see you then... Ok" Then they hung up

"What did he say"

"He going to check both Sarah and Ryan account"

"We should as well" Jessica found Ryan name and click on to it

"This is crazy look at what they are saying about him" Then Dylan pick up the phone and dial NAVCOM

"Hello this is petty officer Mulholland I need to talk to Captain Marshal"

"Petty officer Mulholland what can I do for you"

"Sir I call to inform you the students that was arrested last night have been leaving nasty remarks about the navy on face book sir"

"What are you sure"

"Yes it on both Ryan white and Sarah accounts sir. You better check them out"

"Tell him to print off copies just in case they try to delete what they just said" Jessica said

"Sir did you hear that"

"Yes I did, I'm check Ryan white page right now... This is not Unexceptionable, this is giving the navy a bad name this is"

"I agree sir"

"Thanks for calling, dose Sarah knows"

"No sir she went to bed soon as we got home, she only had couple hours sleep last night at the hospital"

"Alright, leave it with me"

"Yes sir" Then they hung up.

Jessica check Sarah account once again "Hey look at this...it from some one who defending the navy, do you recognised that name" Dylan grin

"I sure do, click on his name" Jessica did when Dylan saw the guy number he dial it and waited

"Hello" voice said

"Hey dingo mate it Dutchy"

"Hey Dutchy mate long time know here how the family"

"Growing up fast. Hey mate did you put comment on Sarah page"

"Yeah I did I saw what happen on the news what happen mate"

"Party went out of control. Sarah she save over eighty drunken students who was on a stolen yacht. She called me to tell what what was happening, her boy friend"

"What" Dingo said in shock then said

"She got a boy friend, I hope he up to your standards mate" He said laughing

"He is, he commander white son"

"Knocker white"

"The same"

"No way...Ryan white"

"That him. Any way they try stop tragedy from happening. Which Sarah did so. While waiting for the navy to show up. Childers and Hammersley showed up...Dingo we been train for a lot of thing but eighty plus drunken teenagers we were not train for" Dylan turn around and lean against the desk

"How bad mate"

"Eleven crew members wounded. One bad. He might not walk again, three stay over night for observation. They were hit over the head with beer bottles after their helmets were remove"

"Gees mate, that not good"

"Not it not... Ryan white was beaten up by group of girls... he in a coma and might not come out of it"

"Ah shit mate. How Sarah"

"It been hard on her. As well the two ships crew. It was a bloody night mare"

"I bet, look is it alright if I tell the others what you told me"

"Sure"

"Ok don't worry mate us navy got to stick together when things like this happen" Dylan grin

"Trust you dingo to say some thing like that"

"True, hey how that son of yours DJ?"

"He good, got a girl friend" dingo laugh

"What he doing now"

"Like his old man" Jessica slap his leg

"Your not old Dylan" he grin at her

"Joining the navy, god help the navy"

"Funny even his girl friend is in the navy"

"You got to be shitting me mate"

"Nope, she doing her gap year on Hammersley"

"wait a minute your on Hammersley"

"yes"

"I suppose mighty Mike still on there"

"Temporary till they can find his replacement"

"ok who the X"

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor"

"your got to be joking perfect princess on Hammersley"

"Yes her fourth year"

"Bloody hell" They talk for a few more minutes before Dylan hung up.

"Well"

"Dingo spreading the word about what happen here with some of the others we both know"

"those kids won't know what hit them on face book"

"True... hey look dingo wrote some thing on Sarah page..." Jessica click on the top corner then lick on to it

'Hey Sarah you not remember me I'm dingo your old man (ha, ha) and I serve together in Afghanistan couple years back. I just spoke to your old man he told me what happen about Ryan. Don't worry if he any thing like his mum he a survivor. Cheer up you got your family, Hammersley crew and me of cause to to be there for you. Congrats on becoming prom queen your dress must be a knock out, sent pictures. Hey are you going to join the navy like your old man ;), take care. Dingo'

"That was good of him" Jessica said

"Yeah check Ryan page just in case he posted some thing there"

"Ok" Jessica did some typing and then Ryan page pop up

'Hey Ryan mate I heard what happen to you from Dutchy. I hope you get better soon. So you and Sarah Mulholland are an item I don't know who feel sorry for Dutchy or knocker...If you and Sarah every get married, poor kids... just joking. Get better soon for Sarah sake. Dingo'

Dylan got his phone out and sent a text to Charge. 'check out Sarah face book page' then he sent it while Jessica went back to Sarah page and wrote a comment from what dingo said

'Dingo Dylan isn't an old man thank you very much. Sarah would appreciate you comment. I know it would make her smile a little. We will keep you up to date on Ryan condition so long as it ok with Commander white. Jessica' Then she click send.

"Look at this couple of the students are rubbishing what dingo and and giving him a hard time about his name" Jessica said

"Charge posted some thing" Jessica click on to it

'Hey Sarah I head what you did and how you save those teenagers lives. To me you are a hero just like your father. You teenagers who fowl mouthing Sarah should be a shame of your selves. She save your guys lives (you know who you are) and this is how you repay her. Shame on you, all of you. And for the ones who don't know what happen, shame on you also. If you knew what happen you wouldn't be saying what you putting on here. And for your information Doran two people are in hospital fighting for there lives cause they were trying to help Sarah and the two patrol boats save over eighty drunken fowl mouths students who was on a 'stolen' yacht which was heading close to a reef. The yacht only can carry maximum of thirty not eighty plus. You think it cool with the they did well tell to the families of of the two who are in hospital. Dingo since you know Dutchy how old are you?'

Then more messages pop up so Jessica click on to each of the, ten was 'like' for both Dingo and Charge message. Dylan got a chair and sat down next to Jessica as they check out the messages

"Here one from Two dads" Jessica said as she click on to it

'For those drunken students who was on HMAS Hammersley and HMAS Childers we should make you clean up your own puke and piss with a tooth brush. With the damage you have done to navy property the navy should make you work off the thousands of dollars of damages that you done and to pay for the patrol boats who has to patrol longer cause of what you did to Hammersley and Childers. Shame on you, all of you who was on the stolen boat and attack the navy crew who was there to save you. Leo'

"that from two dads" Dylan said in shock

"Yeah he must angry for what they did"

"True, but I do agree with the tooth brush job"

"Well he an expect in that area"

"True" Then they notice number of member click 'like' for what two dads put.

"Some one replying" Jessica click on to it

'I like the cleaning tooth brush idea Leo. Andy your right, Sarah is a hero and I'm sure her parents are prod for what she did. Good on ya Sarah you are a hero. To the drunken students where on earth did you get the alcohol from. None of you are over eighteen? You all should be a shame of your selves. Becca' "way to go bomber" Dylan said

"It going to take hours for Sarah to look through all of these"

"True"

Then they notice number of members click on like for what two dads, bomber, charge and Dingo said. Then they notice number of support messages from other navy personal. One Dylan knew ask if he got face book page.

Jessica wrote back 'sorry tinny Dylan doesn't have a face book page, if you want to leave him a message send it to me. I'll make sure he gets it. To the rest of you on behalf of Sarah and Ryan white and his family, crew members of HMAS Hammersley and HMAS Childers. Thank you for your kind support. As for Dylan and my self, yes we are very prod of what Sarah did. I'm sure Sarah will also send a message when she is ready. As for weather or not she going to join the Navy... It's up to her. Jessica Mulholland' Then she click send

"I'm sure they all would appreciate it" Dylan said

"Yeah" Jessica click on every message that was posted on Sarah page.

She even brought up second page for Ryan. There was a lot of messages of support for Ryan and his family. Dylan got his phone out and made a call

"Mike Flynn"

"Sir it Dutchy can you get a message to Commander white"

"Is it about face book"

"Yeah I think commander white should take a look sir. Word has spread in the navy about what happen last night It also on Sarah page. Jess and I having problems trying to keep with with them all"

"I know I'm with Steve Marshall here at NAVCOM we also trying to keep up as well. I'm glad my crew hasn't put there nick names or other wise those students will have a go at them"

"True. They know mine"

"True. How on earth did the navy know that your Sarah father?"

"Dingo, we serve together in Afghanistan couple years ago. I saw him post a message on Sarah page so I was able to get his phone number and call him. He knows what happen and would tell others that we both know about what happen last night. As you see news it spread like wild fire"

"That true, I got to go, thanks for calling" Then they hung up.

"What did Mike say"

"NAVCOM are also having problems trying to keep up"

"I'm sure they can handle it"

"Yeah" They check more messages before Jessica check her own messages and was able to reply back to a lot of them before shutting down.

They walk out of the office and into the kitchen where they talk some more as well had a light dinner. Then they walk into the living room where they sat down to watch the news.

Fifteen minutes in to the news there was more talk about what happen last night.

"We just learn an hour ago the two names of the men who were seriously wounded they are lead seamen Farr from the navy patrol boat HMAS Childers." they show a picture of him in his uniform

"From what we been told he still in a serous condition. As for his recover it going to be along one as for his Navy carrier it to soon to tell. As for the other person we lean he a student Ryan White son of Cairn NAVCOM CO commander Maxine white." They show photos of Ryan and Maxine

"Plus we also learn that the navy that didn't beat up Ryan white, as it was rumored. It was a group of girls from the same high school. Not the navy. We also learn that Sarah Mulholland" Then they show a high school photo of Sarah

"Is the daughter of navy hero Petty officer Dylan Mulholland" Then they show photo of Dylan receiving his metal from the ambassador.

"Sarah Mulholland help save her drunken class mates by slowing down a yacht and turning it around before it hit the reef as well set off the emergency beacon and contacted her father for help. Sarah manage to move the Yacht away from the reef before it ran out of gas. Ryan white who was with her. They got beaten up by Sandra Peterson and her four friends. Sarah Mulholland was able to over power the five girl and tie them up just as Navy showed up. It took the navy over an hour and a half to place over eighty three students under arrest. Number of navy crew members were wounded while trying to arrest the drunken students. The police report on the five girls all have been breathalyser and show that they all were point zero, zero one which is about half a bottle of beer." The women flip pages over

"Also today there been hundreds of messages been posted on lead sea men Farr, Ryan white and Sarah Mulholland face book pages. There was so many I couldn't keep up. There was hundreds of messages for the support of the Farr family from people all over Australia. Most of them are Navy. As for Ryan white It the same for him and his family. For Sarah Mulholland. She getting so much support, a lot of the messages saying she just like her father a hero" Jessica turn to Dylan and grin then turn back to the news.

"These are some of the comments from Sarah Mulholland page...from Leo ''For those drunken students who was on HMAS Hammersley and HMAS Childers we should make you clean up your own puke and piss with a tooth brush. With the damage you have done to navy property the navy should make you work off the thousands of dollars of damages that you done and to pay for the patrol boats who has to patrol longer cause of what you did to Hammersley and Challenger. Shame on you, all of you who was on the stolen boat and attack the navy crew who was there to save you. Leo'...Here another one ' To the drunken students where on earth did you get the alcohol from. None of you are over eighteen? You all should be a shame of your selves. Becca' That is a good question where did they get the alcohol from. Here one from American ambassador Davis. 'Sarah Mulholland this morning when I heard what you did last night. You save a lot of lives for a young girl your age. Your father taught you well he will be prod of you for what you did. You are a hero just like him. Ambassador Davis" Dylan and Jessica was shock

"Wow that would shock Jessica"

"Yeah"

"Some the messages saying 'Sarah you should be awarded the cross of value for what you did' and in other messages 'You risk your life on a yacht with over eighty drunk teenagers to turn it away from danger and single handily take down five girls by your self. You deserve a metal'... There are so many other messages like this it incredible. As for the students who fowl mouthing Sarah, they been hammered by hundreds of Sarah and Ryan supporters say that they and their class mates should be a shames of them selves for what they have done" Dylan pick the remote up and turn the TV off then put it back on the table and lean back against the couch.

"Well now every one knows about what happen" Jessica said

"Well not every thing. But when it all comes out in the next few days about what happen. It going to be a media frenzy"

"True" Jessica lean her head against Dylan chest since his arm is around her shoulder.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Feed back yes please**

Chapter 28

Then Dylan phone started ringing so he pick it up and look at the text message

"It from boss. He want up to check Sarah messages from two dads"

"What has he said this time" Jessica said as they stood up and walk into the office

"Who knows with him" Jessica sat down as she turn her computer on.

Once on line she sign into face book and check out what two dads has put on Sarah page

"This is going to take ages" Jessica said as she scroll through the messages.

"Stop" Dylan said Jessica stop

"Go up... there" he pointed

"Metal poll" Jessica said

Two dads put 'which metal should Sarah received' then it got under it 'Cross of Valor' 'Star of Courage' 'Bravery Medal' Commendation for Brave Conduct' 'Other'

"look at the results so far. Twenty seven thousand, three hundred and seventeen votes." Jessica said

"Look about eighty percent voted cross of Valor. Three hundred voted other, let see what they say" Jessica scroll down to see what people said

"here one he says 'I vote other, Sarah should receive all the metals, but hey I can be greedy to' Fifty like his comment" Jessica said

Then she scroll down to a women who wrote 'I vote other. Sarah should get the Victoria cross for what she did. I live in Cairn ten years ago and if it is the reef I heard about on the news She lucky to turn that Yacht around, cause that is where some of the tropical fishes are and it a beautiful place to go diving. Some of it would have been destroyed if the yacht hit it and sank there. Sarah is a hero' Two thousand click like for what the women put.

Jessica scrolled down and shook her head when she saw some of the bad comments written by students but two messages later other people were having ago at the ones who was pulling Sarah down. Jessica notice some one was on line sending her a message so she click on to it to see it was Charge

'Hey Jessica, is Dutchy there with you'

'Yes he sitting next to me'

'Ok, have you seen the metal poll two dads did up?'

'Yes we looking through the comments now'

'Same here, two dads sure has out done him self with the poll'

'True, I wounder what poll he going to do up next'

'With two dads you never know'

"Jess ask him how about punishment poll"

'Andy, Dylan said how about a punishment poll'

'LOL, that a good one'

Jessica scroll down as they read more messages then charge send Jessica a message so she bring his message up

'I text two dads, he going to set up a punishment poll'

"Oh no, that not good" Dylan said

'Any ideas what you going to put in the poll ?'

'knowing two dads one of them will be some thing with a tooth brush' Jessica and Dylan laugh

'LOL. Your right' Then they notice two dads sign on.

"Jess ask two dads what he got in mind" Jessica brought up two dads messenger.

'Leo, Dylan want to know what you got in mind for punishment poll' they waited then notice two dads typing

'Hi Jessica how Sarah?'

'She tired she got little sleep last night plus seeing the police to give her statement as well helping the navy identified the students, it taking a lot out of her'

'Ok give her my best and I hope she like what we done for her'

'I'm sure she appreciate what you all doing for her...Dylan want to know what you got in mind for the poll'

'Ok, as for the poll I got 'cleaning every navy patrol boat in cairns with a tooth brush when they are in port for a year...cleaning every toilet in the high school with a toothbrush every day for a year...navy training every day during the holidays and weekends for a year...navy fitness program during the holidays for a year...other'

'What about civilian ideas' They waited for his reply then he started typing

'Wearing signs around there neck saying 'I hate navy they crash after prom yacht party'

'Where would they go with these signs'

'Navy apartments, on the wharf, close to NAVCOM and Barry general hospital...and the mall'

"that a good idea" Dylan said

'Dylan like that idea, add RSL to the list'

'Yeah I should... another one if for them to do car washes while singing in the navy' Jessica laugh she turn to Dylan who got a big grin on his face while shaking his head then turn back to the computer

'That a good one'

'I set up a poll check it out' Jessica went through the messages till she found the poll

'Student punishment' Then it got list of the ones they were talking about earlier as well 'other' to the list. They already notice ten people voted for wearing the sign and posted comments.

'Good one two dads'

'Thanks'

Jessica and Dylan check some more messages before signing off for the night. They return back to the living room where they watch some TV till DJ and bird return with Grace and Connor.

"Hi dad, mum you both still look tired"

"We are, after Connor and Grace are in bed, we going to bed our selves"

"Ok how Sarah?"

"Tired still she went to bed soon as we got home"

"With everything that has happen in the past couple of days I'm not surprise"

"Yeah"

"Well Jessica and I are off, Kingston leaving at eight in the morning"

"Ok thanks for looking at connor and Grace"

"No worries mum, any news on Ryan?"

"None but when you get a change check out Ryan and Sarah face book page"

"Why?" DJ asked

"You will find out when you log on"

"Sure, well we better go, night mum, dad"

"Night DJ, Jessica" Bird and DJ left to return back to the navy flats while Dylan and Jessica went to check to see what Connor and Grace was up to.

Early the next morning Sarah woke up she rolled over to see it was just after four in the morning so she turn her light on which was low and got up and went to the loo. When she walk out of her bathroom she walk back and sat on the edge of her bed to see bottle water and cell phone on her bed side draws.

She knew that it was her mother doing. She pick up the bottle and open it. She drank quarter of the bottle before putting lid back on and put it on her bed side draw then she pick her cell phone up to see that it was turn off so she turn it on to see that there was number of text messages so she went through the all.

Most of them was for her to check out her face book page and that she is famous. Sarah stood up and walk over to her desk and turn her lamp and lap top on while she sat down. Once on line she went and click on face book icon and sign in. Once sign it her eyes almost pop out of her head when she say that there was over three hundred thousand notifications and fifty messages

"oh my..." Sarah said in shock.

So she check her messages first. They were from her friends and Hammersley crew. She smile when she read two dads messages and the links he added. So she click on the first link. It was the metal poll so she read the messages and smile at some of the comments that was being said.

Her face drop at few of the comments that some of her class mates said till she read the next few that was having ago at the people in question and defending Sarah for what she did which made her smile again. Sarah was lost in checking what people was putting on the net she didn't relies the sun was up.

There was a knock on her door and it open. She turn around "Sarah your up"

"Morning mum" Jessica walk into her room and over to the bed turning the light off

"Did you sleep well Sarah" Jessica asked as he walk over and pull back the curtains

"Yeah I been awake since four this morning thanks for the bottle water"

"No worries sweetie. So you been on face book all this time" Jessica said as she walk over to Sarah desk

"Yeah" Sarah turn her lamp off

"Friends left text messages for me. I was shock to see how many notifications and messages there was. I'm still going through my messages"

"We saw what people were saying about you"

"I bet. I saw what Leo did with the polls and the comments"

"I know Dylan and I were talking to two dads last night on face book"

"Ok"

"You better shut down and go and have your shower we got to see Mr Price at eight thirty this morning"

"Any idea why I have to go"

"Don't know sweetie."

"Ok I'll leave a message for every one then I'll shut down"

"Ok and if you going to use Hammersley crew names, don't use there nick names"

"Sure"

"Good girl" Jessica kiss top of Sarah head before turning around and walking out of her room.

Sarah turn around and look at her face book page. She thought about what she was going to say then she started typing.

'Thank you all for your kind messages. It would take months to read them all. Leo I read your polls. For the medal I don't want one. All I want is for lead sea men Farr to get better so he can return back to his family and what loves doing. Same with Ryan white. I hope and pray that he will come out of his coma and get better so he can return back to school and graduated.

Dingo thanks for your kind messages and support. I remember dad tell me about you and for the record dad isn't old :P Your two months older than him so that makes you old.

As for the punishment polls. They were funny ideas but Leo you got tooth brush on the brains (ha, ha) As for punishments I'll leave it up to the parents, the police, navy and the judges to decided what on to do with them. Not you or me. Thank you for the two navy boats HMAS Childers and HMAS Hammersley for coming to rescue us.

I read that number of crew member were wounded I wish them a speedy recovery and sorry that you had to crash sail. To the students who was on the stolen yacht you should be a shame of your selves for what you did to the navy personal who was trying to save your lives.

To Mr Nixon sorry that the person who was responsible for the after prom party use your house and yacht with out your permission. I'll keep you up to date on Ryan white condition. As for lead seamen Farr, I'll ask his wife permission to post her husband condition on here. Sarah M'

Sarah look over with what she put before clicking send. Then she shut down her lap top and stood up and walk into her bathroom and closing the door.

Half an hour later she walk into the kitchen "Morning dad"

"morning sweetie, here breakfast is ready" he dish up breakfast and put the plate in front of her

"Thanks dad"

"how many messages on face book, Jess told me"

"Fifty messages and three hundred thousand two hundred and eight one notifications" Dylan turn to Sarah as she was drinking her apple juice

"I bet you were shock"

"I was, I saw Leo polls" Dylan grin just as Jessica walk into the kitchen

"what did you think of them?"

"I don't want a metal dad and as for the punishment polls he got tooth brushes on the brains" Dylan laugh

"That funny Sarah"

"I posted a message on face book"

"What did you put sweetie" Jessica ask as she was drinking her coffee

"I thank Hammersley and Chalilders for rescuing us and thank every one for there comments and messages...Leo and his polls and what I thought of them and about tooth brushes on the brains and to keep every one up to date on Ryan condition. As for lead seamen Farr. I'll ask his wife permission before putting any thing on face book about her husband condition"

"That a good idea Sarah, now eat up before it gets cold" Dylan said pointing at her plate

"Yes dad"

When it was time Sarah, Dylan and Jessica walk into Mr Price office "morning Mrs Price"

"Morning Sarah, Mr Mulholland, Mrs Mulholland. David will be out in few minutes he on the phone"

"Thanks"

"Sarah you look beautiful in your prom dress on Saturday night and congratulations on becoming prom queen"

"Thank you Mrs Price"

Few minutes later door open and Mr Price step out "Mr and Mrs Mulholland, Sarah, please step in to my office" They walk to and through the door

"Helen print out the letter from government house when it come. It would be about twenty minutes"

"Sure Dave" Then he walk in and close the door. He walk around and sat down


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: feed back, yes please**

Chapter 29

"Please sit" he gestured with his hand.

They sat down He look at Sarah "Sarah relax you not in trouble" He smiling at her

"Ok why am I...we are here sir"

"After what happen Saturday night. I received a call from john borrow minster of education. Yesterday morning. He heard what happen and seen your statement and navy video records. I just got off the phone with him few minutes ago regrading what happen. He is not happy with what he saw. Sarah I'm letting you and your parents know that the students that was involve in the attack of the navy personal and Ryan white will be here with their parents at nine this morning. The minster of educational gave me his approval I'm expelling all of them so that the police and Navy can charge them"

"The navy going to charge then"

"Yes and the police are also involve cause of what happen to Mr Nixon house and boat"

"How long are they going to be expelled for Mr Price?" Sarah asked

"For the rest of the year. They will have to re set year twelve next year but it won't be here. They will have to do it at another school"

"That is if another school will except them" Sarah said

"It up to them. I hope you under stand Sarah"

"Yes sir I do...what about the face book messages. I saw some of them this morning"

"Those students will also be dealt with in the next day or two. There parents have been inform" Sarah nodded

"Mr Mulholland you were in one of the patrol boats that went out to rescue the students?"

"Yes sir"

"Have you dealt with this sort of thing before?"

"Never and navy wasn't train in dealing with drunken youth sir. Some of my crew mates were injured while trying to arrest a student two ended up in hospital for over night observation they had their helmets removed and beer bottles smash over their heads" Mr price nodded

"What do you think about what Sarah did that night" Dylan turn to Sarah and reach over and put his hand in hers then turn back to Mr Price

"Jess and I are prod for what she did. We knew before leaving Hammersley that the students have been drinking so we had a ruff idea with what we were dealing with but soon as we got close we knew there was going to be problems. We couldn't use the tear gas cause the boat was over crowded and one or more could ended up in the sea and with it being night time it would make it hard to find them as well trying to save the ones on the boat and boat it self" Mr price nodded

"Sarah what are your plans when you finish school?"

"I'm not sure yet I've have had people asking me that very same question. A lot think that I would join the navy like my dad and brother. But I haven't decided yet"

"We going to support Sarah here in what ever she got plan for the future" Jessica said

They talk for few more minute till it was almost nine o'clock. "Sarah, Mr, Mrs Mulholland I would like you to be there for when I make the announcement to the students and their parents"

"I'll be there" Sarah said

"Brave girl"

"That she is, we will be there as well" Dylan said

"Good" Then they stood up and walk out the door

"I'll be there in few minutes." Then they walk out the door and down the corridor

"Sarah are you sure you want to be there" Jessica asked

"Yes mum I do"

When they walk into the hall they saw the parents and their kids together. They all turn and look at who walk in. Sarah, Jessica and Dylan notice the angry look that the kids were giving Sarah and some of the parents weren't happy either.

Sarah walk in and up to the front to do so she had to walk past some of the students and parents. Jessica and Dylan watch what Sarah dose then they follow a minute later. They walk up the front and sat down next to Sarah

"Sarah that took a lot of guts" Dylan said

"I know" Then they heard foot steps.

"Sarah Mulholland"

"Mr Peterson" He pull out a letter and past it to her

"What this sir"

"a restraining order for you to keep away from Sandra, you are bad influence on her"

"Hey" Dylan said as she stood up.

"Dad" Sarah stood up he turn to her

"Please dad" He nodded then sat down again then she turn to Mr Peterson

"Mr Peterson I don't know what your daughter told you"

"She told me every thing, the party the ride on the yacht, every thing so you keep away from her am I clear"

"Yes sir" Then he turn around and walk back over to his wife and family

"Mr Peterson" He stop and turn around to Sarah

"Did Sandra also tell you that she killed Stacy smith" Sarah notice shock looks on others faces

"She lying dad I told you what she like"

"You take that back you got no proof any way she was with Gail and Terri"

"Who was also in the stolen car. Sandra was driving the car when it crash Mr Peterson she told me"

"She lying daddy"

"And I have got proof she told me every thing while she was in the Astarte on HMAS Hammersley."

"She lying daddy"

"Sandra nice try remember what I said to you...'Sandra see that blue half ball on the ceiling, smile your on navy camera.' if you want a copy of it Mr Peterson I can get you a copy"

"No need" Sarah turn around to see who was on stage and smile

"Mike...How Ryan and lead seamen Farr"

"No changes Sarah"

"How commander white and Mrs Farr doing"

"Not good but they got family and friends with them"

"That good, why are you here"

"You will find out" then he look at the parents and students

"I'm commander Flynn of royal Australian navy and captain of HMAS Hammersley will you a please take a seat" They all walk towards the front and sat down just as Mr Price showed up and walk on the stage.

"I'm please you are all here. What happen on Saturday night after the prom shouldn't of happen like it did. I know you parent want some sort of proof in what your son...daughter did. There is proof thanks to commander Flynn and navy plus the security cameras on the boat called Pacific Blue. When ever the navy board a boat they got camera attach to their helmets that records every thing. This what happen last Saturday night. Commander Flynn" Then Mr Price step to one said.

"curtains and Lights" mike said then the curtains were pulled over the windows making the room dark, then the lights were turn down

"Two dads"

Mike step a side when pictures started it shows from Swain camera it show from the HRIB that was heading to pacific blue and what happen when they got close then it showed from two dads camera as they got aboard then it showed picture of one of the students then back to what happen with white circle around the student head and what he did. Then it went to the next student. It lasted for two hours then it stop.

Then it show the security camera footage on Childers with with the students did then it stop and few seconds later lead seamen Farr photo was shown then it show when happen to him which shock the parents. Then it show what happen in the ward room for a minute then photo of him in hospital bed then words came up of what happen to him the last words is 'will he walk again?...don't know'

Then it stop then it show photos of both patrol boats Astarte before the students were put in there and after wards Then the video stop

"What we going to show you with what happen to Ryan white...two dads" Mike said.

Jessica put her arm around Sarah shoulder. It show photo of Ryan and Sarah prom king and queen photo. It show them smiling as the photo was taken. Then photos of the five girls then it show video footage of what happen in the wheel house. And how Sarah wind them all and tie them up then walking over and crouching down next to Ryan to check his pulse.

Then it stop. Then it showed from swain camera when he ran into the wheel house. Then from Dylan camera point of view. Then it stop then it show a photo of Ryan in the hospital bed then word came up next with what injury's he sustain during the beating then the last words 'Coma, will he regain consciousness...don't know' then it stop.

"Mr Peterson here is security camera on HMAS Hammersley Astarte...two dads"

Then it showed Sandra in the Astaire then Sarah walking in. The talk every thing and even after Sarah walking out the threats Sandra made and what she did to three of the beds till door open and two female personal walk in to get Sandra when she ran to them hitting them both.

It showed that they got Sandra on the floor so they could put the plastic ties on her wrist which was behind her back while Sandra was yelling screaming and swearing till they got up and pulled her to her feet and move her to the door and out it.

Then it change to where it show two women escorting Sandra up the stairs then it showed Sandra at the top of the stairs she turn around and kick one of the women down the stairs then she turn around and ran down the corridor and down some stairs.

Then the footage change where it show her running down the steps where she slip and rolled down there steps and stop at the bottom screaming in pain. Then it stop. Then it showed each crew member and what injuries they sub stain that Saturday night.

Then it stop then it showed Mr Nixon house before and what happen after the parties. And the same with his yacht

"Curtains" Mike said then the curtains were pulled back. The parents and students look around to see people in navy uniforms.

"These are crew members of HMAS Childers and HMAS Hammersley. They risk there lives to save your sons, your daughters lives and a stolen yacht. You saw your selves what happen to each of the crew members. As you watch what happening the navy lawyers are also looking at what happen and decided on what charges to press against your children... Sarah Mulholland please come up here"

Sarah stood up and walk up on the stage and turn to mike, he put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile the turn to the parents and students

"Sarah Mulholland is a hero. She sent off the emergency beacon as well contact her father petty officer Mulholland about what was happening. Sarah here saw where the yacht was going and knew what was a head. She was able to slow down the yacht and turn it around before it hit the reef and run out of gas. That Saturday night was low tide and the direction that the yacht was heading it would have been a disaster. The yacht would of hit the reef and sank. Then none of you would be here. My self and other navy personal from NAVCOM have been seeing what your teenagers been putting negative thing on face book about Sarah and the Navy. I am disgusted cause of what your children put on face book the navy lawyers also got copies of what been said... none of your children have ever thank us or Sarah for saving there lives. They should be grateful but they not. As for Sarah here, the navy concise her as a hero...So should you" Then he turn to Mr Price who walk out on the stage.

"Parents of the students who are in this room. I've been talking to John borrows minster of education. He has been keep up to date and seen what you all have seen. I have here a letter from him" then he look down at the letter

"Mr Price after the talk we had yesterday regarding in what the students did on Saturday night and seeing what they did to the crew of HMAS Childers and HMAS Hammersley it has been agree a pond that each of the students will be expelled and remove from the school premiers and not to return. What they did was uncalled for and disrespect to the school and to the navy. John borrows minster of education" then he look up to see the shock looks on their faces

"Students go and clear out you lockers and return here in five minutes so your parents can take you home" they stood up and walk out of the hall just as Mike cell phone rang so he got it out and answer it

"mike Flynn... What" Mike look shock

"I'm on my way Maxine" Then he hung up

"Mike what wrong is it Ryan" he turn to her

"He had seizure and went flat line"

"NO" Sarah said then start to cry so he pull her to her check

"Dutchy" He ran up on the stage.

"Sarah" she turn around and hug her father Dylan look at mike

"Ryan had a seizure and went flat line I got to go"

"I under stand sir" Then mike walk quickly down the stairs and out of the hall.

"Dylan what is it" Jessica said. Dylan turn to Jessica and the parents

"Ryan white had a seizure and went flat line" Jessica stood up and walk up and onto the stage so she could hug Sarah.

Dylan look over at the shock parents then back as Jess who was looking at him. They all turn when they heard the students return with there school bags.

Sarah turn her head and saw the five together talking and smiling which made her mad. They turn to see Mr Price, Sarah, Jessica and Dylan looking at them then they notice the navy personal got there heads down. Then they look at each and shrug like nothing was wrong.

Sarah move away from her parents till she was looking at them with the angry look then she took a deep breath

"MURDERS" she yelled the navy personal heads shot up at Sarah and saw the angry look when she yelled out

"You killed Ryan you murder him I hope you all go to jail and rot in hell you" she pointed to the girls

"You murder Ryan white" Then she start to crying. Dylan step ford and turn her to him

"Ryan white had a seizure and went flat line few minutes ago. Commander white contacted commander Flynn with the news... commander Flynn is Ryan white god father"

"Dad" he look down at Sarah as she look up

"Take me to the hospital please"

"Sure sweetie" Then he turn when Jessica stood by Dylan and held on to his hand.

Then Sarah turn around with her head down. Jessica walk around till she was next to Sarah as she put her arm around Sarah waist since Dylan arm is a round her shoulders. they walk down the steps together then they notice both crew move and follow them .

Sarah look up and stop so did Jessica and Dylan then the crew did. Sara look down at the envelope then to Mr and Mrs Peterson

"Now you know who and what Sandra is truly like"

Then she put the envelope on the chair next to Mr Peterson then she walk out of the hall with her parents and both ship crew behind them. Once they were out side they walk over and got into Jessica wagon where Dylan drove to the hospital. They were quiet on the way there.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Feed back yes please**

 **Guest: thank you for your review. I'll be posting a chapter a day. As for Ryan, trust me, i know what i'm doing :)**

Chapter 30

When they arrived at the hospital they walk in and down to Ryan room. When they walk in Start got his arm around Maxine shoulder and she lean against him. Mike was sitting in the other chair next to Maxine while holding her hand.

Mike turn when he heard some one entering the room "Sarah" Maxine and Stewart turn to the door way

"Is he..." Then tears were starting to fall again Mike stood up as he let go of Maxine hand and step ford and put his hands on her shoulder

"No, please no" he pull her to his chest

"It ok Sarah, he alive"

"What" Dylan and Jessica said

"What happen when you said... sir"

"It true Ryan did have a seizure and went flat line when Maxine rang. They got his heart going and they rush him out of her to have a brain scan. The reason why he had a seizure was cause he was bleeding in the brain. He in surgery, a specialist flew in this morning. He was looking at Ryan brain scans when Ryan had the seizure"

"What cause his heart to stop?"

"The seizure did that why he was in coma cause of it" then mike pulled Sarah back

"So is he going to be ok mike"

"I hope so Sarah he got a lot to live for" Sarah nodded

"Sarah" She turn to Maxine

"Mike told us what happen at school" Sarah nodded

"When the students return, the five girl they were talking and laughing like nothing wrong. It made me so mad I yelled at them calling them murders"

"I told them what commander Flynn told me before he left to come here" Dylan said

"Please take a seat, I'll go and get some more chairs. It could be a while" mike said before walking out the door. Jessica walk over and sat down while Dylan pull Sarah in his arms once more

"Dad"

"Yes Jessica"

"I'm getting your uniform all wet" Dylan grin

"It ok, it won't take long to dry"

"I hope I won't rust your metals dad"

"You won't" When Mike return with two more chairs

"This is all I can find"

"It ok sir" Dylan sat down in one, pulling Sarah down on his lap. Just as some one walk in

"Hi" every one turn to the voice

"Bird, come in are you alone or the whole crew out side"

"Just me. What going on sir" Bird ask she look around the room

"Ryan alive, he in surgery, he was bleeding in the brain that what cause the seizure and his heart to stop" Mike said

"That is good news isn't it"

"Yes it is"

"Sarah, I brought my I pad with me you should read what been put on face book"

Bird got her I pad out and turn it on then she did some pressing on the screen the past it to her

"Thanks" Sarah look the the comments that was made after she post the messages. she laugh

"Here one from dingo. He puts 'Dam your old man to remember my birthday. To me he is old just like me. Hey ask your old man what is it like working with mighty Mike and perfect princess, I heard she one hell of a task master. They should let her train the drunken students. They wouldn't last five minute with her around. Ha, Ha'. Then couple of the students guys put there smart remark. Two dads put 'you two drunken idiots if you said that to her face she would have you cleaning toilets with a tooth brush after a mate of mine eaten super change burgers" Jessica, Dylan, bird and mike laugh know that two dads was talking about Charge

"What that about" Stewart asked

Dylan tells Stewart about the ho down dance and the sauces Jessica made and the burger Charge ate.

"We for got to tell mike to make sure charge sleep out side. Charge stank the room out" Jessica said

"Jessica can I use your I pad to log in to my account" Sarah asked

"Sure"

"Sarah what are you up to?" Jessica asked

"Trust me mum" Dylan watched as Sarah logs in

"Woo thirty messages and another ten thousand notifications since this morning." She scroll down and started typing one handed. Dylan chuckle

"Sarah putting 'Dingo you the old man dad is" then his eyes widen

"Sarah you can't put that"

"What did you typing" Jessica asked

"dad is a young fit healthy rooster, just ask mum she should know"

"Sarah" Jessica said making every one grin

"Sarah what are you typing now" Mike asked Dylan look at what she is typing

"Leo you forgot to mention that you would lock them in the toilets. For three hours, better yet put Andy in a room with them for ten minutes then let him out and lock the the door after wards"

"Sarah" mike said

"Private message Mike" Sarah said

"Dingo must be on, he put 'put me in a hen house and I'll have a blast" Dylan said they watch as Sarah type some thing while grinning which made Dylan grin

"Sarah put 'dingo if we let you lose in the hen house there will be no hens for you have fun with you would kill them that why your name is dingo and with a face and tongue sticking out"

"good one Sarah"

"Commander white with your permission if I can up date on what happen with Ryan"

"yes you can"

"Thank you" Then she started typing one handed so Dylan held on to the pad for her

"thanks dad"

"Sarah saying 'Ryan been rush back into surgery. He suffer a seizure which stop his heart this morning. The doctors were able to revive him and did a CT scan where they lean he got a brain bleed that cause the seizure. We don't know what happening but keep you all posted Sarah M'"

Then Sarah went to two dads messages and click onto the first poll "wow over six hundred thousands votes on the metal poll" Sarah said then she check out the punishment poll

"From the punishment poll having the students wear a sign received over Five hundred thousand votes" Then she return back to see if any one comments from what she type that morning

"This must be face book record" Dylan said

"Record for what" Jessica asked

"Over hundred thousand likes in what Sarah put this morning and only been up for three hours. There are a lot of messages under it mostly from the students" Dylan said

"There a few here from supporters dad, Dingo also" Then her cell phone ring so she got her cell phone out and look at the number then she show Dylan

"Answer it" Sarah press a button and turn the volume up

"Hello"

"Hi are you Sarah Mulholland Dutchy daughter"

"May be who are you"

"dingo"

"Hi dingo it Sarah"

"Hey is your old man about"

"I'm here mate what up?"

"I'm at Cairn air port, where do you live so I can drop by"

"I'm at the hospital mate"

"Ok I can come there"

"Sure mate I'll wait for you out front"

"Great. Hey Sarah I saw your latest up date on Ryan. Any news"

"Nothing he still in surgery"

"Ok looking ford to meeting you Sarah"

"You to dingo" Then they both hung up

"Dad what is dingo like"

"He a great guy with a wicked sense of humor"

"I gather that with what he been saying on face book." Sarah took another look to see more comments

"Two dads, RO and charge have posted messages saying that please that Ryan is alive and would be dropping on by later" Dutchy said

"That good to know"

"I don't think it good sir"

"Why that" Stewart asked

"I for got to mention dingo is the worse prankster I have ever work with and if he and two dads get together that would mean trouble"

"Sounds like I might have to get more joke items just in case" bird said

"Relax bird I'll have words with dingo"

"Will he listen" Mike asked

"He will cause I got some thing over him and he knows it"

"Black mail" Maxine said

"insurance commander" Sarah look down at the pad

"Oh my gosh, it from commander Davidson. He got here 'Sarah the crew and I has heard what you did and they all would like to meet you in person. I have clear it with fleet command and will be stopping by out side of Cains tomorrow at fourteen hundred hours. Is there any way you can make it to HMAS Anzac, commander Davidson" Sarah said in shock

"I'll get HRIB sorted to take you to HMAS Anzac" mike said

"Thanks Mike" Then she reply back. Dylan look at what she writing

"Commander Davidson thank you for your invitation to meet you and your Crew. I will be waiting on one of HMAS Hammersley HRIBS at fourteen hundred. Commander Flynn will have one of the HRIBS ready to take me to HMAS Anzac. I'll be looking ford to meeting you and your crew. Sarah M" Dylan said

"You are lucky Sarah" Maxine said

"Yeah I'm shock" Then she notice a new message and laugh

"Leo ask if he could come with me" She type back a message

"I put sorry Leo the invitations is for me only sorry"

"Two dads wouldn't be to happy about that" Bird said

"True"

"Oh my gosh" Sarah said as she look at what been written

"I've been invited on HMAS Sydney and Melbourne and..." she cover her mouth with her hand

"The crew also wants to meet her" Dutchy said

"There more coming in" Sarah said

"There number of groups who wants to meet Sarah...including the mayor him self"

"Sounds like you going to be very busy Sarah" Maxine said

"Yeah but I don't want it to interfere with my studies" Sarah then log off and turn the I pad off and pass it back to Bird

"Thanks Jessica"

"Your welcome" They talk for a few minutes before Dylan left to meet Dingo out front of the hospital. When Dylan return there was guy behind him.

"Dingo this is Stewart, commander white, commander Flynn, Jessica bird, my wife Jessica, only I can call her Jess and our daughter Sarah"

"Hi it nice to meet you all" Then he turn to Sarah

"You look like your mum" They shook hands

"thanks it good to finely meet you. Dingo" He look around the room

"So Jessica bird what do you do" Dylan grin knowing what going to happen

"I'm gap girl my first year on HMAS Hammersley" He raise his eye brows.

"Wait a minute" then he turn to Dylan

"No way, DJ..."

"Yes his girl friend mate"

"That lucky son of a bitch, just like you" Dylan grinning

"Now you know" Dingo turn to bird

"What do you see in DJ?"

"A lot of things so Dutchy tells me your a navy prankster" Dingo laugh

"Oh yeah I could tell you some of the things I did over the years"

"No dingo"

"Why not mate you help me with some of those jokes"

"What" mike and Bird said at the same time

"Oh yeah we got some people really good remember" Dylan laugh

"I remember and no you not telling them"

"Why not"

"No"

"Ok. There one time before I meet Dutchy our CO who was a women and she was a hard task master one day while she was on the bridge I snuck in her room and took all her bras. That night I hook them together and hung them below the Australian flag. That morning the admiral of the fleet showed up and saw them he said to our CO Who under garments are those commander. She said they mine sir, I don't know who put them up there sir... he look at them and to our CO and said...very colorful and bright, can some one please remove them before the enemy spots them" Dingo said in different tone at the end

"Did she know it was you" Mike asked

"Nope but it did brighten the crew up after that they all were wounder what color she was wearing after that"

"How bright were they" Sarah asked

"Dazzle bright, purple, blue, green, pink and even couple see through one"

"I'm glad two dads isn't here" Bird said

"Who two dads?"

"Hammersley prankster" Dylan said

"Ah so there other women crew members besides princess perfect and young Jessica here" Dingo asked

"Yes there are others" Mike said

"Ok" They talk for the next couple of hours.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

They all did leave the room to go down to the cafeteria for some lunch and talk some more. Dingo was telling them number of joke to cheer them up including couple of stories about Dylan they were all talking and laughing till nurse walk over to them

"Commander White" They all look at the nurse

"Yes"

"Your son Ryan white the staff putting him back in his room the surgery was a success" She said smiling

"Thank you" They all stood up and walk back to Ryan room.

When they walk in they were shock when they saw tubes and wires like it was the day before. When dingo walk in and saw Ryan for the first time he was shock when he saw not the bandages,wires and tubing but the bruising all over his body

"oh my"

"are you alright mate" Dylan asked when he notice that dingo look a bit pale

"Yeah I didn't relies how bad it is" Then he saw Sarah in Dylan arms as she cry. They were like that for a few minutes then two men walk in the room wearing scrubs

"Commander white" Every one turn to the two doctors

"Yes"

"I'm doctor Heal" They shook hands

"This is my x husband Stewart white"

"Mr white" they shook hands

"Nurse said the surgery was a success"

"Yes it was and his vital signs are good"

"Will he come out of the coma" Sarah asked the doctor look at Sarah then to Maxine

"His girlfriend Sarah Mulholland"

"Ah I heard what you did Sarah you must be some hero"

"I'm not a hero... Will Ryan come out of the coma" He smile

"Yes he will but we will keep in in a reduce coma so it would give his body a chance to heal"

"Will he have any more seizures" The doctor smile

"no he won't he young and healthy. In a year time if he want to join the navy he can. He will recover fully" Sarah smile

"Thank you doctor"

"Your welcome if you all will excuse we" They watch the doctors turn around and walk out the door. Then they all hug and smile knowing that every thing is going to be fine.

"I'm going to head to my sister place, call you later mate" Dingo said

"Sure, I didn't know your sister lives here"

"Yeah well it been a couple of years since we last saw each other mate. She move up here six months ago"

"Ok, call me and we can catch up later"

"No worries, it nice to meet you and and it good news for Ryan"

"Thank you" Maxine said

"I'll walk you out" Dylan said

"Sure, bye" They all said bye to dingo just as Dylan and him walk out of the room.

They talk for few minutes till Dylan return. Bird stay for another ten minutes before she left then Dylan, Sarah and Jessica left half an hour later to return home. When they got home Sarah walk up to her bedroom where she turn her lap top on and then log into face book to check for any more messages which there was a few so she reply back to them then sent a message her self.

'Good news on Ryan. The surgery was a success. Doctor Heal is keeping Ryan in a reduce coma so his body can heal it self. I don't know when they going to bring him out of it. Doctor Heal said that if Ryan want to join the navy next year he can. But I'm not sure if he wants to since we never talk about when we going to do when we finish school. I'm looking ford to tomorrow afternoon going on to HMAS Anzac and meet the crew since they return from Afghanistan and is heading back to Sydney. As for the other invites I'll be keeping in contact with the others and get dates sorted out for the meet and greet. Sarah M' then she click send.

Then she check some of her other messages before longing off. Then she check her e-mail messages to see that there was a lot so she started with the first one which was her grand parents. She read what they saying so she reply back then she went to the next message.

Jessica and Dylan were getting dinner sorted out while talking. "Sarah sure looks happy after what happen this morning" Jessica said

"Yeah she dose. It good news all round"

"Yes it is. I suppose you will be going with her tomorrow" Jessica said as she raise her eye brows at him

"Yeah I'm going to be there on the HRIB"

"I'm sure she can take care of her self"

"We know she can but it the protected father in me"

"I know that one of the things I love about you" She walk over and gave him a kiss then return back to what she was doing before.

The next day Jessica return back to work and kids were at school except for Sarah. She spent the morning at Ryan bed side telling him about the messages she been receiving on face book and telling him about what happening with Sandra and her friends. Sarah left the hospital just after eleven thirty. Dylan was waiting for her out side on hi bike. He past her a spare helmet.

"Are you ok Sarah"

"Yes dad the nurses notice the change in Ryan heart rate when I was talking to him. They said it a good sign and that he listening...i hope he listening" She said as she put the helmet on

"I'm sure he was"

Sarah got on the back and wrap her arms around Dylan waist then he drove into town to where Jessica works. They were meeting for lunch then return back home since Dylan was taking the car to NAVCOM. When they arrived Sarah follow Dylan in to NAVCOM and over to where Mike is.

"Sarah, Dutchy"

"Sir"

"Mike, what going on" When she notice there was a lot more people than last time she was there.

"Media we got police in to help keep the media back on the wharf and coast guard and navy on the water. Word already spreading around about you going on HMAS Anzac"

"Oh joy"

"You will be fine Sarah"

"I know"

"Media will want to ask you a lot of questions when you return. The choice is yours" Mike said

"Gee thanks" Mike smile

"Shall we"

"You coming sir"

"Yes I am" They turn around and walk out the door while talking. They got into waiting car and drove to the wharf

"Mike you weren't joking" Sarah said when she saw the media.

When the car stop they all got out and walk over and onto Hammersley. Sarah turn and smile for the camera as well gave them a wave before walking behind one of the HRIBS. She smile when she saw two dads in the corridor

"Hi Sarah"

"Hi Leo and the answer is still no"

"How do you know I was going to ask"

"How about four times on face book for starts"

"Come on please" he said as he was begging

"No, any way it up to Mike, not me" She pat him on the shoulder then walk past him seeing Dylan grinning.

Dylan show Sarah where the gear is. "Hi Andy"

"Hi Sarah looking ford to meeting crew on Anzac"

"Sure am"

"Sarah I'll be back in few minutes"

"Ok dad" Then he turn and walk down to his cabin

"Right let you you sorted shall we" Charge said as he gets life vest out

"Try this one on"

Fifteen minutes later Sarah, Mike, Dylan and Charge walk out to the back of the HRIB. Dylan got into the HRIB first then he help Sarah in. then Mike and Charge last. Charge walk over to where the driver go while the others sat down. Then they were lowered into the sea. Charge and Dylan remove the hooks then return back to there spots.

"Sarah what are you doing behind the wheel" Charge said

"Please Charge"

"Let her Charge" mike said

"Ok" He stood next to her as she started the engine and move the throttles ford as she move away from Hammersley then she speed it up

"Watch your speed" Charge said

"I know what the speed limit is charge"

Charge notice Dylan looking at him with grin on his face before turning around and looking to where they were going. Sarah watching where she was going as well notice other HRIBS beside her and helicopter above her with a media filming her.

Once they clear the area, Sarah grin as she open up the throttle as they head towards where HMAS Anzac is

"Your enjoying this" charge said

"Loving it" Then they notice a boat showing up and stopping between them and HMAS Anzac charge pick up the binoculars

"It the media sir" Charge said through his head set

"Charge are they taking photos or filming" Sarah asked

"Both"

"excellent"

"Sarah what are you doing" Dylan asked

"Trust me dad and hang on" Sarah head state for them and when the media saw the HRIB heading strait for them and who was driving they started taking photos.

"Ok every one brace" Sarah said as she did a three sixty and turn again to go around the boat laughing. Charge turn around to notice that the media were wet

"Nice going Sarah. You got them all wet" Sarah laugh

"Thanks they were in my way"

When they got close to HMAS Anzac Sarah slow down as they approach then stop when they were next to the steps. Sarah step to where the steps are with Mike and Dylan behind her

"Sarah Mulholland, I'm commander Davidson welcome aboard HMAS Anzac"

Sarah step onto the ship and remove her helmet and head set then she shook the guy hand

"It nice to meet you commander. Commander Davidson this is commander Mike Flynn captain of HMAS Hammersley" They shook hands

"And Petty officer Dylan Mulholland, Dutchy as every one known him as and my father"

"Petty officer"

"Sir" They saluted each other then shook hands

"Welcome aboard, shall we" Sarah turn around and past Charge her helmet, he past her Hammersley cap

"Thank Andy" Then she put it on

"It suits you"

"Thanks"

Then she turn around and follow the captain till they were on back of the boat where the crew was assembled. Mike and Dylan stood back and watch captain show Sarah around and she shook each of their hands. When done the captain then show Sarah around the frigate with Mike and Dylan in tow. Sarah ask a lot of question while being shown around till they came to the engine room. She look around and walk over to three guys who was trying to fix a problem.

"Hi guys" They turn around

"Hi ma'am"

"Got engine problems"

"Yeah, we trying find out what casing a rattle"

"Need some help"

"You"

"Not me" Then she turn to mike

"Mike can Andy come and take a look at the problem"

"Who Andy" The captain asked

"He called charge, he the chef engineer on Hammersley" Sarah said

"It fine with me" Mike pull his radio out

"X ray charlie eight two Charge are you there copy over"

"Yes sir"

"Can you come down to the engine room the engineers here got a problem Sarah thinks you might be able to help"

"On my way sir"

"If any one can fix an engine it Andy right Mike" mike grin

"She right" Sarah ask the engineers some questions about the engines till charge arrived

"Sir" They turn to Charge

"Over there charge" Mike said. Charge walk past Mike and Dylan and over to where the guys are.

He talk to them while Sarah watches and listens. Ten minutes later after two starts they fix the problem. Charge turn around smiling

"Fix sir, it was a lose screw"

"Good job charge"

"Thanks sir"

"So they had a screw lose" Sarah said making them laugh

"Yes Sarah they did"

"At least Hammersley hasn't got that problem" Sarah said

"True, sir I'll head back to the HRIB" Mike nodded then charge return back to the HRIB.

The captain show Sarah the rest of the tour then there was number of photos taken with Sarah and some of the crew and where she was siting or standing. When finish two hours later they return back to the HRIB.

Charge let Sarah drove back to Hammersley. Before she did she circle HMAS Anzac as she gave them all a wave then she head back to Hammersley. Once back and on board she was still smiling.

"Sarah ready to talk to the media" mike asked

"lets get this over with"

They remove their helmets, head sets and life jackets and past them to charge then they put their hats on before walking off the ship. Sarah step up to the media with Mike and Dylan behind her. The media started ask her questions in which she was able to answer.

Fifteen minutes later Sarah return back on Hammersley with mike and Dylan behind her.

"I'll wait for you on the bridge dad"

"Ok Sarah you did good today"

"Thanks dad" Then they went opposite directions.

When Sarah walk up on the bridge RO and two dads were there. "Hey how was the ride on the HRIB" Two dads asked

"It was great Andy let me drive it" She said smiling

"Was it you that wet those people on the boat" RO asked

"Yes it was reporters, they got a free wash"

"Great going"

"Thanks, so what been happening here" They talk and laugh till Dylan and mike walk up on the bridge.

They stay for a minute then the three of them left to head back to NAVCOM then they went their separate ways.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

When Dylan and Sarah arrived home Dylan went to get change out of his uniform while Sarah wrote on face book about what happen and how she enjoy the tour on HMAS Anzac. When she finish and re read what she put she click send then she check her messages.

When finish she check her e-mails to find out what home work she need to do before returning back to school tomorrow. Once finish she shut down her lap top then she started on her home work.

The next day when Sarah arrived at school here friends were there waiting for her. They talk and they ask her questions about HMAS Anzac. When the bell rang and they walk into class Sarah look around the room

"Sarah it been strange and quiet in the last couple of days" Steve said

"I bet it will be some thing we got to get use to"

"Yeah, any word on what happening with Sandra and her friends?"

"Nothing yet" She walk over and sat at her desk just as the teacher walk into the class room.

After school Sarah went to the hospital to see Ryan. The staff gotten use to seeing her there. Sarah keep Ryan up to date on what happening at school while she dose her home work till Jessica walk in to see Sarah reading a chapter of a book that she had to read before test the next day. She was reading it aloud so Ryan could hear it also. She just finish the chapter when Jessica walk into the room.

"Hi mum" Sarah said as she look up

"How school"

"It will take some getting use to since about eighty percent of the class got kick out of school"

"It would take some getting use to."

"Yeah"

Sarah put her books in her bag then stood up and put the chair back to where it was then return back to Ryan bed side. She held on to his hand while looking at him

"See you tomorrow Ryan, love you"

Then she bend over and kiss his check and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and picking up her bag and follow Jessica out the door.

Sarah did the same thing over the next two days. At night she she check her messages on face book. She also keeping in contact with Kelly Farr to find out how her husband is. Sarah smile when Kelly up date her husband face book page letting every one know that he woken up and remember what happen.

Plus the news that he can feel his legs which made Sarah smile gotten even wider. So she replies back before shutting down and finish her home work.

Over the weekend she spent it at the hospital next to Ryan bed. Even there friends stop by to see him for the first time and was shock to see the bruising even through it was fading.

On Monday Hammersley and Childers left cairns to start there patrols. It was hard on Childer crew since they been supporting Kelly since what happen to her husband. Three days into Hammersley patrol Dylan went to check his e-mail messages. He click on to Sarah e-mail

Dylan read what was said and smile. When finish reading it he printed out a copy then he log off before leaving to go to the bridge. When he got there the crew were talking.

"Every thing alright mate" charge asked

"Yeah got e-mail from Sarah" Every one turn to Dutchy.

"I hope it good news about Ryan" Mike said

"It is, sir permission to share it with the crew over the PA"

"Granted." Dylan walk over and pick the microphone up

"Now here this, Dutchy speaking. I received an up date from Sarah...'Hi dad how things I hope Leo hasn't been giving Jesscia a hard time. Knowing him he would. Things have been quiet Kelly posted up date on her husband face book page. He might be going home on Friday if every thing turns out ok. Kelly looking ford to having him home. Who wouldn't ;D." there was few chuckles on the bridge

"The latest up date with Ryan is that the bruising is almost gone and so is the swelling. Doctors are please with his progress. If all goes will they going to remove the ventilator some time next week and have Ryan come out of the coma after that.

They said it would take two to three days before there will be any sign of him waking up. They did a CT scan this morning, good news is the swelling is gone and there no permit brain damage."

"That is great news" mike said

"I've been going to see Ryan after school. I've been talking to him letting him know what been happening at school and even read chapters that we suppose to read before a test the next day. I read out loud so he can hear me.

I was told talking to coma toast patient help them heal quickly. I let him know what works he would need to catch up on soon as he is well enough. But don't worry I've been making notes so Ryan will have a lot to catch up on. At least he can make a start while in hospital.

Our friends drop by at the hospital last Saturday they were shock when they saw Ryan for the first time. They stay for few hours. We all talk about the good times and the things we all did together and what we going to do the day we graduated.

We did have plan with the others to have a big party but after what happen to our after prom party we don't know what we going to do. There only seventeen of us left out of one hundred and eight students

In other news the eight students that beat up lead sea men Farr have been charge for the assault and attempted murder on navy personal. And the four who attack Pete also been change with assault.

Sandra Peterson had been change for braking in to Mr Nixon house, forgery since she use his credit card to buy the booze and food. And for steeling his yacht. The assault on me. Steeling and damaging a car. The death of Stacy Smith, Giving false statement to the police. Damage to Hammersley and the assault on Kate. There might be more charges to follow. I'll let you know.

As for her friends they have been charge for assault and attempted murder of Ryan. Gail and Terri been charge with steeling the car, giving false statements to the police. There more charges to come.

All the students that was kick out of school has been charge with damages to both Mr Nixon house and yacht. The assault of navy personal and damages to Hammersley and Childer. Some have been charge with assaulting police officers. Court date yet to be determent. But I'll keep you up to date.

With the amount of damage that was done. Three hundred thousand dollars worth of damages done to Mr Nixon house, one hundred and fifty thousand dollars damages done to the Yacht. Twenty thousand dollars in booze and food that Sandra brought over the net.

Two hundred and eighty thousand dollars in damages done to Hammersley. Three hundred and twenty thousand dollars damages done to Childer. Over three million dollars for the call out (which I don't have to pay) and for the other patrol boats who has their patrol extended in the past week.

So far to date over one million dollars in medical care for the navy crew members who was wounded, the ones who had to stay over night for observation and medical care for Ryan and lead seamen Farr. Add that up it comes to five million and seventy thousand dollars so far.

That not including Kelly Farr and Maxine and Stewart white having to take time off work cause of what happen. From what I've been told so far from captain Marshall it going to cost close to ten to fifteen million dollars in damages and court costs. That not including compensation to the navy wounded personal and to Ryan.

I'll e-mail you this week end dad so you don't have to check your e-mails every day or other wise you will have Robert on your back, lol. Got to finish my home work, love and miss you dad, love Sarah.

P.S you can read this out to the crew. It might make there day...that is all" The he put the Mic back.

"Fifteen million dollars is a lot of money" bird said

"It is" Dutchy said as he past the e-mail to Mike.

"At least justice will be serve" Charge said

"True" bird said

The day that the doctors stop Ryan medication and had the ventilator remove. Jessica was there with Sarah since she drove to the school to pick her up and took her to the hospital and then back to school an hour later so she could tell the others what happening.

On Saturday afternoon Sarah was reading a book while holding Ryan hand. She was reading out loud when she felt her hand being squeeze. She stop talking and turn to Ryan as she stood up and put the book on the draws

"Ryan" She look down at there hands then back up to his face

"Ryan if you can hear me squeeze me hand" She look down at there hands when she felt the squeeze once more. She look back up to him

"Come on Ryan open your eyes, I know you can do it" Then she heard him groan as he move his head side to side as he open his mouth then close if

"Come on Ryan open your eyes" He then open his eyes slowly and close them

"Come on Ryan open them" He open them and blink few times then he turn and look at her

"Sarah" he said

"Yes Ryan it me" She started to cry then she reach over and press the buzzer.

Then she bend over and gave him a kiss as she put her hand on the side of his face

"You going to be fine Ryan"

"Sarah"

"Yes it me, do you remember what happen"

"Party, the yacht, beaten up, I remember" Sarah smile.

"That is good" Then the doctors and nurses ran into the room.

Sarah turn to them "Ryan awake"

They step ford so Sarah had no choice but to step back so she step out of the room and made some calls as well send text messages.

On Hammersley they crew just return from a may day call which the boat was having engine problems. So Charge was able to fix the problem and they were returning. They were putting there gear away and heading to the galley for a brew.

Dylan went to his cabin to get his cell phone since he was waiting to hear from Sarah since she was going to text him to let him know about Ryan.

He open the draw just as the phone buzz. He pick it up and open it and click couple of buttons. He smile as he walk out of his cabin and headed to the bridge.

When he got there he walk over to Mike "sir" Mike turn to Dylan.

He past Mike the phone. He look at the message 'Ryan awake and remembers :)'

"That is good news Dutchy" Mike past phone back to Dylan. Who then past it to bird since she was on the bridge.

"That is great news" Then she got her phone out and sent a text to some one. She look up at Dylan

"I'm letting DJ know the good news"

"Ok"

"What news" Kate said as she walk up onto the bridge

"Ryan he regain consciousness and remembers every thing X" Dylan said

"That is good news" Mike pick up the microphone

"Now here this, it captain speaking. Dutchy received text from Sarah. Ryan is consciousness and he remembers every thing. I'm sure one of you will let buffer know, that is all" then he put the microphone back.

"This cause for a celebration X why not bring out the hot plate and one beer each"

"That sounds like a great idea sir, I'll let bomber know" then she turn around and walk off the bridge.

Back in Cain Barry general hospital Sarah was waiting out side the room while the doctors and nurses were in there. She sat down in the chair that was there and waited. Ten minutes later they doctor walk out and stood in front of Sarah.

She stood up "Is he going to be ok" He smile

"Yes he will be, he asking for you"

"thank you" then she walk in just as the nurses walk out. She walk over to the bed and held onto his hand

"Hey" Sarah said

"Hey. The doctor told me the injuries and that I will make a full recovery"

"I know, you gave us a scare there at one point"

"Doctor told me" his eyes were starting to close

"Get some rest Ryan, we can talk later"

"Ok, where mum, dad, mike?"

"I called you mum. She going to call your dad. Hammersley out on patrol but I have sent text message to dad. The crew will know with in minutes"

"Ok" he said as he close his eyes.

Sarah lean over and gave him a kiss. Which cause him to open his eyes and smile at her. Then he started to close his eyes

"I love you Sarah" then he was asleep

"I love you to Ryan" Then she sat down in the chair holding his hand.

Few minutes later Maxine ran into the room and stop. "i came quickly as I could" Sarah turn to Maxine

"Doctors said he going to make a full recovery now that he woken up"

"That is good news" Maxine sat down in chair on the other side of the bed

"I'm please that you were here when he came to"

"Same here" They talk for half an hour before Sarah had to go to the toilets then return with two cups of coffee.

She past one to Maxine before walking around to the other side of the bed and sat down. Ryan woke up couple hours later. Both Maxine and Jessica was there when he open his eyes.

Later that night Sarah sign into her face book account and started typing 'I have some great news to share. Ryan regain consciousness this afternoon. The doctors are please and that he remember every thing that happen. He was awake for fifteen minutes before falling back to sleep.

He woken up twice since then. Both HMAS Hammersley and HMAS Childer crew are happy with the news. Doctors said that they going to keep Ryan in hospital since his left arm and both legs are broken as well the punched lung which the tube was removed this morning.

I'll keep you up to date on his progress. No he doesn't know about the court cases yet but commander white will tell in in few days when he awake a bit longer. As for court cases. The first ones starts on Monday. Sarah M' Sarah look it over before pressing send.

Then she check her messages and some notification for the next hour before shutting down her lap top and going to bed knowing that Ryan is going to be ok.

Over the next six weeks after school and on weekends Sarah shows up in the hospital. They staff gotten use to having her showing up every day. When she walk into Ryan room he sitting up and smiling when Sarah walks into the room.

They talk about what happening in at school, the court cases. Home work. Sarah was able to help Ryan to catch up and he wasn't board since he was stuck in bed. Maxine brought in his lap top so he could check his mails and read all the messages that was left on face book.

He was able to reply back so some of them as well reply back to all the messages that was left for him. He even let people know how he is doing and thank them for their well wishes and support. Sarah use her camera to take photos of Ryan when he was sitting up in bed, when he had the bandages remove from his head, the scars from the surgeries as well photos of him and Sarah together.

When he had his casts removed Sarah was there with her camera which also can do video. The day after he had his casts off he had a hot shower for the first time with the help of the staff since it been two months and it would take a while for him to walk again.

He was having physio every day to strengthening his leg mussels. Even through it tired him out at first but at least he was getting stronger. When Ryan was able to go home Maxine, Sarah and Ryan decided not to let the crew of Hammersley know.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The day Hammersley return back to Cairns after being away for two months. They all were looking ford to having few days off. Later that night every one meet up at the pub for dinner and drinks. When Sarah arrived at the pub she walk up the stair and smile which she saw the crew having tequila shot

"Hi guys" They all turn around and smile

"Sarah" They all said.

Sarah walk over and gave Dylan a hug "Miss you dad"

"Miss you to sweetie, how Ryan"

"Why don't you ask him your self" she turn to the stairs

"Ryan" she yelled out. Every one turn to see Ryan walking up the stairs.

He was smiling "Ryan" Mike said as she stood up and walk over to him.

They both hug "Hi Mike, surprise"

"When did you get out of hospital?"

"Four days ago" They walk over and sat down.

They crew were all grinning "We are please you are ok mate" charge said

"You sure gave every one a scare" Two dads said

"Why didn't you tell me in your e-mails that you were home"

"My idea" Sarah said

"What why?" bird asked

"He wanted to surprise you all. It took a lot of convincing commander white. But it work"

"Well it good to see you looking great" Mike said

"Dad can I have some money please" Sarah asked

"What for"

"Drinks dad"

"Sure, Ryan want a drink" Dylan asked

"Yes thank you" Dylan past Sarah some money

"Thanks dad two screw drivers minus the vodka coming up" she turn and ran in side

"Sarah" Dylan said yelling at her before she was gone.

"Dutchy it was a joke" Ryan said laughing. Dylan turn to him

"Dutchy you didn't get what she said" Kate said

"Yes screw driver with out..." Then he laugh

"She got you mate" Two dads said laughing then the rest of them laugh.

When Sarah return she past Ryan glass of orange juice before siting down next to him

"Here dad, here the change and..." she pulled out some thing green and past it to him

"Screwdriver" Every one laugh

"Very funny Sarah"

"How the court cases Sarah" RO asked

"Long Sandra Peterson parents are trying to get her off some of the charges including killing Stacy. When I was told this I ask if I could talk to Terri and Gina with their lawyers. I spoke to them and I told them that Sandra was trying to blame some one else for what happen to Stacy. I said I'm not saying who it is... With their lawyers advice they told the police and in court that is was Sandra idea. They both didn't know that I spoke to them both. Sandra was angry with them and called them traders and few other names. Her true colors came through in court" She pick up her drink and took a sip

"what happen to her" Two dads asked

"She was found guilty for steeling the car, dangerous driving, killing Stacy, trying to cover up what happen, giving fake statement. Cause of her age she spending year in youth center and fifteen years in prison once she turn eighteen. Terri and Gina they get three years each for their part of what happen to Stacy"

"That is good news for the family" Swain said

"Yes it is and case close for what happen to Stacy and now the family got closure"

"All cause of what you said and done Sarah, I'm prod of you"

"Thanks dad"

"What about what happen after the prom party"

"The ones who attack you and Challenger crew and the damages that they did. They all pleated guilty. They all get eighteen months and counseling. The ones who beat up lead sea men Farr...they get extra five years each. The ones who beat up Buffer get two years added. The damages done to both Hammersley and Challenger three years each and since they are under age their parents will have to pay for the damages. The four who bet up Ryan, they pleaded guilty. They get seven years added to their sentience. Trevor Sandra boy friend he get another two years added since he knew what Sandra was doing and not stopping her. Sandra court case starts on Monday." Sarah say back and look around at every one

"What about the owner of the house and boat?" Charge asked

"He waiting for court date he doesn't know when it would be"

"Ok" Ryan pick up his drink

"I would like to make a toast... To Sarah my hero. I know I've said it before I'm going to say it again. Thank you for saving my life" he lean over and gave her a kiss.

"To Sarah" Every one said as they raise their drinks

"Do you two have to kiss in front of us like that" Two dads said

"I don't mind, so you Sarah" Ryan said as he look at Sarah

"Not at all" then she lean over and gave him a kiss

"AHHH you going to make me puke" two dads said Bomber who was sitting next to him clip the back of his head

"For that remark two dads you can buy them there next drinks" Bomber said

"But bomber"

"Get over it."

"Ryan have you manage to catch up with your school work?" Jessica asked

"Yes thanks to Sarah here and I return back to school on Monday"

"Yes in time for our mid term exams. We been studying for them"

"Is that all Sarah" Dylan asked while looking at her

"Yes dad, we are"

"Ok so you two haven't"

"Dad" Sarah said with shock look on her face

"Just asking" he said grinning so she slap hi arm

"What about you and mum did you you two study or where you making out"

"Sarah that is personal" Jessica said. Sarah grin

"Ah Ha so you were making out"

"We still study and we did pass our mid term exams" Dylan said. Then he notice the grin on Sarah face

"You little sneak, you set us up" Sarah laugh

"Gotcha"

"Care to share" Bird asked.

"Oh I baited mum and dad and they took it" Dylan put his arm around Sarah shoulder and pull her towards him

"She to sneaky and smart for her own good"

"You wouldn't have me any other way dad"

"True"

"So Jessica what jokes has two dads been up to while on patrol" bird grin

Bird told Ryan and Sarah what jokes two dads been playing and the revenge she and bomber got back on him which cause every one to laugh. Every one had a great evening talking, laughing giving each other a hard time. It was late when Jessica and Dylan left with the kids. They took Ryan to his place since they heading the same direction.

The next morning when Jessica and Dylan walk into the kitchen they saw Ryan helping Sarah packing a chilli bin

"Morning mom, dad"

"Morning, Ryan when did you get here"

"Fifteen minutes ago, I'm coming fishing. Jessica said it was ok" Dylan turn to his wife

"I did say there one extra coming"

"Oh. So is every thing pack"

"Almost, here" She past her parents their traveling mugs and breakfast

"Conner and Grace already had there"

"Ok, thanks"

They sat down and ate there breakfast while Sarah and Ryan finish packing the chilli bin as well clean up the breakfast mess. Once every thing was done they all took their things out to Jessica SUV and got in then they head down to the mariner where they were hiring a boat for the day.

When they got out and got there things they walk down towards where the boats are.

"Mum"

"Yes Sarah"

"That Pacific blue" Sarah said as she pointed to the yacht

"Nice yacht"

"Yes it is." They walk towards the yacht when they saw a guy walking off it.

"Mr Nixon" Sarah said.

He turn around to the voice and saw who it was "Sarah Mulholland, this is a surprise going fishing"

"Yes sir we every time dad gets four days or more shore leaves that starts over a weekend"

"Ok how your boy friend"

"He fine in fact... Jim Nixon this is Ryan white commander white son and my boy friend"

"Hello Mr Nixon"

"Ryan" They shook hands

"Mr Nixon sorry for destroying lock on the door on your yacht" Jim smile

"It ok you had your reason why you did it and it was easy to fix"

"Oh, ok"

"I'm please that you are ok"

"Same here I scared mum and Sarah here few weeks ago"

"I heard. At least your ok that the main important thing"

"Yes sir"

"Mr Nixon any idea when your case is going to be?" Sarah asked

"Yes it in three weeks"

"Ok good luck" He smile

"Thank you. I'll let you all go and enjoy your fishing enjoy your day"

"We will, come on kids lets go" Dylan said as he give Mr Nixon a nod then follow his family towards the boat that they rented for the day.

While out fishing Sarah and Ryan were sitting out on front of the boat talking while studying. Dylan turn every now and then to check on them. Jessica notice what Dylan was doing

"Dylan relax, they studying"

"I know but..."

"Relax and enjoy your self"

"I will" He lean over and gave her a kiss.

Sarah and Ryan were talking about one of the subjects that they were studying for when they heard a nose so Sarah put her book down and move till she was on her hands and knees looking over the side of the boat she scream as she craw back.

"Sarah" Dylan drop his rod and move to the front of the boat

"Sarah what wrong" She was shaking while in Ryan arms

"We head a nose, and Sarah went to see what it was" Dylan stood up and walk to the end of the boat and look down to see a body wrap in plastic next to the boat.

"Ryan take Sarah to the back of the boat" Then he turn around and walk back to the end of the boat

"Dylan what is it" Jessica said he walk up to her

"body wrap in plastic"

"oh no"

"I'm calling it in, so much for our time away from the navy" Then he turn around and walk over and up the ladder then he pick up the microphone

"pan, pan, pan, pan this is sea legs copy over"

"this is HMAS Kingston go a head sea legs"

"Kingston I'm petty officer Dylan Mulholland of RAN, I requested assistance copy"

"Copy that petty officer Mulholland what is your location"

"Five seven point three eight north seven two point five zero east"

"Copy that we will be with you in fifteen minutes, Kingston out"

"You kids Jess go down below, I'm going to bring the body aboard" Dutchy said as he walk to the back of the boat

"Come on kids" She usher then down and into the boat.

Dylan walk up to the front of the boat and use the gaff to hook the rope that was attack to the body and pull it out of the water. Then he pulled it along the side of the boat till it was at the end of the boat then he put the gaff down and open the door that lead to the step at the back of the boat.

Then he bend down and pick the bag up and pull it on to the boat then he turn to see Sarah there

"Sarah get back with Jess"

"let me help dad" She climb over and pick the other end up.

Dylan move backward carefully till he was back on the boat then Sarah was. They put the body down on the ground. Sarah walk over and pick up a tarp and put it over the body then she look up at Dylan

"Are you ok" he asked.

"Yeah it was shock when I first saw the body"

"And now"

"I'll be fine dad"

"Come here" Sarah step ford and into Dylan arms

"You can come out now" He said then they others walk back out on to the boat

"Dad, look a patrol boat" Connor said Dylan turn around to see what Connor was pointing at. It was Kingston heading towards them.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

When Kingston was close by they stop. Dylan walk down the ladder and step next to Jessica just as a HRIB was lowed in to the sea, then it left the side of the ship and headed towards them.

"Stand back kids" Connor and Grace stood back but still watch what was going on.

When the HRIB stop the crew got on the sea legs

"you call pan, pan sir"

"Yes I did" then one of the men pick up the tarp. Dylan knew what was going to happen

"don't pull it back"

"Hey stand back sir" When the navy guy put his hand out to stop Dylan

"Kids, Jess turn around, you don't want to see it" Dylan said Jessica, Ryan, Connor and Grace turn around.

"Listen here you answer my question got that"

"Hey" Sarah said as she step ford

"You back up. You didn't even ask who he is"

"Listen here ma'am" He look at Sarah

"My name is not ma'am, it Sarah Mulholland. D two sister and this man is petty officer Dylan Dutchy Mulholland from HMAS Hammersley" Sarah then show the head guy Dylan navy photo ID the guy took it and look at it

"Petty officer Mulholland, sorry about that" He past Dylan his ID back

"It alright lieutenant"

Sarah bend down and pick up corner tarp and lift it off the body and put it over to one corner then she walk back and stood next to Dylan the Kingston crew then took photos of the body before they put it in body bag and zip it up.

"We will take it from here"

"Yes sir" Dylan said

Sarah notice one of them was looking at her. She turn to him "What your problem"

"Ah nothing ma'am"

"Well then stop looking at me like that and stop drooling over this boat"

"Spike help pick the body up and get back on the HRIB I'll deal with you later"

"Yes sir" Sarah and Dylan watch as the body was put on the HRIB

"Sorry about that ma'am"

"It not you who should be apologizing lieutenant"

"Yes ma'am" Once the body was on the HRIB, Jessica and the kids turn around and step ford

"We will let you carry on with your fishing"

"Thank you lieutenant" Then the lieutenant got in the the HRIB and he gave the order. Then the HRIB return back to Kingston.

"Dad" They heard yelling they look up and all wave when they saw it was DJ so they all wave back.

Sarah did hand signals which DJ reply back. Dylan and Jessica watch what DJ and Sarah talk though sign language then they wave to each other.

"Care to tell us what that was about Sarah"

"I told DJ about spike He said he would take care of him. Spike is the radio operator on Kingston"

"Ok"

"Kingston was on it way back to cairns when coast guard called them and they had to change course to get here"

"Ok was there any thing else?"

"Yeah he ask if we caught any thing be side the body, I said no. he going to buy steaks and get the barbecue set up for when we return home and he going to see if Jessica want to join us for dinner tonight"

"Ok well lets try to catch some thing and hopefully no more bodies"

"True dad" Then she turn around and walk back to the front of the boat with Ryan in tow.

Connor and Grace return back to fishing. Jessica step ford and wrap her arms around Dylan waist as she rest her head on his chest

"It been an interesting day" Jessica said

"Yes it sure is"

"Sarah handed her self well"

"Yes she has"

"She reminds me of you at her age" Dylan grin

"Yeah I wounder if she is going to join the navy?"

"Who knows with her"

"True" Jessica look up at Dylan and gave him a kiss then they watch Connor and Grace as they try to catch some fish.

Later that after noon when they arrived home they saw DJ bike park out side the garage. They all got out and got there things out of the wagon. Dylan and Ryan put the fishing gear in the garage while Jessica and kids took every thing in side. Jessica walk into the kitchen and stop and smile

"Hey you two" causing DJ and Jessica to jump apart

"Mum" DJ said when he saw who it was

"Hi Jessica"

"Hi, DJ told me about the body"

"Yeah Sarah was up front of the boat when she and Ryan heard a nose. Sarah went to see what it was. She scream when she saw the body"

"First time I saw a body was when I was on Hammersley. Two dads play a joke he was in one of the body bags when I took the rubbish in the room. I almost had a heart attack when he sat up and went boo to me then laugh."

"I was young when I first saw a body and it wasn't pleasant sight" Jessica said

"Oh...ah we every thing done except cook the meet" Bird said

"Thank you and no we didn't catch any fish"

"Well I'm please I brought steak. I'll go and fire up the barbecue" DJ said as he walk out of the kitchen.

"So what have you done for dinner Jessica" Bird showed what she and DJ did up and brought when Dylan walk in the kitchen

"Hey chicken legs are you ok"

"Hi, ah yeah, I'm fine" Dylan look at bird then to Jessica who was smiling. She walk over to Dylan

"Jess why are you ginning like that?"

"I walk in here to see Jessica and DJ kissing"

"Ah is they why bird look embarrass?"

"Yes"

"Oh" He gives Jessica a kiss then walk over to bird

"Don't be embarrass in front of Jess and me bird. You seen how we show how much we love each other"

"I know. It all new to me"

"Relax, so what for dinner" Jessica whacking Dylan back side

"Hey what that for" Jessica smile

"You dam well we having a barbecue Dylan"

"I was trying to get bird here to relax"

"Leave that to DJ, I'm going to have a shower" Then she walk out of the kitchen

"I'll come and join you" Then he walk to the door when Bird said

"Don't take an hour in the shower Dutchy" He stop and turn to bird and grin

"I'll make it quick" he gave her a wink

"TMI Dutchy" Then she walk out of the kitchen and out side just as Dylan walk out another door.

When Bird walk out side she walk over to where DJ and Ryan is. "Hi Ryan"

"Hi Jessica"

"I head you guys had a interesting fishing trip"

"Yeah it was alright"

"DJ you might wait for an hour"

"Why"

"Your parents are in the shower"

"Oh, well I'm glad I haven't fired up the barbecue then"

Hour later Dylan and Jessica walk out side and over to the barbecue table

"Enjoy your shower" DJ asked as he was putting the meat on plate

"Yes we did, bird told you"

"Yes and I'm glad I brought two meat packs dad you must of work up an apatite" DJ said grinning

"Very funny" They all sat around the big barbecue table.

"Dutchy are you guys always this open about these things"

"Like Jess and I take an hour in the shower and the way her hug and kiss out in the open"

"Yeah it just...my parents were never any thing like that"

"Our kids and families are use to us doing it and with the kids old and know about the facts of life they got use to us doing it. Give it time bird you will get use to it"

"I hope so" They talk and laugh for the next few hours till it was getting late.

DJ took Ryan home and kids went to bed after a long day leaving Dylan, Jessica and bird in the living room to talk.

"Dutchy, Jessica, can I ask you two a personal question"

"Sure what is it Jessica"

"Ah well you got seven bedrooms and bathroom up stairs did you two planing on having six children" Dylan and Jessica look at each other then turn to bird.

"Bird what I'm going to tell you, you mustn't tell the crew"

"You can trust me Dutchy like I trust you" Jessica held on to Dylan hand

"Few years ago when Jess here was pregnant with Grace I was out on patrol. We came across ice boat. So both HRIBS went and board the ice boat. There was fighting aboard. There was two guys fighting me, one had this bamboo stick he hit me right in the groin" Bird face screw up

"I grab the bamboo and went to pull it down but the guy pull it towards him as I push it down. I mange to tackle the guy to the ground and put cuffed on him while one of my crew mates took care of the other guy. Once it was over I saw the bamboo stick it had four inch sharp stick go through it...only three inches was showing. I notice blood on it. I told the medic who was there what happen, he took me around a large contain to check if there was any blood...there was. When I return I went strait to the ward room. The doctor check... the stick went through the clothing and into my right testicles. He clean up the wound and had me on antibiotics to stop any infection from setting in. Year after Grace was born we been trying to have another child. Both Jess and I went and had tests done..." Dylan sat back in his seat

"Dylan sperm count came back zero. He was firing blanks after further tests it was revealed that the stick went right in to his right testicles. It did get infected, the antibiotics that he was on wasn't working and he ended up getting blood poisoning cause of it. He was flown back to Sydney where he was on IV antibiotics for three days."

"Sorry to hear that, what about your left...testicle"

"That got infected as well" Dutchy said

"After we were told the news it almost broke our marriage apart" Bird was shock

"What happen you don't have to tell me"

"Dylan he start to become distance, wasn't talking to me about it. So one night Dylan was in bed sleeping I got pair of cuffs and cuff him to the head board well it metal head board. He woke and was very angry with me. So I sat on him and kiss him. He was still angry with me. I told him that I love him and I'm going to prove how much I love him" Jessica said as he look at Dylan who was smiling then turn back to bird

"I show him how much I love him. When I finish showing him I remove the cuffs and wait to see what he would do"

"I cry I didn't relies how much it was hurting Jess here. And most important thing was she stay with me, she supported me and she show me how much she loved me. It didn't matter that we can't have any more kids. We got four wonderful children" Dylan said

"We talk about about it he told me that he fail me and I said you haven't fail me. Just because we can't have any more children I would still love him the same. The only thing that would change is our sex lives and I told him that"

"I said it has change"

"I said no I prove to you it hasn't change so now it your turn to show how much you love me" Dylan started grinning

"I did show her and have been ever since"

"That was I call love. You two been though thick and thin and you always come out on top" Dylan and Jessica look at each other then back to bird.

"Now you know"

"Don't worry Dutchy I won't tell any one. So Jessica still got those cuffs" Bird said making Jessica laugh

"Yes" bird eyes widen.

They talk till DJ return Bird said her good byes to Dylan and Jessica before putting helmet on and getting on back of DJ bike and wave just before they left.

"Let's go to bed" Dylan said

"Sounds good to me, it been a long day" They put there arms around each other as they walk into the house locking the door behind them.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Feed back yes please. sorry i couldn't post this chapter this morning, we had a power cut.**

 **GUEST: thanks for your review. As for the body. I never thought about that, so i'll call him John Doe.**

Chapter 35

Few days later Jessica went to drop Dylan off on the wharf when they smile when they saw who else is on the wharf. They got out of Jessica wagon and walk over to bird and DJ.

"Bird, DJ"

"Morning Dutchy, Jessica"

"Mum dad"

"Bird ready for next patrol"

"Yes, you"

"Sure am, we better get going and find some crew members to help taking this stuff aboard"

"I'll help"

"I know I can count on you bird"

Then Dylan turn to Jessica and put his bag down on the ground then he gave her a hug. Just as bird and DJ hug.

On the bridge Bomber was looking down on the wharf when Kate and mike walk up on the bridge

"Morning X, sir"

"Morning bomber you in a good mood this morning" Mike said

"Take a look at this, you to charge, RO" They walk over to where bomber is and look down at the wharf. They watch as the two couples hug and kiss at the same time.

"Aren't that cute" Bomber said

"Yeah" Kate said

"It hard to believe that Dutchy and Jessica been married for almost twenty years and yet they act like teenagers or newly weds" Mike said

"Love dose strange things to people sir" Bomber said

"That true" Mike said as he turn to look at Kate who was looking at him for few seconds before turning around and walk off the bridge.

Back on the wharf Charge and two dads show up "AHHHH look at that isn't that sweet" Charge said causing the four to turn to charge who was grinning

"Morning charge, two dads" Bird said

"Morning, bird, Dutchy, DJ, Jessica" Charge said

"Morning why are you so happy this morning" Two dads asked

"Cause mate I got the most beautiful women whom I love in my arms" Dutchy said smiling

"Same here mate"

"Why two dads are you jealous" Bird said

"No why should i"

"Well you haven't got a girl friend to kiss you good bye"

"I don't need a girl friend I'm happy as I am"

"Well then you need to get laid mate" DJ said causing every one to laugh

"Very funny, have you and bird done the deed"

"Our relationship is still new two dads and if and when we do, do the deed we not going to tell you" Bird said grinning

"I don't want to know"

"good" Then she turn to DJ.

"See you in few weeks"

"I'll be looking ford to it" They both hug and then they kiss in front of every one

"AHHH I'm going to puke see you on board" Two dads said as he walk to the gang way and on to Hammersley

"Hey two dads" Dutchy called out.

Two dads stop and turn to Dutchy to see him and Jessica hung and kiss. Charge laugh when he saw two dads screw up his face as he put his fingers in his mouth so it look like he going to be sick. Then he walk behind the HRIBS. Charge look up on the bridge as he walk towards and up on the gang way then on Hammersley.

When the two couples broke apart they hug once more. Then bird and Dutchy pick there bags up and kiss once more before walking over to the gang way and onto Hammersley. They wave to DJ and Jessica who was standing on the wharf. They wave back.

Jessica turn to DJ "Doing any thing at lunch time"

"I'll stop by for lunch mom"

"I'll be looking ford to it. See you then"

"Sure mum" They both hug before Jessica got in her car and drove to work. DJ got on his bike and head back to his place.

Hammersley crew was away for five weeks. Dylan and bird keep in contact with DJ and Jessica.

Three weeks in Hammersley patrol Dylan went to check his e-mail messages when he saw one from Sarah. So he click on to it

'Hi dad how the patrol, catch any bad guys? I spoke to Mr Nixon today he won hie court case. The parent will have to pay for the the damages done to his house and boat. Mr and Mrs Peterson has to pay back twenty and half thousand dollars to Mr Nixon for the food and drinks that Sandra brought on line. Why that much.

Well she brought bottles of brandy that was going for eight hundred dollars a bottle, hundred year old scotch, champagne, beer, vodka, you name it, she brought it. Mr Peterson fired Mr Nixon from the firm cause he was trying to give him ten thousand dollars to cover the costs.

Mr Nixon said no and told his lawyer about it. Mr Nixon also won his wrongful dismissal case against the Peterson. He won three hundred thousand dollars plus. He now working at another firm and is happy there.

I've past all my mid term exams with flying colors I know that would make your day. Ryan past as well...Well every one past and teachers and Mr Price is happy for us and told us to keep up with our studies.

I received a letter from government house. Dad I hope your sitting down. I'm going to be getting the Bravery metal for what I did. I haven't told mum yet. Don't worry I'll make sure she is sitting down when I tell her. The awards is on the tenth of next month and yes Hammersley will be in port, I better send this, mum calling out that dinner is ready. Yes dad you can tell the others. Fair winds, Love Sarah' Dylan smile at the message.

He went to check the next message. When finish a new message pop up from Jessica

'Dylan Sarah told me the news about receiving the bravery metal. I know you are prod of her, so am I. I'm going to give our parents a call to let them know. We know that they would spread the word. Connor doing well and he got him self a girl friend and his voice is starting to change.

Grace our baby started her first period yesterday. I'm taking her out shopping on Saturday, mother, daughter day like what I did with Sarah. Why dose our kids have to grow up so fast. I miss you Dylan and can't hardly wait to have you home. Love you. Jess' Dylan sat back and smile when he heard door open, he turn around

"X"

"Dutchy, checking your e-mails"

"Yeah I just finish reading one from Jess. Our children are growing up fast"

"All children do" She sat down next to him

"Connor voice is changing and he got him self a girl friend"

"Teenagers"

"Yeah"

"What about Grace?"

"Grace she started her first period yesterday. It hard to believe she twelve, I must be getting old" Kate laugh

"Your not old, your year younger than me" Dylan thought about it

"Then you must be old" Then he laugh which cause Kate to laugh.

Dylan reply back to Jessica e-mail while Kate check her's. When Dylan finish he log off and stood up

"I'll leave you to your e-mails X"

"Ok" Dylan walk out of the room and up on the bridge.

"Every thing alright Dutchy" Mike asked

"Yes sir, I just check my mail. Sarah and Ryan pass their mid term exams" mike grin

"That great news"

"Yes it is and she going to be receiving the bravery metal next month" Every one turn to Dylan

"The bravery metal" charge said

"Yes she received a letter this morning. It seams that some one nominated her for it"

"You must be prod of her" RO said

"I am and so is Jess"

"When the award ceremony?" Mike asked

"The tenth of next month"

"We will be back by then" Mike said

"Yes sir, I know"

The day Hammersley return back to Cains. Every one was looking ford to having few days off. When Hammersley was close to port. Dylan pick up the binoculars and look to see who on the wharf. He smile when he saw who there.

"Swain, bird take a look" He past the binoculars to Bird. Just as swain and mike pick theirs up. On the wharf was Jessica, Sally and DJ.

"I knew Kingston was in port" Bird said

"I thought that they were out on patrol" Dylan said

"They were, DJ sent me a text message last night. They had to return, the engines were over heating and the engineers couldn't Figure out why"

"Ok" Dylan said.

When Hammersley was dock and every thing taken care off Bird and Dylan walk onto the wharf and in to Jessica and DJ arms. Both couples hug and kiss just as swain walk off Hammersley and in to Sally arms.

Mike, Kate and Charge were looking from the side of the bridge "Now isn't that a sight sir" charge said

"Yes it is charge, you enjoy your shore leave"

"Yes sir you to sir, X" Charge turn around and walk off the bridge.

"Kate" She turn to Mike

"One day that will be us"

"When Mike, it been months"

"I know there no one" Kate close her eyes and shook her head then open them. She look at Mike then turn around and walk off the bridge.

That night every one got together at the pub where they celebrated the news about Sarah award and Ryan clean bill of health from the doctors. The next morning the Mulholland family flew to Canberra. Sarah was excited but nervous at the same time.

"Relax Sarah you will be fine" Jessica said

"I know mum" When the plane landed a limo showed up just as people were getting off the plane. The driver got out and look around till he saw them and step ford

"Sarah Mulholland"

"Yes" the family walk over to the driver

"I'm here to take you and your family to Parliament house. So you won't have have to face the media who will be waiting out front ma'am"

"Ok, thank you" They walk to the side of the limo where the driver open the door for them.

Once in and door close. They look around in side the limo till they notice that they were moving. When they arrived out side the building. The media was there waiting for them

"They sure didn't waist any time getting here" Sarah said just as the door open.

Dylan he got out first. Then he help Jessica out then the kids followed. Then they walk up the steps as the media was asking one question after another as well taking photos of Sarah. They didn't say any thing the whole time.

Once in side a women was waiting for them "Sarah Mulholland"

"Yes"

"If you and your family follow me please"

They follow the women down the corridors till she stop at a door. She open it and gave the person a nod. Then she turn to Sarah

"You can go in. Sarah first"

Sarah walk in to the room when she notice who was there. She walk over to the two men with her family behind her. She also notice the media there as well recording every thing thing. Sarah turn the Australian govern general and step ford when she notice the box in his hand.

"Sarah Mulholland in recognition of act of bravery in hazardous circumstances and the decoration recognised acts of bravery by members of the community... the selflessly putting you self in jeopardy to protect and save the lives or property of others. I'm honored to reward you the Bravery metal"

As he was saying it he open the box and took the metal out and pin it on Sarah left chest. Once done they both smile as they shook hands. Then Sarah turn around facing the media then she turn to her family and nudge them with her head. Then they walk over and stood beside her. Both Dylan and DJ were in their uniforms.

"Sarah Mulholland is the youngest Australian to received the bravery metal" the govern general said.

"Sarah" She turn to the govern general

"Congratulation"

"Thank you sir. I think a lot of people were hoping that I get the cross of valor. For me it not the metal. I said on face book that all I wanted is for lead sea men Farr and Ryan to get better. That more important than a metal"

"You have received the bravery metal and both lead sea men Farr and Ryan white are better. You deserve it Sarah"

"I know, thank you" Then she turn to the media which they started asking Sarah a lot of questions.

"Please one question at a time" The govern general said

"Be fore you start asking me questions. For what I'm going to do when I finish school. I'm not saying at this point since I'm still keeping my options open."

"Sarah how is Ryan White and Lead Seam men Farr doing?" one reporter asked

"Lead seamen Farr is doing well and back on HMAS Childer. As for Ryan white He doing well and please that he caught up with his studies and pass his mid term exams. As for if he going to join the navy. I don't know at this point in time. He also keeping his options open"

"Petty officer Mulholland what do you and your partner think of Sarah receiving the bravery metal" One reporter asked

"First of all this is my wife Jessica and we both are very prod of what she did that night."

"I told Dylan when I saw him yesterday like father like daughter, both are heros" Jessica said smiling.

There was number of questions to Sarah, Dylan, Jessica and governor general. Fifteen minutes later they all walk out of the room throw different doors. The same women show them to the front of the building where she said her good byes then return back in side.

Dylan and the family walk down the steps and got into the waiting limo and drove back to the air port where they caught the next flight back to Cairns.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

When they arrived home they were greeted by the Hammersley crew and their families.

"What is this about?" Dylan asked

"Celebration, we saw it on the news, congratulations Sarah" Charge said

"Thanks Charge"

"We hope you don't mind Dutchy. I know we did have a celebration last night. But now that Sarah got her metal why not another one" Two dads said

"Well it up to Sarah" Every one turn to Sarah.

"Thanks dad...Thanks every one and since you are all here and you have provided every thing, let's party"

"Guava mojo's" charge said, every one cheered making Sarah laugh

She show them her metal before taking it in side and up into her bedroom. Then she got change and return back to the party.

The next morning Sarah photo was on the front page of the morning paper with the head line 'Sarah Mulholland received bravery metal award'

When Dylan show her the morning paper she look at it then look up at Dylan

"Dad can you gets copies of this and send it to grand ma and grand dad?"

"I'll take care of it"

"Thanks dad" She sat down at the breakfast bar and started eating her breakfast.

Few day days later Hammersley left for another patrol. Month later Jessica was checking her e-mails when her cell phone rings so he look at who was calling her. She smile when she saw who it was

"Hey how your patrol"

"Jess" Jessica knew that tone in Dylan voice

"Dylan what wrong" she could hear his breathing knowing that he trying not to cry

"Mike Flynn is dead" Jessica was shock

"What... what happen"

"I cant... he was in a mini sub... it blew up. There...a body...pieces of a body" Jessica cover her mouth with her hand

"Has Swain identified the body"

"It not the boss. We were told by a women that she saw her husband put him and another man in the sub before she was taken below deck just before the left the area. We were after the boat and sub ... We all saw the sub get blown up"

"Kate"

"She taking it hard"

"Oh Dylan... Look go and support her, she going to need every one support till you all return back to Cains"

"I know the who crew are in shock"

"I bet they are. Look I'll meet you on the wharf, what time do you think you will be back"

"Four hours"

"Ok I'll see you then"

"Ok, I better go, love you"

"Love you to, fair winds" Then they hung up.

Jessica left an hour early and drove down to the mariner where she some times like to sit in the parking lot and think. She saw a van pulled up not far from her and guy got out and walk down to where the boats are. She could see where people are coming and going.

She watch as the guy walk down and on to a big yacht. She look around and back to the the yachts when she saw a guy walk out and look around then two guys appeared carrying some one between them. Jessica notice that the leader got gun in his hand as he look around the mariner.

Jessica got the small binoculars out of the glove department and use them to get a closer look

"Mike" She said in shock when she saw him tied up, covered in blood and bruises and unconscious. She got her phone out of her bag and called emergency serves.

"Hello what do your require, police, ambulance or fire service"

"Police and ambulance"

"What is the address where you at ma'am"

"I'm on the Sea view mariners. There are four men, three carrying hand guns the fourth is prisoner. He been beaten up badly they are heading towards the car park where a van is"

"Are you sure about this ma'am"

"Yes the guy hands are tied up in rope and I know him his is commander Mike Flynn of the RAN. He the captain of HMAS Hammersley."

"How do you know this ma'am"

"My husband works on Hammersley. He called me three hours ago to tell me what happen and that Mike is missing presume dead. Just the police and ambulance fast as you can"

"Alright I have dispatch the police and ambulance. How many guns can you see?"

"Three and that from the front. As if they got any behind I can't tell"

"Alright ma'am thank you" Jessica heard the sirens

"I can hear the police, thank you" Then she hung up and got out of her wagon and walk over and stood behind a tree when the police arrived.

She watches as the three men turn around and started heading back to the yacht. Jessica ran over to the cops who was looking at the van

"They down there, hurry" She said as she pointed to the men. The cops saw them and ran down there after them.

"You call it in ma'am"

"Yes I did" Then she got her phone out and made a call

"Jess we coming into port"

"Dylan Mike is alive the yacht is in the sea view mariner. They trying to get away can you send back up for the police" then the ambulance arrive

"Sure, we are on our way" Then they hung up

"Ma'am we can take care of them"

"If that yacht gets away you would need navy help. No need. The navy been after them since yesterday"

"Why that and how do you know this"

"The man the been beaten up is commander mike Flynn he navy. I know him. My husband works with Mike." They watch for the next few minutes as the police got on the yacht and arrested the men. Jessica heard over the radio

"Send paramedics we got wounded hostage here"

"Copy that" The cop said then he turn and spoke to the paramedics. So they rush down with a back board just as two HRIBS showed up.

"That navy"

"Hammersley crew that guy who got on the boat first that my husband"

"How can you tell they all dress the same"

"He always board a boat first"

"Oh" They watch what was happening till the paramedics and the cops started heading back.

The cops got three men under a rest. Jessica walk over to the same tree

"Why are you hiding from them"

"I don't want them to know who I am and what I look like. If they know who I am and connection to crew of Hammersley. They might come after me and my family"

"Do you know who they are"

"No but my best guest is drug dealers. With the guns and yacht holding navy officer as hostage who else could they be"

"Good point" Jessica watch from her hidden spot till three cars driven away with the three men.

She walk quickly over to the ambulance "How is he"

"He in a bad way ma'am"

"Are you taking him to Barry General"

"Yes ma'am, if you will excuse us"

"Sure"

Jessica walk back over to her wagon and got in just as the ambulance left and the FEDS showed up. Jessica drove to the wharf and waited when she saw where Hammersley is. Then she saw both HRIBS returning so she waited.

Hour later the crew walk off Hammersley. When she saw Kate she got out of her wagon and walk over to her

"Kate" Jessica could see she been crying

"Jessica, thank you for what you did"

"Your welcome, going to NAVCOM"

"Yes"

"Why don't I give you a lift there and then take you to the hospital"

"I can drive there"

"Your in no fit to drive at the moment Kate and I'm offering"

"Thank you" Then Dylan walk on the wharf and over to them

"Hey any word on boss?"

"Not yet" They both hug and kiss

"Come on Kate let take you to NAVCOM"

"Thank you" They got in and Jessica drove to NAVCOM.

When they got there all three of them walk in. Jessica stay out side Maxine office while Dylan and Kate were talking to Maxine.

Half an hour later they walk out of Maxine office just as Jessica stood up and turn to them.

"Commander white"

"Mrs Mulholland" Then she look at Dylan and Kate

"Ready"

"Yes" Dylan said Jessica nodded then she turn to Maxine

"Any news on Mike replacement yet or are you just delaying things"

"Mrs Mulholland that is none of your business what goes on in the navy is no concern of yours"

"May be not, but when it to do with family that a different matter commander white and Hammersley is family. Come on Dylan, Kate lets go and see how Mike is doing while commander white here find his replacement" Then she turn around and walk towards the exit with Kate and Dylan following.

When they got into Jessica wagon Jessica drove them to the hospital "Jessica did you have to talk to commander white like that" Dylan asked

"Yes and I'm glad I did"

"Why"

"What do you think Dylan she got a thing for Mike... Sorry Kate" She said as she look in her rear vision mirror

"It ok they known each other for years"

"I think there more than friendship going on there some thing else. I think she keeping mike on Hammersley cause of you Kate"

"Me why"

"Navy rules Kate when he was at NAVCOM things would have been heating up between you two, no rules and now he back all that tension back once again and it driving you crazy...isn't it Kate" Kate didn't say a thing

"You still love him Kate don't ya but can't be together cause of the rules"

"Jess what are you getting at?"

"Commander white and Kate are in love with Mike. Commander white want to keep Mike on Hammersley so things can't happen between mike and Kate. And she knows it. Plus she can spend time with mike since they aren't under the same command" Dylan thought about it

"Your right Jess but you know the navy rules they can't be together"

"If there was a way they can be I'll find it you know me" Dylan grin

"Yes I do Jess" When they arrives at the hospital they walk in and up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm lieutenant McGregor I would like to know how commander Flynn is doing he our CO"

"The doctors are still with commander Flynn if you wait in the waiting room I'll let them know that you are here lieutenant"

"Thank you" They walk over an into the waiting room

"Jess I'll get us a brew"

"Sounds good Dylan" Then he turn around and walk out of the room. Jessica turn and walk over and sat next to Kate.

"He will be fine Kate"

"I know"

"You still in love with him"

"Yes"

"Don't worry if there is a way for you two to be together I'll find it"

Few minutes later Dylan return with three cups of coffee. He past one to Kate then to Jessica before sitting down next to Jessica. They were lost in their own thoughts till the crew walk in

"any news Dutchy" Bird asked

"Nothing yet"

"How are you doing X" Bomber asked as she sat down next to her

"I'm fine"

"We are here for you and boss. He will live" The others sat down and talk quietly among them selves.

Two hours later a doctor walk into the waiting room "Family of commander Flynn" They all stood up

"I'm lieutenant McGregor... how is he"

"Please sit" he gestated. So they all sat down

"Commander Flynn he is stable and is going to be fine"

"what are his injuries" Swain asked The doctor turn to swain

"Fracture jaw, three broken ribs, two crack ribs, internal bleeding, broken nose, cuts and buries, Disclosed shoulder, broken arm. They did a number on commander Flynn" Swain nodded

"Can I see him" He turn back to Kate and nodded

"Sure" they stood up and walk out the door.

"This way Mrs Flynn" The doctor said which he and every one notice that Kate was still in shock. She just nodded as she follow the doctor down to where Mike is.

"Did you hear what he call X" Two dads said

"We all heard" Charge said

"He thinks that X is boss wife" Bird said.

Jessica look to Dylan as he look at her and raise his eye brows at her which she did in return.

When Kate was shown the room where Mike is in she walk in and over to the bed. She held on to his free hand while looking at him

"I'll leave you alone with him" Then he walk out the door.

Kate look him over before sitting down while stile holding his hand. The crew went and saw Kate and Mike for a minutes before leaving. Dylan and Jessica walk in last they saw the look on Kate face. Jessica walk over and put her arm around Kate shoulder.

"He is going to be fine Kate"

"I know. I thought he died when the sub blew up"

"We all through the same thing X." Kate stood up so Jessica move her arm away. She took one last look at Mike before turning to Jessica and Dylan

"Can you take me home please"

"Sure" Jessica said. They walk out of the room together.

After dropping Kate off at her place they headed home.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The next morning it was in the papers about the drug dealer and kidnapping and assault on Mike. Kate and the crew went to visit mike for the next four days before they were crash sail with temporary CO.

Two days after Hammersley left port. Jessica went to see mike only to see Maxine in there talking to him. Jessica notice that she was holding his hand so she left to return back to her office.

The next day since it was quiet day at work and she caught up with her paper work she decided to go and see Mike. She she look through the window he was alone so she walk into his room

"Hi mike"

"Jessica"

"How are you feeling"

"Better, tube comes out tomorrow"

"That great" She sat down

"I want to say thank you for saving my life. Kate told me what you did"

"No worries there. How are you really Mike" Mike look at Jessica and let out his breath

"I thought I was going to die more than once"

"What was your last thoughts"

"Kate...I thought I never get a chance to tell her that I love her and with me being back on Hammersley made things even harder since we got together when I had that shore posting. She sure knows how to get under my skin" Jessica smile

"She knows you to well doesn't she Mike"

"Yes she dose"

"And Maxine white"

"What about her, we just friends"

"Is it Mike cause that not the impression I was getting from her"

"Kate told me what happen at NAVCOM"

"So you and Maxine white just friends and nothing else"

"What are you getting at Jessica"

"She wants more than friendship Mike while your on Hammersley no rules. While at NAVCOM there are rules. Same with Kate but the opposite" Mike thought about what Jessica just said.

"Mike think about what more important. Hammersley or the women you love"

"Kate" he said

"Then what are you going to do about it cause next time there might not be a next time life to short Mike. If you love Kate like you do. Do some thing about it now, don't wait till tomorrow cause I might be to late"

"Your right... I can't do any thing at the moment since I'm stuck in here"

"any thing I can help you with?"

"Are you sure"

"mike what is it" She sat ford in her chair

"engagement ring" Jessica smile

"Any thing in mind?"

"Some thing simple, nothing big"

"Ok gems what sort"

"Diamonds"

"Ok shape"

"I'm not sure"

"ok how many stones and wedding band"

"Five stones and the band plain like what you got"

"Ok what sort of band, yellow gold, white gold, rose gold or platinum?"

"White gold"

"Ok that give me some thing to work on. Give me a couple of days"

"Sure"

"Good now next is when are you going to purpose to her and the wedding?"

"I'm not sure"

"Ok well I'll find out from Dylan when Hammersley back in port and work it from there, how that sound?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Good" They talk for the next hour before Jessica left Mike to get some rest.

When she return back to her office she check out her client list and made some phone calls. When finish on the phone she did some paper work that was in her in box. The next morning Jessica walk into Mike room. She smile when she saw him sitting up but was still wearing an oxygen tube up his nose.

"Morning Mike you look a lot better this morning" Mike smile

"I do. I'm still a bit sore but the pain meds are helping"

"That good" Jessica put lap top on the table and open it up and turn it on. Then she open a file and turn the lap top around so Mike could look at it

"What this?" He asked just as she move the table closer to him

"Rings. Some of my clients are in the jewellery's I told that a close friend of the family is in hospital he want to purpose to his girlfriend as soon as he gets out so can you send me photos of rings and prices of five diamond ring in white gold and plain gold wedding bands. Shape of diamonds he not sure. Some thing simple nothing to big or fancy. Last night this is what they sent. So you can look at the rings that is there"

"Thanks Jessica"

"I'll leave the lap top here with you. I'll come and get it after work. Any questions give me a call and I got copy of these photos also"

"Thanks"

"And don't for get to rest"

"I will" Jessica then walk out of Mike room leaving him to look at the photos.

Later that afternoon Mike called "Hi Mike is every thing ok"

"Yeah I look at the photos but I'm not sure"

"what do you mean"

"There are three that I like but I don't know" Jessica did some typing and brought up the folder

"Ok Mike what are the numbers"

"Fifteen, nineteen and twenty three" Jessica look at them and notice it from the same jewellery's

"Ok. Let me see what I can do this end, ok"

"Jessica"

"Trust me Mike"

"Ok" then they hung up.

Jessica then look up the client phone number and made a call while she was doing some typing.

Hour later Jessica met with the jeweler's out side of the hospital "Hi tom, thank you for doing this"

"Any time Jessica, by why navy hospital?" they shook hands

"Mike is in the navy"

"Ah" They walk in while talking. Till they walk into Mike room.

"Tom this is commander Mike Flynn"

"Hello commander"

"Hi, Jessica what going on"

"Trust me Mike"

The guy put his brief case down on the table next to the lap top. He open it and pull put number of boxes and then open them for Mike to see

"These are the ones you weren't sure of Mike, now you can have a closer look" Jessica said

"what, I..."

"The rings Mike" Mike look down at the rings

"Which one would she like"

"This one but the wedding ring I don't think she would wear it" he said when he pick up bridal set.

"Here let me" He past her the box

"Lovely set" she said. She took the rings out and put them on her right hand so Mike could see it better

"It the wedding ring"

"Ok how about this"

Jessica rook the rings off and pick up plain white gold wedding band and put that one on first then the two rings but the other way round

"How about this" When she show him He smile a little

"Yes that it, I like it a lot"

"So you would take them" Jessica asked

"Yes all three and man wedding ring"

"What sort sir" Tom asked

mike look at the men wedding rings and pick one up and put it on "This one it a perfect fit" He took it off and put it back in it box

"That is wonderful. I can put these away till you can come and get them"

"Thank you for taking your time in coming down here"

"Your welcome. Jessica here has been a wounder accountant for many years and I'm please to help you" He put the rings back in his brief case and close and lock it.

"Thank you tom"

"Your welcome Jessica"

"I'll be back Mike"

Then she and Tom walk out of Mike room not knowing that Maxine white saw what was going on and wondering who Mike going to purpose to Kate so she left to head home with out letting Mike or Jessica know that she was there.

When Jessica return she talk to Mike for few minutes before leaving home with the lap top. That night she received an e-mail for Dylan letting her know how things are and asking how mike and kids are. When she reply back to his e-mail she let him know the latest on Mike knowing that he would let the crew know. Then she let him know what been happening with Sarah, Connor and Grace. When finish she sent the message. Then she check on the other messages before shutting down and going to bed since it been along day.

Week later Mike was release from the hospital. Maxine was there to take him home. Once he was home she stay with him for the day, and cooking his meals. Ryan showed up after school he keep Mike company while Maxine went to get some food for Mike place.

They left later that evening and Mike went to bed since he was tired and hopping that Maxine wouldn't show up the next day since she told him that she took few days off to help look after him. While in bed he gave Jessica a call

"Hi Mike can't you sleep"

"Hi Jessica, I call to let you know that I'm home"

"That great you should of called I could of come and pick you up from the hospital"

"I could of but Maxine showed up this morning. She brought me home and spent the day with me" "mike you sound tired what wrong"

"Maxine taking few days off so she could nurse me"

"Oh, any thing I can do to help"

"Yeah I told her that I was going to be busy tomorrow so what was the jewelry's name Tom..."

"Mike since you not aloud to drive for a while and it Saturday. How about I come around in the morning and take you into town so you can buy the rings, groceries, any thing you need"

"You don't have to"

"Connor and Grace spending the whole week end at friends place and Sarah going over to commander white place to study with Ryan since they got a test on Monday and I got nothing much to do." Mike smile

"Ok thank Jessica"

"Great do you like McDonald breakfast"

"Yes"

"Great I'll be around at eight with breakfast and we can take it from there. Hows that sound"

"Sounds good to me"

"Great I'll see you then, you get some sleep then"

"Yes ma'am night Jessica"

"Night mike" Then they hung up.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The next morning Jessica showed up at Mike place. He open the door before she knock onto it

"Breakfast" She raise the bags

"Coffee ready"

She walk in and Mike close the door. Jessica follow Mike down and into his kitchen

"How did you sleep last night Mike"

"Good, it good to be home"

"I bet it is" Jessica got the items out of the bag and put then on the breakfast bar

"So any plans on today where you want to go?"

"Jewelers, grocery store, that about it why?"

"Just asking" Mike poor them both a drink then he past one to Jessica who was sitting at the breakfast bar

"Thanks. Mike what going on" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee

"What do you mean"

"Maxine white. I though you would like her company than mine" Mike smile as he walk around and sat down next to her.

"Maxine is a friend and nothing more. But I get the feeling she wants more"

"Did she say or do some thing that made you feel uncomfortable"

"She was walking around here like she my wife, making a fuss of me."

"Sounds like she trying to hard or trying to get you to notice that she more than a friend. How did she react when Ryan was here" mike thought about it

"A family"

"I thinks that is what she wants with you and Ryan"

"I know I was thinking the same thing also"

"Kate different to Maxine" She watch as Mike face lit up

"Yeah she knows me to well"

"And get under your skin. Match made in heaven" Mike laugh she he wince a bit

"Sorry" Jessica said

"It ok I'm still a bit sore"

"Sounds like you need some McGregor TLC" Mike grin

"Sounds good right about now" Then Jessica phone rings she she got it out of her pocket and look at who calling

"Love of my life" then she answer it

"Hey how your patrol"

"Hi Jess good we returning home for the two nights then head out for month patrol"

"Two night. So just you and me and empty house, I like that"

"Where kids"

"Connor and Grace are away with friends for the weekend and Sarah at Ryan's for the day."

"Sounds good to me"

"When are you due in port?"

"Three this afternoon"

"Great I'll come and pick you up" She show mike three fingers so he would know what time Hammersley due in

"Sounds good, I better go see you this afternoon"

"Ok see you then fair winds" Then she hung up

"Three o'clock"

"Yes, so eat up we got shopping to do. Now how are you going to purpose to Kate"

"I'm not sure"

"Great I got some ideas"

"Care to tell me"

"Better I'll show you"

"Ok" They talk while finishing their breakfast.

Once every thing was done they left in Jessica wagon. Mike notice Maxine car heading towards them as they drove past

"That Maxine car. I'll send her a text"

"Ok" Mike send Maxine a text message while Jessica drove into town.

Jessica drove to the mall first. When she found a car park they got out and walk into the mall

"Why are we here"

"Trust me Mike" They walk together till Jessica stop out side Victoria secret shop

"Jessica"

"Come on Mike"

She held on to his uninjured hand and pull him in. Jessica walk over to part in the shops and pick up sexy lace underwear

"Jessica I think Dutchy should be here not me"

"Mike it not for me...for Kate"

"What" he said in shock

"For her. Trust me, she would love you for it"

"Ok" Jessica grin

"Great since she the same size I am here"

She past him four different lace under wear then she walk over to where the night wear is and show him she look though them till she found the one she was looking for and show him

"I don't think do Jessica"

"Mike close your eyes...trust me" He close his eyes

"Now picture Kate wearing this sexy night wear" Mike started to smile then his grin got even bigger

"Ok I see you get the picture" he open his eyes

"Sorry got carry away"

"I can tell...well"

"I'll take it" Jessica laugh.

"Ok lets see... ah yes" She show him two others.

Hour later they walk out of the shop and almost bump into Maxine

"Commander white"

"Maxine"

Maxine was shock when she saw Mike and Jessica in door way of Victoria secret shop then she saw the bags Jessica was carrying then back up to mike and Jessica

"Mike...Mrs Mulholland this is a surprise"

"Yeah, Ah we were shopping"

"I can tell" she look at them both

"Mike we better get going. We got few more places to go"

"Ah sure. Bye Maxine"

"Mike" she watch them as they walk away.

"That was close" Jessica said

"Yeah where to next" Jessica

They walk into two other shops and walk out carrying more bags. They stop for a coffee while talking. Then they carry on shopping for the next hour before leaving the mall.

They went to the jewelries next. When they walk in they walk up to the counter to see Tom there. He smile when he saw who walk through the door so he walk out to the back of the shop then walk back out again with boxes in hand he put them on the counter and open the up for him to see once more. Mike look at the rings again and smile then he pulled out his wallet then his credit card.

"Which ones are you paying for commander" Tom asked

"All of them" Tom smile

"Since you paying for all of them at once I'll give you ten percent discount"

"Thank you" Tom did some calculating then he put Mike card through efpost.

Then he turn the pin number gadget around so mike couple put in his credit card number. Once done and it was accepted. Tom past Mike the credit card, the receipt and bag

"Good luck with the purpose"

"Thank you"

Then Mike and Jessica turn around and walk out the shop. Then they went and got some thing for lunch at a cafe. They were there for ten minutes when Jessica notice Maxine walking past and looking in as she walk past the cafe.

Jessica pretended that she didn't see Maxine. "Jessica how many more places to go"

"Three more and that it"

"I hope so. I can't believe what you got me to buy. The rings I under stand but the rest"

"Trust me it would be worth it in the end"

"I hope so"

After lunch they went two two different shops then the supermarket where Grace put things in the trolley that Mike would need. Once done and paid for they headed back to Mike place. When they got there and was in side Jessica held on to Mike hand and walk over and made him sit down

"You rest Mike you going to need it. Leave every thing to me"

"Jessica I can take care of every thing"

"Mike rest. You going to need it"

Then she walk back to the kitchen and started moving around in there as well in other parts of the house since she got till four o'clock when she received a text message from Dylan.

Once every thing was done and set up she went to check on Mike he was sleeping on the couch, so she woke him up

"Mike"

"Hmm"

"Mike wake it" He open his eyes

"Jessica"

"Yeah I'm heading off now. I'll drop Kate off here. Every thing is set up."

He sat up and stood up and look around to notice rose petals on the ground he look at Jessica

"Go and have a shower and get in your uniform. I'll text you before we get here and good luck"

"Thanks Jessica for every thing"

"Just make her happy and let me know"

"I will" Jessica walk out the door and got into her wagon and drove to the wharf.

When she got there the gang way ramp was in place. She she got out of her wagon and waited. When she saw the crew they said hi before heading to the pub.

When she saw Kate she was in civilian clothing.

"Hi Kate"

"Hi Jessica, how Mike"

"Good he wants to see you"

"I was going to give him a call tonight"

"Kate he knows Hammersley is in port for couple of days. He want to see you strait away"

"Any idea why"

"You will have to ask him. I can drop you off on our way home"

When Dylan walk over and gave Jessica a hug and kiss. "Hey, miss you"

"Miss you to" Then she turn to Kate

"Come on get in"

Jessica got in the driver side while Dylan got in the passenger seat and Kate got in the back he look over to Jessica

"Dropping her off at Mike place. He want to talk to her"

"Ok" Jessica sent the text message that she already had set up. Then she drove to Mike place.

When she stop out side his place "Thanks for the lift here Jessica"

"Your welcome Kate" Kate got out and close the door then she walk up to Mike place while Jessica and Dylan went home.

That night while in bed kissing after making love again Jessica cell phone rang so she sit up since she was lying on top of Dylan and reach over to her phone she check the text message 'mission accomplish' Jessica smile then she close the phone and put it back on the draws then she look down at Dylan

"Jess who was the text from"

"Mike"

"Why would he be texting at this time of night" Jessica lean over and gave him a kiss

"To tell me Kate said yes to his wedding purpose" Dylan look as her in shock

"He purpose to her"

"Yep. I help him get it all set up."

"Was it romantic"

"you will have to ask Kate when you go out on your next patrol"

"But what will happen when he return to Hammersley?"

"Well the thing is he spoke to the higher ups and since he on sick leave and he not on Hammersley for another two months. Kate isn't under his command. He is going to be back at NAVCOM which Maxine white going to hate for the next two months. So in that time they could get married. And when Mike time is up he can return back to Hammersley but that might cause some problems since Kate is on there"

"That would cause some problems"

"I know so for now lets not think about work, Kate and Mike"

"What should we think about then" Jessica smile

"This" she gave him a passionate kiss which cause him to flip them both over which cause Jessica to giggle.

"My turn" then he gave her a kiss and they made love once again.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Two days later Jessica drop Dylan off at the wharf. She smile when she saw who was walking towards them

"We know what they were doing this morning" Dylan turn to see Mike and Kate talking as they walk toward the crew.

"Lets see who would notice the ring first" Jessica said to Dylan

"Jessica, Dylan"

"Mike, Kate"

"Hey boss it good to see you getting better" Charge said as he and crew walk over to them

"Thanks charge. It will be a couple of months before I return but that an if. It will depends if they can find another captain or not"

"We under stand sir" Swain said

"So how the replacement captain?"

"He ok sir it some thing we got to get use to" RO said

"It will take time"

"At lest he not like Coburn" Two dads said

"That true"

"Oh my god" Every one turn to bird

"bird what wrong" Charge asked

"X getting married"

"what?" crew said

Bomber who was next to Kate grab her hand and and raise it to see the ring. Every one look at it. It was half a carrot princess cut diamond with two point two five carrot princess cut diamond on each side set in eighteen carrot white gold band

"congratulations X" Swain said then the others did

"congratulations X, boss" Dylan said as he shook Mike hand

"What you two" Two dads said

"Yes and since I won't be on Hammersley for a couple of months. Kate and I decided the next time you are in port we going to get married"

"what about the navy rules" charge asked

"I'm not on Hammersley Charge. I'm back at NAVCOM till I get the all clear from the doctors and have this cast remove."

"Window of opportunity" Bird said

"Yes and Kate and I are going to take it. Some one told me once ' Do some thing about it now, don't wait till tomorrow cause I might be to late' And so I did"

"Better late than never" Swain said

"That right after what happen to me and what I was told. Next time I might not make it"

"So X how did Mike purpose" Bomber asked

"Well it started when Jessica and Dutchy drop me off at mike place."

Three days earlier.

Kate walk up to Mike door to see it open she look down and notice the rose petals. So she walk in closing the door behind her as she put her bag down next to the door

"Mike" She called out as she follow the petals to the steps

"Mike are you home"

"In the bedroom Kate" She walk up stairs

"Mike what with the rose petals"

She walk down and into his bedroom. She stop at the sight in front of her. The curtains were pulled close and some thing was blocking the light from coming through. There was lit scented candles all around the room bottle of champagne in ice bucket with two flute glasses quarter full of champagne. She notice the sheets and pillow cases were made of silk and bouquet of red roses on his draws

"what the... Mike what going on here" Mike walk out of the bathroom wearing his best uniform.

"Kate"

"Mike what all this" He walk over and pick up the two glasses and walk over to Kate he past one to her.

"Mike what going on."

"Kate you know that I love you even through I haven't said it"

"Yes I love you to but what all this" He rise his glass

"I'm showing you one way on how much I love you Kate after what happen to and the talk I had with Jessica. She made me relies a few things. One is I regret what happen all those years ago. For that I'm sorry. When you came back into my life five years ago you turn my world up side down once again and you only you got under my skin from that day on wards. I'm not going to waist another day Kate, I love you. So here to us and where ever it lead us" They click there glasses

"Mike are you being romantic"

"I have my moments" Then he took a sip as he watches Kate drink her champagne when she notice what was in the bottom of her glass

"What the" She manage to get it out and look at it.

Then she look at Mike. He took her glass from her hand and put it on the draws then he held in to her hands

"As I said I'm not going to waist a moment." Then he got down on his knee

"Will you Kate McGregor agree to become my wife, will you marry me" Tears were starting to form

"Yes, yes I will marry you"

Mike took the ring from Kate hand and slip it onto her finger then he stood up and hug and kiss her.

The present.

"Wow sir I didn't know you were such a romantic" Charge said

"It was Jessica doing, I paid for every thing"

"i said to him Kate worth it and I received a text message just before eleven that night...mission accomplish. When he sent me that I knew she said yes. I hope you like the food I done Kate" Jessica said as she gave her a wink

"Yes thank you they were amazing. Every thing it was incredible. Mike told me that it was your doing"

"I'm please you enjoy your couple days off...Mike you look tied, late night last night" Every one laugh causing Mike and Kate to blush

"I better get to NAVCOM. See you when you return" Mike said. They both hug and kiss

"I'm going to be sick" two dads said. Bomber clip the back of his head which cause a few chuckles

"I'll e-mail you in couple of days" Kate said

"Looking ford to them"

"See you guys when you get back" They said good bye to Mike as he walk back the way he came.

"Right you lot back to work" Kate said they turn around and went back to what they were doing before.

"Jessica thank you for helping Mike out"

"your welcome and congratulation. You look very happy"

"Jessica I'll be honored if you can by my matron of honor" Jessica smile

"I would love to. If you need any help with wedding plans let me know"

"I will and thank you. Oh I love Mike gifts"

"Your welcome"

"See you on board Dutchy"

"Yes ma'am" Then she turn around and walk over and onto Hammersley.

"I'll see you when you return" Jessica said as she wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss

"I'll be looking ford to it" then they kiss once more

"Love you" Jessica said

"Love you to" They kiss once more before Dylan pick up his bag and walk over and on to Hammersley. Jessica got back into her wagon and drove to work.

While out on patrol Kate e-mail Nav, buffer and spider. She gave them the engagement news. That is if none of the other crew members have told them. She even sent e-mail messages to Mike and Jessica. When finish her e-mails she check out wedding dresses since she had some time.

She spent a week when she had a chance to check out both wedding and brides maid dresses till she found what she was looking for. She then made the order over the internet and had them sent to Jessica and Dylan place since she knows what size her brides maid are.

When finish doing every thing she was happy. Then she sent copy of the link to Jessica and let her know what she done. Then she contacted Mike to let him know that she got her wedding and brides maid dresses done. When she finish on the net she click off the links and left to get a brew before the start of her evening shift.

Five weeks later Hammersley return to Cains. Every one was looking ford to two weeks off as well the up coming wedding of Mike and Kate. Mike sent a message to the crew to let them know where and when the wedding is. Every one was looking ford to the wedding including Kate her self.

When Hammersley came in to port Dylan pick up the binoculars to see who on the wharf. He smile to see who there

"Bird" he piss the binoculars to her. He look at her and saw her smile when she saw who was on the wharf.

"X, swain look who waiting on the wharf" They smile when they saw who was there.

"I should give two dads a sick bag, cause he going to need it" Bird said making every one laugh

"Good one checking legs"

Hour later the crew started walking off Hammersley. When Bird was on the wharf she ran over and drop her bag before being swap up in DJ arms for a hug and kiss. Swain greeted Sally and Chloe with hug and kiss. Then When Dylan walk on to the wharf Kate was with him.

Dylan said some thing to her which made her laugh. When they were close to the others. Dylan drop his bag and gave Jessica a hug and passionate kiss. Then Mike did the same with Kate till every one heard

"I'm out of here before I barf" Two dads said making every one laugh

"You better not barf tomorrow two dads" Kate said

"I won't X, see you guys tomorrow"

"Well we better go our self's, see you all tomorrow" Swain said then the others said their good buys till the next day.

Early the next morning Kate woke up when she heard some one banging on her door. She she got up and went to see who it was

"Who is it" Kate said

"Your bridal party" Jessica said.

Kate open the door to see her bridal party on her door step "What going on here"

"We are here to give you a breakfast hens party, come on ladies you know what to do and as for you Kate go and get dress" Jessica said

As she turn Kate around and slightly push her towards her kitchen. They all walk in and closing the door behind them

"Jessica"

"Kate go and trust me"

"Ok" Kate shake her head as she walk back to her bedroom.

When she walk out few minutes later Bomber and bird were busy around the kitchen. Nav was pouring wine in to plastic flute glasses. Grace was putting some music on while Jessica and Grace was sorting out the table while they all were sing to a song that they all know. Kate shook her head as she watches what was going on in her flat. When the brides maids got together Nav past them all and Kate a drink

"To Kate last hours of being a free women. Enjoy it why you can, to Kate" Jessica said

"To Kate" They all took a sip of the drink

"Wow what can I say but thank you, all of you. And thank you Jessica for this surprise"

"Your welcome and since breakfast is ten minutes away. Us ladies got you some thing for your wedding night"

Jessica walk over to the table and return with a box she past it to Kate. Kate put her drink down and open it to see it was white barbie doll out fit

"Wow, thank you all of you"

"I know a company who makes these I ask to make it with some extra like this underwear" Jessica said and she pick them up

"Mike can rip them off you like this" Jessica pull the under wear apart and she show them where the join is then tape it up again

"That better than having to pay for a new pair" Kate said making them all laugh.

"Oh there more" Jessica pick up another pair and show her the hole in the crouch

"since only you know how big he is, I made sure it was extra big" They all laugh

"Thank you all of you. For all of this and thank you all for being wonderful friends" They all clap.

They talk while looking at the items till breakfast was ready and was on the table. Then they all sat down and help them selves why talking and laughing.

"Jessica have the men got some thing plan for Mike?" Jessica grin

"Oh yeah. Charge ask Swain and Dylan for help with ideas."

"Really"

"Yep by now the guys have shown up on Mike door step with breakfast like us. They going to play golf while we head to pepper beach club for spa treatment and to have our hair and make up done"

"I'm please we all are staying at the hotel for the night cause there no way any of us will be able to drive home" Nav said

"That true" Bird said.

"Jessica where did you get this wine from?" Kate asked

"New Zealand it the same wine Dylan and I had at our wedding. I made some calls and here is it. It non alcohol and it got grape taste to it"

"I like it" Nav said

"Same here" Bomber said

"So Kate looking ford to tonight" Jessica asked

"Yes"

"Where are you and Mike going for your honey moon?" Nav asked

"Tahiti for two weeks"

"How romantic" Bomber said.

They all talk and laugh for the next hour before cleaning up and leaving to head to the hotel where they all were looking ford to their spa treatments.

At the same time the bridal party showed up at Kate place Charge, Swain, Buffer, Dylan, DJ, Ryan and Connor showed up at Mike place since they are the bride grooms. Buffer and Dylan cook the men breakfast while they all talk and gave Mike a hard time.

Swain and Dylan gave Mike some tips on how to please the wife which made them all laugh. After breakfast they all went to the golf club to play around of golf then went into town to get their hair cut and to have lunch then return back to Mike for an hour before they all left for the hotel. Mike was in Charge room since Kate would be busy in their pent house suite before the wedding.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Feed back, yes please**

 **GUEST: Thank you for your review, as for a party, what party?**

Chapter 40

When it was time all their guests arrived and was sitting down when Mike, Charge, Swain, Buffer, Dylan, DJ, Ryan and Connor showed up. DJ, Ryan and Connor all wore tux suites while the others wearing their uniforms. When it was time the music started.

Every one turn to watch Grace walk down the isle first. Dylan smile when he watch his daughter walk down the isle. Then Sarah started walking down the isle. Then Bird. Dylan turn to DJ to see him grinning as he watches her walk down and over to where the others were. Then it was bomber. Then Nav. Then Sally and then Jessica. Dylan smile as she walk down the isle.

They all wearing double row rhinestone silver head bands. All their hairs have been styled and cured. The necklace was single pearl on white gold rope. The dresses was green tea length matte satin dress with matte satin bias band at the waist and bow at the back.

They all wear wearing half an inch green shoes that matches the dress. They were carrying white roses. When Jessica was up the front, the music change and every one stood up and turn when Kate started to walk down the isle.

Mike smile when he watches as Kate walk towards him. She was wearing ivory spaghetti strap gown is adnored with all over beading and lace Kate got her hair up she was wearing silver tone and crystals tiara measures 15 ½ inches with the design spanning 9 ½ inches of the band the height 1 ½ inches.

The vail triple elbow length with one layer over Kate face. Mike recognised the gold heart shape necklace that he gave to her on her birthday two weeks before he left her. He couldn't believe that she keep it after all these years.

She was carrying white rose bouquet. when she reach the front Mike look her over as he smile to her which she did in return.

"Dearly beloved we are here to witness the marriage of Katelyn and Micheal. Who given the bride away"

"We do" The minster look at every one in confusion

"Hammersley crew do sir" Charge said

"Oh, that never happen before" Few chuckles from every one.

Every one watch as Mike and Kate said their wedding vows. When it came to the rings Mike turn to charge.

"what. Oh the rings" then he patted his pockets as he look at mike with concern look on his face

"Some best man you are mate" Dylan said

As he step ford as he pull the two rings out of his pocket and past them to Kate and Mike then he step back to where he was before. Then the minster carried on with the ceremony till they kiss. Which made every one happy. Then they with Charge and Jessica sign the marriage license. Once done and they were back in their spots the minster then said

"I'm prod to announce Mr and Mrs lieutenant Katelyn and commander Micheal Flynn" Every one clap and cheer them on.

Then they all stood up and walk over to congratulated Mike and Kate. When most of their friends congratulated them they step a side to let other do the same till one person step ford which stock them

"Kate, Mike congratulations" Mike smile as they shook hands

"Thank you Steve for coming"

"I wouldn't miss it. Kate you look beautiful in your wedding gown" As he gave her a hug

"Thank you sir"

"I got to head back to Cairns I'm happy for you both"

"Thanks Steve, any word on Hammersley new Captain"

"Yes that the other good news to share. Mike do you remember lieutenant commander Robertson he was on Hammersley about ten years ago"

"Yeah I remember him he was on there for a year before being promoted to lieutenant commander and transferred to frigate"

"He the new captain"

"Ok charge and RO would remember him"

"What is he like Mike?"

"A bit like me in some ways"

"Ok"

"I better head off"

"Thanks for coming Steve"

"no worries, I'm please to be here" hey shook hands once more

"Steve can you do me a favor"

"Sure"

"Don't tell Maxine about Kate and me"

"Why is that. I notice she not here"

"I'll call you later. Dose she know about lieutenant commander Roberson?"

"No I'm on my way to NAVCOM to tell her why do you asked"

"She trying to keep me on Hammersley"

"I see, we will talk about this tomorrow"

"Ok Steve" Then he turn around and walk to the hotel.

Some of the other guests step ford and to congratulated them. Ten minutes later there was number of photos taken of Kate, mike and bridal party as well with the Hammersley crew. When done waiters showed up with drinks and finger food.

"How are your feeling Mrs Flynn"

"Happy, you"

"Very happy" He give her a kiss

"Looking ford to two weeks in Tahiti?"

"Yes, no worries about crash sailing or getting up early in the morning"

"That is true. Ryan enjoying him self"

"Yes he is did you talk to him about not telling knocker about us getting married"

"Yes we talk and he under stands and he happy for us" They look around seeing every one talking to each other when Ryan and Sarah walk over to them

"Ryan, Sarah, enjoying your selves" Mike ask

"Yes we are Mike, I was telling Sarah about what we said to mum to get me here"

"How did you do it" Kate asked

"I asked Maxine if ok if Ryan came and spend the weekend with me since we don't get much time together, she agree. She said she might drop by at home today. I said we going away for the weekend"

"Mike what will happen when she finds out that you lie to her"

"Kate I didn't lie to her, I stretch the truth, Ryan stay at me place last night and we are away till tomorrow" Kate grin and shook her head

"I hope you don't give Ryan or any of our kids if we have any, any bad habits"

"I can't promise any thing Kate you know that"

"Yes I know" Then they kiss.

They talk to Ryan and Sarah for few minutes till it was time for Mike and Kate to have there sun set photos taken. Once done and other guest took photos as well. Then they all walk into the hotel and down to the coral and rain forest ball room. When they walk in to the room they were amazed with what they saw.

All the tables got lit candles on them and blue fairy lights behind the bridal table. Over in the corner is the three tier wedding cake with white and blue fairy lights around the edge of the table. The lights are on but put on low. Every one walk in and walk over to a table and sat down. There was soft music playing low in the back round.

Once every one was seated. The waiters walk out with drinks and the first course for the evening. Once the waiters walk out of the room the minster who got cordless mic phone in his hand said grace over the meal then he past it back to the DJ then he sat down as every one started eating, drinking and talking during the evening. After the first course there was speeches. Charge stood up when the DJ past him the microphone

"Can I have every one attention please" Every one turn to Charge.

"As beat man I should say a few words. First of all congratulation to Mike and Kate on a lovely wedding and Kate you do look beautiful if I don't say so my self."

"Thank you charge" Kate said smiling

"I've know Mike Flynn for ten years not just as captain but as a friend. I known him and his cow boy antics but he dose it with such a way he get his man in the end. Most importantly he he cares about his friends, his crew mates in his own way...Then five years ago we get a new XO that would make it" Then he started counting with his fingers which made every one laugh

"I lost count." Which made them laugh even harder

"When our new XO came aboard there was a bet on how long...She would last. We all though she would last two, three patrols with the way X and boss were yelling at each other over rules and such. Well all of us wondering if Kate was going to ask for a transfer or Mike going to ask for another XO. Kate was like a hard task master and Nav told me her nick name at the academy... perfect princess and she a hard task master...Nav your right about the hard task master" Every one chuckled

"Well after five years they still on Hammersley. Not only that. But they became close not just as boss and X but friends. And yes they do have the odd arguments who wouldn't." There was few chuckles

"But what make these two so strange at times is the under standing they have and they can read each other with out words. I've never seen that between a captain and X till Kate came aboard and turn Mike life up side down. On personal note I've notice they way they were looking at each other from second year and I was wounder if there was some thing happening but the only things I've seen my self is concern not just for each other but for the whole crew. And now after five years and no navy rules they here as husband and wife and I'm please to be here with the Hammersley crew, old and new to witness there special day. Please raise your glasses" Every one pick there glasses up

"To Mike and Kate have many years of happiness and house full of mighty and perfect princess sailor Flynn's, to Mike and Kate"

"Mike and Kate" Every one said as they sip there drinks.

Then it was Jessica turn to make a speech then it was Mike and Kate. When done every one got there second course. When finish there was more speeches for the ones who wasn't there. Dylan was passing messages on.

"Here one from ambassador Davis... congratulation commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor on your wedding day. My wife and I wish you both years of happiness ambassador and Mrs Davis... And last one. Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor congratulation on your wedding day. When Captain Marshal told me the news I said to him it about time" Every one laugh

"I know that you both meet at Watson bay. Lieutenant you were the stubborn student and commander was stubborn teacher. Yes I know about what happen in the class room. When I heard that the captain of Hammersley was going through more XO's in five years than all of the frigates and patrol boats XO transferred in fifty years. I knew of only one person who could stand up to the captain and that was lieutenant McGregor. I knew she could handle you commander. And from both of your reports I could tell that lieutenant McGregor was in for the long hall. But to my surprise when captain Marshall told me about you get getting married. I never even though that was going to happen since commander Flynn rather stay on Hammersley then at NAVCOM. Lieutenant you did a good job of getting him off Hammersley." Every one laugh and clap

"Now since commander is at NAVCOM I hope he stays there and there would be less headaches down here" Every one laugh.

"I always dread when I hear from Cairn NAVCOM wondering what Hammersley captain gone and done this time when ever he out on patrol. Commander Flynn you give us more headaches and high blood pressure than any other captain of navy boat in all the years I've been in the Navy."

Dylan look over to Mike and Kate he could see there confuse looks on there faces then he look down at the letter

"I wish you both years of happiness and one day commander you will be in my shoes. God bless you both and fair winds...admiral of the fleet"

Dylan look up a the shock looks on there faces then he notice all the other personal look shock as well.

"Well Mike now you know who to thank for transfusing Kate on to Hammersley five years ago" Dylan said making every one laugh.

As he put the microphone back on the stand and walk over and pass the notes to Mike before sitting down. Then the desert and more drinks came out. Every one relax and enjoyed them selves.

Hour later the floor speeches were open. Every one laugh at the different stories that the crew shared with every one else. then it was time for the removal of the garter and throwing the bouquet. The guys cheer Mike on when he was removing the garter. When Mike flick it over his shoulders he turn around when every single guy dove for it till a hand pop up holding it.

When the guy stood up it was DJ. Every one cheer and some of the crew was giving Dylan a hard time about it. Then when it was Kate turn. She throw it over her shoulder then turn around to see Sarah was the lucky one who caught it. Then Mike and Kate walk over to their wedding cake.

Every one clap and cheered when they cut a piece and feed each other the first slice. Then they walk out on to the dance floor where they started the dancing for the evening. When second song started the bridal party walk out and onto the dance floor.

Every one else watch as they dance around floor. When the song finish they all went and pick some one to dance with. During the night Dylan and Jessica was dancing to a slow song like some of the other couples

"What a day it been" Jessica said

"Yeah it been a good day"

"How are you feeling?" Jessica asked

"I'm fine, what about you"

"A little tired"

"Well you were up early this morning"

"True, I notice Jessica been quiet today I hope she is ok"

"She received a text message from her mum. Her great grand mother is ill. Bird flying down to Melbourne tomorrow to see her"

"Where is she going to stay, I hope it not with her parents"

"No I called Gregg he said she welcome to stay with him and Jo since they don't live far from the hospital and they looking ford to meeting her"

"Gregg your cousin?"

"Yes that him he says hi by the way and Jo is pregnant"

"Again that make it what, seven"

"Yeah I said to him that he has been busy boy" Jessica laugh

"Well it true dose Jessica knows?"

"Yes she even spoke to him. He going to meet her at the air port"

"That good of him"

"I think he want to get to know her"

"I don't know if that a good thing or not. We know what Gregg is like" Dylan grin

"True and I did warn her about him"

"That good to know"

"Look" Jessica turn to see DJ and Jessica dancing close together while kissing and smiling

"They sure look happy"

"Yes they are"

Two hours later late night super was brought out including cut up wedding cake. Half an hour after supper was brought out Jessica notice Kate and mike leaving the party. Kate notice Jessica looking at her. She gave Kate a node before she and Mike snuck out.

She turn around and walk over to where Dylan is. He was sitting down at one of the tables talking to some of the crew. So she walk over and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss

"Enjoying your selves" Jessica ask

"Yes we are it sure was a great wedding" Swain said

"Yes it was, every one enjoyed them selves"

"Yeah, where boss and X" charge asked as he look around the room

"They snuck out a minute ago" Jessica said

"sounds like they want to get started on Flynn family" DJ said

"Could be but good on them" Bird said they talk for the next ten minutes then Dylan and Jessica went back to the dance floor.

"What do you say we get out of here our selves" Dylan said

"Sounds good to me" They both kiss as they dance to a slow song.

When it was finish they walk out of the ball room and went up to their room where they help undress each other as they kiss. Hour later Jessica was snuggling up to Dylan side as they fell asleep in each others arms and smiles on there face.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Early the next morning Jessica and Dylan went for walk along the beach. They got their arms around each other as the sun was starting to rise. As they walk along they notice they weren't the only ones walking along the beach as well. Dylan and Jessica stop before a palm tree and sat down. Jessica sat between his legs as they watch as the sun beginning to rise.

"This is nice" Jessica said

"Yes it is. It been a while since we last saw the sun rise together"

"True, look like we not the only ones who was thinking the same thing"

Dylan turn to see Sally and Swain walking along the beach with their arms around each other as they talk. Dylan gave them a wave which Swain did in return.

Then Swain and Sally walk over to them "thinking the same thing mate" Dylan asked

"Yeah"

"We thought you two would be sleeping in" Jessica said

"I'm use to being up early" Swain said

"Since it a beautiful day while not make the most of it" Sally said

"You two enjoyed your selves last night"

"Yes we did, we saw you two leave"

"Ok, is every thing alright" Dylan asked Jessica notice the sad look on Sally face

"What wrong perhaps we can help"

"It nothing you can help with Jessica, it medical thing"

"Still trying for another baby" Jessica said

"How did you know?"

"Dylan tells me every thing Chris, Is that the problem?"

"I can't have any more children" Sally said then she started to cry so Swain hug his wife

"Sorry to hear that what did the doctors say" Jessica asked

"I can't have any more"

"Is it your ovaries or unable to carry"

"Carry, her blood is to thin and the egg can't attach it self to the wall. We had AI done three months ago it didn't work. They warn us that it might-en work"

"What about Surrogate"

"the doctor did suggest that but it would cost a lot of money unless we got family member who could do it for us" Swain said

"We spoke to both Chis sister and mine, they said it would cost us"

"That not right, family should be helping family as for the money side they should say things like that"

"We know. We had to take out a lone just for the AI"

"Sally, Swain what your blood type"

"We both B negative" Jessica turn to Dylan

"Jess are you thinking what I think your thinking"

"Well I'm seeing Jean this week I could ask. What do you think"

"Are you sure, I mean with your age"

"I'm fit and healthy and why not"

"Only if your sure"

"I am" Dylan gave her a kiss then turn back to confuse Sally and Swain

"If I get the ok for my doctors this week I would like to be your Surrogate so Chloe can have a brother or sister"

"You would do that for us" Swain said

"If I get the go a head and if I do then we can take it from there, how that sound"

"Thank you you don't know what that means to us"

"A lot and I'm happy to help out friends"

"Can you keep it quiet from the crew" Swain asked

"Sure no problems"

"Lets head back the others will be up soon for breakfast" Dylan said.

Jessica stood up and wipe the sand off her pants while Dylan did the same. They they walk along the beach as they talk some more. When they return back to the hotel they went to the bathroom to relieve them selves then they went to join the others for breakfast.

Couple hours later every one left for their homes. They haven't seen Mike or Kate that morning. DJ took Bird to the air port that afternoon.

Two days later Kingston left for six week patrol. That same day Jessica went to see her doctor for yearly check up. Jessica knew she has to wait for three days to get the blood work to return. So in the mean time she carry on working. Dylan keep him self busy while Jessica was at work.

On Friday morning Jessica cell phone rings so she answer it

"Hello"

"Jessica it Jean honey field, I got your test results back"

"And"

"Your in excellent health as I tell you every year" She said laughing

"what about what we talk about"

"As I said your in excellent health I found nothing that can stop you for carrying your friends baby" Jessica smile

"Thank you for telling me Jean I'll let them know. This means so much to them"

"I bet it dose and good luck"

"Thanks" Then they hung up.

Then she sent a text message to swain and sally. Then she return back to work. When Swain and Sally showed up half an hour later Jessica was talking to Carla when they walk in

"Chris Sally, come on though"

"Nice office" Sally said

"Thanks" They walk into her office and sat down. Jessica she lean back against her desk facing them

"My doctor call I got the blood results back" Jessica said sadly Sally started to cry so Swain wrap his arms around her shoulder

"Thank for trying Jessica, we hope that you could" Swain said

"I only ask for one thing from you both"

"What that" Sally said

"That Dylan and I can be god parents to your son or daughter" Jessica said smiling

"What" swain look up at Jessica who was grinning

"Jean told me I will have no problems in carrying you baby" Then she laugh

"what?" Sally said in shock

"You mean"

"Yes, so you two got phone calls to make"

"But what you said?"

"That I got my blood test results back so what do you say...yes"

"Yes" Sally said she stood up and hug Jessica

"Thank you, thank you"

"Your welcome now you to got phone calls to make and as for me I can do all of next week, that a good time for me just in case you want to know"

"ok, thank you Jessica"

"We will cerebrate soon as we all know that I'm pregnant ok"

"Ok" They hug once more before Swain and Sally walk out with smiles on there faces. When they walk out of the office

"They look happy"

"Yes they are, I hope I don't end up having strange cravings" Carla laugh As Jessica walk back in her office.

That night when Jessica arrived home Dylan walk out side to great her with a hug and kiss

"How was your day"

"Busy, how as yours"

"Ok I saw swain this afternoon he was grinning so I gather you got the all clear"

"Yes"

"You are a good women Jessica Mulholland"

"You are a good man Dylan Mulholland" Then they kiss

"Dad what for tea, I'm hungry" They broke apart and turn to there son

"Dinner will be here soon so you can wait"

"Ok, hi mum"

"Hi Connor" Then he turn around and ran back in side the house.

"You were like Connor at his age" Jessica said

"I was not"

"Was to you ask mum and she will tell you" Then she gave him a kiss before walking to the house

"What is for dinner any way"

"Chinese"

"Sounds good to me"

"I'm going to head in to town to get it, be back in five minutes" Dylan said as he walk to the garage.

That night while in bed they talk more about the baby. They decided to tell the kids while fishing and hopping that they would under stand.

The next day they were enjoying fishing when Dylan and Jessica decided to them them

"Kids there some thing we need to tell you" Dylan said

"What is it dad" Sarah asked

"I'm going to be a Surrogate mother for swain and Sally"

"why what Surrogate mother" Connor asked

"It mean that another women is carrying some one else child like with swain and Sally for example"

"Can't Sally have any more kids" Sarah asked

"She can but she can't carry them. She was lucky five years ago when she had Chloe but now she can't carry at all. That is why I'm going to do it for her" Sarah step ford and gave Jessica a hug

"I'm prod of you mum"

"Thanks Sarah"

"Mum you going to be carrying some one else baby cause she can't carry the baby"

"Yes Grace "

"I can handle that" She she step ford and gave Jessica a hug.

"Connor" Dylan said

"Your the best mum in the world" Then he ran few steps into her arms

"I'm please you three are happy with what I'm doing"

"We are mum" Sarah said

"So who hungry"

"ME" Connor said

"You always hungry" Dylan said as he ruffles Connor hair. Jessica went and open the chilli bin and started getting food out for her family.

On Monday morning Jessica phone rings "Hello"

"Jessica it Sally"

"Hi Sally is every thing ok"

"Yeah when a good time to come down to the clinic"

"Why are you and swain there now?"

"yes they removed five eggs from me an hour ago. They can do it now if your free"

"I'm on my way"

"Thanks" Then they hung up. Jessica shut down her computer and grab her bag and coat then she walk out the door

"Carla I'm off to the clinic"

"Good luck"

"Thanks" Jessica said as she walk out the door as she dial a number.

Half an hour later Jessica was lying on the bed holding onto Dylan hand while Sally and Swain where on the other side of the bed. Sally was holding Jessica hand when the doctor walk in with a nurse

"Jessica are you ready"

"Yes I am"

"Ok let do this" the doctor said.

"DJ sent me an e-mail this morning Jess"

"How is he"

"He good Sarah told him about what you are doing he said for me to tell you good on ya mum keep me up to date"

"I'm sure Sarah will tell him every thing"

"She will I wounder what cravings you going to have"

"I don't know I hope it not horrible as when I was carrying DJ, you couldn't be in the same room as me with what I had"

"It can't of been that bad" Swain said

"Strawberry ice cream with slice pickles and corn radish" Swain and Sally screw there faces up

"That is horrible" Sally said

"Well at least she was happy. After DJ was born she wouldn't eat any of it for two years"

"I don't blame you Jessica" Sally said

"What cravings you had when you had Chloe?"

"Sea food, any thing sea food"

"What cravings you had with Sarah, Connor and Grace?" Swain asked

"With Sarah it was marmite and chip sandwiches. With Connor it was thick shakes and with Grace it was cheese"

"Jessica would eat a kilo of cheese a day and she never touch it again for a year"

"I would to" Sally said

They talk for the next few minutes till the doctor stood up "It done, lye here for the next hour then you can get dress and go home and rest for the rest of the day and good luck" He said as he lower Jessica legs and pull the sheet over her legs

"Thank you doctor" Sally said then he walk out of the room

"Now it the waiting game" Swain said

"True"

they talk till the nurse walk in and ask the three to wait next door while Jessica gets dress. Once Jessica was dress, she walk out to where Dylan is waiting for her

"Lets go home" They walk over and got into her wagon.

 **AN: I know that some of you will be telling me that for any surrogate mothers or women who going through AI would only have one or two eggs fertilize. I remember in one show a couple been trying for over a year to get pregnant so they had AI done when they found five eggs. They had all five fertilize. She gave birth to twins eight months later.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Dylan drove them home. Once at home Jessica went and got into her nightie and got into bed she sat up and turn the TV on while waiting for Dylan. When he walk into the room he was carrying a tray. He put it on her lap

"Here you go, I'll let you enjoy it"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go out and hire couple of movies" He bend over and gave her a kiss before walking out the door.

Later that afternoon Jessica phone rings so she answer it "Hello"

"Jessica" bird said

"Jessica are you ok" Dylan stop the movie and look at Jessica

"No" Bird said as she sniffle

"What wrong" she move it from her ear and put it on speaker phone so Dylan could hear as well

"My great grand mother past away this morning"

"oh Jessica I'm sorry to hear that is there some thing I can do to help"

"Yes can you come down please" Jessica turn to Dylan

"Jessica I wish I could. Right now Dylan can fly down"

"Why can't you come"

"I'm on bed rest. Dylan will tell you when he fly's down"

"Ok can you tell him thank you"

"No need bird"

"Dutchy"

"Yeah I heard every thing sorry for your lost. Is there any thing you need from your place"

"No I got every thing I need with me...i just need some with me for the next few days"

"Don't worry I'll be there. When the funeral"

"Friday I'm going to be wearing my uniform"

"I'll bring mine if that is ok with you"

"Thank you"

"Ok tell Greg I'll text him on time I'll be in Melbourne"

"Ok Dutchy, thank you"

"See you soon" Then they both hung up.

"I'll book a flight for you Dylan"

"Thanks" He lean over and gave her a kiss.

The next morning Jessica drove Dylan to the air port. She was with him for few minutes before boarding. They hug and kiss before he walk out of the building and onto the Plane. She watch it till she couldn't see it no more. Then she return back to her wagon and text Greg that Dylan is on his way. Then she sent it before driving to work for the day.

When Dylan plane landed at Melbourne air port he walk off the plane when he notice two stewards smiling at him as they were checking him out while whispering to each other and giggling while on the flight. When he was close he smile back at them then raise his left hand

"Ladies, I'm spoken for, good day" He saw there faces drop and he heard one of them say

"Dam why do all the good ones are either married or gay"

"Yeah, it a shame he looks hot"

"Yeah who ever his wife is must be one lucky women"

"I'll tell her that" they turn to see Dylan looking at them before he turn and walk down the steps.

When he walk into the terminal he walk over and got his bag then he look around and smile when he saw his cousin walking over to him. Then he saw bird he tell she hasn't sleep well last night.

"Gregg"

"Hey Dylan you made it"

"Of cause" Dylan put his bag down so they could hug.

Then he turn to Bird he put his finger under her chin and made her look up to him then she started crying again so he pulled her into his arms

"I'm here now bird"

"I'm please your here"

"Dylan" He look up at his cousin

"Her parents been calling her since yesterday she had to turn her phone off cause of their yelling at her, it really up set her"

"Thanks" Then he pulled her away

"Come on lets get out of here and you can tell what happen, ok"

"Ok" Dylan pick his bag up and they walk out together. Dylan got his arm around bird shoulder and she got hers around his waist as they walk out together

"How Jessica"

"She good, she wish she could be here but she helping friends of ours out"

"She told me she was on bed rest" Bird said

"She was yesterday, doctors orders"

"Dylan what going on"

"Jess is and hopefully Surrogate mother to friends of our. She had the implantation done yesterday morning. The wife can't carry. Jess offered so they can have another kid"

"How many kids have this couple got?"

"One girl...Chloe" Bird look up at Dylan

"Swain and Sally"

"Yeah you the only one from the crew that knows, so please don't tell any of the crew till Jess has the pregnancy test done"

"Then why tell me"

"So you would under stand why she not here"

"Oh ok thanks for telling me."

"No worries"

Hour later Dylan called Jessica to let her know that he arrived safely and has been talking to bird. The day of the funeral Dylan and Jessica showed up at the church in their uniforms. Jessica spoke to other people before the funeral began. When it came to seating Jessica sat with family members and Dylan was two seats behind her. She was siting with her grand parents.

After the service every one head to the cemetery for the final service. Dylan watches Jessica the whole time. Just before the service started Dylan heard a cars pulled up and he turn to see who it was. Then he turn to see Bird shock also. She look at Dylan and he gave a small shrug. Bird walk over to the group with Dylan following

"Bird we heard what happen sorry we couldn't make it to the funeral" Charge said as he gave her a hug

"Thanks for coming all of you...Jessica" She ran over and hug her as she cried one more

"I'm here, it going to be alright"

"I'm please you here"

"Same here. But you don't want my shoulder to cry on" Bird step back as she wipe the tears from her eyes

"What do you mean"

"Turn around" Bird turn around and her eyes widen

"DJ" she ran over and into his arms

"Your here"

"Yes I'm here" He said as he rub her back. When they pulled apart DJ gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm here now"

"Yes you are"

"Service is just about to begin" Dylan said as he gave Jessica a hug and kiss

"Yeah" bird said.

They walk over to where every one else is. The Hammersley crew was in their uniforms. Bird held onto DJ hand and pull him over to the other side where the family is just as the service began. When it was over DJ was holding Bird in his arms.

Dylan and the others notice the angry look Bird parents and brothers were giving DJ and Bird. They weren't the only ones who notice the look. When Birds parents and brothers walk back to their cars an elder couple step ford

"Jessica" she turn to them

"Are you coming to the wake"

"I don't think so grand ma"

"Please come so you can introduce us to your crew mates and this young man"

"Sorry Perry, Judy Beard this is my boy friend DJ the one I was telling you about. DJ this is my grand parents"

"It pleasure to meet you sir" They shook hands

"Ma'am"

"You to DJ" Bird wave the crew over.

"Perry, Judy Beard this is my crew mates. Dutchy you already meet, this is his wife Jessica, DJ parents"

"Hi it nice to meet you both." Jessica said as she shook their hands

"you to Jessica and thank you for being there for our grand daughter" Perry said

"Your welcome"

"DJ you look so much like your father" Judy said

"I get that a lot ma'am"

"Grand ma, grand dad this is Chris, Swain, Andy, Charge, Rebecca, bomber, Leo, two dads and Robert, RO. Our captain and X are away on their honey moon"

"Yes you were telling us about it. Welcome you are welcome to join us at the wake"

"On behalf of Hammersley crew thank you" Charge said

"We will follow you" Swain said

"Of cause, Jessica you want to come with us"

"Yes grand ma" Then she turn to DJ

"See you in few minutes" DJ said as he past her a hanky

"Thank you" Then she turn around and walk with her grand parents to waiting car.

"Shall we" Dylan said they walk over and got into their hired cars. Jessica went with DJ and Dylan.

"How Jessica doing Dylan" When Dylan started following the car Bird was in

"not good, it her parents. They been calling her all the time. After she spoke to them twice she ask me to answer her phone for her. When they start yelling I hung up. Yesterday we went to meet her grand parents soon as she saw them she broke down. She told them what been happening with her parents and even listen when they called her. Perry and Judy wasn't impress with the way they were treating her and under stood why I was there"

"Dose her parent know"

"No but I did manage to cheer her up"

"How dad?"

"I said to her to tell Perry and Judy about the crew especially two dads, that made her smile. She spent three hours telling them about the crew members and what they are like. She even show them photos of the crew and what she did to two dads. That made them laugh"

"I bet it did" Jessica said

They talk till they park the car next to the one bird and her grand parents were in. they all got out and walk over to where Bird and her grand parents are. Once the crew are together. They follow Perry and Judy into the hall. They walk around getting some thing to eat and drink.

Bird introduce DJ, Dylan and Jessica to some of the other family members. DJ left to use the men room, then when he return he got plate and put some food on to it and got two drinks then he walk over and past drink to bird

"Here Jessica" As he past her a drink

"Thanks DJ" Then he put the plate in front of her

"I'm not hungry"

"Please" She shook her head so he manage to pick up a club sandwich

"one bite please" Jessica smile

"Ok" So she took a bite of the sandwich which made him smile.

Dylan and Jessica watches as DJ feed Jessica then him self

"Like father like son" Jessica said to Dylan

"He taking care of his girl friend like I take care of you"

"True. At least he knows how to cheer her up"

"True"

"I hope two dads doesn't cause any problems" Jessica said when she saw him walk over to DJ and Jessica

"You never know with two dads"

"True"

They look around and notice that the crew was talking to some of Bird family. Jessica look and notice that Birds parents and brothers weren't happy that the crew was there. Jessica nudge Dylan he turn to see who Jessica looking at.

"They sure don't look happy" Dylan said

"Yeah" Then they turn to where the laughter was coming from.

It was bird, DJ and two dads. They could tell that bird told some of her relatives a story which cause them to laugh and two dads didn't look happy about it

"I'm wondering if bird just told them a joke she played on two dads" Dylan said

"By the look on two dad face I say yes"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Hello" They turn around to another elders couple

"Hello, you you know bird family"

"yes I'm Brian and this is my wife Emma, we Jessica grand parents"

"Hello sir, ma'am I'm Dylan my crew mates call me Dutchy, and this is my wife Jessica Mulholland" They shook hands

"We heard a lot about you from Jessica"

"All good I hope" Dylan said causing the couple to grin

"Yes she nothing but wounder things about you to and about your son DJ"

"Really that good to know sir. What do you think of bird joining the navy"

"We were shock when she told us at first then she told us about the problems she been having with Jenny and David" Emma said

"We been worried about her since she left to join the navy. She told us in her messages about her crew mates and what they are like. She told us about Daryl and how you were there for her and you know what was going on with him" Brian said

"Jess ask me to keep an eye on her and I'm please i did"

"Well thank you for watching over her"

"Your welcome sir"

"Your son DJ Jessica was right that you two look so much a like" Dylan and Jessica grin

"We get that a lot"

"Can I ask why Jenny and David are hard on Jessica for?" Jessica asked

"Well she is there only daughter but they don't treat her as one"

"She told us things that happen before she join the navy" Dylan said

"she told us as well...Mum she was so happy when Jessica join the navy. When she sent mum a photo it was her in her uniform. I could see it on mum face how happy and prod she was of Jessica. Then mum was worried when Jessica starting telling her about her new boy friend till she sent mum a photo of the two of them together They both were in uniform. When Jessica calls when she not out on patrol she tells mum every thing that has happen to her, including the jokes some guy played on her and the revenge she got back on him"

"see that blonde sailor" Dylan said pointing to two dads

"Yes"

"That two dads, Hammersley prankster. That who bird talking about" Dylan said

"Ah so he the one"

"Yes sir"

"Well green hair sure didn't suit him" Emma said they chuckled.

Couple of hours later the crew and Jessica left since they had to catch a flight back to Cairns. The crew watches as Dutchy and Jessica. DJ and bird hug and kiss before they part. Dutchy and bird watches as the crew get on the plane and watching it take off. Then they left to return to Gregg place since it was along day for bird.

On Tuesday afternoon Dylan and bird arrived back in Cairns. Charge was at the air port waiting for them

"Dutchy, bird, welcome home"

"Thanks for picking us up mate"

"No worries. How are you bird"

"I'm fine thanks Charge" She said as they walk towards Charge car.

"You know if you need some one to talk to"

"I know thank you"

"Ok" They got into Charge car and he drove bird home first. They talk about other things till Charge drop her off

"Enjoy the rest of your shore leave" Charge said

"I will thanks, bye"

"See ya bird" Then charge drove Dylan home

"Do you think bird will be ok mate"

"Yeah the reading of the will was yesterday. Her parents aren't happy"

"Why what happen"

"All I can say is that bird parents and brothers weren't in the will"

"Oh" They talk about other things till Charge drop Dylan off at home

"Thanks Charge"

"No worries, enjoy the rest of your leave"

"You to"

Dylan walk up to the back door as he gave Charge a wave as he drove back down the drive way. Dylan was please to be home, he misses Jessica and their kids.

When Jessica arrived home she smile when she saw Dylan in the kitchen cooking he turn and smile when he saw who was in

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey"

She walk over and put her bag on the chair as she walk towards him wrapping their arms around each other and kiss

"Mmm...miss you" Jessica said

"Miss you to, it good to be home"

"How Jessica"

"In shock"

"Why what happen"

"Reading of the will was yesterday"

"Really what happen"

"Her parents and brothers get nothing" Jessica was shock

"Your kidding"

"I'm not. Her great grand mother left Jessica her pearl necklace, engagement, entity and two anniversary rings. Plus...half a million dollars so far there more to come once the shares and stock has been cash in" Jessica was shock

"Wow no wounder she shock but why the jewellery's?"

"Jessica is her only female great grand child. She had four boys and they all had sons except for Jenny and David"

"I get it any idea why her brothers and parents get nothing?"

"Six months ago she tested her children, grand children and great grand children. Guest who fail"

"Jenny, David and the boys"

"Yes and not only that but the way they were treating bird. She wasn't happy with the treatment. So she cut them out of her will"

"Any idea what Jessica going to do with the money"

"I don't know. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, little tired"

"I bet, why don't you go up stairs and get change while I'll dish up dinner"

"Sounds good to me" They kiss before Jessica walk out of the kitchen.

Over the next few days Dylan took care of things at home while Jessica was at work. On Saturday afternoon Kate and Mike return from their honey moon.

On Monday morning when Mike and Kate arrived at NAVCOM they both weren't wearing there wedding rings. When they saw Maxine in her office she was talking to some guy. She turn and smile when she saw who walk into the com center, so she wave them in. when they walk in the guy stood up and turn around to them

"Commander mike Flynn you finally took the promotion"

"Lieutenant commander Gary Robertson" They smile at each other as they shook hands

"How are you"

"I'm good your self?"

"I'm great Oh this is lieutenant Kate McGregor, your XO"

"It nice to meet you sir"

"Like wise so your the one I heard so much about" He said as they shake hands

"Sir?" Kate was confused

"Out latest all the other XO's on Hammersley I heard" Kate then smile

"You will have to ask commander Flynn that question" They turn to Mike

"yes Gary it true I better warn you she a hard task master and she one hell of XO. I'll send you a list of dos and don't when it comes to handling Kate McGregor"

"I'm sure I'll find out. So who still on Hammersley"

"RO and Charge is"

"What Charge still there, has he been promoted yet?"

"Yes chef petty officer"

"Well it about time" Mike grin.

"Shall we get started" Maxine said.

They spent the next fifteen minutes going over every thing before walking out of Maxine office. Mike walk with them out of NAVCOM. When they were out side they stop not far from the car and it driver.

"Gary there are two things you should know"

"What that Mike?"

"One trust Kate here"

"Ok what two"

"Keep it to your self, don't let Maxine know... Kate and I are married"

"Really when did this happen?"

"two weeks ago. Kate will explain it to you"

"Sure and I'll take really good care of your baby" Kate giggle

"You take good care of my wife, a patrol boat can be replace but Kate McGregor you can't"

"Your right about that. Well good luck in there"

"Thanks" he he turn to Kate and held on to he hand and gave it a squeeze

"Take care out there"

"I will, love you"

"Love you to fair winds"

"Come on you two kiss"

"Gary... Maxine will be watching us"

"Good point, shall we X"

"Yes sir, see you in eight weeks"

"Looking ford to it" Mike watch them as they walk over and got into the car then he return back to NAVCOM.

On the way to the wharf Kate tells Gary about each of the crew members till they arrived. When they got out and got their bags they walk towards the crew

"Well I be dam Gary Robertson your our new captain"

"Hello to you Charge" They both shook hands while grinning

"Welcome back to Hammersley sir"

"She different from the old girl"

"Yes she is, welcome back X"

"Thanks charge enjoyed your shore leave"

"Yes ma'am enjoyed your honey moon" He said grinning

"Yes Mike and I did thank you"

Then the other crew members walk over and introduce them selves before returning back to work.

"Who is that" Gary asked when a car stop and two people got out

"That is Dutchy and his wife Jessica"

They watch as Jessica and Dylan hug and kiss before Jessica got back in her car and drove past the crew as she gave them a wave. Which they did in return

"How long have they been married for?"

"Almost twenty years"

"Twenty years, they must of married young"

"Yes they were and as you can see they still in love"

"Yeah shall we"

"Yes sir, morning Dutchy" When Dylan walk over to them

"Morning X. hi I'm petty officer Mulholland, Dutchy"

"Lieutenant commander Gary Robertson" They shook hands

"Welcome to Hammersley sir"

"Thank you Dutchy, Shall we"

"Yes sir" Kate said as they walk to the gang plate and on to Hammersley.

Three hours later Hammersley left port for their eight week patrol. During that time Gary got to know bit about the crew and see how close they are in the first five weeks. He please that mike sent him a list of dos and don't when it comes to Kate. He also learn from Kate about Maxine and why she was keeping Mike on Hammersley.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Seven weeks later Hammersley stop off at Samara island to drop supplies off as well have the night off. Some of the crew went together, they even invited Gary to join them so he would know what they are like when they not on duty. Gary share some of his story with the crew about Mike which cause them to laugh.

After an hour at the pub Gary and couple of the crew members left the pub to head back to Hammersley. They were few meters away when there was an exposition which cause a lot of people to land on the ground. Gray, Charge and swain sat up and look in shock when they saw it was the pub.

"Charge run to Hammersley tell RO to call NAVCOM we going to need all the help and let them know what happen"

"Yes sir" They got up and Charge ran back to Hammersley Gary ran over to where he saw a garden hose, he grab one end and turn the tap on. Then he ran few feet as he turn the hose on. Swain was behind him

"Hey you guys find many buckets as you can and fill them up with water" Then people started running around.

When Charge ran onto Hammersley he ran onto the bridge breathless

"Charge are you ok" RO asked

"Call NAVCOM, we going to need a lot of help there been explosion...X, Dutchy, two dads...bomber and bird were in the pub...when it blew up" RO was shock

"I need"

"Boss sent me" RO turn around and call NAVCOM. He told them what happen and then charge spoke to who ever was on.

"Lieutenant call commander Flynn... I don't care sir, just do it...At least thirty were in there...Ok I'll tell him. Hammersley out" Then he hung up.

"RO call commander Flynn and let him know what happen the dam lieutenant wasn't going to tell him"

Mike was around at Jessica place for dinner. They were talking in the living room when Mike cell phone rings

"Sorry" he got it out of his pocket and answer if

"Mike Flynn...what happen" He face look shock

"Who was in the pub" He look at Jessica she shook her heard

"Thanks for calling me RO, keep me up to date... alright" Then he hug up and turn to Jessica

"Mike what happen"

"Some of the crew were on shore leave on Samara island they were in a pub...there was explosion"

"Oh...no not Dylan" He pulled her into his arms.

"Kate, bird, bomber and two dads were also in the pub. Gary, swain and charge just left the pub a minute before it happen."

"No" she said crying.

Then he made a call "Sally Mike Flynn sorry for call you at this hour, can you come over to Jessica place... The island where Hammersley is at some of the crew went on shore leave. There was explosion at bar Dutchy, Kate, bird, two dads and bomber was in the bar when it happen. Swain is fine...thanks Sally, I'm heading to NAVCOM to find out more...Ok thanks" Then he hung up.

Jessica sat back as she wipe her tears away "Please let me know soon as you know"

"I will" They stood up and walk to the door.

"Sally will be here soon as she can"

"Ok thanks mike"

"No worries" He gave her a hug before walking out the door.

Jessica close the door and return to the living room where she sat down and stayed for few minutes then she stood up and went to get the guest room sorted out then she called her in laws to let them know what happen before they find out on the morning news. Then she went and clean the kitchen up till till Sally showed up with sleeping Chloe in her arms.

Sally and Jessica stay up all night waiting to hear from Mike. It was after three when Jessica phone rang which cause both her and Sally to jump. She pick up the phone

"Hello"

"Jessica it Mike"

"Is he"

"Alive" Jessica let out her breath she was holding then started to cry.

Sally wrap her arm around Jessica as she took the phone from her "Mike, it Sally"

"Dutchy alive, they all are"

"thank god, wounded"

"Cuts and bruises. Two dads suffer concussion but swain said he going to be fine"

"That is good news so are they coming home?"

"No they helping with the wounded...Sally is was suicide bomber" Sally was shock

"Oh my god"

"Look I'll call around later this morning and fill you and Jessica in on what I know"

"Ok Mike thanks for calling" Then they hung up.

"They are all fine apart from scratches and bruises. Two dads suffer concussion" Sally said Jessica pulled back as she wipe her eyes

"Any idea what cause the explosion?"

"Suicide bomber" Jessica was shock

"Why that bar"

"I don't know, come on lets go and get some rest. Mike said he will drop by later"

"Ok" They stood up and went to their own rooms to get few hours sleep.

Later that morning Mike showed up they were sitting in the dinning room

"Mike what wrong" Jessica asked

"There was three suicide bombers. One as you know that blew up the bar. Second one was run over by accident. It was a women who was in the bar. She still wearing the bomb. Dutchy manage to disarm it and remove the bomb from the women"

"And the third" Sally asked

"He was on Hammersley. Two dads reconsigned him from the bar the night before. He had fake ID. Hammersley was the target"

"How did they get him" Jessica said

"Two dads follow him down to where the fuel tanks are. He manage to grab the deterioration. Swain knock the guy out. Dutchy disable the bomber and remove it from the guy. The police got him. The SAS team and Madeline cruise from foreign affairs and trade raided the guy house and found fake ID blue prints of Hammersley plastic explosives. Apparently he on the wanted list for different teariest attacks as well part of a cell group that been operating over in Afghanistan"

"Why target Hammersley?" Sally asked

"We not sure but this cell groups known that Hammersley was going to be in port a week before they arrived"

"A set up by whom" Jessica said

"Not sure"

"Sounds like there a leak some where" Jessica said out loud

"I think your right but we don't know who or why"

"When is Hammersley returning Mike" Mike smile

"They sailing home as we speak, they will be in port about seven in the morning"

"Thank Mike for telling us" Sally said

"I better head back to NAVCOM" They stood up

"We under stand and thanks for every thing Mike" Jessica said

"No worries" Mike and Jessica walk out to Mike car.

"Mike can you do me a favor"

"What is it"

"Can you look into the mission that Dylan was on the one where his XO was killed"

"Why?"

"When Dylan told me what happen how the rebels knew where and when the rescue team was going to show up. It was a trap and they fell for it. Dylan did some checking out...Mike the Intel came from foreign affairs and trade and what you said just few minutes ago. Could the same information on that suicide bomber came from some on in side of foreign affairs and trade" Mike thought about it

"Jessica you might be on to some thing here. If your right then some one is a double agent"

"If so who is he or she"

"Leave it to me and I'll look into it"

"Ok mike" Jessica watch as Mike drove away. She return back inside the house.

The next morning when Hammersley came into port. There was number of ambulances waiting on the wharf. Once dock the crew help the paramedics take the wounded off the boat. They just finish when they all saw who was walking towards them.

Bird saw DJ so she ran towards him they both hug. Kate and Dylan walk towards Jessica and Mike. Once they were close they were in each others arms hugging and kissing. When Dylan and Jessica pulled apart. Jessica she look at the scratches on Dylan face.

"I thought I lost you when Mike told me what happen"

"I know, two dads saw the bomb and yelled for us to take cover. We just did when the bomber went off"

"I should thank him"

"No need bomber been taking real good care of him" Jessica grin

"I'm please you are ok"

"Same here"

"Dad" They turn to DJ and bird whom walk over to them

"DJ how did you know?"

"I sent him an e-mail when I had time" Bird said

"Thanks bird"

Then they saw Sally showing up with Chloe, Chloe saw swain and ran towards him. They watch as he pick her up and gave her a hug and kiss then he open his arm when Sally was close enough then they hug and kiss.

"I got some good news for you all you all got five days shore leave after what happen" Mike yelled out. The crew cheered.

"Well I better get back to work" Bird said then she gave DJ a kiss

"I'll pop around when I'm finish here" She said

"Great I'll cook us breakfast" DJ said

"Great, I'll call before I leave"

"Sure" They kiss before bird walk back on to Hammersley

"I better return back to work my self, See you later Mike"

"Sure we can have lunch together"

"Sounds great" They kiss before Kate walk back on to Hammersley. Jessica held on to Dylan hand and pulled him over to where Swain and Sally is

"Swain"

"Jessica how are you, Sally told me"

"I'm please they you all are ok but feel sorry for the families who lost their loves ones in the explosion"

"Yeah it was a shocker alright"

"Swain, Sally can you meet me at the hospital this morning at eleven"

"Why?"

"pregnancy test I brought it ford"

"Sure we will be there"

"Great, I better go and get some breakfast then work" She turn and gave Dylan a hug and kiss

"Meet me at ten thirty at work"

"Sure"

"See you both at eleven"

"We will be there"

"Great" Then she gave Dylan one more kiss before walking away.

"We better get back to work" Swain said as he past Chloe back to Sally

"Ok see you at home"

"Sure" They kiss once more before Dylan and swain walk back and on to Hammersley just as Madeline cruise and the SAS starting to walk off Hammersley.

When Dylan walk into Jessica office Carla smile when she saw who walk in the door

"Dylan how are you"

"I'm fine thanks Carla, your self"

"I'm good Jessica with a client"

"Ok, so hows things here" He said when he walk up to her desk

"Been busy. I heard on the news about what happen you sure were lucky"

"Yeah the whole crew was"

"Any idea why Hammersley was the target?"

"We were the only navy boat in port"

"That could be it"

"But the bar where we were to much of of quintessences"

"Good point" Then the door open and two men in suites walk out with Jessica behind them.

"Give me a month and I'll sort it out for you both"

"Thank you for doing this" They shook hands

"No problems, have a good day gentlemen"

"You to" Then they walk out of the office. Jessica past a file to Carla then she gave Dylan a hug and kiss

"Give me a minute"

"Sure, new clients"

"Yes, word travels fast"

"I bet" Then she walk back in her office. When she return Dylan held on to her hand

"See ya at one Carla"

"Sure and good luck"

"Thanks" Then they walk out the door just as the phone rings which Carla answer it.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

When Dylan and Jessica arrived at the hospital Swain and Sally were already there waiting.

"Shall we" Jessica said

"Yeah" Sally said nervously they walk in and up to the third floor. Then they walk down the corridor and stop at the reception desk

"Hi I'm Jessica Mulholland"

"Jessica" She turn to the women in doctors coat

"Come on in" They walk down and into the women office.

"Please take a seat" They all sat down

"June This is Dylan my husband"

"Hello and you must be Chris and Sally Blake"

"yes ma'am" Swain said confusing. June smile

"Relax Chris. Jessica told me every thing and I have check out our file Sally. It a shame we can't help you but you sure pick a good Surrogate mother for your child"

"Jessica did offer" Sally said

"yes I know, right you want to know the results" She open the file in front of her then she look up at the four of them

"congratulation your pregnant" Chris and Sally were happy with the news they both hug and kiss. Dylan and Jessica did the same.

"From what you told me Jessica your eight weeks long but also from these test results they all so pick some thing else up" They look at the doctor

"Is there some thing wrong" Jessica asked

"I won't know till we have ultra sound done" Then she stood up

"If you will follow me we can find out" they stood up and follow June into the next room.

"Jessica if you can get on the bed and lower your skirt and raise your top please"

Jessica took her shoes off and undid her skirt before getting on the bed. She lower in just as June put a sheet over her legs and hips. Then Jessica pulled her top up.

"Ok this might a cold" she put the gel on Jessica stomach and pick up the wand and put it onto Jessica stomach. Dylan was holding Jessica hand

"Ok let see what we going here" June move the wand around as well push some buttons on the ultra sound machine

"Ok well this surely answer my question"

"Is every thing alright" Sally asked

"Yes from what I can see, every thing is fine. As I said in my office about the test results. Now Jessica you said you had five embryos planted in your womb"

"Yes that right, why" June did some more checking

"Well they still there congrats..." then they heard a thump.

"Chris" they turn to see Swain fainted.

Dylan grin just and the doctor reach over and push a button then she put the rod back in it holder and cover Jessica up just as a nurse walk in the room with smelling salts. She past it to the doctor, she stood up and walk over and crouch down and wave it under swain nose till he screw his face up. Then he open his eyes and look up at worried Sally

"I'm fine, just shock" He sat up

"Don't worry Chris your not the first father to faint with news like that"

"Yeah...so we having quintuplets?"

"Yes that right" They stood up and June past the bottle back to the nurse then she walk out of the room.

June return back to her chair and pull the sheet down again and pick up the wand and put it onto to Jessica belly then she turn the monitor around

"Here they are" she pointed to each of the five embryos

"congratulation mate, Sally" Dylan said

"thanks I still can't believe it my self"

"Is it worth it Sally, Chris" Jessica asked

"Yes it is but now we will have to look for a bigger house" Swain said.

June finish recording every thing before turning the monitor off and wiping the gel off Jessica.

"Now Jessica cause of your age and your carrying quins I would like to see you every two weeks. I want to monitor both you and the babies"

"Sure"

Jessica got up from the table and tired her self up and put her shoes on while June wrote some thing in the file then she stood up and they walk into the next room and sat down again. They talk for a few more minutes before leaving.

When they were out side "Lets go and get some lunch to celebrate" Dylan said

"Why not" Swain said

"Sure I'm hungry" Jessica said which made them all laugh

"Where do you want to go sweet heart" Dylan said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Burger king"

"Sounds good to me" sally said

"Why not"

"We will follow you" Swain said

"Ok"

They walk over and got into their cars and drove to burger king which wasn't to far away. They spent the next hour talking more about the babies.

"Dylan Chris you will have to let the crew know since I've already starting to show"

"Your right Jess"

"We can do it tonight at the pub"

"Good idea Swain" Jessica finish her milk shake and sat back and let out a burp

"Sorry"

"Feeling better" Dylan asked

"Yeah" Then she look at her watch

"Since I still got half an hour. Shopping"

"For what" Dylan asked

"Maturity clothes there a shop just down from sub way"

"Good point"

"Sally Chris want to join us or heading home for private celebration" Jessica said as she gave them a wink. They look at each other then back to Jessica

"Aha. Enjoy you afternoon nap, we going to head off"

"Sure see you both tonight then"

"Yep" They sorted out there rubbish before leaving.

Dylan drove back to Jessica work then they walk down and into the maturity store. They look around at what they got. Jessica try couple of things on which she like so she brought them since she didn't have much time to try other things on. When paid for they walk out of the shop and back down to her office with there arms around each other. When they walk into her office Jessica past him the bag and gave him a kiss

"See you when I get home" Jessica said

"Sure, I'll get these wash for you"

"Thanks, love you"

"Love you to" They kiss once more before he walk out of the office. Jessica turn to Carla

"Congratulation, I suppose Chris and Sally are happy"

"Oh yeah Chris fainted when June told us that I'm carrying quintuplets" Carla look at Jessica in shock

"Quintuplets"

"yeah"

"No wounder Chris fainted" Jessica grin

"Now you know" Jessica walk into her office and return back to work.

That night Dylan, Jessica and kids showed up at the pub. Dylan walk into the bar to get his family a drink as well order dinner. Then he return out side carrying a tray. He put it down on the table before sitting down next to Jessica.

They were talking and laughing while waiting for the rest of the crew to show up. When they did and they got there drinks. Every one laugh at the jokes that happen on Hammersley during their patrol.

"Jessica are you feeling alright" bomber asked. Every one look at bomber then to Jessica

"yeah I'm fine why"

"You always have a beer but your having orange juice tonight" Dylan and Jessica look at each other then to swain and Sally they gave her the nod

"Well...I'm a Surrogate mother for Chris and Sally, I'm pregnant" Every one look at Jessica in shock

"Swain" Charge said

"It true, Sally unable to carry. Jessica offered"

"Well congratulation" Charge said

"Thanks mate"

"Swain was so over joy with the news he fainted" Dylan said causing every one to laugh

"Dylan darling you would to if if you found out that you going to be a father to quintuplets"

"what...quintuplets" Charge, bomber and two dads said at the same time

"Yes it was confirm today that why Chris fainted" Jessica said

"Well I would like to make a toast" Mike said as he raise his glass

"To Swain and Sally congratulation another five added to your family. To Jessica the Surrogate mother and to Dutchy who going to have to put up with your wife hormones swings, swollen feet the works and the the five little ones I wounder who they going to take after...to Blake and Mulholland families"

"Blake and Mulholland families" Every one said as they click their drinks

"You forgot one thing mike" Jessica said

"What that"

"Cravings" Every one laugh

"Sorry"

"Sir I know what Jessica is going to be going through, she been through it four times" They talk and laugh during the evening.

The next day Dylan meet up with Jessica at subway for lunch. She was wearing a maturity dress that she brought the day before. After lunch they spent the afternoon shopping since it was Thursday.

Jessica try on and brought number of different clothes and shoes. Dylan could see how happy she is. As they were walking down the street Jessica stop out side a cafe she turn to Dylan

"Your hungry"

"I am" She said smiling

"Alright I got to keep you happy"

"Don't worry Dylan you know that I can keep you happy also" She gave him a kiss and pulled him into the cafe.

Few days later Hammersley left for six week patrol. When Jessica had her next appointment at the hospital she makes it a Thursday afternoon. Sally goes with Jessica for the appointment. Then she and Sally go shopping for baby things and more maturity clothes. That night Jessica sends copy of the scan to Swain and to Dylan. With message on how things are plus weekly photo of how big she is getting.

Half an hour after Jessica sends the message Dylan walks into the computer room where he could check his weekly e-mails. He smile when he saw one from Jessica so he open it and saw the three attachments. He click on the first one. It was the baby scan.

Then he click onto the second one. He smile when he photo of Jessica facing the camera. Then he click on last one. It was her side on. He could the bump when Jessica put her hands under her stomach as she pulls the top against the bump. She was smiling in both photos.

The he read what Jessica put in her message about what been happening back at home and how the babies are doing. When he finish reading what Jessica said he reply back his own message then sends it. Then he check his other e-mail messages from the family.

When he finish he log out and stood up and walk out of the room and up to the bridge.

"You look happy about some thing Dutchy"

"I received e-mail from Jess she sent me copy of the scan and weekly photos" Swain turn to Dutchy

"Is every thing alright"

"Yes she sent you a copy as well mate. Babies are getting bigger and she is showing already"

"Already" RO said

"Yep she looks like she twenty seven weeks. Even through she ten weeks"

"I'm going to check my mail" Swain said then he left the bridge which made every one grin

"Has Jessica had any cravings yet" Bomber asked

"Yes bacon, egg and cheese breakfast sub, from sub way hash browns and hot cakes from McDonald's. That just for breakfast. By ten thirty it raspberry cheese cake cookies and sour cream and onion potato chips."

"Wow some craving" Bird said

"Yeah by lunch time it roast beet, ham and turkey and chicken teriyaki six inch sub way and a banana smoothly"

"Sounds like her cravings is for takeaway foods" Kate said

"Not really, by three thirty it fruit salad. As for dinner it what ever for dinner"

"What about mid night snacks?" bomber asked

"Sweet and salty popcorn"

"At least she eating healthy" Gary said

"True sir"

"Is she happy" Bird asked

"Form her e-mails messages yes she even said after the kids are born no more roast beef, chicken teriyaki and ham and turkey subways for a while" They all chuckle.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The day Hammersley return back to port every one was looking ford to having couple days off. Dylan went home first then he went to Jessica work. When he walk into her office. Carla look up and smile

"Dylan back from your patrol"

"Yeah, how Jessica been"

"Good she getting bigger every day"

"I've seen the photos she sent me" Carla grin

"She also said her apatite s has increase also" Dutchy said

"Well she is carrying five young ones that a lot to feed"

"True, is she free"

"Client"

"Ok so how has she been"

"I'm worried about her."

"Why... What is it"

"It the hormones. Lucky clients under stand what she going through"

"That good, Jessica, is almost sixteen weeks"

"I know that but she doesn't look it" then the door open.

Dylan look up to see a man walking out of Jessica office. He walk past Dylan with a smile on his face. Dylan watch as the guy walk out of the office then he turn to see Jessica waddling out

"Dylan" she said in shock.

Dylan eyes widen when he saw how big she has gotten "Jessica wow, you look wow amazing, your glowing"

He step ford and gave her a hug and kiss when he felt a kick. He step back and put his hands on to her stomach and felt kick again which made him smile. He look up at Jessica

"Amazing"

"It sure is and the reason why they kicking up a fuss is cause they and I are hungry"

"Let me guest raspberry cheese cakes cookies and sour cream and onion chips"

"Yes I already got the chips"

"I'll go and get the cookies, how many"

"Six"

"Sure, any thing else"

"Two Orange juice please" Dylan gave her a kiss

"I'll be right back" Then he turn around and ran out the door. Carla laugh as she turn to Jessica

"Well at least I don't have to go down stairs today, you already got him running around for you" Jessica grin

"I know he was like that when I was pregnant with my four. That one of the reasons why I love him" Jessica walk over to where the toilet is.

When Dylan return he past Carla an apple juice and cookie "Dylan how much"

"Nothing. The staff already had them waiting when I got there" Carla grin

"Thank you. Well when you by the same thing every day for five days in a row, they know"

"Is Jess in her office." Then the toilet door open and Jessica walk out closing the door.

"Are you ok" Dylan asked

"Yeah kids were sitting on my balder"

"Oh" Dylan follow Jessica into her office where she sat down and lean back in her chair.

Dylan put bag of cookies and drinks on her desk. "Thank"

"Jess what wrong, I know when some thing wrong, what is it"

"June pick some thing up in my urine tests"

"Is every thing ok" Jess smile

"Yes kidney and balder infection. She called me in last Friday morning when she received the tests. She put be on IV antibiotics for the morning and tablets for the next five days."

"Is it cleared up"

"I got to go back to the hospital on Thursday morning to drop off sample. And if I don't heard from June by lunch time then it all clear"

"And if it isn't cleared"

"it will be that is why she put me on the IV strait away since they caught it just as the infection was starting" Jessica said as she open bottle of orange juice then drank half off it at once then put it on her desk.

"Dose Sally know?"

"Yes she took me to the hospital last Friday, she stay with me. We were talking about baby names and house she found"

"That great news. Need any thing for home?"

"Nope...hang on potatoes chips"

"sour cream and onion" Jessica grin as she much on her cookie

"Yeah and pop corn"

"I'll get them, what about maturity leave?"

"I'll be working long as I can. June said that in a month time I could be put into hospital so she could monitor me on daily bases. So I still can do my work from there so long as I get plenty of rest"

"Dose Carla know"

"Yes we talk about a plan on what we going to do while I'm in hospital"

"That good. Let me know when you do go in"

"Sarah will contact you"

"Now...Christmas, should we get the kids the same thing this year"

"Money"

"Yeah"

"How about vouchers then they can spend it on what they want"

"Good idea, and the crew"

"I already got some thing for them"

"What did you get them"

"Next years calendar with the crew birth dates on it so they would know who birthday coming up"

"Calendar? What sort?"

"Remember the pictures I took of the whole crew few months back" Dylan thought about it

"Yes, that one"

"Yep. January photo is bomber since it her birthday. February Robert March Mike April the wreath for Anzac and no one birthday. May Jessica...June Chris...July is yours. Now they would know"

"Did you have to"

"Yes" she said grinning

"August is Leo. September, Kate. October Charge. November that one was a tricky one but I got Thor for November"

"Why Thor"

"Well he is Hammersley mascot plus the eleventh of November"

"Remembrance day"

"Yes"

"And December?" Jessica grin

"Different photos of the crew with some help wearing Christmas hats. There photo of Mike and Kate, Chris, Sally, Jessica, DJ, you and me kissing under the missile toe. Leo and Andy drunk while holding cup of egg nog. Becca holding Hammersley Christmas cake. With a sign...'merry Christmas Hammersley crew' Wait till you see it"

"I can't wait." Then Dylan phone rings so he got it out of his pocket and look at the text message then he look at Jessica

"Crash sail" Jessica asked

"Yes some shore leave" He close it then he bend over an gave her a kiss

"Sorry" Jessica held onto his hand

"It's ok Dylan, love you"

"Love you to" Then he gave her another kiss before walking out of her office.

When Dylan return back to Hammersley he could see that the crew was also not happy that they were ordered to crash sail.

"Hey Dutchy did you get a chance to see Jessica" Swain asked

"Yeah I was shock when I saw how big she was"

"Sally and I was planing on coming by your place tonight"

"It a shame your missing out mate"

"Yeah, how is she any way"

"Good she getting over badder and kidney infection. Besides that she good. June recons that Jess will be in hospital next month"

"Sally told me the same thing, any idea why we been crash sailed"

"no idea and it looks like we not the only one" Dylan said as they stop at the gang way plank when they notice crew from two other patrol boats were walking on to their boats

"Some thing big must be happening" Swain said

"Yeah but what" Then they turn around when forks lift showed up and trucks

"That medical supplies" Swain said when he notice some of the boxes

"We better round up the crew then"

They walk onto Hammersley and went to get change then Dutchy rounded up all the crew members then they start loading Hammersley up. While wondering what was going on at the same time. They just finish loading every thing on Hammersley when they notice NAVCOM cars showing up.

"boss, X what going on" Dylan asked when Gary and Kate got out of the car they were in.

"We taking supplies to port Moresby"

"That new Guinea" RO said

"What happen" Swain asked

"Storm hit the island four days ago they manage to get word out that they and other towns need help HMAS New Castle, and Melbourne are heading there for medical assistance. All navy boats are also helping out. We better get going" Kate said.

They all walk onto Hammersley and got ready to leave. Ten minutes later Hammersley left port and heading to Port Moresby. On the way Kate fill the crew in more about what happen.

Hammersley and the other navy boats spent three days around new guinea before returning back to cairns or Darwin or doing their patrols. Hammersley was spending three weeks on patrol. They would be back to Cairns in time for Christmas.

Dylan send e-mail to Jessica about an idea plus he let her know why crew was crash sailed. He knew he will have to wait for a few days before she could reply back. When he did get reply back he smile and reply back to her once again. When finish checking his other e-mail messages he left to get some dinner and join the crew

"Hey Dutchy what are your plans for Christmas" Two dads asked

"Spending it with my family of course. Since you are all here. Jess and I would like to invite you lot around for Christmas that is if you got nothing plan"

"Sounds great thanks is there any thing we can bring to help out" Bomber asked

"I'll let you know before we return back to Cairns"

"Ok" They talk about Christmas and what they remember the best time they hard with their families.

Dylan and Jessica e-mail each other three times a week till Hammersley return back to Cains. When they Hammersley was coming into port. Two dads pick up his binoculars and look on the wharf

"Holly crap she massive"

"What wrong" Charge asked as he walk over with his binoculars and look on the wharf him self.

His eyes almost pop out of his head "Woo. Dutchy mate when you said Jessica was big you could of said she was huge" Charge past him the binoculars. While two dads past his to bird.

Dylan smile when he saw Sally and Jessica on the wharf. "Jess isn't huge mate she beautiful" Then he turn to two dads

"Two dads, charge I wouldn't repeat what you said about Jess if you know what good for you"

"Why" Two dads asked

"You don't want to know" Then he turn around and look back on the wharf.

Once Hammersley was dock and every thing done. They all looking ford to having a few days off. When they walk off Hammersley they walk over to Sally, Chloe and Jessica.

When Dylan, Kate and swain walk onto the wharf, they saw charge and two dads talking to Jessica then they stop when they saw Jessica say some thing to them and they step ford and closer together. Then Jessica raise bother hands to their heads and knock them together while giving them the angry look

"I told them not to tell her" Dylan said

"That got to hurt" Kate said when Two dads and charge rubbing the sides of their heads.

When they were close Dylan put his bag on the ground and step ford and bend over to give Jessica a kiss. She wrap her arms around him the best she could. He could hear her crying.

"Hey it ok, they deserve it"

"I'm huge, I'm fat and ugly" Dylan pulled back and wipe her tears away

"Jess you are beautiful and I love you no matter what you look like"

"You just saying that" Then she look down

"Jess look at me" She look up at him

"I love you and you will all ways look beautiful to me. Have I ever lied to you"

"No...I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Then he gave her a kiss.

"I miss you"

"I miss you" Then he gave her one more kiss then he turn around looking at two dads and charge and shook his head at them

"I warn you both, next time listen. I know what Jess is like now you both owe her an apogee"

"Sorry Jessica" charge said

"Ah sorry Jessica you shock us when we saw you"

"Now you know if you got nothing good to say, say nothing at all" They both nodded

"Now for what you said to me and up set me which I'm not aloud to do both of you can bring the drinks on Christmas day"

"We can do that" Charge said

"Good" She open her bag and got pen and paper out she wrote down the address and past it to charge

"I ordered the drinks from here. I'll let them know that you two will be picking them up and paying for them, got it"

"Yes ma'am" charge said

"Good, Chris come here please" Swain step in front of Jessica

"Hands" he show her his hands.

She grab them and put them on her expanding stomach. He look at Jessica in confusion then he smile

"I felt a kick...and another one"

"Now talk to them let them know that your there father"

"Now"

"Now and not a word from you two" Jessica said as she pointed to charge and two dads.

Swain got on his knees and started talking to Jessica stomach while his hands were still on there. Every one smile while watching and listening to swain talk.

When he finish he stood up grinning "Thanks Jessica"

"Your welcome, now can some one help me back in the car please" Dylan help Jessica back in the car.

She sat back and relax but smiling "thanks. See you all on Sunday"

"Sure see you then, Dylan take good care of her" Kate said

"Don't worry I will" Dylan and swain got in and Sally drove away from Hammersley.

"Jess are you ok" Dylan asked

"Yes just tired. I get like this at this time of the day"

"Let's get you home and to bed"

"sounds good but I'm down stairs since I can't walk up stairs at the moment"

"I under stand" He put his hand on her shoulder. She put her's on top and gave it a squeeze.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

When they arrived home Dylan and Jessica thank them before Swain drove home. Dylan help Jessica into the house and into the bedroom where she been sleeping. Once she was change and in bed.

Dylan lay next to her while she made couple of phone calls. When finish and her cell phone on the bed side draws she turn her head and smile at him. He lean over and gave her a kiss which made her smile

"Get some rest, I'm home now"

"Thanks I'm happy that your home" Then she close her eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

Dylan watch her sleep for half an hour before getting up with out disturbing her. He walk out of the room closing the door up partly then he went to sort out her bag and had a long hot shower. Then he went to sort out the washing and his mail and did some other things around the house till Jessica woke up from her nap.

When Dylan open the door and poke his head in to check on Jessica he saw her sitting up on the edge of the bed

"Hey need some help"

"Yes, I need to pee" Dylan walk in and help Jessica to stand. He followed her into the bathroom.

"Need any help"

"Yes...panties"

"sure." Jessica lifted the dress she was wearing so Dylan could pull her underwear down then he help her to sit on the toilet

"Call me when you done" then he heard her go

"Wait here"

"Sure"

When finish Dylan help her then follow her back to bed. Once she was in and sitting up she let out her breath

"Need any thing"

"Drink, and some thing to eat"

"Well I can get you a drink what would you like"

"Apple juice thanks"

"And to eat?"

"Carla will be here in few minutes with it"

"Ok I'll be back" He lean over and gave her a kiss before walking out the room.

When he return he past her a bottle of apple juice and put another bottle on the draws with bottle water as well. Then he sat on the bed facing her while she was drinking her drink.

"Better" he asked

"Yeah. Did you get my e-mail yesterday"

"Sorry I didn't been busy with FFV and eight may days in the past couple of days. What is it about"

"Family coming here for Christmas"

"You mean"

"Yes all eight of them since we can't go down to Coomba they coming here" she said smiling

"Where are they going to stay?"

"Here of cause. Your parents are sleeping in DJ room. My parents are sleeping in our bedroom. Terri and Amy are in the other guest bedrooms. David and JJ will be sleeping down stairs"

"You got every thing work out have you?"

"Yes I have" Then they heard a car pulled up

"that would be Carla"

"I'll get it" Then he stood up and walk out the door.

He walk to the front door and open it causing Carla to jump as he turn around as she put her hand over her heart

"Dylan you startle me"

"Sorry"

"It ok Is Jessica awake"

"Sure come on in" Dylan let Carla in.

They walk down to where Jessica is "Have you got plans this Christmas"

"Yes spending it with my family. Jessica must be happy to have you home"

"Yes she is" they walk into the bedroom.

"Hi Carla"

"How are you feeling"

"Hungry" Carla laugh as she past Jessica three sub way bags

"Here you go"

"Thanks."

"I received you Christmas gifts, thank you"

"Your welcome, go on home and have a great Christmas and new year"

"I will you take care"

"I will" Dylan showed Carla out.

"That wife of your she can be full of surprises"

"Yes I know, what did she get you?"

"A large picnic basket filled with fruit, cheeses, crackers, bottle of wine, two flute glasses, and two dollars worth of petrol vouches. I was shock when I saw the vouches"

"I bet you were"

"And just before I left the office my husband called five large food parcels were drop off. It was your wife doing. I talk to her last week" They stop at the door where Dylan open it

"My husband was made redundant and the owners sure knows how to dampen every one Christmas."

"Sounds like it, did he get any redundancy pay?"

"Nothing. Fifteen others also lost there jobs and there was no gifts this year from the bosses. Sad, really sad. What made me mad was the bosses got them selves a big pay rise enough money to keep at least five, six workers for at least two years" She shook her head

"But no they rather keep the money to them selves"

"Some people are like that Carla"

"I know. You wife has done so much, I don't know how I can repay her"

"Do what you love doing best"

"I will, you have a merry Christmas Dylan" they both hug

"you to Carla" then she walk out the door

"Hey Carla what was in the food passel" Carla smile

"Turkey, chicken, ham and leg of lamb. Pavlova, cheese cake, ice cream, fruit, veges, even bon bons. There enough food for at least four plus days your wife got a good heart" She said smiling

"That I know, merry Christmas"

They wave just before Dylan close the door and walk back down and into the bedroom to see Jessica munching away happily.

"What am I going to do with you Jessica Mulholland" she look up at him while licking her lips

"Carla told you" He walk around and sat on the bed

"Yes she did, you sure know how to cheer people up"

"I got my ways. Any way she and family deserve it after what they been though and with Carla working over time in the past few weeks, a Christmas bonus" Dylan grin

"I like that" He lean over and gave her a kiss.

"So where are the kids?"

"Sarah with Ryan they gone to the movies. Kingston won't be in port till tomorrow. Connor and Grace are out Christmas shopping"

"Ah so what vouchers did you get them"

"Music and video vouches"

"Good choice"

"I even got you some thing" Jessica said as she took a bite of her roll

"Well I got you some thing"

"but you haven't been shopping...wait a minute, the package that arrived yesterday"

"Yes that one"

"Ah now the only things that need to be done is decorating"

"Which can be done when DJ get's here. So for now you enjoy your lunch while I'll go and get mt self some lunch"

"No need" she pulled out a foot long and past it to him

"Here's yours"

"Thank you" He gave her a kiss. Then he unwrap his. They talk about what been done so far for Christmas.

The next day DJ and bird showed up. Between them, Dylan, Connor, Grace and Sarah they manage to decorate the house in side and out. By the time they finish it was late afternoon. Dylan help Jessica out of bed and walk into the living room to see what they have done in there as well as the dinning area

"Wow you guys done a fantastic job"

"We please you like it Jess" Dylan put his arm around her shoulders and kiss the side of her head

"I'm hungry" Connor said making every one laugh

"Well your not the only one" Jessica said

"DJ why don't you head in to town and bring back some fish and chips for dinner"

"Sure thing dad" Dylan walk over and got his wallet out the draw and took some notes out he past them to DJ

"Here you go"

"Thanks dad, keys for the car"

"On the hook"

"Thanks Jessica want to come"

"Sure" She follow DJ out the door. Dylan turn to see Jessica walking back into the bedroom

"Why don't you kids find a couple of videos that we all can watch during dinner"

"Ok dad" Dylan follow Jessica into the bedroom and into the bathroom. When she finish in there Dylan help her into bed.

"Are you ok"

"My back hurting a bit tonight"

"Roll over and I'll give you a massage"

"Thanks"

Dylan help move the extra pillow from Jessica back then she manage to roll on to her side. Dylan sat behind her and started rubbing her back

"Is it here"

"Yeah... Hey help me move my nightie up"

"Sure"

Dylan help move Jessica night up then he went and got bottle of baby oil then return he sat behind her and put some oil on to his hands and started massaging her back

"How that"

"That feels wonderful" Jessica let out her breath as she close her eyes.

"What time are the family arriving tomorrow"

"Some time in the afternoon. I was thinking if you can cook two legs of lamb in the morning we could have cold meats and salads tomorrow night for dinner, what do you think" Jessica asked

"Sounds good what sort of salads did you have in mind?"

"Potato...pasta and lettuces salads"

"sounds good...deserts?"

"Fruit salad and ice cream"

"Are you sure there plenty of ice cream" Jessica turn her head and smile

"Yes there five, five liters in the main freezer, banana, strawberry, chocolate, vanilla and mint chocolate chip"

"Mmm my favorite"

"Of course"

"What about drinks?"

"We got enough, remember Charge and two dads are bringing the drinks on Christmas day"

"How much did you order Jess?"

"Oh about five six hundred dollars worth"

"Jess"

"What that including wine I order from new Zealand since I won't be able to have any beer or wine on Christmas day"

"Good point" Jessie turn her head back the way it was

"How dose that feel now"

"Oily" she said with a giggle

"Funny"

"It feels wonderful."

"What would you like have done tomorrow"

"A shower would be great. Sarah been helping me out the best she can but she dose find it hard to help me stand"

"Ok I'll take over while I'm home. Ok any thing else"

"Bed would need airing since I've been stuck in it most of the time"

"It can be aired while you having a shower tomorrow"

"Ok. Tomorrow morning can you get the kids to help you with cleaning the house and make the beds"

"Sure"

"I wouldn't mind being out side tomorrow for a little while if it not raining"

"You can do that while kids and I can take care of the house work"

"It a shame I can't help out"

"I know"

Dylan rub her back for a few more minutes then he went to wash his hands and return back to the bed room to help Jessica nightie and pillows. Once they were sorted out he went and got her a drink as well check on the kids who was watching a program.

So he return back in the bedroom and pass Jessica a drink as he sat down on the bed. They talk for another fifteen minutes till DJ and Bird return back with dinner.

Bird knock on the bedroom door "come in bird" Dylan said.

Jessica she open the door and walk in "Here your dinner, DJ said it better if every one get there own package. He added few more things in yours Jessica"

"Let me guest pine apple rings and onion rings"

"Yes" She past Dylan and Jessica there meals

"Thanks Jessica"

"bird kids got couple videos out they can watch them sine there nothing much on tonight"

"Grace told DJ and me when we walk in the door"

"Ok"

"Kids can have a can each with there dinner and DJ and you can have a beer if you want"

Then DJ walk in the room "Here dad" He past him an open bottle of beer

"Thanks DJ go and get your dinner before the kids get to it"

"Sure" Then they walk out of the room leaving Dylan and Jessica alone.

They talk while enjoying there meal. After wards Dylan took care of the rubbish as well check on the kids before returning back to Jessica. He help her to lie down then he join her on the bed. They talk for the next couple of hours before Jessica fell asleep.

Dylan gave her a kiss before leaving the room since only the wall lights were on but on low. He went to see what the kids were doing before he went to make him self a drink.

Hour later DJ and Bird left and kids went to bed since it was a busy day for them all and they are looking ford to seeing their aunties, uncles and grand parents. Dylan went to bed not long after.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The next morning Dylan help Jessica int the shower. He notice a shower chair in the shower when he went to turn it on. He help Jessica get undress and in to the shower before he strip his clothes off and join her. He notice that Jessica could do so much so her help her by washing her legs, feet, back when she manage with his help to sit ford a bit. her back side and any other place.

While he was doing that she was washing her hair, face and front part down far as she could go. When finish in the shower he let her do what she could before he help her to stand up. Then he quickly dry her down before walking out of the shower.

Then he help her to get dress and walk back in the bedroom where she sat down on the bed while Dylan got dress and clean up the bathroom before leaving to the washing into the laundry room then he return and help Jessica to stand up and he follow her out and into the kitchen

"What would you like for breakfast Jess?"

"Cereal and fruit thanks Dylan"

"This one" He pulled a packet out of the pantry

"Yeah June said I need more fiber"

"Ok I notice the different milk in the fridge"

"Yes it for me, kids know that, it high in vitamin D that is why I wouldn't mind being out in the sun for a while"

"sure. How about I'll help you out side and we can have our breakfast out there"

"Sounds good idea"

Dylan walk over and follow Jessica out side and over to the picnic table where he help her to sit down on one of the chairs that was under a large gazebo. He gave her a kiss before walking back in side. Jessica sat back putting her hands on her stomach while looking over the back yard.

When Dylan return he was carrying a tray. He put it down on the table then he past Jessica her breakfast before sitting down with his.

"Looks like we going to have another hot day" Jessica said

"It looks like it, I put the two legs of lamb in the oven"

"Did you put garlic and Rosemary with it"

"Yes I did it before bring breakfast out"

"Ok what the kids doing?"

"Getting their own breakfast"

"Ok" They talk about other things while enjoying their breakfast.

When finish Dylan took the tray back in side and return with a cup of coffee for him and tea for Jessica. He just sat down when they heard a motor bike

"DJ" Jessica said

"Yeah"

"He should get him self a car"

"One day he will after he paid the bike off"

"Good point"

They turn to see both DJ and Bird getting off the bike as they remove their helmets and putting them on the handles before walking over to them.

"Morning mum dad"

"Morning" bird said

"Morning DJ, Jessica, have you both had any breakfast"

"Yes we did thanks" They sat down around the table

"How are you feeling today mum"

"Good, it good to get out side"

"I bet it is, so dad what needs to be done?"

"Wait till kids finish there breakfast then we can get started"

"Sure so who coming around tomorrow"

"We not sure who coming but we know that Charge and two dads are coming and bird here" Dylan said

"Ok but you going to make sure there plenty just in case the rest of the crew show up"

"Yes we are"

"Is there any thing I can bring tomorrow" Bird asked

"We got every thing, two dads and charge are bring the drinks"

"Why are they I thought you buying them mum?"

"Two dads and charge didn't listen to Dutchy here when he warn them about what not to say to Jessica here they up set her so she knock there heads together" Bird said

"Sounds like some of two dads is rubbing off Charge" DJ said laughing

"Who knows with those two" Dylan said then the kids walk out side while talking and laughing.

"Ok kids we got lots of work to do before your aunties, uncles and grand parents get here, so for starts strip down your beds and clean your bathrooms. Leave your beads to air, move it you to DJ"

"Yes sir" he stood up

"Race ya" Then he ran towards the house with kids in tow.

"Bird can you take care of room Jess and I are in"

"Sure" Then she stood up and walk towards the house

"Any thing you need before I start on our bedroom up stairs"

"Lap top, drinks, snacks, cell phone and cordless just in case some one calls. That could keep me busy"

"I hope it not work"

"No checking my mail I haven't in the past few days"

"Ok" He stood up

"I'll be back"

"I know you will" Then he walk in side.

Few minutes later he return with tray and her lap top. "Here you go if you need me, buzz me, I'll have my phone on me"

"Ok, thanks" He gave her a kiss before returning back in side. Jessica open her lap top and turn it on.

Hour later her cell phone rings so she answer it "Hello"

"Jessica it Charge"

"Hi what wrong"

"Ah it about tomorrow"

"Yes what about it"

"Well my son just called he and my daughter are going to be coming around for Christmas. Boat Jamie on is in port for repairs. So I won't be around tomorrow"

"Andy, bring them I know Dylan would like to meet them and so do I. I know you talk a bit about them it one way for Dylan and me to get to know them"

"Are you sure"

"Yes and I know that Dylan will agree with me"

"Will you have plenty for tomorrow" Jessica laugh

"Andy trust me, there enough for two patrol boats. I always buy extra just in case. I'm always prepared for these sort of things"

"If your sure" Jessica saw Dylan through the open wash house window, she wave he over and pointed to the phone

"Yes but you will have to warn them about my condition" Dylan walk out of the house and over to her

"Don't worry I will I remember after what I said"

"And Leo"

"Yeah"

"Here Dylan, you talk to him" Then she move the phone to him

"Andy son and daughter" He took the phone from Jessica

"Morning Charge, yes your family are more than welcome here tomorrow"

"Are you sure"

"Yes Every year Jess buys enough food for two patrol boats on Christmas day" He notice Jessica grinning while munching on celery stick.

He heard charge laugh "That what she said"

"Well there you go, bring them around"

"Ok" Dylan nodded

"Drinks" Jessica said

"Hey have you and two dads got the drinks"

"Yeah Jessica could of told us how much it going to cost us"

"Now you would know for next year"

"yeah, ok I'll talk to them tonight when they arrive here"

"Ok, see you tomorrow then" Then they hung up. He put the phone on the table

"How are you feeling"

"good I need to pee" Dylan grin

"Ok" He help her up and they walk inside. Dylan telling her what been done so far.

When it was almost lunch time DJ and Bird went into town to get every one sub way for lunch while Sarah, Dylan, Grace and Connor finish their jobs. By the time they finish and gotten clean up DJ and bird return with lunch. They all sat out side having it while talking and laughing. They just finish when Dylan cell phone rings so he got it out

"It NAVCOM they want to see me"

"Any idea why"

"Yeah I think so, I'll go and have a shower before heading in" He stood up and bend over and gave her a kiss before walking in side.

"Mum what is it" DJ asked

"I'm not sure but I do know that he will tell me when he good and ready so have you all done your Christmas shopping"

"Yep" They all said

"good so Jessica any word from your parents"

"no and I guest I won't hear from them again" DJ put his arm around Jessica shoulder as she lean against him.

"Tell her the other news" Bird look at DJ then to Jessica

"Lawyers called yesterday... the rest of my great grand mothers estate has been taken care of and money has been split"

"So you know how much been left to you"

"Yes...over three million dollars" Jessica and kids were shock

"Wow that a lot of money are you going to invest it or leave it in your account"

"I haven't decided on what I'm going to do yet"

"So your leaving it in your account for now"

"Yes"

"Good for you" Then she farted

"sorry full of gas today"

"Well at least you did it out side mum" Connor said laughing

"True and they don't stink not like...Andy after having super charge burger" They all laugh

"Mum are we still having barbecue new years party this year" Grace asked

"Not sure it will depends if Hammersley is out on patrol or not"

"I hope not mum dad wasn't here for Christmas and new year last year" Sarah said

"Yes I know. At least he home for Christmas this year"

"Yeah mum are you going to make that special sauce for the barbecue?" Connor asked

"Sure am"

"Including the super charge sauce" Bird ask grinning

"Yep I want to find out how many socks and brains I'm going to blow off this...next year"

"I don't know if Charge is going to have another super charge burger again" bird said

"He might, we shall see"

They talk and laugh with Jessica put her fingers in her mouth and blew a wolf whistle at Dylan who was walking out side in his uniform

"Who is that hot smoking good looking hunk of a sailor" Jessica said

"He my hero" Bird said causing all of them to laugh.

"Hello sailor"

"Jess"

"Yes Dylan" she said grinning. He shook his head

"I'm off to NAVCOM then I'll head to the airport"

"Ok drive carefully"

"I will" He give her a kiss before turning around and walking to the garage

"I love it when he in uniform it such a ..." then she turn to her kids

"Ok" She cough

"It turns you on mum" DJ said grinning causing them all to laugh

"Yes and I can't help it he always do look hot and sexy in one"

"Mum that TMI" Sarah said as she screw her face up

"What about you and Ryan. Has he decided on what he going to do next year"

"Yes and I'm not saying till tomorrow"

"Ok have you decided on what you going to do Sarah"

"Yes and you can wait till tomorrow" She said grinning

"Ok so the house is clean the lamb cook and the salads are done for tonight. So there nothing much to do then"

"nope. But I don't know about you guys I'm going for a swim" DJ said

"Sounds good to me" bird said

"Go on then, and can one of you bring me out a drink, my sun glasses and book"

"Sure mum" Sarah said as they kids stood up and ran in side. Jessica grin as she watch them run into the house.

Two hours later Jessica turn to see Dylan driving up and into the garage.

"Kids they here" She called out since they were in the swimming pool.

Then she turn her head around and smile when she saw them get out of the SUV.

"Hey sis how are you"

"I'm good David how about your self"

"I'm good"

"Dylan"

"Yeah"

"I need hand up"

"Ok" He walk over to her

"Are you ok"

"Bathroom"

"Ok"

"And to see the look on the family faces"

"Need a hand there Dylan" JJ asked

"Nope I got her" They watch as Dylan help Jessica to stand up

"It a shame I don't have a camera with me" Jessica said then she turn around with a smile on her face

"Hi guys" She laugh when she saw the shock looks on there faces

"Jessica your big as a house" David said

"Gee thanks" Then she turn around and walk into the house

"David I told you to watch what you say, your lucky she didn't walk over to you and clip the back of your head" Dylan said as he turn around and follow Jessica into the house.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"last time some one commented of the Jessica size, well there was two of them she knock her heads together" Bird said as she walk over to the table with towel around her waist

"Well she is"

"You got a lot to learn uncle JJ especially what to say and what not to say to a pregnant women like mum at the moment" DJ said

"What is that surprise to mean"

"Hormones" Bird said

"Oh, I screw up"

"Big time, no wounder you haven't got a girlfriend" DJ said as he step ford to give his grand parents a hug

"Hi grand ma...Grand pa"

"Hi DJ will Jessica be ok"

"In time the pregnancy taking it toll on mum"

"But is she ok"

"yes with dad around plus she not aloud to stress out her doctor is a bit worried at the moment with her blood pressure and with what uncle JJ said to her isn't good for her or the babies. But dad will take care of her"

"Dylan told us on the way here about how she doing. So where are we sleeping"

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room."

"I'll get us some drinks" Sarah said after giving them all a hug

"Uncle JJ you lucky mum hasn't given you tooth brush jobs" Grace said

"I'm glad to" They walk into the house while talking.

DJ show them where they are all sleeping while Sarah and Bird went to get drinks. Sarah notice bird was getting couple of packets of biscuits, sour cream and onion chips and chicken chips out. She put the chips in bowls and biscuits on a plates

"What that for?"

"Afternoon tea" Then she pick up a bowl

"Jessica snack" Sarah laugh

"Don't forget..."

"Getting it now" Jessica walk over to the fridge and got out the dip.

Sarah sorted out the drinks. Once done they carry the trays out side and onto the table. They turn to see Dylan and Jessica walking back out side.

"How are you feeling mum"

"I'm ok Sarah, DJ showing every one where they are sleeping"

"Yeah and he was telling uncle JJ off"

"I bet" Dylan help Jessica to sit down then bird pass her a cold drink

"thanks Jessica"

"Grace told JJ 'uncle JJ you lucky mum hasn't given you tooth brush jobs'" Dylan and Jessica laugh

"Not a bad idea" Jessica said grinning then she was eying the chips.

Dylan saw what she was looking at and pick up the bowl and move it to the edge of the table so Jessica could reach them

"Thanks Dylan where the..." Dylan pick up the dip and move it next to the bowl

"Thanks" They watch as Jessica munch on chip and dip happy.

When the others walk back out side and over to the table they raise their eye brows when they saw what Jessica was eating

"Gee sis if you..." Terri whack JJ at the back of his head

"Thanks Terri"

"Any time, so how are you besides happy and hungry"

"I'm good" They all sat down

"JJ one wrong smart remark like you were just about to say I'll make you clean every toilet in the house"

"I can handle that" he said smiling

"with a tooth brush" then he face fell

"You got to be joking. Dylan tell me she joking"

"Nope Jessica never jokes when it comes to tooth brushes" Dylan said smiling at his brother in law

"Your in trouble uncle JJ" Connor said

"Yeah I guest I am" They talk and laugh for the rest of the afternoon.

That night Bird help Dylan with dinner. Since it was a warm night out side they decided to have it out side. Bird was telling ever one about the jokes she play on two dads which cause every one to laugh.

"Dylan if Jessica and two dads ever get together on a joke look out" James said

"Don't I know it dad. But at the moment she to busy getting her revenge on him"

"Sounds like it alright"

Couple hours later DJ and bird left to return to their flats while every one else went to bed since it was going to be a busy day the next day.

The next morning Jessica just finish her breakfast in bed when her cell phone rang. She look at the caller ID and smile so she answered it

"Merry Christmas Becca"

"Merry Christmas Jessica."

"What can I do for you"

"Ah I know this is short notice, can I bring a guest with me. That is if you got enough food" Jessica smile

"Yes Becca you can bring Pete with you"

"What, how...how did you know" Jessica laugh

"Remember the night we all first met"

"Yes"

"I saw the way you reacted when he showed up and they way you two were looking at each other and you both left at the same time."

"Oh dose Dutchy know"

"He saw the same thing even if you were trying to hide it"

"Oh, ok is there any thing you want us to bring"

"Just your selves and gifts. Dylan and I are going to wait till every one here before opening up presents"

"Ok who doing the cooking, Pete and I could come and help"

"No every thing under control between Dylan, Sarah and two mum's I think that enough"

"I suppose, we will be there in an hour" Then she giggle

"Make that two ...Pete behave your self...I'm talking to Jessica... no not bird...yes now behave you self...Sorry about that Jessica" Jessica was grinning

"It ok I'll let you go and deal with Pete and see you both later" Then they hung up.

She lean back against the pillows while rubbing her explaining stomach when Dylan walk in

"Hey your finish"

"Yeah we got an extra guest coming"

"Who?"

"Pete"

"Who Pete" Jessica thought about it

"Buffer crew calls him"

"Ah yeah I remember seeing him last month, did he call"

"Nope Becca called" She said grinning

"So those two"

"Yep and from what I could hear in the back round he was in the mood"

"Mood" Jessica raise her eye brows

"Oh that mood"

"Yes" She said laughing

"So ready for a shower"

"Yes, how things in the kitchen"

"Good Sarah and two mums are talking about Ryan so I'm leaving them to it"

"Ok" Dylan help Jessica up and into the bathroom.

Couple hours later every one shown up except for DJ and bird. Every one was out side under the large mar key that James, John, Dylan, JJ and David put up that morning. Bomber and Pete were the second to last ones to show up. The crew cheer when they saw Pete.

"Hey mate we didn't know you were invited" Charge said

"I invited him and Jessica said it was ok"

"You should of call me mate" Jessica try not to laugh

"Mum are you alright" Sarah asked then Jessica burst out laughing then she wave her hand around

"Sorry"

"What so funny" Kate asked

"Ask Becca" Every one turn to her

"What?" She look confuse then she look at Jessica who was grinning

"Phone call this morning"

"Oh, that"

"Care to tell us bomb" Two dads asked

"you guys don't get it" Jessica said

"No" Charge asked

"let me put it this way. I think Pete would rather be sleeping in Becca bed than Andy bed" Every one eyes widen

"What buffer mate you and bomber" Charge said

"A year, we been keeping it a secret"

"Not a secret now" Jessica said

"Have you to ever..." mike asked

"No sir I saw bomber here two months after I left Hammersley she was having a coffee in the mall she ask me to join her and we started seeing each other when both boat are in at the same time"

"It must be hard for you both hardly seeing each other" Terri asked

"It was and when we do get together we spend it much time together" Bomber said as she sat down next to Pete.

"I thought you and Nav would be together" Charge asked Pete

"No mate I'm only there as a friend"

"Have you seen Nav?" Kate asked

"Yeah last month, she fine, she still misses ET"

"It been three years" Mike said

"I know she still haven't come to terms that he really gone"

"I should talk to her" mike said

"I don't think what ever you got to say will help sir"

"I bag a differ buffer, I know what she going through"

"You do sir" Two dads asked

"yeah..." Kate put her hand in his.

"When I was doing my officer training, I met and fell in love with midshipmen who I met during training. when I did my gap year on Hammersley and she was on Childers, we dated and got engage five years later after my promotion. Every thing was fine. We plan on our wedding. Every thing was fine till... the day of our wedding...it was suppose to be the happiest day of my life." he look down

"X do you know what happen" Charge asked

"Yes he told me" Mike lifted his head

"Abby she was on her way to the church with her father... the limo that they were in was hit by speeding car that the police was chasing. It went through a red light and into the back of the limo... both father and daughter were killed on in pack...So was the driver of the stolen car." Every one was shock

"Gee boss sorry to hear that I...we didn't know" Two dads said

"Not many do...after that day I concentrated on my career till ten years ago I was ordered to teach a course at Watson bay." He turn to Kate then back to every one

"That where I met midshipmen McGregor. It was before my promotion to lieutenant commander. Kate challenge me she thought she knew it all" Kate grin at the memory

"When I meet Abby I get the shivers down my back every time and the arguments we have during training, she drove me crazy. With Kate here she did more than that, she got under my skin. She challenger me in every thing during and even after classes. By the end of the course I was falling in love with her. Yes we dated after the course but I ended it between us. I couldn't risk not only her career but after what happen to Abby, I couldn't go through that again"

"Till five years ago I was transferred on to Hammersley. Six months later when we had shore leave I went to see Mike to talk. He was drunk at home. He told me about Abby, every thing that happen and that day I went to see him. if she was alive they would have been married for fifteen years to the date"

"I will miss Abby, she is my past... Kate is my future"

"Mike I'm please you share with us about what happen and your right you can help Nav to move on" Jessica said

"Thanks"

"Dylan can you give DJ a call. I'm worried he and Jessica should have been here hour ago" Jessica said

"Sure" He got his phone out and called DJ

"DJ where are you... What..." He look at Jessica

"They fine" He said when he cover the mouth piece

"Yeah... Are they ok... Alright son you should of called... Alright see you and bird when you get here...Ok I'll let every one know... Ok son" Then he hung up

"Dylan what happen" Jessica ask

"Relax they are fine, they witness a car accident on there way here. Both bird and DJ help out at the scene till the police fire service and paramedics arrive. Then they were taken to the police station to give their statements then return back to the sense to show the police where they were every thing then they return back to the flats to get clean up and change before coming here. They were just leaving the flats when I called"

"Was any one killed?" mike asked

"No a car ran a red light and plod into another car. Lucky they all were wearing seat belts. The driver of the car that ran red light suffered a heart attack and collapsed behind the wheel"

"What about the ones in the other car?"

"Scratches from the flying glass and shock. The heart attack victim it unknown if he going to be ok or not"

"Who wants a drink" Charge asked as he stood up

"Yes thanks mate" Buffer said

"Same here" bomber said

"Jessica"

"Thanks, Sarah you want to go and bring out some snack"

"your hungry mum" Sarah asked

"Yes"

"Ok" She ran into the house while charge went to get the ones who wanted a drink then return since the drinks were in cooler

"I'll go and check on the meat and veges" Dylan said as he stood up and walk in side.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"So Pete how many days shore leave have you got?" Jessica asked just as charge past her a drink

"Till the second of next month"

"So you spending time with Becca then"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well you all welcome to new years party next week to help bring the new year in"

"thanks, can we bring any thing to help out" charge asked

"Sure we can talk about it later, oh it a barbecue next week"

"Are you going to be making your special sauce" Charge asked

"Yes charge I'll be making my super charge sauce" Every one laugh

"Charge mate bomber told me about what happen, was it that hot"

"buffer mate you should try it"

"NO" bomber said

"Why not" Pete asked looking at bomber

"If you eat it you will be sleeping on the couch" Every one laugh

"Oh yeah I for got about that part"

"don't worry I'll be making mild and hot barbecue sauces"

"That good" Two dads said

"Jessica are you ok" Swain asked when he notice her discomfort

"Yeah I get some days June said it ok, one of you kids pushing against my spine when he or she moving around and decided to kick me"

"Ok" Jessica move around in her seat

"Jessica are you sure you don't look to comfortable"

"I'm fine mum kids moving around, when they move I got to move as well. It last for few minutes then they will settle down"

"Are you sure"

"Yes mum I will know when they settle down"

"How would you know" Charge asked

"You will all know...Ow that bloody hurt" She rub her side

"Jessica what wrong"

"Your son or daughter thinks my kidney is a foot ball swain"

"Oh"

"They starting to..." Then she farted

"Settle sorry"

"So long as it not a stinker Jessica" Two dads said causing every one to laugh

"Nope unless I eat some thing gassy"

Then Sarah and Dylan walk back out side carrying trays with them

"Good snacks here" Jessica said as she rub her hands together

"Every thing alright out here" Dylan ask ash he put tray on the table and start passing bowls around

"Your wife farted mate" Charge clip back of two dads head Dylan turn to Jessica

"kids on the move again"

"yeah and one of them kick my kidney and the other my back"

"again, gee Swain what is my wife carrying a rugby team in there" Every one laugh

"don't know mate"

"Chloe was like that when I was carrying her. She was very active especially when Chris was home" Swain grin

"At least she didn't turn out to be a frog like Charge thought she was" Swain said causing every one to laugh

"Well it did from the scan he show me"

"If you ever call these kids I'm carrying frogs Andy I'm sure Dylan will find a tooth brush job for you to do" Jessica said

"I won't" he raise his hands up.

"Good" Then she put a chip in her mouth.

Ten minutes later every one heard DJ and bird showing up. When they walk around the corner they were holding hands.

"Sorry we are late"

"I told them"

"Ok merry Christmas every one" DJ said as he walk over and gave her mum a hug and patted her stomach while bird gave Dylan a hug. Then they walk around giving others a hug or shake of hand before getting them selves a drink.

"Jessica, DJ, Dylan and I got a Christmas surprise for you"

"You have"

"Turn around" Dylan said. DJ and bird turn around to see who was walking out side

"Grandma, grand dad" She ran over to them and gave them a hug.

"This is a surprise, what are you doing here"

"Merry Christmas to you Jessica"

"Sorry I'm shock" Then she saw her aunties, uncles and cousins Bird eyes widen when she saw who was there. She gave them all a hug and DJ hug the women and shake the guys hands.

"I'm shock but happy"

"You can thank DJ, Dylan and Jessica, it was there idea of inviting us" Bird turn to DJ and gave him a hug and kiss

"You like your Christmas surprise"

"yes I do, thank you" Then they kiss once more. Then they walk back over to the tables are and sat down except for DJ.

"Can I have every one attention" DJ yelled out every one turn to him

"I've got announcement to make"

"What is it DJ" Dylan asked

"This" He step ford and held on to Jessica hand and pull her up. Then he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Jessica when I first met you at the pub over a year ago you were... the most beautiful young women I ever lay my eyes on. And over time when we got to know each other I was falling in love with you. When I ask you to be my girl friend, I was nervous till you said yes. That was the happiest days of my life. You told me things that you never told any one, you trusted me like I trusted you. I love you Jessica bird" Then he got down on one knee which cause Jessica eyes to widen. Dylan held on to Jessica hand as every one watch.

"Jessica with your family minus you know who... Blessing and in front of our family and friends who are here today" Then he open the box with his hand

"Will you Jessica bird agree to marry me and become my wife" Jessica started to cry

"Yes" she nodded DJ manage to get the ring out of the box and slip it onto her finger.

Then he stood up and they hug and kiss then they turn to every one

"Well mate" Charge asked

"I said yes, we getting married" Bird said every one yelled and cheered. Every one got up and congratulated them.

Bird walk over to Jessica "Congratulation Jessica"

"Did you know about this"

"Your family yes DJ spoke to me about it three months ago I ask why he said it will be a Christmas surprise. Dylan and I though it might be Christmas purpose but we weren't sure till now"

"He like his father with it come to surprises"

"That is so true, may I" Bird show Jessica the ring.

"Lovely ring"

It was round point fifty carrot diamond with point thirty three carrot round diamond on each side set in white gold. The band was white gold with yellow gold edging on the out side and yellow gold on the in side.

Then Jessica look up at bird "Do you like it"

"i love it. Couple months ago we were looking in different jeweler's shops, looking at different necklaces he ask what sort I like. I show it one it was in white and yellow gold...I thought it was necklace he was going to get me for Christmas"

"Well now you know. He to sneaky for his own good" Bird laugh

"Yeah" Bird jump when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle

"DJ"

"Yes" He kiss her neck

"You to sneaky" He let go so she could turn around and wrap her arms around his neck

"Is that right" He said as he wrap his arms around her waist then he gave her a kiss. Then he turn to his mom with a smile on his face

"you are differently like your father DJ and I don't mean your looks" DJ smile

"I know I'm chip off the old block"

"You said it and I'm happy for you both"

"Thank mum"

"Now you can go in side and call your grand parents"

"Mum they here"

"New Zealand"

"Oh yeah I should"

"Go on" Dylan gave bird a kiss before he turn around and walk in side the house.

"I suppose you and DJ will want to pay for the wedding your selves" Jessica said as bird sat down next to her

"I'm not sure, I guest so. If so the money no problem"

"It might be if DJ wants to pay half"

"I guest your right, plus the list of who to invite"

"Well I don't know about your side of the family but my side there would at least...three hundred and fifty plus family, that just from new Zealand. Then there at least one hundred and fifty on Dylan side, then there Kingston and Hammersley crew and friends so we talking at least six hundred that not including your side"

"Six hundred" Bird said in shock

"Yes if there a family wedding all the rally's show up for it and my new Zealand family, they love to party" Bird thought about what Jessica said

"Your wedding"

"Yes that would give you an idea" then she wiggle her finger so bird lean closer

"and knowing my parents and Dylan's they would be making their home brew for the day"

"They wouldn't" Jessica nodded

"Soon as they know when the wedding going to be" Then Dylan walk over to them

"Talking about the wedding already"

"Number Dylan"

"Yeah it will be a big one"

"That what I told Jessica, we could be looking at about eight hundred"

"Eight hundred... New Zealand relatives"

"Yes"

"Oh boy they sure like to party they do"

"That is what I was telling Jessica here and we know what our fathers going to be doing"

"No what"

"Home brew" Dylan laugh

"Oh yeah. They will be doing that alright"

"Dylan can you help me up"

"Sure" Dylan help Jessica up just as Kate walk over to them

"Every thing alright" Kate asked

"Yeah, bathroom"

"Ok" Dylan and Jessica walk towards the house and in it. While every one talk and laugh.

When Jessica and Dylan walk out of the bathroom they could see DJ still talking on the phone

"Mum here you want to talk to her... Sure and merry Christmas grand dad" He walk over and past the phone to Jessica

"Family what to know when the wedding"

"They sure don't waist any time... hi grand dad... Yeah it is amazing... Yes she is... Dylan works with her... Yeah on Hammersley" DJ walk out side leaving Jessica and Dylan to talk to her grand father.

Twenty minutes later Jessica and Dylan walk out side since it was almost lunch time.

Swain was there to help her to sit down "Thanks" she let out her breath.

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I spoke to my grand parents in New Zealand. They want to know when the wedding is so the rallies could fly over for it"

"That will take time and money to save up for"

"It will alright" Jessica rubs her stomach

"They know you close by"

Swain put his hand on her stomach and felt the movement which made him smile. Then he move his hand back.

"They know who daddy is"

"Yep and they sure let me know when they hungry"

"Well lunch will be out soon"

"I know. Then after lunch we all can open our gifts"

Swain turn when Grace, Connor, Sarah, DJ and bird walk out side carrying plates, knifes and forks. While they were setting them up Sally, Kate, two dads, Charge and Mike started bring out the plates of hot foods, gravy's, sauces and open bottles of new Zealand grape juice

"I'll go and see if they need any help in side" Swain said before walking towards the house.

Few minutes later every one was sitting down. Dylan stood up "On behalf of my loving wife i would like to make a toast. To my son and bird congratulations on your engagement. Merry Christmas to every one here" Then he pick up his wine glass and raise it

"Merry Christmas to family and friends"

"Merry Christmas" They all say as they raise their glasses then took a sip of their drinks

"So help your selves and save some room for desert" Then he sat down as every one started to help them selves.

Jessica and Dylan pulled the first Christmas cracker. Then the others did as well There was Christmas music playing in the back rounds.. Charge laugh when he saw what two dads got

"Hey Dutchy mate if you need you toilets clean two dads could do them for you"

"Why that" Dylan asked

"In two dads cracker was a mini tooth brush" They all laugh.

Dylan and Jessica could see every one was having a great time talking laughing. Jessica notice DJ was texting to some one then she notice Sarah was also texting to some one.

Dylan turn to Jessica who was looking around the large table. He put his knife down and put his hand on her lap. She turn to him and smile

"Are you ok you hardly touch your lunch"

"Sorry, miles away"

"Care to share"

"Sarah and DJ are texting to some one" Dylan turn to Sarah and DJ.

He just answer his phone since it was on vibrate. He grin and show Bird, her eyes widen then she put done her knife and fork then took the phone from DJ and started texting back to the person. DJ look over and try not to laugh at what bird was typing then she past it back to him and then pointed to his lunch.

He lean over and whisper some thing in her ear which cause her to slap his arm and he chuckle. Then they pick up their knifes and forks and carry on eating till his cell phone rang.

Bird quickly put her knife down and pick up the phone and check the message then she turn it off and put it back on the table then she pick up her knife and carry on eating.

Jessica look down at her plate then she started eating her lunch then Dylan carry on eating his. After every one enjoy their main meal they decided to wait for a bit before having desert.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

While waiting. Every one help take the dishes in side and walk back out side with more drinks. When DJ and bird walk back out side they walk over to the edge of the section where flower garden and bench seat is. They sat down with his arm around her shoulder while they talk as well looking at the text messages.

Jessica look over at them as they talk and laugh at a text message that DJ received. Dylan walk over to the table carrying bottle of beer and glass of juice for Jessica.

"Hey" She turn to Dylan as he sat down passing the drink to her

"Thanks"

"Are you sure your ok"

"Yeah it hard to believe how much DJ grown up"

"True, we brought our kids up the right way"

"Even if it the navy way. At least they know from right to wrong"

"True, next year he turns twenty, our twentieth wedding anniversary and who knows a wedding"

"True and birth of these kids"

"What a year it going to be"

"True"

Hour later they all sat down to desert "Mmm Jessica what is this this" Bomber asked as she raise her spoon so Jessie could see it

"It called a pavlova"

"I've heard of them but never trying one it yummy who made it"

"I did" Sarah said smiling

"Any chance of having recipe"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Every one enjoyed their desert when they heard a car pulled up and car door close. Jessica and Dylan turn to each other

"Are you expecting any one" Jessica asked

"No, you?"

"No" Then they turn around to see who it was.

"Hi every one, merry Christmas"

"Ryan, what are you doing here" Mike said

"Sarah invited me around"

"Ok" Ryan walk over and gave Mike a hug.

"Dose Maxine know your here"

"Yeah mum knows she said she was going around to see a friend this afternoon since I was coming here"

"Ok" Then Ryan gave Kate a hug then he walk around to where Sarah is.

She stood up and turn to Ryan as he gave her a hug and kiss before sitting down next to her and putting a bag down under the table

"Ryan would you like some desert as you can see there plenty" Jessica said

"Thanks...wow some spread you got here and it look great. Jessica, DJ congratulations on your engagement"

"Thanks Ryan" bird said

"Did Sarah text you" DJ asked

"Yeah she did, I almost fell off my chair when I saw her text message. I ask her if she was joking. She said she wasn't"

"Well now you know it true" Sarah said as she past him her empty plate so he starting to help him self while every one talk while Ryan enjoy the desert.

Half an hour later and Jessica return back from the bathroom all the deserts and dishes were taken in side and every thing sorted out. Then Dylan, Connor, Sarah, Grace, DJ, Bird and four others walk out side carrying Christmas gifts.

They walk around pasting out every one their gifts. Then the went back in side to help get the rest out side. Once every one got their Christmas gifts they all start ripping the paper off.

Dylan got Jessica her favorite perfume and a voucher from Victoria secrets. She got him his favorite after shave and voucher from the men's department store. They open the gifts from their kids, it was tee shirts with their names on them.

They watch as every one else open their gifts.. bomber was the first one to see the calendar she look though it and laugh as the Christmas one. She show Pete he laugh

"What so funny" Charge asked bomber show him

"Who got you that?"

"I don't know there was no name, hey I think you all got the same" then they rip the paper off their calendar to see it was the same. They look though their while smiling.

"Wait a minute I recognized this photo" Two dads said then he turn to grinning Dylan and Jessica

"It was you two"

"Now you know" Dylan said

"I like it" Pete said

"Thanks Pete" Jessica said

"Swain open yours to your birth month" Jessica said.

Every one turn to swain as he took the paper off his and went through it till he saw an envelope. He pick it up and look at the writing

"What dose it say" charge asked

"Merry Christmas to the Blake family from Hammersley crew" Then he open it up and pulled out a piece of paper

"To Chris and Sally waiting for you both in Mulholland garage is" Swain stop in shock Sally cover her mouth in shock.

DJ was was next to Swain lean over "In the Mulholland garage is" the look around then back to the note

"Five bassinets, five cribs, sextuplets stroller, two changing tables, five car seats, ten twenty four pack of cotton diapers, fifteen baby bottles, ten blankets, fifteen set of sheets for bassinets and cribs, five mobiles, baby monitors and check February month" Every one was shock. Sally flip back to February and saw a note she pick it up

"It's paint voucher and note...say next time we are in port, Swain, Sally, Chloe you three are going away to Sydney for two days complemented from swain police buddies...Leave house keys with commander Flynn. From Hammersley crew and police force"

"I don't know what to say...thank you all of you"

"It was Jess doing mate"

"thank you Jessica you done to much" Sally said

"I knew thing would be tight between now and when these" She patted her stomach

"Are born. Plus with the baby stuff I know couple of great business who are my clients. As for the police I went and spoke to them three months ago about a client you know Doug Church"

"Yes I do we went through the academy together"

"I said to him that I was helping you and Sally out in the baby department and ask when I was due, I told him I was carry quintuplets he fell off his chair" Swain laugh

"He ask if there was any thing you and Sally needed. I said I think there is... we keep in contact over the next month. He spread the word. Then he showed up in my office three weeks ago him and Jim Thomas" Swain nod knowing him

"They spoke to you old buddies and they put a collection together. Plus one of them who sister works for the paper. Well he told her about you two and that I'm helping out. She want to do a news article on you both after the kids are born and have a photo of you three with the quins. I told Jim that you would get in contact with him since it was up to you and sally"

"Thank for telling us Jessica, Sally and I will talk about it"

"Sure"

"Hey swain if you do go a head you will be famous" Two dads said

"No I wont"

"Swain think about it...wife and mother of two Australian heroes carrying you and Sally children"

"Two dads that enough" mike said

"Yes sir"

"Ok to change the subject and lime light to Sarah and Ryan. Care to tell us all what your plans are for the future" Ryan and Sarah look at each other then to every one around the table

"I've been excepted in the navy as officer cadet, I start my training next month"

"Good on you Ryan, dose Maxine knows?"

"No, not yet"

"Congratulation Ryan" Jessica said then the others did as well.

"Sarah"

"I'm also joining the navy as a chef and medic"

"I'm prod of you Sarah"

"Thanks dad" They all talk and congratulated both Ryan and Sarah joining the navy.

Dylan turn to Jessica "Hey are you ok"

"Yeah, I still can't believe Sarah is following you in your foot steps"

"Not quiet my foot steps"

"I know. But it will be hard on Ryan and Sarah when they start training"

"True" he held onto her hand and brought it up to his lips and kiss it.

"We got announcement to make" DJ said when he and bird stood up. Every was was looking at them

"We set a date for the wedding"

"Already" Emma said

"Yes grand ma we talk about it and we decided on...seventh of may next year"

"That four days after mum and dad wedding anniversary" Sarah said

"We know it a good time cause you and Ryan would of done your training and with some of new Zealand family live on dairy farms it would be a good timing since there cows would be dry up for couple of months" DJ said

"How do you know that" Swain asked

"My great grand father told me when a good time he sat from end of April to June" DJ said

"it would give every one a chance to save up for the wedding and book hotels" Bird said

"Grand ma, grand dad" DJ said as he look at Dylan parents

"Jessica and I we would like to get married out on your farm"

"Are you sure" DJ and bird look at each other then back to them

"Yes we are sure grand dad"

"what about money for the wedding?" Dylan asked

"Couple months ago Jessica and I went halves in lotto ticket, we won over a million dollars. We going to use it towards a deposit on a house and for the wedding"

"You can have your wedding out on the farm"

"Thanks grand dad" Then he turn to his other grand parents

"Don't worry we haven't forgotten you" Every one chucked

"We would like to have our wedding photos taken in your flower garden grandma"

"I would like that"

"Thanks" Then they sat down again

"DJ are you going to invite your crew mates to the wedding?" Pete asked

"Yes why" Pete and bomber look at each other then back to DJ. Bird eyes widen

"Oh no, not good"

"Jessica what wrong" DJ asked.

She turn to him "Hammersley and Kingston crew at our wedding, not good" DJ eyes widen

"That can be a problem"

"Not really" every one turn to Jessica.

"What do you mean mum"

"They can come to the wedding with strict rules...one of them is no jokes and I'm warn you Hammersley crew and you Pete" Pete was grinning

"Now if I find out that you or some one from Kingston play and sort of jokes on each other at the wedding there would be whole tour of tooth brush containerizes. You all will be leaving your navy jokes here in cairns you are not to take them to Cooma under stand"

"Yes ma'am" Charge said then the others agree

"Leo" she look at him

"Yes ma'am

"You better" he nodded

"Good, Dylan can you help me to stand"

"Sure." Dylan help Jessica to stand up

"Now eat, drink and I'm sure you Hammersley crew are starting to plan DJ bucks night" They laugh

"Oh no, no bucks night"

"Mate you got to have a bucks night" Ryan said Just and Jessica and Dylan walk towards the house as they heard every one laughing.

When they return to see every one talking, laughing, snacking and drinking for the rest of the afternoon. Connor and Sarah got out some back yard games sets and got them set up. Some of bird family and Hammersley crew were playing them while talking and having heaps of fun at the same time.

Later that evening every one left since it was getting late. Jessica invited them all around the next day to help eat the left overs which they all excepted.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

The next morning Jessica walk out to the kitchen and sat down in a chair while the others were having breakfast

"How are you feeling mum"

"Good and hungry"

"Here you go" Dylan past Jessica her breakfast

"Thanks honey" He gave her a kiss before returning back to the kitchen.

"What are we going to do today?" David asked

"Finish off yesterday lunch" Dylan said

"How about we all go down to the beach" Jessica said

"That a good idea" Sarah said

"What about you Jess" Dylan said as he walk over and sat down next to her

"i can sit down and watch you lot play foot ball, it one way to work off yesterday lunch and work up today's lunch at the same time"

"Why not" David said

"Might as well let the crew know" Dylan said

"After breakfast" Jessica said.

They talk about other things for twenty minutes when they heard a motor bike. They knew it was DJ and bird. When they walk into the kitchen they were smiling

"Morning" DJ said

"Morning DJ, Bird"

"What in the back pack" Jessica asked

"Our change of clothes, towels, sun tan lotion. Sarah text us about this morning plans" DJ said

"Ok"

"I've already send a text to Charge, he will let the others know and I've already seen two dads, he said to let him know where and what time, he will be there"

"Normal place in an hour" Dylan said Jessica got her phone out and send two dads a text.

"Dad is it alright if some of my friends join us" DJ asked

"Sure they welcome"

"Thanks" then he got his phone out and started texting him self.

Bird saw who he was texting "DJ, no" Every one look at bird

"Jessica what wrong" Jessica asked

"He texting his crew mates"

"Why what wrong with my crew mates"

"DJ Hammersley, Kingston...mascots remember" Dylan thought about it

"Oh to late"

"Jessica care to tell us what going on" David asked

"Remember what I told you yesterday about the two crew"

"Oh yeah. Well I'm sure sis here will give both crews some rules after you you never argue with a pregnant women aye sis"

"To right" they all laugh.

Hour later they arrived at the beach in to cars and taxi van. They all got out and walk down to where they could hear other voices. Soon as they were on the beach they walk down to where they saw both Kingston and Hammersley crew.

Dylan was next to Jessica holding her hand as they took their time. They saw the shock look on the Kingston crew faces.

"They look shock" Dylan said

"Yeah" When they were close

"Every on this is my mother Jessica Mulholland and you all know my dad. Mum this is my crew mates"

"Hi"

"Mrs Mulholland ma'am when D two told us how big you were, he wasn't joking it a honor to meet you, I'm dingo"

"please to meet you dingo and it Jessica" They shook hands.

"merry Christmas" he said

"Merry Christmas"

"D two also warn us to watch what we say to you on you size ma'am, some of us are suffering from yesterday Christmas lunch"

"I'm sure you and your crew mates don't want another headache"

"no ma'am. My sister she was pregnant three times and she gave couple of crew black eye cause of there remarks"

"I hope they learn after that"

"Yeah I think so" Jessica grin then DJ introduce Jessica to the rest of the crew.

Jessica could see what was happening between the two crews "Can I have every one attention" Jessica said

"Now this is a day of fun, ok I would like to see both crews get on well your not in uniform and it a holiday so please get on well together or you will have me to deal with" She gave them a look that telling them to behave

"Yes ma'am" they all said

"Good now go and play nice" They turn and ran back over to where the others are.

Dylan and Jessica walk over to where Sally, Chloe and their mothers are. Dylan got the chair set up and help Jessica to sit down since a gazebo and table was set up with two chilli bins full of drinks was under the table. He put Jessica bag down next to her with the strap over the arm of the chair

"Will you be ok" he asked

"Yes I will now go and have fun"

"Yes ma'am" He gave her a kiss before turning around and ran over to where the crew is

"there some one missing" Abby said

"Becca... and Mike. Kate here"

"Perhaps bomber got better things to do with her self this morning Jessica" Jessica grin

"Mum we don't know what Becca dose on her shore leave. Any way here they come"

"Hey bomber, buffer mate care to help us, Kingston crew kicking our asses" Two dads yelled out

"Why not" They walk over to where Jessica is

"Morning" bomber said

"Morning bomber late night last night" Jessica said giving her a wink

"May be" she said grinning then she put her bag down and turn around and ran over to where the crew is.

"I recon it more than a late night she had"

"Mum" Jessica said smiling. They watch every one having fun in running around.

Hour later Kate walk over and sat down "Had enough Kate"

"Yeah"

"Where Mike?"

"He at home... Nikki flew up this morning, they talking, which is a good thing"

"Did you know that she was flying up?"

"No, bomber called her last night. And this morning she arrived on our door step just before we were leaving to come here. She told us that bomber call her last night. She talk to her and buffer. They suggested that she comes up here and talk to Mike since he knows what she going though."

"That good of them"

"It is" They watch the crew as they run after Dylan who got the ball till he ran and put the ball on the ground. She then throw the ball to bomber as he jog back

"Dylan" Jessica called out so he ran over to her

"Are you all right" she gave him a look

"Ok" Dylan help Jessica to stand up

"We will be back" Jessica said then she and Dylan walk down to where the toilets are and walk in.

When finish Dylan walk out first to see cops there

"sir turn around and hands against the wall"

"what going on officers"

"Member of the public saw you walk into the women toilet"

"Dylan what going on"

Dylan step out of the door way and turn around and put his hand out for Jessica to grab then she walk out. The cops were shock when they saw the size of Jessica

"Ma'am"

"officers what going on why are you arresting my husband for"

"Member of the public saw me walk in there Jess, they over est didn't see you"

"How could they not see me Dylan, look at me"

"I know" He put his arm around her shoulder and turn to the officers

"I was helping my wife as you can see she has problems sitting and standing"

"Sorry about that sir, ma'am"

"It ok officer you weren't to know"

"Did you get him" A women said they turn to the women

"There been a miss under standing ma'am, it been sorted"

"Are you going to arrest him"

"No ma'am"

"Why not he a pervert" Jessica walk out with Dylan behind her When they saw two women one in her seventies and the other in her forties

"My husband isn't a pervert ma'am. He was helping me as you can see" The women eyes almost pop out of there head

"We didn't see you only him walking into the toilets"

"You would of just miss seeing me walk in ma'am after all I'm hard person to miss. And don't be sorry I would of done the same thing calling the police"

"Sorry both of you"

"It ok ma'am" Dylan step next to Jessica

"shall we return before DJ sends out a search party for us"

"We better" she said looking at him then turn to the officers

"Have a good day officers, ma'am"

"You two ma'am" the officer said. Dylan held onto Jessica hand as they walk back towards the beach.

When they return and Jessica was sitting down, Dylan ran back to the group.

"Every thing alright, we heard police sirens" Sally asked

"yeah couple women saw Dylan walk into the women toilet so they call the police"

"Oh no"

"Yeah they didn't see me. It all sorted"

"That good, it must have been a bit embarrassing"

"It was for Dylan but once the police officers saw me they eyes almost pop out of there head"

"I bet"

"So what the score"

"We don't know, here comes mike...is that Nav" Jessica turn to see Mike and Nikki walking along the beach talking and smiling

"Yeah it them" Then she smile and turn to Sarah

"Sarah" she ran over to her mum

"Yes mum"

"Some one needs cheering up if you know what I mean" She nodded to Nikki and Mike

"How"

"Wet commander" Sarah smile and turn around and ran over to Dylan and the others.

She spoke to them and they turn to see Mike and Nikki walking along the beach. Buffer said some thing to the group then four ran up past Jessica and along the trees and shrubs.

"Oh no they going get get ambush" Jessica said Jessica look at the group as they carry on playing till every one heard

"Get them" Mike and Nikki look up to see some of the Hammersley crew running towards them.

Mike and Nikki stop and relies what going on Nikki drop her bag as she turn around and start running with Mike when they were tackled to the ground. Then the were both were on their stomachs

"Hey what going on here"

Kate set ford and crouch down she remove mike wallet, keys and cell phone then she stood up and back and gave a nod. Then both Nikki and Mike were pulled to there feet. Dylan put Nikki over his shoulder while Pete did the same with Mike

"Hey put me down, that an order" Mike said

Every one cheered when Dylan and Pete ran down and into the sea. Mike and Nikki were yelling till Pete and Dylan stop and turn around then they move Mike and Nikki into there arms

"Sorry sir I'm not on Hammersley"

"Sorry Nikki just following orders...Now"

Both Dylan and Pete toss Nikki and Mike up into the air and step back as they landed in the sea. When they finally stood up every one cheered.

"This mean war" Nikki said Pete laugh so she walk over and hit him in the arm

"You think this is funny"

"Yes" Then he pull her into his arms for a hug when they heard splashes and turn to see Charge and two dads tackle them into the surf. Every one laugh and ran into join them

"Well they one way to cheer them up" Jessica said

"Yeah, now how are we going to get them back to your place Jessica" Sally asked

"We can work some thing out later"

Couple of hours later every one including the Kingston crew arrived at Dylan and Jessica place. They were shock at the size of it. Sarah, Dylan, bomber, bird Abby and Mary were taking care of the food while Connor, DJ and Grace took care of the drinks for every one. They all sat down and relax while drinking their drinks and munching on snacks. Jessica notice Kate, Mike, Nikki and some guy from the Kingston crew were over at corner talking

"DJ"

"Yes mum" He walk over to her

"Who that" DJ turn to see who Jessica was looking at then turn back to his mum

"That lieutenant Gavin Price, I introduce him to commander Flynn and Nav."

"Why" DJ turn the seat around before sitting down.

"X brother was one of the divers at red reef"

"The same group that died with Nav fiancee"

"yeah X had ruff time of it from what I've been told... two days before the death of his brother, he just buried his wife of three years. She had breast and ovaries cancer. It hit him hard and then losing his brother two days later. He knew it was no accident, he wanted to prove that it was murder, but couldn't since he was in Sydney. When he was finally transferred on to Kingston it was on his first patrol when he found out what Hammersley found and the murders were caught and that they got evidences to prove that it was murder. He been here ever since"

"Is that why you introduce them"

"Yeah"

"I'm prod of you DJ" She put her hand in his

"Thanks mum"

"Now go and find out what taking so long, I'm getting hungry" DJ laugh as he stood up

"I better go and tell dad then" He turn around and walk back in the house.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Ten minutes later every one was sitting down to late launch. Kingston crew was shock to see how much food there was but they all enjoyed it along with the Hammersley crew. After lunch Kingston crew and Hammersley crew share stories with every one which had every one else in fits of laughter.

"Jessica which story did you like Kingston or Hammersley" Two dads asked

"Hmm" She look around at every one as they waited

"There is one story you for got to mention"

"What story is that" Mike asked

"I'm sure this story Leo or Chris doesn't want Kingston crew to know about" Hammersley crew look confuse.

"Pete where did you get the dress and wig from" Pete thought about it and laugh

"That story" He turn to Nikki

"Two dads revenge, remember" Nikki laugh and two dads groan

"The one where I found him in the HRIB and help him out of the dress"

"Yes mate that one" Then the crew burst out laughing.

Pete told Kingston chew about what happen and the revenge he, Nikki and spider did to get back at two dads. The Swain took over. By the time he finish the Kingston crew was laughing. Jessica watch as both crews get on well like they were old friends.

Later that night they all had sandwiches which they help them self's. It was late by the time every one left and Jessica and Dylan was in bed after another long day.

Over the next few days every one relaxes knowing that on Saturday night is going to be a long night for every one. Jessica had afternoon sleep since she knew it was going to be a big night since there was going to be over two hundred guests showing up for the new years party.

That night every one showed up and was enjoying them selves. Dylan and bomber were taking care of the barbecues since Mike brought his new one around. Jessica notice Charge was talking to the chef engineer from Kingston since she and Dylan invited them around as well.

She watches as the two men walk over to the barbecues to get burger since most of the meat was cook. She watches Charge pick up one of the sauces and past it to the guy while talking then he pick up another bottle Jessica knew which sauce is what.

Dylan look at what Charge and the guy was putting on there burger and he grin then turn back to the meat then look over at Jessica and shook his head while grinning. Then he return back to what he was doing. Charge and the guy walk over to Jessica and sat down

"Great party Jessica"

"I'm please you both are enjoying your selves. Do you know what sauce you got on your burger"

"Yeah charge said it call super charge and it hot"

"Yeah did he tell you how hot"

"Yes, I can handle it I'm use to hot and spicy foods"

"Ok... Grace can you get two glasses of milk for Andy new friend here"

"Super charge sauce mum"

"Yes"

"Ok" She turn around and ran in to the house.

"Just wait till Grace returns, just in case"

"I'll be fine"

"I did warn you" He pick up his burger and bit into it

"Mmm this is great burger"

Charge and Jessica look at the guy as he stop his face started to turn red just as Grace return and put it down. He put his burger down and pick up the glass of milk

"Hold it in your mouth and swallow bit at a time" He quickly did was Jessica said.

Minute later he blew out his breath "Wow you were right about knocking my socks off and blowing brain out, man that is what I call a super charge sauce"

He pick up his burger and bit into it again. Jessica turn to Dylan and gave him the nods while grinning. Then she turn back to see Charge and the guy enjoying their burgers when DJ and bird walk over with theirs.

"Hi mum, charge buster"

"DJ, Jesscia"

"Charge I hope your not eating the super charge sauce"

Charge turn to buster then back to bird "I hope you warn him" she said just as they sat down

"I did" Charge said just as Dylan walk over with a burger for Jessica

"Here you go Jess"

"Thanks Dylan"

"Buster hows your burger mate"

"Hot, where can I buy the sauce"

"My loving wife made it this morning" Buster turn to Jessica

"You made it"

"Yes why"

"Can I have copy of the recipe"

"No sorry"

"Dam, I could put it Kingston engines" They all laugh

"If you do that you blow the boat apart" Charge said causing every one to laugh.

Dylan return back to the barbecues and told bomber what just happen, she laugh.

When it was almost time Dylan and Jessica walk in side since she needed to use the loo. When they return back out side they walk over to where the others are just in time for the count down started. When they reach one they all saw the fire works go off out in the harbor as they cheer and sing the new year song.

Dylan and Jessica got their arms around each other as they brought the new year in. they both kiss like many other couples who were there at the party. Then they all wish each other a happy new year as the fire works were still going for another few more minutes.

Hour later Dylan help Jessica in to bed since she was feeling tired and her back was giving her some problems. He stay with Jessica while giving her a back massage for ten minutes then her her roll on to her back.

"Feeling better"

"Yeah I am thanks"

"I'll let you get some sleep"

"Ok"

"Happy new year Jess"

"Happy new year Dylan"

He bend over and gave her a kiss and he stay with her as she close her eyes and fell in to peaceful sleep. He watch her for a few more minutes before giving her one more kiss before leaving her to rest. He walk back out side to join every one else.

It was after four by the time Dylan craw into bed "Dylan" Jessica said sleepy

"Sorry"

"Hmm what time is it"

"After four, go back a sleep"

"i will after I've been to the bathroom"

Dylan turn the wall light on before getting up. He help Jessica out of bed and into the bathroom. When done and back in bed. Dylan lean over and gave her a kiss as he move his thumb back and fourth over her check

"I love you Jess"

"I love you to Dylan" She manage to pull Dylan down for a kiss.

"Let us get some sleep"

"Sounds good" Dylan each over and turn the lights off then rolled over to face Jessica again

"Sweet dream" he said

"Sweet dream" she said. They fell a sleep minute later.

The next day Dylan and Jessica parents, bothers and sister flew back to Cooma. The day after they left Hammersley left port for six week patrol. That same Day Jessica and Sally went to the hospital for weekly check up. They were please that every thing looks fine so Jessica return back to work knowing it would keep her busy.

Week later Ryan and Sarah left home for their navy training.

Two weeks later Jessica was at work when her cell phone rings so she answer it

"Hi Jessica is every thing ok?"

"Jessica, it Dutchy"

"What wrong" Jessica was getting worried

"A women calming he be stalking her"

"What" Jessica was shock

"Tell me what happen"

Bird told Jessica every thing that has happen about the women her dead husband. When she finish telling Jessica

"Some thing not right there"

"I know Dutchy he got to stay on Hammersley and the police taken his cell phone"

"Any chance for me to talk to him"

"Sorry"

"What dose the crew think"

"They know Dutchy wouldn't do the things this women calming he been doing but she provided evidences and in search of his cabin they found a pen drive full of photos of her"

"Ok have you seen these photos"

"No but Dutchy has"

"Who else has seen them"

"Boss, and X... X is here"

"Bird who are you calling you suppose to be on the bridge"

"Sorry X it Jessica. I told her about what happen to Dutchy"

"you should of ask first"

"I know, sorry"

"Jessica put Kate on the phone"

"Jessica want to talk to you" Jessica waited

"Jessica, it Kate, Bird should of asked first"

"I rather hear it from her than from commander Flynn. Now Jessica said you seen the photos"

"Yes they were taken from a distance why"

"Long leans you think"

"Yes why"

"Kate there is no way Dylan could of taken those photos, he left his camera behind since the chips were full of photos from the Christmas and new years party."

"Are you sure"

"Yes I manage to down load the photos, it all on face book check it out"

"Ok I will"

"Kate Jessica told me about this Laurel Andrews. Sounds like she up to some thing and Dylan some how the decoy"

"If your right what it is"

"I don't know...ask mike to check her out and her husband"

"you think money might have some thing to do with it"

"Yes and get some one whom she hasn't meet to watch her. There some one else involve"

"Ok I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Kate, keep me up to date"

"Will do" then they hung up. Kate gave bird her phone back before they went their separate ways.

Kate walk down to where the computers are and went to check out Jessica face book page when swain walk in

"Dutchy going stir crazy" He said

"I bet he is"

"What you doing"

"Bird told Jessica about what happen to Dutchy"

"Oh no"

"She said that it wasn't Dutchy who took all those photos"

"She told you that"

"Yeah Dutchy left his camera at home Jessica manage to up load all the photos... here we go" Kate click on the Christmas album

"She right look at the date" Kate said pointing at the date and time of when the photos were up loaded

"Hang on, the photos that we saw they might have a time and date on it" Kate turn to Swain

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking"

"Yes, I'll go and talk to the detective" Then he ran out of the room.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Half an hour later Dylan was on the back of the boat he was going stir crazy he wanted to get off the ship and find some sort of evidences. He was lost in thought till some thing hit him on the back of his head knocking him out. Swain spoke to the Sargent at the police station.

"Sir I would like to look at the photos please"

"Why"

"There some thing on them they might help prove Dutchy innocent"

"Ok" He did some typing and the photos pop up.

Then he turn it around so Swain could look at them "Look at this one" Dylan pointed

"What about it"

"Look at the sky, it cloudy day. We been here for three days, no clouds" The Sargent thought about it

"Your right we had three days cloudy weather last week with two days of rain, lets see what else we can find"

They click onto number of different photos and notice that twenty of them were taken on cloudy day. Some were taken when Laurel was on the boat sun bathing or in the cabin.

"Go back" Swain said. So the Sargent went back one

"What is it"

"There in the back round. That photo was taken the day Hammersley came into port" Swain pointed to Hammersley as it was coming into port

"Your right. I think you crew mate has been set up but what about these other photos"

"Any idea how long the Andrews were here for"

"Three weeks"

"Plenty of time to take all these photos and frame some one like Dutchy"

"But why"

"I'm not sure." Then he got his phone out and made a call

"X it swain... It looks like Dutchy telling the truth... Can I talk to him... I need to ask him a question... Sure" Swain heard

"Dutchy to the bridge rush" They waited

"Dutchy to the bridge rush"

"Charge, bird, bomber go and look for Dutchy"

"Dutchy missing" Swain said to the Sargent

"He wouldn't leave the boat would he"

"No"

"Swain"

"I'm here X I heard check Security cameras from when I left about forty minutes ago I saw Dutchy on the back of the boat"

"Ok" Swain heard

"RO check the security footage from back of boat about forty minutes ago"

"Yes ma'am"

"X what going on"

"Sir Dutchy missing and I got Swain on the phone, Dutchy might be innocent after all"

"Why page Dutchy to the bridge"

"Swain want to ask him a question he with the Sargent they found proof that Dutchy been telling the truth all along"

"Ma'am you better take a look at this"

"Swain are you there"

"still here, Sargent Shadlow listening also"

"Dutchy been kidnap"

"How" Swain asked

"Laurel Andrews and another women came up from the back of Hammersley they knock him out with a poll and drag him over and throw him in the sea then they disappeared back down the steps" Swain and the Sargent look at each other in shock

"X look" They heard RO said

"No wounder Dutchy did hear them, they paddle over... hang on RO can you enlarge there"

"sure...they got Dutchy in the raft"

"X I'm returning, I think I know where they going"

"where"

"There may day" Then he hug up

"I'll take you it would be quicker"

"Thanks" then they ran out of the room.

Few minutes later they arrived on the wharf and swain ran up onto Hammersley

"Swain" Kate called out so he ran down to the back of the boat

"Here"

"Thanks X"

He quickly put her gear on "You were right, Laurel gone back to the same spot" Swain got in the HRIB then Kate did

"Don't worry we will bring him back" Swain said

"Low it" Kate said Charge watches as the HRIB was lowered into the sea and took off to where the boat is. charge return back to the bridge and waited with boss and Bird.

Fifteen minutes later they all heard "X ray two this is charlie eight two, we got Dutchy, he alive" Swain said Bird let out her breath.

"Copy that charlie eight two have you got Laurel Andrews in custody"

"Yes sir and her accomplish Carol long sir" Kate said

"Come on back"

"Yes sir"

Hour later Dylan called Jessica "Dylan are you ok" Dylan smile

"Yes I'm fine beside a head ache but I'll live."

"Jessica fill me in on what happen. You always helping people out like this laurel Andrew women"

"I know she try to seduce me I turn her down."

"So she try to get revenge on you by making stalking clams"

"Yeah, it over now, how are you feeling"

"Dylan after what Bird told me I was so worried about you"

"Jess"

"I collapsed, I'm in hospital" Dylan was shock and worried

"Dose commander Flynn and Sally know"

"Sally dose, I'm not sure that Mike know... Dylan Jane just walk in, hang on so you can hear as well... June is every thing ok"

"No it not"

"What wrong"

"Your blood pressure is up Jessica so I'm afraid I'm going to keep you in here for the remaining of your pregnancy. Now I want you to saw good bye to Dylan before I inject you with this mild sedative you need your rest"

"Ok...Dylan I got to go love"

"I wish I was with you"

"I know, I better go, oh I up loaded the latest photos"

"I'll check them out, love you"

"Love you to... Oh Sally looking after Connor and Grace"

"Ok you get some rest"

"You better as well, fair winds Dylan, love you"

"Love you to" Then they hung up.

Dylan let out his breath then he turn around and went to look for swain when he saw Kate

"X" She turn around

"Dutchy what wrong"

"Jess been rush to hospital she collapsed"

"Oh no the babies"

"They are ok. Sally knows so far. It Jess, it her blood pressure, I got to find swain and let him know what going on"

"Sure" Then he walk away from her.

Kate got her phone out "Hi Kate how Dutchy"

"Worried Mike, have you heard from Sally"

"No why?"

"Jessica collapsed Mike she been rush into hospital" Mike was shock

"What. Ok I'll see what I can do this end"

"Ok Mike I better go"

When they heard "X to the bridge"

"Ok I'll call soon as I know what going on"

"Ok love you"

"Love you to" Then they hung up.

Kate Headed to the bridge to find out why she was page then she went and spoke to Gary Robertson while Dutchy manage to find swain and told him what happen to Jessica.

Hour later a fax came though from NAVCOM. RO was in the radio room when it came thought. He look at it then he took it to Gary Robertson

"sir new orders from NAVCOM" RO past the captain the orders Gary look at them then he start giving out orders. Half an hour later they were heading back to Cains. Every one was wondering what was going on.

"Now here this, this is your captain speaking, we received new orders, we returning home. I've just been inform that Jessica Mulholland has collapsed and was rush into hospital three hours ago. We won't be staying long we are dropping off Dutchy and Swain and pick up there temporary replacements two weeks early, Refuel and restock that is all"

When Hammersley arrived back in port. Dylan and Swain walk off Hammersley to see Mike and two men with him

"Petty officer Mulholland, Petty officer Blake these are your replacements. Petty officer Johnson and Petty officer Sheppard" They shook hands

"Commander Flynn filled us in about what happen we hope that every thing will be ok with Mrs Mulholland that Blake babies" Shepard said

"Thank you, you going to be working with a great crew"

"Commander Flynn has already told us" Johnson said

"Ok one piece of advice watch out for two dads he the ship prankster"

"They know Dutchy" Then he smile when he saw who walk onto the wharf

"Lieutenant McGregor petty officers Johnson and Shepard"

"Hi"

"Ma'am" they saluted each other then she turn to see who there

"Bird care to show petty officer Johnson and Shepard to there cabin"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Sir" they said and saluted Mike before walking over to the gang plank and onto Hammersley.

Kate turn to Mike "Any news on Jessica"

"she resting, I've spoken to Sally, she was trying to contact me since she received the call. Even Dr Ellis try to get a message to me"

"what happen"

"Maxine. I already had talk to her and I call Canberra and explain the situation they sent the fax to have Hammersley to return back two weeks early cause of what happen"

"Thank you sir" Dylan said

"Come on I'll take you to see Jessica"

Then he turn to Kate and gave her a hug and kiss Before he follow Dylan and swain to his car. Kate watch them leave then she walk back onto Hammersley just as her phone rings. Hour and half later Hammersley left to finish their patrol.

When Dylan Mike and Swain arrived at the hospital they walk quickly up to the maturity ward. They look in each private room till Mike look through the glass window first. He stop then Swain and Dylan did. Swain tap on the window. Sally look up and smile then she wave them in. they walk into the room just as Sally stood up and gave Swain a hug and kiss

"How is she" Swain asked

"Good her blood pressure back to normal June and I think it was stress which cause it to to go high after she found out about what happen to Dylan"

"And the babies" Dylan asked as he was holding on to Jess hand

"They were stress out like Jessica was, but they fine now"

"That good to know" Mike said they all sat down and talk till Jessica woke up.

"Hey" She said Dylan stood up and look down at her

"Hey how are you feeling"

"Thirsty"

"Here" He pick up a bottle water and past it to her

"Thanks" She took a couple of mouth fulls then she smile up at Dylan he bend over and gave her a kiss

"You gave us quite a scare Jess"

"Sorry" Then Dylan sat down again when Jess saw who else was in the room

"Hi Chris, Mike"

"Jessica it good to know that you and babies are ok" Swain said

"Thanks, so Hammersley in port"

"They left half an hour ago with Swain and Dutchy replacements"

"ok." then she started moving around

"kids are active at the moment they know who here"

"That good" Swain said Jess turn to Dylan

"honey can you get me couple off cookies from the venting machine down the corridor"

"Sure what sort"

"Any thing but chocolate June said no chocolate"

"Sure, I'll get us coffee as well"

"Juice would be nice" Jessica said

"I'll help" Mike said they stood up and walk out the door just as Jessica farted

"Sorry" Jess saw Dylan grin as he walk past the window. Then she turn to Swain and Sally

"So names for these little ones"


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

When Hammersley return after there two week patrols they all were looking ford to visit Jessica since swain and Dylan been keeping them up to date on Jessica and kids.

It was the next day when Kate walk into Jessica room. She was typing on her lap top as well writing down some notes.

"Hey I was wondering when you going to drop by" Jessica said

"I knew the crew was dropping by yesterday plus I was busy at NAVCOM"

"Ah, sit down what bothering you Kate" Jessica move her bed table away just as Kate sat down

"Commander white called me to her office couple weeks ago"

"Is this the same day Dylan and Chris came here with Mike"

"Yes...She wanted me to brake up with mike. She knows that were are together, she told me that we should think of our careers...his career"

"That bull shit Kate. Dose Mike know"

"No"

"Well you should tell him, he has a right to know"

"I know"

"We both know he would put you first Kate, remember he threaten to resign from the navy if they don't find another captain"

"I know"

"Tell him"

"I will"

"Good so how was you patrol with out Chris and Dylan" Jessica said smiling

"It was busy with FFV and may days"

"I bet it was but I was told about what two dads jokes he done on the two replacements" Kate smile

"Yeah he got into trouble for what he did, but where did they get the soap and tooth paste from"

"Jessica she was keeping them till one day where she was going to use it on him. She told me about it in her e-mail and the photos she sent, it was laugh"

"It was alright he couldn't go on any boarding for two days" Kate said smiling

"Feeling better now" Jessica ask

"Yes"

"Good do how long is Hammersley in port for?"

"Till tomorrow"

"Ok talk to Mike tonight, any problems you know where I am"

"Thanks" They talk for an hour before Kate left to do some shopping.

Later that afternoon. Jessica woke up from her nap to see Maxine white walking into her room

"Commander white"

"Mrs Mulholland"

"Is there a reason why you are here"

"Yes I want you to keep out of my personal life"

"Excuse me"

"I over heard you talking to lieutenant McGregor this morning"

"Ah she came to me to talk and since you are here we are going to have a chat, now sit down commander"

"You don't tell me what to do" she said angry

"Yes I am now sit down you and I are going to have a little chat commander"

"There nothing to talk about" then she walk to the door then stop when Jessica said

"Who Ryan father, mike or Stewart" Maxine turn to Jessica

"What are you talking about Stewart of cause" She walk back in the room

"Really" Jessica folded her arms the best she could

"Mike told the crew about Abby, he told Kate and me more that the crew doesn't know...Including about when you stop by one night two days after Abby and her father was buried and what he could remember since he was drunk. Yes commander white Kate and I know that the next morning Mike woke up with a hangover but he wasn't sleeping alone and naked" Maxine was shock

"How could you per tray both Mike and Stewart trust... mike friendship with what you did and to give me that bull shit that you were to comfort a friend, or other wise you wouldn't be sleeping with your friend who was vulnerable at that time. You" Jessica pointed her finger at Maxine

"Took advantage of Mike when he hit rock bottom, what sort of friend would do that to a grieving friend who lost his fiance on there wedding day. You should be a shame of your self."

"You can't prove that Mike is the father"

"Hello I'm accountant. Wedding was in June, Ryan was born in march nine months later. And since you and Stewart were making out rabbits back then...Then why hasn't Ryan got any brothers or sisters. And who idea was it to have Mike god father, was it you...of cause it was. You make me sick commander white you know that" Jessica was getting angry. The nurses ran into her room

"Jessica calm down you set the bells off"

"sorry, I try not making a habit of it"

"Excuse me commander I think you should leave, Jessica needs her rest." Just then Kate walk in

"Is every thing alright Jessica"

"Yeah, Kate it about time commander white knows"

"knows"

"Dog tags Kate, how did it go with Mike"

"He not happy"

"Well I'm not surprise...commander white before you leave, Kate show her your dog tags" Kate pulled out her dog tags and show Maxine. She saw white gold wedding band

"Kate is married commander white. You commander told Kate here to brake up with mike her husband. You have no right to interfere with Kate or mike personal lives" Jessica said angry

"Jane get June, commander, lieutenant I suggest you leave you up setting Jessica"

"Not Kate, commander white can leave but I'm warning you now commander you got twenty four hours to tell them if not I will, remember twenty four hours, now get the hell out of here" Maxine walk out of the room.

Jessica close her eyes and took some deep breathes "That it calm down"

"Kate can you call Dylan please"

"Sure" Then she walk out of the room.

When Jessica open her eyes "Sorry commander white pisses me off and it was long time coming" Then she move around

"Keep still Jessica"

"i will, kids moving around" They check her blood pressure when she relax and farted

"Sorry that why I was moving around" then she let out her breath.

"Get some rest"

"I will from now on till after kids are born I don't want to see commander white in here"

"We will make sure"

"Thank you" Then June ran into the room

"Jessica"

"I'm ok commander white cause my blood pressure to go through the roof. I told Jane here that commander white isn't to come back here till after the kids are born"

"Ok now you get some rest you have had a lot of visitors in the past couple of days"

"Hammersley crew, don't worry they leaving for patrol tomorrow and I have been resting thank you I took a nap after lunch"

"Good now get some more"

"Yes ma'am after a sustain person comes to see me"

"Jessica"

"Dylan he knows how to keep me calm and relax" June grin

"True, alright" June spoke to the two nurses before leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later Dylan ran into the room. Jessica smile

"Hello sailor" she said smiling

"Jessica are you ok"

"Kiss me and I'll tell you" Dylan smile as he walk over and gave her a kiss

"Now what going ok X call to say you blood presume gone up and commander white was here"

"Sit down Dylan, there some thing you should know" Dylan pull chair closer to the bed and sat down while holding on to Jessica hand.

Not knowing that Sarah showed up strait from the air port. She got three days off and flew up to cairns since Dylan contacted her about Jessica being in hospital. She was just about to walk in when she heard Jessica telling Dylan about Ryan, Mike and Stewart. Sarah was shock with what she heard.

"Jess I'm shock you think that commander Flynn is Ryan biological father"

"The timing, and no other children before or even after Ryan was born"

"Your right. I feel sorry for them if they find out"

"Yeah poor Ryan it going to hit him the hardest"

"Your right I knew Ryan and commander Flynn was close but this is a shocker"

"Yeah... commander white knows that Mike and Kate are married"

"You didn't"

"Yeah I did and Kate was here when I told her. Boy was she shock with that bit of news"

"How do you feel after telling her"

"It felt great it was building up for some time Dylan and now I let off a lot of steam" Dylan chuckle

"At least you and kids are ok"

"Yeah and hungry"

"I'll go and get you a cookie"

"and drink and a white chocolate nut bar please"

"any thing for you"

"thank you"

Sarah heard the chair move so she turn around and walk quickly out of the wards before Dylan relies she was there. When she walk out side with her duffel bag she walk over and sat down on the park bench. She got her phone out and called Ryan.

"Hey Sarah how your mum"

"Ryan are you sitting down"

"Yes what wrong is every thing ok with your mum and the babies"

"they are fine... Ryan I over heard mum and dad talking...about you commander white, Steward and Mike"

"Sarah what is it"

"Ryan Stewart might not be your biological father" Ryan laugh

"Very funny Sarah"

"Ryan I'm not joking, listen"

Sarah told Ryan what she over heard. When she finish telling him she waited

"Are you serous"

"I'm not and I don't think Stewart and Mike knows this"

"i can't believe this"

"Neither can I Ryan"

"I got few days off, I'm coming up to Cains"

"Ok I'll be at mum and dads if you want to come and see me"

"Ok, I need some time to think"

"Ok Ryan, love you"

"Love you to" Then they hung up

"Hello Sarah" she turn around in shock

"Dad, you heard" He walk over and sat down putting his arm around her shoulder

"Yes I did and I saw you and knew you would be listening. How did Ryan take the news"

"He coming to Cairns. He in shock at the moment"

"I should let commander Flynn know"

"I'll talk to him dad, dose mum know I was in there"

"yes I told her that I will talk to you"

"Ok Dad can you take me to NAVCOM"

"Sure, come on, we can come and see Jess tomorrow"

"Ok" They stood up and Dylan pick up Jessica bag before walking to his car

"So how training"

"Great I'm top of my class in every thing"

"Good on ya Sarah I'm prod of you"

"Thanks dad you did have some help in it"

"True"

When they arrived at NAVCOM they walk into the com center. They saw Mike and Kate talking in his office. Sarah turn to Dylan

"Go on, I'll wait out here"

"Thanks dad" Then she turn around and walk around to Mike office. She knock on the door and waited.

Then the door open "Sarah"

"Mike, Kate can we talk"

"Ah sure"

"I'll leave you two to talk"

"Kate this concerns you as well" Mike and Kate look at each other then back to Sarah

"Come in" Sarah walk in and close the door.

Mike turn around to see Dylan looking at them before he sat down and turn his chair around

"Ok Sarah what is it that you need to talk about" Sarah look at Dylan then to Mike and Kate.

Dylan was watching what was going on then he look over at commander white office then back to Mike office. He could see Sarah was doing a lot of talking then saw the shock look on both Mike and Kate faces.

"Petty officer Mulholland" He turn to see commander white walking over to him

"Commander white ma'am"

"What are you doing here"

"Sarah ma'am she here to talk to commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor"

Maxine turn and look in to Mike office. Sarah stop talking when she saw who was next to Dylan. Kate and mike turn to see who Sarah was looking at then they turn back to Sarah when the look at Dylan then carry on talking for another few more minutes.

Then she look up at Dylan and she wave her finger at him so he walk around just as the door open.

"Sir, X" he step into Mike office Sarah went into Dylan arms.

"Sarah told us every thing Dutchy"

"Yes sir, now you know, did she tell you Ryan is on his way here"

"Yes she did"

"I wounder if she knew that Mike might be the father and not said a word about it" Kate said Dylan look down at Sarah

"Are you ok" She look up at him

"Yes I'm please that Ryan now knows"

"Same here sweetie, same here, come on lets go home, Connor and Grace will be home soon they would be happy to see you"

"Oh joy" Sarah said as she rolled her eyes making every one smile

"Mike can you let me know when Ryan arrives"

"Sure Sarah"

"Thank you" Dylan and Sarah walk out of mike office and walk out of NAVCOM.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Later that night Dylan and Sarah was talking while grace and Connor were in bed when the home phone rings so Dylan answer it

"Hello Dylan Mulholland specking"

"Dylan it Ryan is Sarah there" Dylan smile

"yes she is how are you"

"I'm good thanks"

"Here she is" Then he past her the phone

"Ryan"

"Thanks dad" She took the cordless phone from her father and stood up and walk out of the lounge while talking to Ryan.

Dylan finish his drink while waiting for Sarah to return. When she did half an hour later she sat down on the couch

"Every thing ok" Dylan asked

"Yeah he told Stewart every thing. Stewart not happy about what commander white done...Ryan staying with Stewart tonight, they going to do a DNA test tomorrow. Mike going as well."

"Ok are you going"

"Yes Ryan ask me to, then we going to go and see mum for a while"

"She would like that"

"Thanks...what a night mare"

"True, since it's late we been get to bed if you going to visit Jess tomorrow"

"Yeah" They stood up and hug

"Night dad"

"Night Sarah" Then she walk out of the living room Dylan took care of the mugs before he went to bed him self.

The next morning Dylan went to see Jessica while Sarah went to see Ryan who arrived at the hospital at the same time. When Dylan walk in the room he smile when he saw Jessica typing away on her lap top

"Board were you" She look up and smile

"Catching up on some paper work, where Sarah" He walk over and gave her a kiss

"She with Ryan" Jessica raise her eye brows

"Ryan here"

"Yeah" He put a bag in her cupboard while Jessica save the works she was doing then shutting down her lap top and moving the bed tray away.

"Sarah told Ryan every thing"

"How did he take it"

"Shock...Stewart, commander Flynn and X knows what going on"

"I bet they are shock as well"

"Yeah they are... they having blood tests done right now. Sarah with Ryan for support"

"Ok how Grace and Connor?"

"Good they were shock when Sarah and I walk into the house" Jessica grin

"I bet they were. How Sarah doing with her training" Dylan smile

"Top of her classes every thing"

"Well you did teach out children every thing you know but some"

"Yeah" Then he smile

"First day of self defense training the instructor pick Sarah since was only one of six females out of fifty in the class. He show them how to restrain a person... Sarah was navy and he was the person with a weapon. He started telling Sarah what to do only she knew what to do and did it which shock not only her instructor but class mates." Jessica smile

"I bet that shock him"

"It did so he decided to test her in front of every one, she had him on his stomach with hand behind his back every time"

"Did she tell him"

"Yes she said...' Dad taught my brothers, sister and me every thing his know, oh I'm also black back in karate'...He ask if she was related to DJ she she yes that he is her older brother. He shook his head then ask who I was"

"Chip off the old block"

"Yeah even her weapons instructor was quiet impress with her weapons knowledge and how she can handle a weapon"

"What about first aid"

"Top in her class"

"Question is will Connor and Grace follow in your foot steps?"

"Who knows, they might" Dylan said smiling. They talk about other things till Ryan and Sarah walk in

"Hi mum"

"Sarah" Jessica said smiling. Sarah walk over and gave her a hug

"How are you feeling mum?"

"hungry" They all laugh.

"Here I brought you these" Dylan got a bag out of the cupboard and past them to her

"Thank you Dylan, just what I needed" she open packet of biscuits and munch on one while she put the packet on the bed table

"Help your selves" she said

"Thanks mum but it a bit early"

"Suit you selves so how did the blood tests go" Sarah held on to Ryan hand for support

"Mike is my biological father"

"How did Mike and Stewart take the news"

"They were quiet calm about it"

"Shock by the sounds of thing. Give them time, how about you Ryan"

"Shock, disgusted in how I was conceived"

"Your mum" He shook his head

"I hate her for what she did to Mike, to dad...to me. It makes me sick for what she did all through years ago"

"Are you going to see her"

"After finding out what she done... I'm not going to see her again"

"What if you station here in Cairns"

"I hope not, if I am...I'm not going to see her unless it to do with work"

"mum there more... Ryan" Sarah said looking at him.

He turn to Sarah "Tell them"

"Why"

"They might help" She put he hand in his Ryan took a deep breath and turn turn Dylan and Jessica

"I found out last night...Dad got cancer, he need bone marrow transplant"

"Ryan I'm sorry to hear that, any matches?" Jessica asked

"None"

"What is his blood type?"

"B positive... I look it up last night only eight percent of Australians got the same blood type"

"Stewart can get bone marrow from some one who is O negative, I ask the doctor about other blood types that could match"

"Not many are O negative Sarah" Dylan said

"nine percent dad, doctor told us"

"Doctor check their data base for donors, there nothing" Ryan said. Jessica look at Ryan then she pull table towards her and booted up her lap top

"Mum what are you doing"

"Asking for donors and send a e-mail message to Carla to get her to send letters to all my clients just in case none of them are on donors list"

"Thanks mum"

"No worries you can also when I'm finish here ask through face book for donors, who know some one some where will be a match for Stewart"

"Never thought of that" Ryan said Dylan grin as he watches Jess typing away on her lap top.

"It not what you know, it who you know" Dylan said which made Jessica smile

"That right, Ryan contact Mike perhaps the navy personal my help out as well"

"Good idea" Then he got his phone out and called Mike while Jessica still typing on her lap top. Dylan and Sarah look at each other and grin.

Few minutes later Ryan hung up and Jessica finish sending Carla an e-mail and posted a message on face book. When finish she shut down her lap top.

"Done, so how things at the navy academy" Jessica asked. They talk for the next three hours before leaving Jessica to her lunch and afternoon nap.

Dylan took Sarah and Ryan to the water front cafe for lunch since they were meeting Mike, Stewart and Kate there.

The next day Ryan and Sarah left to return back to the navy academy to finish off there training and Hammersley left for eight week patrol.

The next day Stewart walk into Jessica room "Stewart how are you"

"I'm fine thanks, Ryan told me what you doing for me, thank you"

"No worries, please sit" Stewart sat down

"Have you spoken to Commander white"

"Yes, this morning. I told her that I know that Ryan isn't my biological son and that I know what happen back then. We argue and I walk out telling her that I didn't want to see her ever again"

"Dose she know that you got cancer"

"No and I'm not going to tell her" Jessica nodded

"Don't give up Stewart if match not here in Australia then there might be some one around the world"

"I know, thanks for trying to help"

"No problems so what do you think of Ryan joining the navy" Stewart smile

"I thought he might since he was growing up around the navy all his life"

"True, it the same with my kids and look at them now, two have join and as for the other two, who knows with them"

"They might follow in your foot steps"

"Who knows" Jessica said smiling. They talk for an hour before Stewart left Jessica to get some rest.

Later that afternoon Swain and Sally walk in to Jessica room "Hi guys how the nursery coming along"

"It finish" Jessica smile

"That great"

"We even had Chloe room done so she wouldn't feel left out" Chris said

"Looking ford to the move"

"We are and we got some good news our selves"

"Care to tell me" Jessica said grinning

"Our house was sold this morning"

"That is wonderful news. I knew you two were worried that your house wouldn't sell, I bet that was a big release"

"Yes it is, so how are you feeling"

"Tired, but I'm fine June said I will be like this for another week, they change my diet again but it good"

"That good, kids giving you any problems" Swain asked

"No more than normal. June said that there a doctor coming up from Canberra this afternoon. He specialties in Multi births. June been keeping him in contact since I was admitted in here"

"Every thing alright with the babies" Sally asked

"Yes they fine. This doctor with June will be delivering them some time next month as you know"

"What are you going to do after the babies are born?" Swain asked

"Return back to work and slowly heal once I'm heal I'll have to get back into shape before DJ and Jessica big day"

"How are the wedding plans coming along" Sally asked

"Slow but with mum and dad down in Cooma helping out from there end it less stress for DJ and Jessica since they are out on patrol and hardly home"

Jessica turn when June and a man walk into her room "Jessica this is DR Robin Olson. Robin this is Jessica Mulholland, Chris and Sally Blake"

"How do you do" he said when he shook there hands

"We good thank doctor" Swain said

"How about you Jessica how are you felling"

"Hungry" they all grin

"Jessica"

"Yes June he did ask me a question and yes I'm hungry" June shook her head.

"Jessica I've been over the weekly ultra sounds. The babies growth has slow down"

"Should we be concern" Sally asked

"No it normal they all will be fine." Then he turn back to Jessica

"From all of your blood work Jessica every thing normal"

"Except for my blood pressure"

"Yes June told me about that, you shouldn't stress out"

"I know it not good for the little ones. So when can these little one be deliver?"

"June said you set the date for the second of next month"

"Yes Sally, Chris and I spoke about the dates, so is it the second?"

"Yes. My team and I will be flying up here the day before the delivery"

"That...five days away" Jessica said smiling

"Yes and between now and then get plenty of rest and no stress"

"Sure, I can handle that"

"Ok we will see you then" Then they walk out the door. Jessica turn to Swain and Sally

"Wow talk about timing" Jessica said

"True"

"Before you know it your babies will be here" They talk for the next hour before Sally and Swain left so Jessica could get some rest.

She sent a text message to Dylan and Mike 'D day 02/02/11' then she sent it. She then lean back against the pillows and close her eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: The birth you all you readers been waiting for. :D**

Chapter 57

When the day came Dylan, Chris and Sally were there in the operation theater sitting at the head of the bed. Sally was holding Jessica one hand and Dylan was holding the other.

"Ok here we go" Robin said Swain was holding Sally free hand.

They didn't get much sleep the night before knowing what today is for them. Few minutes later they heard baby cry "Baby number one, it a girl"

Dylan gave Jessica a kiss at the same time Swain was kissing Sally. Then they saw how small she was but they knew that all five with be small.

Minute later another wail "Baby number two. It a girl"

Minute later they heard another wail "Chris you not going to be the only male in the house, it a boy"

"Congratulations mate"

"Thanks Dutchy"

Minute later they heard another wail "It's a girl"

"Three girls and one boy so far" June said.

"Ok we got a stubborn one here, he or she doesn't want to come out" They all grin

"come here you, gotcha" Then they heard the baby wail "Its a boy, congratulation three girls and two boys" June said looking at them as they all grin and kiss.

"Chris, Sally now you got six kids, now your family is complete" Jessica said

"Yes it is thanks to you" Swain said

Out on Hammersley the crew just finish attending to a may day and was in the galley having a brew and one of bomber muffins. Kate went to her cabin when she heard her cell phone vibrate so she walk over to her desk and open the drew to get it out then she open it and check the message it was from Mike. She smile at the message. She then walk out of her cabin and headed to the bridge when she arrived she walk over to the captain

"Sir"

"X is every thing alright"

"Yes sir" then she show him the message

'3 girls, 2 boys, Jessica is well Swain & Sally happy, check e-mail'

"you want to do the honors X" Kate smile

"Yes sir" then she pick up the microphone and press a button

"now here this..received a text message from commander Flynn... three girls, two boys. Jessica is well. Swain and Sally happy, check e-mail. I'll let you all know when I check my messages, that is all" Kate could hear the crew cheered.

"At least they are happy with the news"

"Yes sir"

Then she walk off the bridge and walk down to the galley to get her self a brew before walking down and into where the computers are. When she walk in the crew was there

"Have you got some other place to be"

"Come on X" Two dads said

"All of you out, I'll let you know after I check my other messages" They all walk out and close the door.

She sat down and log into her e-mail account. She saw message from Dylan she she click onto it.

'X I suppose commander Flynn told you by now, if not at 0910 Hannah Jessica four pounds seven ounce. 0911 Christine Dorothy four pounds four ounces. 0912 Christopher Dylan four pounds six ounces. 0913 Kathrine Samantha. Four pounds six ounces. 0914 Mark Johnathan Four pounds seven ounces. Jessica is doing great and resting. Swain and Sally are happy. I've posted the same message to the crew e-mail accounts. Can you ask Bird to check her e-mail first before telling the rest of the crew. Here is what they look like, Dylan'

Then she scroll down to each of the five small babies since they were in incubators. Kate smile at each of them. Then she put it in one of her folders. Then she check her other e-mail messages when there was knock on the door and it open she turn to see who it was

"Sir" He walk in and close the door and walk over to Kate

"Any thing from Mike" Kate smile then she open her file and message. She show the captain the message and photos

"They good size for quins"

"Yes sir they are"

"Thanks for showing me"

"Your welcome sir" Kate log off before standing up and following the captain out of the room

"X was there..." Charge asked

"Nothing from commander Flynn yet. Bird can you check your messages, Dutchy sent me a message"

"I'll check it now, I hope DJ is ok"

"When was the last time you heard from him" Charge asked

"Week ago"

"Go and check"

"Yes X" Then she walk in and close the door while Kate walk up and onto the bridge.

When bird check her messages there was one from Dylan so she check on it and smile when she saw it was baby photos and a message from Dylan. 'Bird relax, I saw DJ this morning, Kingston back in port, lightning fried couple of the earls and satellite transmitter. He will e-mail you in couple of days' Jessica relax knowing that DJ is ok so she reply back to Dylan and send a message to Swain and sally. When finish she log off before standing up and walk out of the room.

"Bird why are you smiling" RO asked bird a look down the corridors to see if it was all clear

"Got message from Dutchy, Kingston back in port that storm we went through few days ago"

"Yeah"

"Well it fried two earls and satellite they why I haven't heard from DJ"

"Ok at least he is ok"

"Yeah" Then she lean ford and whisper

"Check you e-mail, Dutchy sent baby photos" Then she gave him a wink before walking down to the galley since it was almost time to get lunch sorted out.

Later that evening Dylan was using Jessica lap top to check his messages when he saw that they crew have e-mail him back so he check Kate first. Then bird. He smile at charge message saying 'At lest they don't look like frog, just joking' He reply back to charge and to the others. When finish he turn the lap top off and move the table a side just as Jessica woke up

"Hey" He said which he pick up glass of water and straw that was in it. He lean ford do she could take some sips of it

"Thank" He put it back on the bed side cabinet then turn back her Jessica holding her hand

"How are you feeling"

"Sore, tired but that is to be expected"

"True" Then he lean over and gave her a kiss

"How are the babies"

"They are fine, I've sent e-mail to the crew"

"I bet when they return they would come here"

"Yeah they all sent their best wishes and Charge said at least they don't look like frogs" Jessica giggle

"That true"

"DJ was here an hour ago, Kingston in port there was damage down to the satellite and earls"

"Ok has he contacted Jessica"

"He going to send her a message tonight"

"Ok" Dylan notice she was getting sleepy

"Get some rest Jess" Then he gave her a kiss

"Love you" He said

"Love you to" She said as she feel a sleep. Dylan stay for another hour before leaving to head home for the night.

The next morning Swain, Sally, Chloe, Mike, Dylan and DJ walk into the nursery to see Jessica there in wheel chair

"Hey what are you doing here Jess"

"Hello to you to" He walk over and gave her a kiss

"Doctors said I could come and visit so long as I'm in the wheel chair"

"Ok" Swain pick Chloe up so she could see the babies

"Daddy they small"

"Yes they are but they will grow up"

"Grow up like me daddy"

"Yes just like you" Chloe grin then turn to look at the babies.

"Hi mum"

"Hi DJ Dylan told me what happen"

"Yeah I don't know how long we going to be in port for"

"Make the most of it why you can"

"I have dad, I've been house hunting"

"What about bird" Dylan asked

"When she in port she look for house and let me know which ones she like and when I'm in port I do the same till we agree on one we both like"

"Fair enough, found any"

"Yes there was two that Jessica likes and from the photos I saw on the net, I'm going to check them out this afternoon"

"Ok, how wedding plans coming along"

"Good grand ma and grand dad already book a large marque table, chairs, the flowers already."

"Ok what about wedding cake?"

"Got that sorted as well"

They all talk for another ten minutes before Dylan took Jessica back to her room where they talk for ten minutes when the others showed up. They talk for an hour before they left Jessica since it was lunch time and she was looking tired.

Two days later Kingston left port to resume their patrol. Dylan, Swain, Sally and Chloe visit the babies and Jessica every day. Carla drops by every evening with mail and messages plus she seen the babies before she left to go home.

Week later Jessica read the front page of the paper 'Navy hero wife give birth to quins' Jessica reads about the quintuplets Chris and Sally name as well as hers and Dylan name mention so every one would know that she was the surrogate for them. There was photos of the babies as well photo of Chris and Sally together with Chris in his uniform and one of Jessica and Dylan together. He was also in his uniform.

Week later Jessica return back to her room after seeing the babies. She was please that they were gaining weight. When she walk in she saw Stewart and a young man who looks like in his early twenties

"Stewart this is a surprise"

"Jessica, visiting the babies"

"Yeah, who your friend" Jessica took her robe and slippers off before getting back into bed

"Jessica Mulholland this is Patrick Cole from America"

"Hello"

"Hello" he said with America accent as they shook hands

"He a match" Jessica smile

"That great news, Patrick how did you find out about Stewart"

"Though face book a friend of a my mums told me since my blood type is B positive. I had the test done and it came back a match so I contact Stewart here and flew over and we met"

"Patrick had some more tests done here this morning"

"Ok well at least it good news...Stewart there more isn't there"

"Yeah... I found out the reason why Patrick is a match, he my son" Jessica eye brows raise to the top of her head

"Your son, wow talk about bomb shell. I guest there a story behind it"

"Yes. Karen Patrick mum was a exchange student from America. She was staying with my family...we fell in love three months before she return back to America. We keep in contact for about nine months then nothing" Jessica turn to Patrick who got sad look on his face

"Mum hemorrhage two days after I was born... she died from the blood loss. My grand parents raise me. My mum friend she gave me a letter that mum wrote when she found out she was pregnant with me. She told me about Stewart, his family and that he is my father and hopping one day I'll fly over to find and meet him"

"Now you have"

"Yeah"

"How long are you here for?"

"Two months" Jessica nodded

"At least it a start"

"Yeah it is"

"Got any family?"

"Yes I'm engage" Then he got a photo out and past it to Jessica

"Her name is Joan we met in freshmen year at university. We just got engage last month"

"Congratulations" Jessica past the photo back

"Thanks"

"Stewart dose he know about Ryan"

"Yes we talk all day yesterday about every thing"

"Ok you been given a second chance not just in life but to have a family as well"

"I know, I'm still shock with what happen"

"I bet you are, I would be to" Then Dylan walk in

"Hi, sorry I didn't know you got visitors Jess" He walk over and gave her a kiss

"Now you know. Dylan this is Patrick he bone marrow match for Stewart here. Patrick this is my husband Dylan"

"Nice to meet you" Dylan said

"You to Dylan" they shook hands

"American"

"Yes" Dylan sat on the edge of the bed

"Dylan" He turn to Jessica

"There more"

"More" He frond then turn to Patrick and Stewart

"Patrick my son" Dylan raise his eye brows

"Woo...that...great"

"He shock" Jessica said grinning

"Yeah talking about shocking alright, congratulation"

"Thanks" Stewart said. They talk for the next hour before Stewart and Patrick left leaving Dylan and Jessica alone

"Talk about bomb shell and a half" Dylan said

"Yeah. I wounder how Ryan going to react when he finds out"

"Shock"

"Yeah"

"So when can you come home"

"Tomorrow" Dylan grin

"Tomorrow that great, but you know you will have to take things easy for a while"

"Yes dear"


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

The next morning Jessica said her good bye to the staff before she and Dylan walk out of the hospital for the first time in two months. When they arrived home Jessica was please to be home.

"It good to be home" She said

"Yes it is good to have you home, why don't you go and sit down"

"Dylan I've been sitting or lying down for the past few weeks"

"Jessica you just got out of hospital" She step ford and wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss

"I would love for you to take me down to the beach"

"Beach why?"

"So we can walk along it like what we use to do. That is what I want to do now"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Alright" She give him a kiss

"let me put these bags away first"

"Alright" Jessica watch him walk out of the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later they were walking along the beach while holding hands Dylan could see how happy Jessica is.

"How are you feeling" Dylan asked

"Happy" She said looking at him

"You do look happy care to share"

"Chris and sally family, I'm out of hospital and I'm walking along the beach with my loving caring over protective husband and it a beautiful day"

"Yes it is" He let go of her hand and move to her side and put his arm around her shoulder.

She put her around his waist. "things sure going to be crazy over the next few weeks" Jessica said

"I know" They walk along the beach to the wharf while talking.

Then they walk along towards where the patrol boats are when they notice one of the patrol boats coming in.

"Dylan that looks like Hammersley" She said when they stop

"Your right, they not due back for another month"

"Some thing must of happen for them to return so early"

"Yeah"

Then they notice ambulance showing up on the wharf so they walk over to the ambulance when they notice mike walking towards them

"Mike, what going on"

"Jessica when did you get out of hospital"

"This morning. What going on, we notice Hammersley returning"

"Gary Robertson he suffer a heart attack" Jessica and Dylan was shock

"Oh my gosh, what about a medic vac?"

"There was none available. Kate had to take over and they steam home fast as the engines could go"

"So Hammersley ship stopper till another captain is found sir" Dylan said

"That the other news"

"Oh no you Mike"

"It only temporary till another one is found Jessica"

"Did Canberra ok it sir"

"They ask me to"

"Kate going to hate you mike"

"I know but she will under stand"

"Mike you will have to owe her big time" Mike grin

"You don't have to worry about that Jessica" She shook her head

"All that sexual tension on Hammersley sure is going to go through the roof" she said

"We can handle it" He said smiling.

They watch as Hammersley dock and the gang plate in place. Few minutes later Swain replacement and two dads carry the stretcher out with bomber behind them.

Mike walk over to the ambulance to talk Swain replacement and bomber. Jessica look up on the bridge to see bird smiling and waving at them, so she nudge Dylan before giving bird a wave back. Then Dylan did as well. Bomber and two dads walk over to them Jessica.

"wow I almost didn't reconsign you" Bomber said

"Gee thanks, Mike told us what happen"

"Yeah I was on the bridge with Charge and the captain when he had the heart attack" bomber said

"It shock all of us" Two dads said

"was there any symptoms before it happen?"

"None, that what was so strange. Even the base doctors couldn't Figure it out, he past his last physical before being captain on Hammersley"

"What were you guys doing twenty four hours before it happen" Jessica asked

"We stop off at Hammond island for some R and R yesterday afternoon. Captain was with us. He and couple others went diving and came back with cray fish why?" Bomber said

Jessica turn and walk quickly over to the ambulance just as they were just about to push the gurney in.

"Stop" Jessica said. They all turn to her

"Jessica what wrong" mike asked

"Check him over"

"Jessica why it heart attack"

"Mike bomber just told me about the R and R they had yesterday afternoon. I think Gary Robertson might have been stung with out relies it. He and two others went diving yesterday afternoon"

Then the medic and two paramedics started checking Gary over the best they could.

"Here it look like some sort of puncher wound" One of the paramedic said when he saw the wound on Gary back

"If that the cause then what stung him" Mike said

"It looks like pussy and infected" one of the paramedics said

"Let the doctors know that would give the doctors the answer to what stung him, don't pop it" They put a gauze over the wounded just in case it pop, then they roll Gary back on his back

"We better get him to the hospital strait away" Then they push the gurney into the ambulance and the doors close.

"I didn't know the crew was on R and R" Mike said

"Now you know Mike" Kate walk off the ship in her white uniform

"I'll head back to the ward room sir, Ma'am" Then the medic walk back onto Hammersley.

"Kate" he said smiling

"Mike, Jessica when did you get out of hospital"

"Hello to you to Kate and it was this morning"

"Sorry"

"it's ok, I'll leave you two to talk" Jessica walk back over to where Dylan is.

"They found a puncher back on captain back"

"That good news, isn't it"

"Yes since there puss and fluid so now the doctors can find out what stung him" Then she turn to see Mike and Kate talking

"She doesn't look happy" Bomber said

"I don't blame her, Mike being back on Hammersley"

"What" bomber said in shock. Jessica turn to her

"Mike told us while Hammersley was being dock. He not happy either and it only temporary"

"That good, I hope"

"Yeah"

"I better get back on board, it good seeing you Jessica"

"Thanks see you guys next month"

"Sure" Then bomber and two dads return back onto Hammersley.

"Come on all that walking making me hungry" Jessica said. They put there arms around each other and walk away from Hammersley.

That night They made love for the first time in months, Dylan took it easy on Jessica since she was still healing.

The next day Dylan drove Jessica to work since she wanted to go and catch up on few things. So he let her go. Then he picks her up after work. Dylan did it for a week then Jessica was able to drive to work. She was able to get back to doing what she love doing best.

When Hammersley return from their month patrol They were looking ford to having a few days off as well having bird and DJ engagement party since Kingston and Childers was in port at the same time.

DJ and Bird just wanted family and friends around at Jessica and Dylan place since they got a big back yard. They plan of having it the second night that the crew was on shore leave and it was on Saturday.

That morning Bird and DJ showed up and use Jessica wagon to go shopping in they went into town and return with the car full off food. Then they return back into town for more food and drinks for the party. When they got every thing.

They all started making a lot of finger food since the party was starting at seven that night. Later that afternoon every one got a surprise when Sarah walk in to the kitchen

"What this I hear you having a party with out me big brother" Every one stop and turn to the voice

"Sarah" Jessica said

"Hi mum" Sarah put her bag down and walk over and gave Jessica a hug

"We thought you couldn't make it"

"Weekend off, but got to return tomorrow, so need any help" She said as she gave Dylan a hug

"Sure, more help the better" Bird said

"Great I'll put my bag away then I'll be back" They watch Sarah as she walk out of the kitchen carrying her bag. When she return she help out while talking.

Later that night every one showed up and having a wonderful time. When Sally and Swain showed up the crew was shock when swain was pushing the stroller that got the kids in it while Sally was holding Chloe hand.

The crew head strait for them so they could see how much the kids have grown in the past month and they didn't know that they were out of the hospital. Dylan and Jessica watches as the crew commented on each of them.

"Dylan, Chloe feeling left out" She said. Dylan walk over and crouch down next to Chloe

"Hello Chloe have you been a good girl" She nodded

"Have you been helping mummy with your brothers and sisters"

"Yes"

"Would you like to come and see Jessica"

"Is she here"

"Yes she is, and I know she looking ford to seeing you" Chloe look up at Sally

"Go on Chloe" Sally let go of Chloe hand.

"Come on let's go and see Jessica"

He stood up and held out his hand which she put her hand in his and they walk over to where Jessica is sitting down

"Chloe" Jessica said smiling.

Dylan let go of Chloe hand and she ran over to Jessica. Jessica pick her up and put Chloe on her lap so they could hug

"My oh my your getting a big girl"

"I'm almost five"

"Five wow soon you will be going to school, looking ford to going to school"

"Yes"

"That great, look what Dylan got for you"

"Here you go Chloe" He pass her an orange juice

"Thank you" then she started drinking it.

"Are you going to miss your daddy when he returns back to work" Jessica said

"Yes, but who going to help mummy"

"You can and of course there are friends and family who will be helping your mummy to look after your brothers and sisters for a while" Then bird and DJ walk over to them and they talk to Chloe.

Bird sat down next to Jessica while talking to Chloe telling her about a joke she played on two dads which made Chloe laugh. Sally and Chris watches who was talking to Chloe while the crew and friends were busy looking at the quintuplets.

Swain decided to take them in side into one of the rooms where they could sleep then he return back out side where he join his crew mates to find out what been happening.

Couple hours later the Blake family left to head home since it was getting late for Chloe and Sally was feeling tired. Every one else enjoyed them selves for the next few hours before it was getting late and every one started leaving. Dylan and Jessica finally craw in to bed just after four that morning.

Three days later Swain and Dylan kiss their wives good bye before walking up and onto Hammersley. The crew was happy to have them back. Sally took the kids home while Jessica return back to work. Once Swain and Dutchy were change they went to do their duties.

When Dutchy walk onto the wharf he smile when he saw who was getting out of the taxi.

"Chicken legs, enjoy your shore leave"

"Yes Dutchy I'm so happy your back"

"Same here, you look happy this morning care to share"

"DJ and I move into our house couple days ago"

"Really that great, so you guys got every thing"

"Some at least we made a start plus we don't know what we getting as wedding gifts"

"Ok, what the neighbors like"

"Good, one neighbor works at NAVCOM and he and his wife will keep an eye on the place for us while we are out on patrol"

"That good of him, well sooner as you put your bag away sooner you can help with these boxes"

"Sure...oh Kingston crash sail yesterday"

"Really"

"Yeah DJ and I did have plans" Then she shrug her shoulders

"They put on hold till we both are in port at the same time" Dylan grin

"I don't want to know what you two were planing" Jessica grin as she walk to the gang plate and stop and turn to Dylan

"Dinner Dutchy, romantic quiet dinner in town"

"Oh, ok" Jessica smile

"don't worry Dutchy, I know what you were thinking and no we haven't, we going to wait till our wedding night?" she said grinning then turn and walk on to Hammersley

"TMI Bird" He yelled out which made her laugh.

Then he turn around to see Mike and Kate showing up. "Morning sir, X"

"Dutchy, are the crew here"

"I've only seen Swain, RO and Bird sir, here comes Bomber and Charge"

"What about two dads" Dylan got his phone out of his pocket and called two dads

"Hello" sleepy voice said

"Two dads you got fifteen minutes to get on to Hammersley"

"Dutchy... ah shit, I'm on my way" Then he hung up so Dutchy hung up

"Didn't bird wake him up" Kate asked

"She not in the flats any more, She and DJ move into their new home couple days ago"

"That great news" mike said

"Yeah, sir what is Madeline Cruise and SAS doing here" Kate and mike turn to see who was walking towards them

"They early" Kate said

"X what going on" They turn to Dutchy

"We been order to help them out with teariest operation"

"Why us sir"

"Madeline cruse ask for Hammersley since she dealt with us before"

"It going to be interesting patrol sir"

"I know" Then they turn when they saw the group was close.

"Commander Flynn I heard that you were back on Hammersley" Madeline said

"It only temporary...Jim" They shook hands

"Mike...Kate it good to see you again"

"You to Jim if you will excuse us we got things to do before we set sail...Dutchy"

"X" Kate and Mike walk up and onto Hammersley

"If you will excuse me I got work to do" Dylan said as he walk over to where the boxes were put on the wharf.

Two hours later Hammersley left port. Things were tenses while on board and Hammersley crew knew it.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Five days later Hammersley return back to Cains to drop off Madeline Cruse and SAS team as well have night off before returning back to patrol the next day.

When they arrived in port the crew walk off when they saw who was on the wharf.

"Hey Jessica"

"Hi Leo, Becca"

"Dutchy call you" Bomber said

"Yeah he told me what happen to agent smith"

"Oh, ok, well see you later then"

"Sure, enjoy your night off and Leo don't be late tomorrow" Two dads smile

"I won't Jessica" Then he and bomber turn around and walk away talking and laughing.

Jessica turn to see Swain and Dylan carrying a body bag off Hammersley and over to where the care takers are. Then Dylan walk over to her

"Hey" They hug and kiss

"Are you ok"

"Yeah"

"Dylan I was thinking about what you said about what happen to agent smith and what happen with two dads" Then Swain walk over to them

"Hi Jessica"

"Chris I was saying to Dylan that I was thinking about what happen to agent smith"

"What about it"

"Dylan you said that there was bruises forming on his neck"

"Yeah two dads told us what happen why" Jessica stood in front of Dylan then she put her hands up to his neck

"was the bruises like this" Swain saw where Jessica put her hands

"yeah like that the most brushing was on his Adam apple what are you saying"

"If it was like this" She show swain

"A man could do it, if it was this way" She change back the way she had her hands

"A female could of done it now Dylan grab my arms" He put his arms and grab them between her elbow and wrist.

"Ok now pull down" Then he pulled down

"Ok then my next move if I was the killer is to knee in the stomach"

"I see where you coming from Jessica" Swain watches what they were doing till Dylan is on the ground. Then she help him back up.

"Swain all there was on two dads was scratches and bruising on his back"

"Yes are you saying agent smith was murdered"

"yes look out for bruising on the for arms and scratches on the back on the neck"

"Every one was check there was no scratches and bruising perhaps the killer was hard to bruise" Swain said

"Could be some thing missing"

"Jess you been reading to much mystery novels" She smile at Dylan

"Well when your stuck in hospital for weeks what else is there" Dylan and Swain grin.

"Who is she" Dylan and swain turn to see who on Hammersley

"Madeline cruise"

"Ah so that who she is...did she have her hair up or down while out on patrol"

"Down, she was check out"

"What about back of her neck that could easy been miss"

"I'll have to ask X"

"Dose she always wear long sleeve shirts" Dylan and swain look at each other

"This is the first time I've seen her wear one" Swain said when Madeline walk onto the wharf she walk over to them

"Dutchy, Swain"

"Madeline" Dutchy said

"Dutchy I was wondering if you care to come around to dinner tonight" Jessica raise her eye brows. Then she look down at Madeline arms

"Ah no thanks I got plans tonight"

"Oh to bad I was going to cook up chilli crab"

"Sound hot" Jessica said

"Have you try it"

"Yes I cook it on special occasions, nice top where did you get it from"

"on the net"

"May I look at the tag it will have the name of where it came from"

"Ah"

"don't worry" Jessica walk behind Madeline and pull the back of the top down as she move her hair out of the way.

"Got it" Then she move the hair further and saw the scratch makes.

Jessica then stood back "Swain Dylan check her arms"

"What" Madeline said. They pulled up her sleeves to see bruising on her arms.

"Hey let me go, what are you doing"

"What going on here" Jim said as he and SAS team walk off Hammersley.

"Madeline cruse killed agent smith" Dylan said

"What" Jim was shock just as Mike called out from the bridge

"What going on down there"

"Sir you better call the FEDS. Madeline Cruise killed agent smith sir" Swain said

"I'm coming down" Then he walk back onto the bridge. A minute later he was on the wharf

"Swain Dutchy"

"She got buries on her for arms and scratches on the back of her neck sir. And I bet when the DNA results return from the blood found under agent smith nails they would match Ms Cruise sir" Swain said

"Alright" Then he turn and look up on the bridge

"X give the FEDS a call"

"Yes sir" Then she turn around and walk back and on the bridge.

"Swain how did you know it was her"

"It was Jessica sir, she was the one who work it out that it was a women who killed agent smith" Mike turn to Jessica

"You should be a detective Jessica"

"No thank you, no a fence Chris"

"None taken"

"Chris check her bags"

"Why"

"Just a hunch"

"What am I looking for" Jessica look at Madeline

"I think you will know when you see it"

"No you are not to search my bags" then Kate showed up

"Sir the feds are on their way"

"thank you X... X can you search in Ms Cruse bags"

"for what sir"

"Please" Swain pass the bags and pair of gloves to Kate she put them on the ground and open them up

"Hey you can't look through my personal stuff" They watch as Kate went through Madeline things.

"There nothing here sir"

"Shampoo. Open it"

"Why" mike asked

"If Ms Cruise is hiding any thing small a shampoo bottle is a good place to hide it" Kate pick up the bottle and open it she look into it

"There is some thing in here" She tip up side down when they all notice it was just water in there then part of plastic bag was sticking out. Kate pulled it out and show mike.

"Pen drive"

"That looks like the same one agent smith gave to Ms cruise" Swain said.

Then the FEDS showed up. "Commander Flynn, Ms Cruise, what going on here"

"Ms Cruise killed agent smith and she most probably given you wrong information" Mike said as he past the agent the pen drive

"It will be in my report"

"Very well" Two men took Ms Cruise and her bags away

"Thank you commander Flynn"

"Your welcome" Then the agent turn around and got into the van and drove away.

"I'm prod of you Jess If you weren't here then she would of gotten away with murder" He pulled her into his arms for a hug and kiss.

"Why don't you go and get chance then we can head on home" Dylan grin

"I like that idea" He gave her one more kiss before returning back on Hammersley with swain in tow.

"You did good Jessica"

"Thanks mike, and I suppose you two will be going home for the night" she said smiling

"Yes we are"

"Well enjoy it while you can" She gave them a wink

"Oh we will" then mike and Kate return back on to Hammersley.

Twenty minutes later Dylan walk on to the wharf with a smile on his face. He walk over and got into Jessica wagon then she drove home.

The next morning Jessica gave Dylan a hug and kiss on the wharf before leaving for work. Since she won't see him for a month.

Two weeks later Hammersley stop off at creek island for some R and R. While most of the crew were enjoying there time on the beach Bird went into the bushes to re leave her self when she smell some thing rotten so after she re leave her self she walk over to embankment and look down then she scream with what she saw in front of her.

The crew heard her and ran into the bushes. Dutchy was first to spot her and ran over to her when he smelt some thing rotten. When he stop he look down to see what bird was looking at. He quickly turn her around and pull her to his chest.

"Swain" he yelled out then the others appeared

"Oh what that smell" Two dads said Swain ran over to where Dutchy and bird is

"What is it"

"bodies" Swain turn and look down then he turn around and look at the others in shock

"Swain what is it" mike asked

"three bodies sir, it looks like they been there for a while" Mike step ford and look down then he turn around

"Charge past me the radio" Dutchy pull bird away since she still in shock.

Charge past mike the radio. "Charlie eight two this is x ray eight two"

"Go ahead X ray eight two"

"X, contact NAVCOM bird came across three bodies copy over"

"Three bodies sir"

"Yes" Then he look at swain

"How long do you think swain"

"Six, seven months"

"X swain said six to seven months, copy"

"Copy that"

Dutchy and bird walk over to an area where he hug her as she cry in shock. She was looking towards the bushes

"It ok bird"

"The smell it..."

"I know it not pleasant" Then bird saw movement

"Dutchy there some one in the bushes" then she pulled away

"hello, Australian navy" Dutchy turn to where bird was looking at when he also spot the women

"We won't hurt you, please come out we can help you" Bird took a step ford showing her dog tags

"Look Australian navy" Then the women ran out from the trees and ran to bird and hug her

"Help me, please" she said crying Dutchy turn around

"Boss, Swain" Every one turn and ran over to where Dutchy and bird is.

"Shh it ok your safe" Then they pulled back

"Please help me"

"We can, what wrong" bird said

"two men they got my brother"

"Are they armed ma'am" She turn to mike

"Yes with cross bow and rifle. They found our camp site, they took us to there camp site two days ago they let me go they called it a turkey hunt. I ran this way when I heard a women scream and saw you. I was afraid that they might heard and come looking for you" She said in shock

"do you know where this camp is"

"Yes but, I..."

"We will protect you if you show us"

"Ok" Then mike got on the radio "Charlie eight two, is charge still at the ship X"

"Yes he is sir he getting the bags"

"tell him to return with radios, vest and our weapons. There are two arm males on the island, we got a female with us who told us what happen copy"

"Copy that sir" Then they all heard

"AHHHH"

"Dutchy" bird yelled out as he went down holding his leg

"Take cover" mike yelled out. Every one took cover.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Bird grab the women arm and hid behind a tree. Dutchy manage to drag him self behind a stomp.

"Charlie eight two we got a man down I repeat we got a man down. Dutchy been shot"

"Copy that charge is on his way back"

"Copy that" Mike turn around and gave out hand signals to the crew.

Two dads and bomber turn and ran towards the beach. When they heard gun fire shots. Mike saw where it was coming from so he gave swain hand signals.

Swain move from where he was and saw where the shooter is. He lifted the gun and called out

"Australian navy we know your there" Then they heard the two brothers laugh as they make turkey sounds as they move around.

They all look around keeping their eyes and ears open when Charge showed up he throw radio, gun and vest to Mike, then to the others. when bird got two of them

"Here put this on, is a vest" Bird help put the vest on the women then she did her self then she put her radio head set on.

"You are navy"

"Yes we are, shh" Bird turn around

"Dutchy, my two o'clock" She said quietly in the radio

"I see him, I haven't got clear shot" Bird look around till she felt a barrow in the back of her neck. She turn around and look up

"Stand up" Bird and the women stood up and raise there hands

"Australian navy we got one of yours"

"Your lying" mike said

"Step out, both of you" The crew saw what was happening. Till bird look at Dutchy with her big eyes then she stumble to the ground

"Get up" the guy said.

So bird did get up picking up a branch and turn it around hitting him in the arms which cause him to drop his gun. He went to hit her only for her to hit him back till he was on the ground.

The women she ran over to where Mike is. Bird then pick up the gun and pointed it at him

"Come on you not going to shoot me, if you did, my brother will shoot you" He stood up and took a step ford so bird lower the gun and fired it close the the guy feet then she quickly reloaded it and raise it

"If your brother going to shoot me, my crew mates will hunt him down like he the turkey but they won't kill him"

"Is that what that women told you" He said grinning. The guy brother was watching from the bushes.

He got bird in his sights. What he didn't know that bomber was coming up behind him till he heard a click

"lower your weapon" The guy went and lower his weapon then turn around and went to attach bomber only to be confronted by another gun

"Don't try it" two dads said

Then he step ford and took the cross bow from the guy and past it to bomber then he behind the guy and put plastic ties on him "Sir, we got the brother" Bomber said over her radio.

Bird heard it also "it over" bird said.

Then they heard foot steps to see the guy brother walking out from the bushes with bomber and two dads behind him. Bomber was carrying the cross bow. Then the others appeared from their hiding spots. Swain ran over to Dutchy

"Hang in there mate, we will get you back to the ship"

While swain was taking care of Dutchy. Bird past the rifle to Mike then she turn to the women who look re leaved.

"Bomber, two dads good job, while don't you two go with this women to get her brother"

"Yes sir"

"Thank you" The women said then she lead two dads and bomber to where the camp is.

Jessica was talking to couple of clients when there was a knock on the door and it open

"Carla what is it"

"Jessica... There a phone call from commander White from NAVCOM" Jessica went white

"Thank you Carla" Then she look at her clients

"Excuse me" then she pick up the phone and press one

"Commander white Jessica Mulholland"

"Mrs Mulholland I've been ask to call you your husband Petty officer Mulholland has been shot"

"oh no, no" Jessica said in shock as she started to cry.

The women client got up and went to the door and open it she call Carla in. Carla ran in and over to Jessica who was in shock.

"Is he..."

"He is alive, Hammersley is returning they will be back in port in four hours"

"What... what happen"

"I don't know all the details, I haven't spoken to commander Flynn yet about it. All I know is that Petty officer Mulholland has been shot"

"How bad"

"I don't know sorry"

"Then what do you don't know commander you can't just call me to tell me that my husband is shot, yet you don't know all the details, how bad it is, nothing. I want to know how bad it is"

"Mrs Mulholland"

"Look here commander white you get me the details or you patch me through to Hammersley" Jessica said angry as he body was shaking with shock

"I'll let you know soon as I know"

"You bloody will better" Then she hung up and close her eyes as she cried

"Jessica Dylan will be ok" Then she look at the two clients

"Sorry, her husband is in the navy, on one of the patrol boats"

"We under stand"

"If you like I can arrange for another appointment in few days"

"sure" Then they stood up

"Jessica" She open her eyes and look up

"sorry for braking down like that"

"It ok. We hope your husband will be ok"

"Thank you" Carla show the clients out the door.

She went and rearrange a new appointment for them. Then she made other phone calls telling the clients that Jessica was called away for family emergency. When done she return back into Jessica office with glass of water.

"Here drink this"

"Thanks Carla" Jessica took few sips.

"Any idea how bad it is"

"No all I do know is that he been shot"

"I'm sure they will let you know soon as they know"

"I hope so to"

"if you need any thing, let me know"

"Thanks Carla" Carla walk out of Jessica office and return back to her desk where she will wait for the phone call.

Two hours later Jessica cell phone rings. She look at who it was before answering it

"Jessica, what happen"

"How did you know"

"Commander white. How bad"

"He was shot in the leg with an arrow"

"What an arrow"

"Yeah we were on some R and R on an island when it happen"

"Tell me every thing" Bird tells Jessica what happen and what she found. When she finish telling Jessica. Bird was crying again

"It ok. How bad is the wound"

"Swain said he doesn't want to remove it cause it close to an artery. Swain got Dylan on antibodies to stop any infections from setting in"

"Ok any chance for me to talk to Dylan"

"Not at the moment, we will be back in port in couple of hours"

"Ok, I'll meet you on the wharf"

"Sure is there any thing you want me to past on to Dutchy"

"Just tell him that I love him"

"I will"

"Thanks for calling me Jessica"

"No worries" Then they hung up.

Jessica sat back in her chair and let out her breath knowing that Dylan is going to be ok. Then she return back to work till it was time to go and see Dylan.

When Jessica arrived on the wharf the police and ambulance were there. She got out of her wagon and walk over just as Dylan was carried off Hammersley on a stretcher. Once on the wharf and over to the ambulance, when stop she step ford

"Hey" She said

"Jessica, my beautiful Jessica come here" She bend down and gave him a kiss then she look up at grinning Swain

"Pethidine Jessica"

"Ah" Then she look down at Dylan

"My angel my beautiful sexy angel" Dylan said as he cup her face. Swain chuckled

"How are you feeling" Jessica asked

"Kind of floating, god I miss you"

"I miss you to Dylan"

"You know what I want to do right now"

"No what" she look down at him

"Make wild passionate love to you on here so how about it" Jessica look at him in shock

"Dylan no"

"Why not, I'm sure you can help me remove my uniform, you all ways say they look hot on me and want to rip them off and..." Jessica cover his mouth

"Dylan not now"

"What why, come on, lets do it"

"When you are better"

"Your promise" She bend over and gave him a kiss which made him smile.

Then she look at Swain who was looking away. "Swain" He turn to Jessica she saw him blushing

"Not a word"

"Don't worry, you luck that it was me here with him and not some one else like two dads"

"I agree."

"Bird past you message on and well..."

"What did he say"

"My angel, you know you marrying mini me, he lucky like I am. I should give mini me some tips on how to give you hot pleasure"

"Oh no he didn't" Jessica said as she close her eyes and shaking her head then open them

"He did"

"Jessica" she asked

"Shock"

"Well I'm not surprise" Then they notice two of the crew members walking two men off Hammersley

"Is that them"

"Yeah" They watch as the police took the two men and put them in the cars then they got in and drove away. Then Bird walk off Hammersley and over to where Jessica is.

"Hey are you ok" Jessica asked bird

"Yes"

"My angel back, now I got two angels" They look at Dylan who was grinning

"Dylan" She shook her head at him

"What, come here so we can do the wild thing"

"Dylan darling when you felling better"

"I am better"

"Dylan when you feeling better and back to your normal self we going to have a chat"

"when you say chat" He started grinning "that usually ends up"

"Stop right there Dylan"

Then the paramedics walk over to them "We taking him now"

"Ok he still little out of it"

"Thanks"

"I got to go Dylan I'll come by soon"

"Don't go"

"Don't worry I'll follow you"

"You promise" she gave him a kiss before the paramedics push the gurney to the ambulance.

Then two people walk off Hammersley with Kate behind them. They got into the ambulance before the doors close. They all watch as the ambulance drove away.

"I better go, will you be ok Jessica"

"Yes"

"Alright" Then she look up at Swain

"I'll let you know how he doing"

"Sure" Jessica turn around and got back in her wagon and drove to the hospital.

"Dutchy is going to be in so much trouble when he back to normal" bird said making Swain laugh

"He sure is, come on let go and see what the rest of the crew are up to"

"Why not" They they walk back onto Hammersley.

When Jessica arrived at the hospital she walk in and up to the front desk.

"Hello can I help you" nurse said

"Yes I'm Jessica Mulholland, My husband was brought in here Petty officer Mulholland"

"Ah yeah, the doctors are with him right now, why don't you wait in the waiting room and I'll let them know that your here"

"Thank you" Jessica walk over and into the waiting room and sat down and waited.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Two hours later a doctor walk into the waiting room "Jessica Mulholland"

Jessica stood up and step ford "How is he doctor"

"Your husband going to be fine. He was luck where the arrow ended, it if was two, three millimeters to the left he would of bled to death"

"Can I see him"

"Sure, he will be sleeping for while"

"Thanks you" The doctor shows Jessica down to where Dylan is.

She sat down in the chair that was close to his bed and held onto his hand.

Few minutes late she got her phone out and called Swain "Chris Blake specking"

"Chris it Jessica"

"Hi how is he"

"He going to be fine, the arrow miss his artery by about two, three millimeters"

"He sure is lucky"

"Yes he is, doctor said he will make a full recovery"

"That good to know"

"What going to happen to Hammersley"

"We got a temporary replacement coming, he should be here...oh no" Then he laugh

"What so funny"

"you not going to believe who it is"

"No who"

"Buffer" Jessica eyes widen

"no way, I wounder how the crew going to react when they see him especially Becca"

"they going to be shock bomber included. I better go keep us up to date will ya"

"Sure, let me know how the remaining of the patrol goes and keep and eye on Jessica will ya"

"Sure"

"Thanks" Then they hung up. Jessica then send a text message to Connor and Grace.

Couple of hours later Dylan woke up "Hey" he said sleepy

"Hey" Jessica said as she stood up and bend over to give him a kiss

"How are you feeling" she asked

"Leg throbbing, but I'll live" Jessica smile

"That good, get some rest"

"Sure"

"I'll come by tomorrow"

"Ok" Then he close his eyes and fell back a sleep. Jessica stayed for few more minutes before leaving to head home.

The next morning Jessica walk into Dylan room. She smile when she saw him sitting up in bed

"Hey" He say smiling

"Hi how are you feeling"

She gives him a kiss as she sat on the edge of the bed "Good"

"And the leg"

"I'll be able to return back by next patrol"

"good, crew will be please" She then held onto his hands.

"We need to talk"

"About what Jess" Jessica smile

"About what you were saying while on pethidine" Dylan look at Jessica in shock

"What did I say"

"To much that cause Chris to blush" Dylan groan

"How bad"

"Bad" Jessica tells Dylan about what happen on the wharf and what he said. By the time she finish Dylan was covering his face with his hands.

"I can't believe I said that to Bird and what Swain heard, How am I going to look at them knowing what you told me" He move his hands away and look at Jessica

"I'm sure you will think of some thing"

"Jess, honey, sorry, I wasn't my self" Jessica laugh

"Aren't that the truth. And I don't think Chris will every forget him self after the things you said yesterday"

"Jess how am I going to make it up to you"

"I'll think of some thing"

"Jess I know that look" Jessica smile then lean ford and gave him a kiss.

Dylan was in hospital for four days. When Jessica took him home he was on crushes. Jessica work for few hours a day at work before returning home to look after Dylan.

When Dylan read the news paper about the two brothers and what happen, he notice that his name was mention in the paper since since he was shot by one of the brothers.

Two days later Dylan, Jessica, Connor and Grace attended the Anzac parade in cairns. Dylan was in his uniform for the parade. After wards they were invited back to the RSL hall where they met up with other navy officers. Whom they knew. They even saw Gary Robertson and his family.

On the first of May Hammersley return back to port they were looking ford to a number of parties. They all smile when they saw who was on the wharf. When Hammersley was dock and every thing was done the crew walk off the boat.

When Bird was on the wharf she ran over and drop her bag before she was sweep up in DJ arms for hugs and kisses. Then Swain walk off and over to Sally where they hug and kiss. Then the crew started walking off and over to the group.

"Hey Dutchy how are you mate" Charge asked

"I'm good how was your patrol"

"Normal, we had to drop the feds off creek island"

"I bet that was interesting"

"It was" Charge said then the others walk onto the wharf and join the group

"Sir, X charge was telling us about the feds"

"Yeah we drop off six before our patrol and on the way back there was more"

"More?"

"Yeah"

"sir we know that they were multiplying again like what happen on Bright island few years back" Pete said

"Yeah I remember we drop off two feds then three days later we counted six more I was wondering what they were doing there"

"Breading sir" Pete said making every one laugh.

They talk for a few minutes before going their separate ways.

The next morning the crew and family flew down to Canberra where they hired four SUV's and drove to Cooma. They were staying in hotels for the week. Jessica, Dylan and kids were staying out on the farm.

When Dylan and the family arrived at his parents place they got out just as the front door open and Mary and John walk out to great them.

"you made it"

"Yes mum we did" Jessica said they hug while the others were getting their bags out then they walk in side while talking.

That night with Abby and James they had a family dinner.

"DJ looking ford to Saturday" John asked

"Yes grand dad, we saw some of the family in town"

"Yeah all the family showed up from New Zealand. They book hotels soon as they knew when the wedding is"

"We glad that out friends did as well"

"We notice you got number of tents up dad" Dylan said

"Yeah that for the ones who want to crash here over night instead of driving back into town"

"Good idea"

"How the home brew dad" Jessica asked James grin

"Good we got plenty for Saturday night."

"Jessica is there any chance of making the barbecue sauce tomorrow" Mary asked

"Why mum"

"your new Zealand cousins want to try it"

"Which sauce"

"All three"

"Sure... mum what going on you" she pointed to her mother in law and look around the table

"Oh no your not. What have you guys done" Then she look at Dylan

"Jess what is it"

"What tomorrow Dylan"

"Our wedding... oh no" then he look at his parents who are grinning

"when tomorrow"

"After lunch with barbecue dinner we did five sheep today to go on the spits we hired"

"Drinks"

"Yes home brew plus it one way for the crew to get to know the rest of the families"

"Oh boy" Jessica said. They talk about other things for the rest of the day.

The next morning Jessica and Dylan rode up to the tree house to watch the sun rise.

"Happy anniversary Jess" She turn to Dylan and smile

"Happy anniversary Dylan" She lean ford so he did as well and they both kiss.

"I got some thing for you" Dylan said as he reach in his pocket and pulled out a box and open it

"Dylan" He got the ring out and slip it on to her finger

"Platinum is the sign for twenty wedding anniversary"

"Yes it is" They both kiss.

Then she look at the ring. It was seven small diamonds set in scalloped setting set in platinum

"You like it" she turn to Dylan and cup his face

"I love it thank you." They both kiss

"I got nothing for you Dylan"

"I don't need any thing but you. You all I need Jess. I knew we been through a lot in the past twenty years. You been there for me when things were going bad plus worrying about me every time I went out on tour or patrol while raising out four children and running a business. you deserve that ring and much more"

"Oh Dylan" She hug him while tears were flowing then she pulled back

"I love you do much" Then she kiss him

"I love you to Jess you mean every thing to me"

"and you to me" They cup each other faces and kiss

"We should celebrate" He said smiling

"What did you have in mind Dylan"

She look at him then down at her shirt watching him unbutton it then she look up to see that twinkle in his eye which made her smile

"I like the way you think" Then she stood up and held her hand out which he took it and stood up then she pulled him inside the tree house.

When they return back to the house they went and had a shower before joining the others for breakfast

"Happy anniversary Dylan, Jessica" John said

"Thanks dad" Dylan said.

Then the others wish them a happy anniversary. They all talk around the table while enjoying breakfast.

"Mum did dad get you that ring" DJ asked when he saw it for the first time

"Yes he did as anniversary present"

"Is that white gold" Grace asked

"No platinum"

"Wow" Grace said.

They talk till they finish their breakfast then Jessica went and start making the three sauces for the barbecue.

Hour later Dylan walk into the kitchen and wrap his arms around Jessica waist and kiss her neck

"Mmm you smell good"

"Do i"

"Yes you do" Then he put his head on her shoulder

"How the sauces coming along"

"Good, what every one doing"

"Getting things set up out side, you parents, JJ and David arrived"

"Ok, why don't you go and help them"

"I rather be with you" he whisper

"Dylan, sooner as I can get this done sooner the better"

"Trying to get rid of me now"

"No but when there going to be all the family showing up"

"I know" She turn around and gave him a kiss

"I love you"

"I love you" He said then they heard cars pulling up

"I wounder who that is" Dylan said

"Why don't you go and find out"

"Ok" As he turn around to walk out of the kitchen she wake his back side

"Hey" he turn to Jessica who was grinning

"I'm going to get you back for that later Jess"

"I thought you did this morning" she said giggling

"Very funny" Then he turn around and walk out of the kitchen.

When he was out side he saw Hammersley and Kingston crew getting out of the SUV's "Hey what are you doing here" Dylan said as he walk down the steps

"We are here to help out"

"Ok who call you"

"We knew about tonight party so here here to help out" Mike said

"Well ok come out back"

"Where Jessica"

"In the kitchen making her barbecue sauce"

They walk around to the back of the house "Jessica"

"DJ" she ran over to him. They hug and kiss

"What going on" he asked

"We are here to help"

"That great...dad what do you want the crew to do what" DJ said

Dylan look around and started letting the crew know who can do what. While four other couples, sally, Swain and bomber took the kids in side. Grace showed them what rooms they could go into since they were sleeping in their car seats. Then they walk back out to the cars and return with bags in hand.

They walk into the kitchen "Hi Jessica" she turn around and smile

"Hi what this"

"Lunch for later, the whole crew is here" Bomber said

"Ok I'll take care of this"

"Need any help" bomber asked

"Nope I got every thing under control"

"We will head out back and help the others"

"Sure, I'll be out there once I'm finish here"

"Ok" Then they walk out to the back of the house and help every one else get things set up.

By the time Jessica finish making the sauces it was lunch time. Bomber and bird and couple of others walk into the kitchen to see Jessica getting bags out of the fridge. The three of them talk while getting lunch sorted out for every one.

Once done they started taking the trays out side then return with more trays. Every one help them selves while talking and laughing.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Hour and half later more cars and SUV's showed up. When the people walk around back of the house Jessica saw who was there so she walk over with Dylan behind her to the elder couple and gave them a hug then they were greeted by some of the other family members. DJ held on to Bird hand and pull her over to them

"Grand ma, grand pa"

"DJ you looking more like your father every day"

"Thanks grand ma" They hug

"Grand ma, grand dad, this is Jessica bird, my fiancee"

"Hello my dear" The women said as she gave Jessica a hug

"Hi"

"DJ you got a good women here you treat her right"

"Don't worry grand dad I will if not she would threaten me with a tooth brush for starts" They laugh

"That good, who the other people"

"Hammersley and Kingston crew members grand dad, come on I'll introduce you to them"

"Hey cuz" Jessica laugh as she was greeted by some of her cousins

"How are you Jessica"

"I'm good how about you"

"We good looking ford to Saturday"

"I know you lot are"

"To right, remember you wedding aye" Jessica laugh

"I sure do, come on" They turn and walk over to the crew

"Hey Dylan mate I see you still keeping Jessica here happy"

"We keep each other happy" They hug. Dylan introduce the crew to to guests.

"So your Jessica bird we heard so much about"

"Uncle be have your self" Jessica said

"What, just looking" He said laughing

"Relax Jessica he a tease some times" DJ said. They all talk and laugh for an hour then more guests starting to arrive.

An hour later James and John return to the barbecue spits and they put the five sheep on and have them rotating by them selves since early that morning. Dylan and Jessica was watching from the back porch, seeing how every one was getting on well.

"Crew getting on well with the family" Dylan said

"Yeah, Jessica starting to relax"

"True, twenty years, a lot has chance in that time"

"Yeah and who knows what going to happen in twenty years time"

"True" Dylan put his arm around Jessica shoulder as she lean against him.

"Tomorrow night Cooma will never be the same" Jessica said

"True, at least our bucks and hens night was a quiet one"

"Yeah DJ and Jessica don't know what they are in for tomorrow night"

"True, at least every one will have Friday to recover" Jessica giggle

"True then the big day on Saturday"

"Yeah"

Few hours later every one was sitting down and helping them selves to dinner. There was heaps of food on the table which the women help prepared. Every one was enjoying them selves. Bomber, Kate and bird was helping Sally and Chris feed the five young ones since it was dinner time for them also.

Jessica watches them as they fed the babies while their partners was feeding them as well them selves. Sally and Chris manage to feed their sons while having their dinner at the same time. After dinner every one mix and mingle for the next few hours while drinking some of the home brew.

It was late by the time the last of the guests left. It was almost three in the morning by the time Dylan and Jessica craw into bed after having a busy day.

Later that day Jessica, Abby, Grace and Mary went into Cooma. They hired a hall for Bird bridal shower. Sarah couldn't make it cause of navy training. When they arrived at the hall, four Kingston crew, bomber and Kate showed up to help out then hour later some of the family showed up to help out. They talk and laugh about their own bridal showers.

"What about you Jessica what happen at your bridal shower" Bomber asked

"Nothing much happen cause of my age and a lot who were there were also under age. We play some games, open gifts late night supper"

"What about the men?"

"They had few drinks at a bar while telling Dylan how to please his partner, other words me" She said smiling then laugh

"come on tell us" Bomber asked

"One of my uncles who was drunk was telling Dylan how to give a women the best orgasms" Bomber and Kate were shock while Jessica was laughing

"What did Dutchy say to that" Kate asked

"He told uncle I know what to do, I know all of Jess weak spots"

"Dutchy told him that"

"Yes my uncle ask if he give me an orgasm" they all laugh

"What did Dylan say" Amy asked while red from laughter.

"He ask uncle if you knows how to bring a women to orgasm. Uncle said yeah, I fuck her hard and fast till she screams" They all laugh

"Men some are so clueless" One of Jessica young cousins said

"True. After we got married Dylan spoke to my uncle who was sober about what he said the night before... Well Dylan ended up telling uncle how to give a women sexual pleasure"

"And what happen"

"My auntie and uncle keep most of the guests awake with the moans, groans and screams, aren't that right auntie Gina" Jessica said as she turn to look at the women who was blushing

"I can't believe you talking about sex and orgasms at this stone age"

"Then why are you blushing then auntie" Jessica said grinning. Gina shook her head.

"Well at least you not like Dylan, poor Chris."

"Why what happen"

"When Dylan was shot few weeks back, Swain was on the wharf close by when Dylan was on Pethidine. Some of the things he was saying...well I don't think Chris will every forget what was said that day"

"Did you tell Dylan" Abby asked

"Yes he couldn't believe it what he said him self." she said laughing.

They talk and laugh for another hour before going to a cafe for lunch then returning to finish things off before going their separate ways till that night. When Jessica, Grace, Mary and Abby arrived back on the farm they were laughing. When they walk out to the back of the house they saw the men sitting down talking while having a drink

"Hey what so funny" Dylan asked

"We were talking about Oscar, romeo, golf, alpha, November, India, Sarah, mike" Dylan thought about it and look at Jessica

"You didn't"

"We did"

"Care to tell us what you were talking about" John asked

"Organism" Grace said

"Oh, you were talking about that" John said

"Yes, so we better keep an eye on uncle on Saturday night"

"Why" James asked

"Dylan knows why, remember he try to tell you on our wedding night" Dylan grin

"Yeah I remember"

"So what have you men got plan for DJ tonight"

"We going to the pub and have a few drinks, talk about women in our lives and give him some tips on how to keep Jessica happy" John said

"Ok" They talk about the up coming wedding which was in couple days time.

That night all the women meet in the hall they all talk while having a glass of wine or punch that was made up. Since bomber is Bird maid of honor she got things started off with couple of games where who ever win get a prize. Then there was the gifts. Some were funny including a pair of fluffy hand cuffs, chocolate sauce and a feather.

"This one is from Jessica" Bomber past Bird a box, she open it and her eyes widen

"What is it" Abby asked bird pick up the item and every one laugh

"Nice one Jessica" Kate said

"What is it" Jessica grand mother said

"It navy barbie doll out fit" Kate said

"Wow thanks Jessica, ah where the panties"

"they in there" Bird look though the paper and pick them up and show every one them

"Oh my gosh, Jessica dear when DJ see you in that out fit... he might faint" Mary said

"More like rip them off her" Jessica said

"How would you know" bomber asked. Every one look at Jessica

"Like father like son, trust me, it male thing"

"Ah thanks" Bird said then there was other gifts. When it was the last gift

"From me" bomber said as she past the small box.

Jessica open it and look what was in it then to bomber who was grinning

"That is when he bad"

"what is it" Jessica asked Bird pick up male black leather G string, a paddle saying 'spank me Jessica' and couple of tooth brushes. They all laugh

"Bomber" Kate said laughing.

"I don't know about the paddle bomber but the other two yes" bird said making them all laugh.

They all had a great evening. It was just after one by the time Jessica pulled up in front of the garage

"What a crazy night" Jessica said as she open the door

"It was funny evening. But some of those gifts. I'm not to sure about" Mary said as they and Grace got out of the car.

"I'm sure Jessica will find some use for them" Jessica said they walk up to the front door where Mary unlock in then open it before walking in side.

"We might as well get to bed, it been along day"

"True, night mum, Grace"

"Night mum, grand ma"

"Night Grace, Jessica" Then they walk down to their own rooms.

Two hours later Jessica woke up when she heard a car pulled up out side so she got up and put her robe on before going out to see who it was. She smile when she saw John and Dylan carrying drunk DJ out of the car while Connor got out the other side

"Come on son we back"

"What, ok, hi mum" DJ said as he wave his arm around

"SHH you wake up mum and Grace."

"Oh" then he giggle

"I'm getting married" DJ said

"Yes we know" She open the door as Dylan and John carry DJ into the house and down to his room

"I got to pee"

"I can take it dad"

"ok son"

Dylan help DJ down and into the bathroom then he walk out closing the door and turn to Jessica who was saying her good night to Connor and John.

Then she walk toward Dylan "Who idea was it to get DJ drunk"

"It a toss up between the crew and your new Zealand family"

"What was the drinks"

"Beer, tequila shots, more beer" Jessica shook her head just as they heard the toilet flush

"I'll leave you to DJ"

"Ok, I won't be long" Jessica turn around and walk back to their room while Dylan knock on the bathroom door.

Few minutes later Dylan craw into bed and snugged up to Jessica. "He going to be suffering in the morning" Jessica said and she rolled over to look at Dylan

"He won't be the only one Jess, even the whole crew and your cousins got drunk"

"Well at least I know your the sober one"

"I was driving"

"True"

"So how was your hen night"

"Very interesting"

"Oh, care to share"

"Some of the gifts were good, the games were interesting but the prizes, I'll have to ask Becca where she got them from"

"What was the prizes"

"Chocolate penis, I brought mine back with me it wrap up and in the fridge"

"I hope Grace didn't win one"

"She did but her's was block of chocolate cause of her age"

"Good idea, was there any naughty presents" Jessica laugh then rolled over to Dylan covering her face in his chest

"I take that as a yes" Jessica nodded then move back

"I got her navy barbie doll out fit for their wedding night"

"Ok that not to bad"

"Sarah sent send here a parcel since she couldn't be here...fluffy cuffs, feather and bottle of chocolate sauce"

"Sarah as in our Sarah"

"Yes and that not the worse of it" She look up at Dylan since the moon light was streaming through the window

"What could be worse"

"Becca got Jessica...a navy naughty pack"

"navy naughty pack what was in it"

"male leather G string, a paddle saying 'spank me Jessica' and... tooth brushes" Dylan laugh

"Bomber got her that"

"Yes. When we saw the G string and the paddle we all thought ok at least she can use it when he naughty, then she pulled out the box two tooth brushes, we all laugh. She said there about a dozen of them in the box"

"Trust bomber to think of some thing like that up"

"Yeah, one of my cousins who a bar tender in new Zealand she made up this cock tail drink, when Jessica try it her eyes widen and ask what it was" Jessica put her face in his chest while laughing

"What was it" she lifted her head

"Orgasm" Then she cover her mouth while trying to not laugh

"Your joking right"

"no, what funny was when she finish it she said" Then she put her head down and laugh. Dylan waited till she lifted her head up

"she said can I have another orgasm please, every one laugh...Becca said yeah I wouldn't mind another orgasm, we were all laughing so hard"

"What about mum"

"She only had the one...But Kate, she said 'bomber dose buffer doesn't know how to give you one' Becca said oh yeah he gives me two, three in one night, what about you X how many have you had in one night...Kate said, this is my second one' she raise her glass. They were partly drunk and so was Jessica"

"What about Guava mojo drinks"

"Oh yeah every one had one of those, except for me and under age and there was another drink called G spot"

"So how many were drunk"

"A lot but every one enjoyed them selves lucky there was food and hot drinks later on so they would sober some of them up a bit"

"That good, lets get some sleep" Jessica snuggled down against Dylan as he pulled her close so they kiss before Jessica rest her head on his chest as they close there eyes and fell in to peaceful sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Later that morning DJ finally walk into the kitchen after nine. "Morning"

"Morning sleepy head, I heard you had a good time last night" Jessica said

"Yeah mum we did, how did the hen party go"

"Very interesting"

"DJ" He turn around and smile "Jessica" They hug and kiss

"You look as I feel" she said

"Yeah to many guava mojo's and tequila shots"

"The crew"

"Yeah how was your night"

"interesting"

"Tell DJ about the drinks you had" Grace said smiling

"Not Hammersley drinks"

"Guava mojo yes but there was two other drinks, but I can't remember what they called"

"Orgasm and G spot" Grace said giggling DJ raise his eye brows

"what were they like" Causing Mary and Jessica to laugh DJ turn to them

"What so funny" Dylan walk into the kitchen

"What so funny"

"Dylan dear, you will need to talk to DJ here"

"Why" Jessica walk up to him

"About orgasms and G spots...father and son talk" She gave him a kiss before walking out of the kitchen while laughing.

Dylan turn to bird and DJ "what just happen in here"

"Jessica told DJ about drinks she had last night and he asked what were they like" Grace said laughing as she ran out of the room.

"Oh that talk"

"Dad I know what orgasm and G spot is, I woken up few minutes ago and need coffee" DJ said as he walk over to the coffee pot. Dylan grin and shook his head then he look at Bird

"Jess told me about last night and the gifts you got"

"Oh yeah some of will be useful but I'm not sure about the others though" Dylan laugh

"Bird did you relies what you just said"

"yeah I know I was talking about kitchen stuff not the others. Dam bomber one day I'll get my revenge back on her" Dylan laugh

"Revenge can be sweet bird"

"Don't I know it"

"What did bomber get you Jessica" she turn to him

"Tooth brushes, paddle saying 'Spank me Jessica' and male leather G string" DJ had a mouth full of coffee, he spray it out of his mouth then cough

"Bomber got you thank"

"Yes" Dylan laugh

"You better get the mop out son or do you want a tooth brush"

"Very funny dad" DJ put his mug on the bench and walk out of the kitchen.

"Nice one chicken legs" Dylan walk out of the kitchen leaving smiling Jessica behind.

Every one had a relaxing quiet day knowing tomorrow going to be a busy day. That afternoon Bird grand parents showed up on the farm. After the introductions, she show them where the reception and wedding was being held then she took them to Abby and James place for where the photos are being taken.

Then they return back to Mulholland farm while telling them about the hen night the night before. When they return. Her grand parents were laughing. They all talk that afternoon and had dinner that night. Bird grand parents were telling them some stories about what Jessica was like when she was growing up and what sort of trouble she got up to when she was staying with them, which cause every one to laugh.

It was late when bird and her grand parents left to return back into town. Dylan and Jessica watches as DJ and bird hug and kiss before she got in to her car and left to return back to the hotel. DJ turn to his parents and walk over to them

"Last night as a single man" Dylan said

"I know, I'm looking ford to tomorrow"

"I know you are"

"I'm off to bed, night mum, dad"

"Night DJ" Then he walk inside the house. Jessica turn to Dylan and wrap her arms around his waist, he did the same.

"Our little boy getting married tomorrow"

"I know and he not little any more Jess" she rest her head on his chest

"I know it a mother thing" Dylan chuckled

"True, what time was Sarah arriving"

"In half an hour, I received a text message from her, few minutes ago, she and Ryan made it to Cooma"

"That good any idea who going to walk bird down the isle tomorrow"

"Yeah she ask mike to do it" Jessica pulled back to see the look on Dylan face

"Commander Flynn why not her grand fathers"

"She thought about it but decided on Mike but her grand parents are giving her away"

"Well boss is like a father figure to her"

"And so are you Dylan" She gave him a kiss. They walk over and sat down in the swing seat with Dylan arm around Jessica shoulder.

"I miss the country life, it so peaceful here" Jessica said

"Yeah, it good to come back home for a visit"

"True. This place and mum and dads holds a lot of memories"

"True" He kiss the top of her head

Half an hour later Sarah arrived, she smile when she saw her parents sitting on the swing seat in each others arms. She got out of the car and grab her bags. She was tired after a long day of training and flying to Canberra where she was meeting Ryan then driving to Cooma.

"Hi mum dad"

"You made it" Dylan said

"Yeah"

"You look tied, come on" Jessica said as she and Dylan stood up to give her a hug

"I am mum it been along day"

"And even longer one tomorrow" Jessica said

"Yeah" They walk in side and close the door.

Sarah said her good night to them before going down to her room where she sleeps in when she visits while Dylan and Jessica went to bed them selves.

Later that morning every one was up and busy doing things. Jessica, Sarah, Grace and Mary left after breakfast to go and pick up Abby and head into town where they were meeting up with bomber, Kate and bird grand mothers.

They were getting their hair, make up, hands and nails done at a salon in town. Bomber and Jessica was telling Sarah about what happen at the hens party which had them all laughing. While in the salon they also had lunch while there. Sarah and Grace went to the cafe which was three shops down to pick up lunch since every one ordered some thing before going to the salon. When they return every one had their lunch.

"Jessica are you ok" Jess asked

"Yeah just nervous, were you nervous on your wedding day"

"Yes but I was also happy you will be to"

"I know that DJ and I have known each other for under two years" Jess put her hand on Jessica arm

"It takes a life time to get to know each other. I've never seen DJ so happy unless your around and he never been interested in any girls, when he was at high school. He told me last time I saw him before you two met that he hasn't found the one that captured his heart. Till that night at the pub when I notice the two of you looking at each other. He told me later that your the one"

"He said that to you"

"Yes he did now few hours you both getting married"

"I still can't believe it my self"

"Enjoy this day and I hope my cousins don't try to do a rain dance today" bird laugh

"I hope not either"

"Better"

"Yes thank you"

"Good"

When every one was done they left to head back to the hotels to get ready. Jessica, Mary and Abby return back to the farm. When Jessica pulled up out side the house there was people every where, the catering were busy getting things set up and the men were talking to DJ when Jessica and Mary walk into the kitchen

"Wow what did you do to my wife" Dylan said

"Very funny Dylan, how things here"

"Good how bird"

"Nervous we talk"

"Ok well we all should get ready before guests start to show up" Dylan and Jessica walk down and into their bedroom where they were getting ready.

"How DJ"

"Nervous but we had a chat"

"Every thing alright"

"Yeah gave him some fatherly advice, the same advice dad gave me on our wedding day" Jessica smile

"I hope the advice help"

"Yes it did" Few minutes later they both were change. Dylan was in his uniform.

When he turn around "Wow, Jess you look beautiful"

She was wearing cranberry red sweet heart neckline and spaghetti halter strap that leaves a beat back, high lighting the shoulders. Covered buttons accent the back, and soft gathered at the waist added extra fullness to the flowing A-line skirt. Her hair was curly and style back hold by two clips. She was also wearing pendant and earrings that Dylan got for her on her twenty fist birthday.

He step ford and gave her a kiss "You look hot in your uniform Dylan"

Dylan raise his eye brows "And sexy" He grin

"Do you think so"

"Yes I do" Then she gave him a kiss

"Sounds like the guests star arriving"

"Well then we should go out to great them"

"Yes we should" They kiss once more before walking out of their room to see DJ in his uniform.

"wow mum you look beautiful" They hug

"You don't look to bad your self, shall we"

"Sure" They walk out side to see three of DJ friends who was his best mans.

They were all wearing their uniforms. They were talking to the first guests.

Hour and half later all the guests shown up and was sitting down with the bridal cars showed up. When it was time the music started.

First is was Jessica grand parents walking down the aisle then it was Pete escorting Kate down to the front before he sat down. Then it was Dylan and Jessica. Once they were seated they music stop.

At that same time Bird parents and brothers drove in to Cooma gas station to fill up and to asked where Mulholland family farm is.

When the music started, every one turn to see Grace walking down the isle till she was close to the front then Sarah and then Bomber. Pete smile when he saw her walk down the isle till she was up front.

They all were wearing navy blue with white top trim navy blue embroidery and beading. They were wearing double rhinestone head band and white gold anchor pendant necklace. They were carrying white round bouquet of Carnations.

When the music change they all stood up just as Dylan cell phone vibrated he got it out and check the message

"Dylan" He look at Jess and show her the text 'Jessica B family in town looking for family farm what should I tell them, Beth'

"How did they find out"

"I don't know"

"Send them to uncle Pat farm" Dylan grin

"Good idea" Then he sent a text just as Mike walk bird down the isle.

Jessica turn and smile as they walk slowly towards them. Then she turn to see the text message 'send to Uncle Pat farm give them heads up, Dylan'

Then he sent it and put the phone back in his pocket and turn to see Mike walking bird towards them.

She was wearing white with navy blue luster satin embroidery, pearls and crystal beading, lace up back and cathedral train. Her tiara was Austrian crystal and Austrian crystal bead decoration measures a generous 8 1/2 inches of the silver toned 15 3/4 inch band, and is just under 3/4 inch at it's center peak. She was wearing triple layer veil and her great grand mothers pearl earrings and necklace. Her bouquet was same as her brides maids but bigger. Mike was in his dress uniform.

When they reach the front Mike place Bird hand in DJ then gave her a kiss on the check before walking over and sitting down next to Kate just as every one sat down. Dylan put his arm around Jessica shoulders as she draw closer to him as they watch their son get married.

When it was over and the marriage license was sign and they were back in their spot

"I'm please to introduce to you all Mr and Mrs Dylan and Jessica Mulholland junior" Then the music started as every one clap and cheer them on. Then they all got up and congratulate them.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Half an hour later most of the guest drove to Abby and James farm to have wedding photos taken. While Bird and her bridal party were getting there photos taken DJ walk over to Dylan

"Dad what going on"

"What do you mean"

"Text message" Dylan grab his son arm and pulled him over to where no one could hear them

"Bird family in town, they wanted to know where mum and dad live"

"What" DJ was shock

"Don't worry, it was from Beth I said to her to send them to uncle Pat's farm"

"That would take them about an hour to get there"

"That right"

"Nice one dad and thanks"

"No worries, so what is it like now"

"I'm happy and Jessica" He turn to her

"She look amazing, beautiful today"

"Yes she dose, come on" They return back to where the others were.

Hour and half later they all return back to where the reception was being held. The waiters were giving out drinks and plates of finger food while the bridal party and some guests were getting their photos taken.

Every one talk talking and laughing for the next hour before every one sat down for the main meal.

When Jessica parents and brothers showed up at the farm they got out and look around till a guy showed up on horse back

"hi ya folks can I help you with some thing"

"Yeah is this the Mulholland farm"

"Yes it it, are you looking for Pat Mulholland"

"Dylan Mulholland"

"Ah His nephew, you got the wrong farm mate."

"Well this is what we were told to go"

"Don't worry it not the first time, got map with ya"

"GPS" The guy got off his horse and walk over to the car and look in then he got map out

"You go back into town and turn down here"

"Ok"

"Then you go down this road and turn on to this road here" Jessica father follow where the guy was showing on the map

"Then turn left here travel for two kilo meters it the second house on the right, you can't miss it cause of the large marque out back and heaps of cars in the paddock out front"

"Thank you for your help"

"No worries mate" He watch them as they got back into the SUV

"I can't believe that, that women sent us to the wrong dam farm" Mr bird said as he started the motor.

Once they were gone he walk over and got his phone out. "Beth they were here... Yeah they were pissed off... Sure, no worries" Then he hung up and got back on his horse and return back to the workers cottage.

Back at wedding At the bridal table was the bridal party, Kate, Mike, Dylan and Jessica. John and James they build a two step stage for the bridal tables. Every one enjoyed their first course.

When finish there was the main speeches from the bridal party while the waiters took care of the plates and replacing any empty bottles on the tables.

When it came to the second course people got up in groups to help them selves while the waiters walk over and sever the bridal party.

Hour and half later it was open floor speeches. Most of the crew from Hammersley and Kingston told every one few stories about Bird and DJ which had every one in fits of laughter.

When two dads told every one couple of stories about bird every one was laughing.

"Well bird I do remember you saying to bomber that Dutchy can be my hero any day, well he can now since he is now your father in law. Just one question...Will you be changing your last name to Mulholland?"

"Only when I'm not in uniform or otherwise it might confuse you having father and daughter in law with the same name and on the same boat" Every one laugh

"Very funny" Then he sat down and buffer stood up and walk over to the microphone

"Congratulation Jessica. DJ on this special day" They both nodded

"Thank you for having me here to share your special day with you both. As for stories go I got none but from what the crew told me about what been happening on Hammersley" He smile at bomber who did in return.

"I wish you both many years of happiness and house full of Mulholland whom one day follow in your foot steps"

"Thank you Buffer" bird said.

"There one more thing" He remove the cordless microphone and walk over to where bomber is.

He held out his hand which she took and stood up then they walk out onto the dance floor.

"Becca you mean a lot to me over the past few years, not just as a friend, a crew mate, but as a lover, I love you Becca. There some thing I want to asked." He got down on one knee as he pulled a box out of his pocket and open it

"Will your Rebecca bomber brown marry me" Every one was shock including bomber she nodded

"Yes I will marry you Pete" He got the ring out of the box and slip it onto her finger then he stood up and hug and kiss her

"She said yes" he said in the microphone. Every one cheered and clap.

They kiss once more before she return to the table and Pete return the microphone to the stand and walk back over to his seat where the crew congratulated him. When bomber sat down Bird and Sarah look at the ring.

It was half a carrot round ruby with quarter carrot round diamond on each side set in eighteen carrot white gold.

"Your so lucky Becca" Sarah said

"I know I'm still shock"

"You know what this means" Sarah said grinning

"No, what" bomber asked

"You need to catch the bouquet tonight"

"I don't think so"

"Come on look what happen to Jessica she caught Kate bouquet when she and mike got married and here we are, your next"

"She right" Bird said smiling

"We shall see" They listen to others talk about DJ and bird for the next few minutes then every one got up to get desert.

"Talk about surprises tonight" Jessica said

"Yeah so it looks like there might be another wedding to attend to in the next six months" Dylan said

"Could be" Then Dylan cell phone rings so he look at it and saw it was a text message

"Who is it"

"Beth. Bird family on there way here"

"We better let her and DJ know"

They stood up and walk over to them "DJ, Jessica can we go out side to talk" Jessica said

"sure" They stood up and follow Dylan and Jessica out side.

"what wrong" Bird asked.

"your parents and brothers are on their way here" Dylan said bird eyes widen

"No... No, not today" Then she started to cry. DJ pulled her into his arms

"Just when every thing was going good dad, why today of all days"

"I don't know son"

"How much time do we have"

"About twenty, twenty five minutes"

"Jessica, do you want to see them" DJ asked

"No"

"Ok" DJ said.

Jessica turn and walk back into the marque and over to bird grand parents.

"Jessica is every thing alright"

"No your son and daughter are on there way here with there sons. They will be here in twenty minutes"

"What" they said in shock

"Where Jessica"

"Out side with Dylan and DJ, she not taking it so well" They stood up and walk out to where Jessica walk in.

"Jessica" She turn around to her in laws

"Is every thing alright"

"Sorry, no"

"What wrong" john asked

"Jessica parents and sons are on there way here"

"Here from Melbourne"

"No Cooma. Beth she sent them to uncle Pat place just before the wedding started. Now they on there way here"

"When now"

"In about fifteen twenty minutes"

"Jessica knows"

"Yes she not taking it well"

"Is DJ with her"

"Yes and Dylan. I better head back out there"

"Sure" Jessica turn and walk back out side.

"Where DJ and Jessica" Dylan turn to his wife

"He taking her in side."

"Ok mum and dad knows" Dylan pulled Jessica into his arms while looking at Bird grand parents

"Don't worry Jess we not going to let them take her away, she a Mulholland now and you remember one of the rules"

"Yes us Mulholland help each other out in times of need"

"That right and what another rule" Jessica smile

"No sex in the kitchen"

"Jess" She giggle

"Sorry, family help each other"

"That right"

"And if one family member messes with another member look out" Dylan grin

"That so true. I know how we can cheer bird up"

"how" Jessica asked as she pulled back to see Dylan grinning then he lean ford and whisper in Jessica ear which made her giggle then she slap his arm

"Dylan" he move back

"Well"

"I'll go and get their desert you mister" she poke his chest

"Behave"

"Yes ma'am" Jessica walk back inside the tent

"Care to tell us what that was about"

"Ask bird and DJ tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Let's head back in side and get some desert" They walk back in side while talking.

When Jessica walk into the house she look around and found DJ and bird in the kitchen they were hugging each other.

"Hey mum what have you got there"

"Desert"

"Thanks"

Bird turn around to see Jessica put the two pudding dishes on the bench close to them then she whisper some thing in bird ear which made her eyes widen in shock then she turn around and walk back out the door saying

"Enjoy you two and DJ you know Mulholland kitchen rule"

"Yes mum" Jessica walk back into the tent and back at the bridal table where Dylan in with his desert.

"Well" he asked

"The ball is in her court"

"Ok" he pick up chocolate covered strawberry and move it to Jessica mouth, she smile as she open it. He put it half way in and she bit into it

"Mmm" She lip her lips then chew it while Dylan put the other half in his mouth.

Then she look at what Dylan got in his plate and raise her eye brows then look at him

"I couldn't decided which chocolate"

Jessica laugh as he lay her head on his shoulder so he move his arm around back and on her shoulder. She pick up one of the tooth pick and put it towards Dylan he ate half of it and she ate the other half

"Pineapple" she said.

"looks like we not the only ones feeding each other" Dylan said.

Jessica turn and look around and smile when she saw bomber sitting on Pete lap while they were feeding each other. She turn to Dylan and he kiss her

"We teaching others new tricks"

"I notice"

Then Dylan pick up a tooth pick with some thing covered in chocolate on it he let Jessica took the first bite then he bit the other half. They watch as every one else was enjoying their deserts while feeding each other. Jessica look around

"Mum" She turn to Grace

"What is it Grace"

"I saw some one poke their head around the corner of the house"

"Male of female" Dylan asked

"Male he look like one of Jessica brothers" Jessica turn to Dylan then they stood up

"I'll hand this" Dylan said as he walk towards the house.

"Grace find your grand parents and tell them Jessica family here"

Grace look around and stood up and ran over to her grand parents while Jessica walk over to her brothers

"Hey sis what wrong" JJ asked

"Jessica parents and brothers are here"

"Mum told us where Dylan"

"What do you think" David and JJ stood up and ran to the house

"Jessica what going on" She turn around to two dads

"Jessica parents and brothers are here"

"what, where is bird"

"In side with DJ"

"where Dutchy"

"He gone to talk to them"

"Alone, is he crazy" Then he turn around and walk quickly over to where some of the crew members are.


	65. Chapter 65

**AN: Sorry that this chapter wasn't posted yesterday. I ended up in hospital ED with bad flu and dehydration. It turn out to be chest infection and bronchitis i got. I'm home and on strong antibiotics and a inhaler. Here the chapter you all been waiting for. Feed back, yes please**

Chapter 65

Jessica she look around and smile when she saw Grace talking to the Kingston crew then both crew members headed towards the side of the house then other started following. Jessica walk towards and into the house when she heard yelling coming from the front of the house so she walk to the open front door and out it. She saw Dylan telling the brothers to back away while Jessica was crying in DJ arms. She walk over to them

"DJ take Jessica in side"

"Come on Jessica dad and our families and crew mates will take care of them"

"What" Jessica lifted her head and turn to see who walk around from the back of the house. Then she turn to her parents who was yelling at Dylan.

"Listen ma'am, sir if you don't leave this property I'll get my wife to call the police and have you arrested and charge"

"We are not leaving with out her"

"she got a name Mr Bird and she old enough to do what she wants"

"She just a kid"

"Jessica" Bird turn to Jess

"Do you want me to call the police" she turn to her parents

"Mum dad" They turn to Jessica

"I want you all to leave and not to bother me or contact me again"

"Jessica bird you come down here young lady"

"It's Jessica bird Mulholland" She said yelling back at them

"I am sick of you treating my like a five year old. I am an adult and happily married. You are here to ruin our wedding day. I want you to leave now, if not I'll make the phone call to the police my self"

"you haven't got the guts" One of her brothers said

"Watch me" Then she turn around and walk back into the house

"Go on" Jessica said to DJ. He walk into the house to see Jessica making the phone call.

"Hello police" DJ listen as Jessica talk to the police. When she hung up and turn to him and went into his arms

"I'm prod of you Jessica"

"Am I doing the right thing" He pulled her back

"Yes you are. You showing them that you are strong enough to make that step" He cup her face then kiss her and hug her once again

"You know when we return back to the hotel for the night we should take some of those deserts with us" Jessica giggle then she pulled back

"You think we should"

"Oh yeah with what you did to some of the fruit, waffler biscuits and brandy snaps. It turn me on" Jessica eyes widen

"Really"

"Yeah I was so turn on I would of broken the kitchen rule but I manage to held it together till your parents showed up" Jessica smile

"I'll see if I can take some with us"

"I can't hardly wait" He flick his eye brows at her then gave her a kiss.

"Lets go and see what going on. If I know the cops they will be here in few minutes. They know the road here like back of their hand"

"Ok" They walk back out the front to see Jessica parents yelling at bird grand parents

"They on there way" DJ said to his mum.

They watch what was happening till they saw the flashing light. "Dylan" Jessica said he turn to her.

She nudge her head so he turn to see the flashing lights then he turn to bird parents

"The police are here"

"What" They turn to see the police driving down the drive way and stop. Then they got out and walk over to them

"Mrs Jessica Mulholland"

"That me officer" Bird walk down the steps with DJ behind her. She step ford

"Your Mrs Mulholland" He raise his eye brows

"Yes sir, this is my husband Dylan Mulholland junior"

"Sir"

"My father in law petty officer Dylan Mulholland"

"Ok you call about uninvited guests"

"Yes that them. They weren't invited to our wedding"

"I see Have you ask them to leave"

"Yes sir they wouldn't" The officer turn to bird parents

"Sir, ma'am why are you here"

"To take our daughter home with us" Bird father said

"Who is your daughter sir?"

"I am" Jessica said the cops were shock and turn to bird

"You ma'am"

"Yes sir. The reason why I didn't want there here at my wedding cause they would of try to stop it"

"Ok have you got any other family here ma'am"

"Yes sir, my grand parents, aunties, uncles, cousins. They all know whats going on and I got there love and support"

"We are her grand parents" Bird grand father said

"Alright" Then he turn to bird parents

"Sir ma'am if you don't leave peacefully we will arrest you"

"Come on" Mr Bird said.

They walk over and got into their wagon and drove back to Cooma. Jessica let out her breath.

"Dylan mate it good to see you" Bird family, Hammersley and Kingston crew was shock

"you to Greg, how are you mate" they both smile and hug each other and pat each other on the back.

"I'm good when heard over the radio about a disturbances here I had to come out since I knew about the wedding"

"Gee who knows about it"

"the whole town mate, you know what gossip is like here especially when it connect a Mulholland family" Dylan chuckled

"Well now you meet Jessica"

"Yeah it good to meet you ma'am" they shook hands

"You to sir"

"it going to be confusing mate" the officer look at Dylan again

"Why that"

"Two Jessica Mulholland" Dylan laugh

"Well I call this one here bird or chicken legs" he said looking at bird grinning

"Why that" Dylan turn back to Greg

"She one of the crew members on Hammersley"

"The boat your on"

"Yep"

"Ok. Well hello goriest" Dylan turn to see Jessica stepping ford and gave Greg a hug

"Hi Greg" he pulled back

"My oh my still beautiful as always"

"Thank you, how Carol"

"She great."

"That good"

"oh my gosh Sarah" She step ford and gave him a hug

"Hi uncle Greg"

"Oh my gosh your grown"

"Yes I have"

"Connor, Grace, wow you all gown up"

"Yes they have mate" Greg turn to dylan

"Your lucky"

"Yes I am, who your new mates" They talk while doing the interdiction.

They all walk around the back of the house to see where the reception was being held while talking. The police left ten minutes later. Every one return back to what they were doing.

Hour later DJ and bird cut there five tier wedding cake it was white with blue lace over it with a glass cake topper with their names, wedding and and anchor and rope engraves on it. Every one cheer them on when they cut it and feed each other a piece.

Then they walk over to the dance floor where DJ remove the garter with every one cheer them on. Then they move over to a corner with a chair. DJ help Jessica to stand on it while all the single women waited. She look around then turn her back to them then she toss it over her shoulders. When she turn around she laugh when she saw it was bomber who caught it. The DJ help her off the chair.

The he stood up "Ok who going to be the lucky guy"

All the guys were on the dance floor so DJ turn around and flick it over his shoulder. Then he turn around to see number of guys diving for it then they stood up just as DJ got off the chair Just as some one raise there hand holding the garter.

When DJ saw who it was he laugh and so did bird when they saw it was Ryan who caught the garter. They look over at Mike and Kate. Mike was shock and Kate said some thing to him then laugh. Once the dance floor was cleared.

DJ and Bird started the evening with the first dance. Every one watch as they dance around the dance floor till the song was over then they went and pick some one to dance with. Bird choice mike while DJ pick Jessica. When they start dancing the bridal party join in then others started getting up to dance as well.

Every one was having a wonderful time over the next few hours. It was about eleven when late night supper was brought out. There was finger foods including cut up wedding cake.

DJ and Jessica decided to leave so Jessica went in side to get the deserts she done up and had them in the fridge. Once she got them she walk out the front door to where DJ was waiting for her. Then they walk down to the wagon that he hired for the few days. When they saw it they look at each other and laugh

"I'll be back" He turn and ran back around the house Jessica look it over

"Two dads, it got to be him" She turn when DJ return with Dylan and Jessica. When they saw it

"Oh son there no way you can drive the car like that, who idea was it"

"Two dads" bird said from the back of the wagon.

They walk around the back of it to see what was on the back. There was white foam on the back window saying 'just married' with anchor on each side and cans tied to the back of the wagon. There was toilet paper over the car as well more writings on the windows. Dylan walk in side the house while Jessica started removing the toilet paper from the car.

When Dylan return "Here son" He past him car keys

"Thanks dad"

"Have a good evening you two"

"We will"

They hug then DJ got his bag out from the boot of the car then they walk over To Dylan car and DJ help Jessica get in before he put his bag in the back seat. Then he got in and started the car up. They drove away while waving.

Jessica went into Dylan arms "what a night"

"Yeah...Dylan" she look up at him

"Yeah"

"which one is two dads wagon"

"Why" Jessica smile

"Jess"

"trust me" She held onto his hand and walk over to the car.

Dylan saw her removing the string cans from the back of the tow bar "Now which one is it" Dylan grin knowing what his wife is up to.

Fifteen minutes later and DJ hire car was hose down and clean up.

They saw Pete, Bomber Sally and Swain walking towards them. Swain was carrying Chloe while bomber, Pete and Sally were carrying the diapers bags and cars seats with the kids sleeping in them

"Your heading off" Dylan said just as swain open the back door

"Yeah it late, we wish we could stay a bit longer" Sally said

"We under stand" Jessica said

"We heading off as well" Pete said

"Ok"

"where bird and DJ" bomber asked

"they left about twenty minutes ago. They using our wagon since a sustain prankster decorated their car"

"Two dads" Swain said

"yes, so we did a little pay back" Jessica said smiling bomber laugh when she saw two dads hired wagon.

"you guys did that" bomber asked as she walk over to it

"Yes we did" Dylan said. Pete, swain and Sally walk over to see toilet paper over the car and writing on the back window saying 'nice try two dads'

"nice one" Pete said

They walk back over to the two wagons which was next to each other. They said their good nights before getting in and leaving to head back into town.

"shall we return to the party" Dylan asked

"Why not"

They walk back to the back of the house with their arms around each other

"notice the container Jessica was carrying"

"Yeah any idea what in it"

"what did we have for deserts Dylan" Dylan smile

"Are you sure"

"I check and I put in a chocolate penis"

"what not your one I hope"

"Nope that one is still in the fridge"

"Ah, so when are you going to eat it"

"when I'm good and ready"

"your one mean women Jess"

"Yeah but you love me still"

"Yes I do" they walk around the corner and into the marque.

It was about four in the morning when Dylan and Jessica decided to get some sleep since every one was still partying. Most of the guests have gone into one of the number of tents for the night since they were to drunk or tired to drive.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Later that morning when Jessica and Dylan walk out of their bedroom and into the kitchen they saw RO pouring him self a cup of coffee while yawning

"morning RO" Dylan said. He turn around

"Morning Dutchy, Jessica" Dylan went and got two mugs out of the cupboard

"How much sleep did you get Robert?"

"couple, but I'll be in bed early tonight"

"ok sounds like party still going"

"Yeah your parents cooking up breakfast out over the two barbecues, a fry up from left overs from last night"

"ok did you enjoy your self mate" Dylan asked as he made the drinks

"Yeah, I've been to weddings before but yesterday one I still can't believe they still partying"

"Just like our wedding that last what three days"

"I can see why they love to party all the time"

"Only on special occasions weddings and twenty first mostly" Jessica said just as Dylan past her a cup

"Thanks" Then she took a sip of the hot drink

"Who still here from the crew?"

"Ah two dads, Charge and me. Boss and X left about two this morning, what time did DJ and bird get away"

"About one, two dad decorated their car"

"He didn't"

"Yes he did, DJ borrowing ours, have a look at two dads car" Jessica said smiling

"Why"

"Revenge" Dylan said before he and Jessica walk out to the back of the house.

They walk out to where their fathers are "morning dad" Dylan said

"Morning, your hungry"

"Yeah, I see party still going"

"It is"

"Where mum?" Jessica asked

"Abby and Mary gone into town to buy some bread, milk, coffee, eggs. They should be back soon" James said

"Ok"

"Morning is that coffee I can smell" They turn to the voice

"Morning Charge"

"Morning"

"If you want a drink go and help your self" John said

"Thanks, is that left off from dinner"

"Yeah a good old fry up, you will love it"

"It smells great" Charge turn around and walk into the house.

"What time are you leaving today?"

"This afternoon, Hammersley and Childer crew start their patrols tomorrow"

"Ok is the others returning back here for lunch"

"Yeah they will be here"

"Ok" Then some of the family showed up since the food was done.

So every one help them selves just as Mary and Abby return. Jessica walk into the house to help butter up the bread while Abby and Mary cook up eggs then took them out side for every one to help them selves.

After breakfast the guests left to head back to the hotel to freshen up and return since some of them were leaving that afternoon. RO drove DJ hire car back to the hotel and return in Dylan SUV since DJ and Jessica were leaving to head to Canberra then they were flying to Brisbane then to over seas for three week honey moon.

When both crews and families got together for lunch it was more left overs plus the food that Mary and Abby brought from that morning. Later that afternoon both Hammersley and Childer crews said their good byes before leaving.

"Jessica, Dylan we will send the wedding gifts to your place till the newly weds return" John said

"Thanks dad" Dylan said. John, Mary, Abby and James wave their good byes just as Dylan drove back to Canberra.

Few hours later they walk in side the house "home sweet home" Jessica said

"It sure is good to be home" Dylan said

"Yeah come on Connor, Grace let's unpack our bags while Dylan go into town to get us some groceries and dinner" She gave him a kiss before walking to the stairs carrying their bags. Dylan watch them walk up stairs then he turn around and walk out to the garage.

Later that night Dylan was in bed when Jessica walk in to there bedroom closing the door before walking over to the bed while smiling

"Jess what have you got behind your back" She undid her robe and let it fall open

"Jess what are you up to"

"This" She then show him the chocolate penis. Dylan eyes widen as he watch what she was doing. He quickly got out of bed and stood in front of her

"Dam you Jess" she giggle.

He pick her up in bridal style and throw her onto the bed then he was on top of her

"You going to pay for teasing me like that" He gave her a kiss and they spent the evening making love before almost falling asleep in each others arms

"I'll have to buy some more of those chocolate penis" Jess said giggling

"If you do, you going to pay for teasing me every time"

"Oh I will be looking ford to it"

"Yes I know you will" he kiss her forehead before falling asleep.

The next morning Jessica kiss Dylan on the wharf before leaving for work.

When Jessica walk into the office Carla look up and smile "Hey, welcome back, how was the wedding"

"Great, I'll be up loading photos on face book tonight"

"I can't hardly wait to see them"

"I bet" Carla pass Jessica the mail and messages before walking into her office.

That night Jessica log on to face book to see a message from DJ letting her know that he and bird have arrived in Auckland hotel where they are staying at for few days. Jessica reply back to DJ then she started up loading the photos from her camera on to her computer then she up loaded them onto face book as well made other copies on to CD disk and pen drives for back ups. She spent an hour up loading most of the photos before logging off for the night. She sent message to Dylan so he can check out the photos when he got time. When she finish she shut down her computer and went to bed since it was a long day.

When Dylan was able to check his e-mail messages it was a week after Hammersley left for their patrol. When he saw ones from Jessica, DJ and bird. He check Jessica messages first. He smile as she let him know how things are and for him to check out face book photos. So he open a new link and use her account to log on.

Then he look at the wedding photos when Kate walk in "oh sorry Dutchy" he turn to Kate

"It ok, I was looking at the wedding photos"

She walk over to see that they were up on face book "Wow. How many photos are there?"

"Over a thousand"

"From the wedding"

"And anniversary party" X sat down next to Dylan and log in her e-mail account to check her messages

"Any idea where DJ and bird going for their honeymoon"

"Yeah tour around New Zealand for three weeks. They spending few days in Auckland and then Rotorua for three days. Then to Turangi for over night stay they stopping off that army museum in Waiouru before traveling down to Palmerston North where they spending few days there, doing so sight seeing then they heading down to Wellington there they spending few days there before going across the fairy to Piction they spending the night at Blenheim then traveling down to Christchurch where they staying for a few days before heading down to Dunedin, there they spending three days there then down to Invercargill for three days. They flying over to Stewart island for the day"

"So they traveling the whole of New Zealand then?"

"Some thing like that. Then they spending two nights at Queens town and two nights at Hokitika and night at Nelson then travel back to Wellington for the night then fly back to Brisbane then Home"

"Sounds like they going to have a wonderful time in New Zealand"

"They will" Kate turn to her computer and started checking her mail while Dylan look at some of the photos before long off.

Two weeks later Jessica walk out of her office with some paper work to give to Carla when she turn to the doors when they open. She smile when she saw who walk in

"DJ, Jessica"

"Hi mum" DJ said as they hug

"When did you two get back"

"Yesterday" bird said

"You should of called"

"We had other things on our mind" bird said while grinning Jessica laugh

"Ah newly weds, so care to join me for some lunch"

"That is why we are here"

"I'll go and get my purse" Jessica turn around and walk back into her office.

"Congratulation you two"

"Thanks Carla" DJ said

"I saw your wedding photos on face book lovely wedding dress Jessica"

"Thanks" Jessica walk out of her office

"See you in an hour Carla"

"Enjoy your lunch"

"We will" She then turn to DJ and Bird

"Shall we" They walk out of the office

"How was your honey moon" Carla grin then return back to what she was doing.

The next day Kingston return back to Cains after they boarded a boat they had drugs on it. When they dock and the police was there to talk the men in custody and left they started refueling and restocking when one of the men saw who was walking along the wharf.

"Hey look who back" Every one turn

"D two" One of them yelled out DJ gave the crew a wave.

"I wounder when they got back" Another member asked

"Who knows" When DJ and bird was close the crew welcoming him back

"So how was the honeymoon"

"It was great, short but great. I heard what happen to you guys after Jessica and I left"

"Yeah your family sure knows how to party"

"Well I did warn you"

"Yeah you did, but some of the drinks was strong what was it"

"home brew both grand fathers started making it when they found out when we were getting married"

"Well it sure was strong" DJ laugh. Then he turn to Jessica

"I better go and see the captain"

"Ok take care out there"

"I will" They hug and kiss. When they kiss the crew was giving them a hard time.

"Pay back" DJ whisper.

"Let me know who gets what" then they pulled apart

"Will do, love you"

"love you to" They kiss once more before Dylan walk over to the gang plate and on to Kingston.

"So Jessica how was your honey moon?"

"Great check out the photos on face book, fair winds" Then she turn around and walk away.

Two hours later Kingston return back to their patrol.

Two days later Hammersley return back to Cains to drop off the SAS team and restock. When Dylan was on the wharf with the crew he turn when he heard a car heading towards Hammersley. He smile when he saw who it was. When the two women got out, one walk over to him

"Jess" They hug and kiss

"How is it going"

"Good, I saw the photos and comments"

"I bet you did, here" She past him folded up news paper.

He look at it and smile. It was wedding announcement of DJ and bird 'Dylan Mulholland Junior and Jessica Bird both of the royal Australian navy got married on the 7th of May 2011 on Mulholland farm out side of Cooma, New south wales in front of over six hundred guests. They both station in Cairns, queens land' And there was wedding photo of Bird and DJ

"Is this the Cooma news paper"

"Yes and the same announcement is in Cairns press and Melbourne news paper" Jessica said

"Ok, hey chicken legs welcome back"

"Thanks Dutchy" They hug

"Call me dad"

"When we aren't on duty and out of uniform"

"Good point so how was the honey moon"

"It was great, I posted photos on face book"

"Looking ford to seeing them, where DJ?"

"On Kingston they return couple days go with drug suppliers"

"Ok, well then you be go and get chance then help out here"

"Sure" Then she turn and gave Jessica a hug

"Thanks for picking me up mum"

"No worries, take care"

"I will" She turn and walk on to Hammersley just as RO and two dads walk around one of the HRIBS

"Hey welcome back bird how was your honey moon?" Two dads asked

"It was great"

"I was great, come on"

"Check out face book later" She said when she walk past them.

Dylan and Jessica turn to each other. "I better go got a client showing up in half an hour"

"Ok, see you in six weeks"

"Looking ford to it" They hug and kiss before Jessica walk back to her car and got in then drove away while waving to the crew.

Two hours later Hammersley left to drop supplies off two islands then carry on with their patrol. While out on patrol Dylan and bird keep in contact with DJ and Jessica.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

One day Dylan open his e-mail from Jessica 'hi honey, miss you. Got some good news, if you haven't heard from Sarah my now. She finish her navy training and is top in all of her classes. She been posted on HMAS Melbourne. She starts on Tuesday and is looking ford to it. She told me that Ryan is back in Cains, he on HMAS Childer doing his training. He wanted to be on Hammersley but with Mike there as captain he can't. I don't know if Mikes knows yet or not. Connor and Grace are doing well in school they both are top in there classes and have past the final karate training, they both now black belt and on the list for the queen land karate championships which is in two months. They both are happy and looking ford to it. They hope that Hammersley is in port around the time of the championships starts. How the patrol going, has two dads play any jokes yet, let me know. I miss you Dylan. I can't wait to have you home, I got to go, love you always Jess' Dylan smile and reply back to Jessica then he check his other messages. When finish and log off he went to get a brew.

When he walk into the galley bomber and bird were in there talking while getting dinner sorted out

"Hey are you two talking about weddings?"

"Yes and what are you doing in here Dutchy" Bomber asked

"Getting a brew"

"Oh"

"Bird have you check your e-mails" Dylan asked as he pour him self a drink

"Not yet been busy why has some thing happen"

"No Sarah is on Melbourne"

"Really, I thought she would be on patrol boat"

"Same here but Navy thinks other wise, but Ryan back in Cairns"

"Which boat" bomber asked

"Childer" she turn to Dylan

"Childer"

"Yep I'm sure buffer will keep an eye on him while there" bomber grin.

"I'm sure Pete would, now that you got your brew, out" she said pointing to the door

"Ok, ok" He walk out of Galley and walk around the corner. Bird laugh

"What so funny" Bomber asked as she turn around

"Dutchy, we trying to get dinner sorted"

"It worth a try, I fell sorry for Pete when you two get married" Bomber pick up a potato Dylan saw it and quickly duck around the corner as he yelled out

"At least it not eggs" Bird laugh

"Men" Bomber said

"He just teasing you"

"I know, rather him than two dads"

"True" Dylan walk away with a grin on his face.

The day Hammersley return back to Cairns every one was looking ford to some shore leave. When Dylan left Hammersley he went home and was greeted by Jessica with a hug and kiss

"Mmm some one needs a shower" She said

"Hmm, offering to wash my back" He gave her a kiss as he close and lock the door.

Then he drop his bag and pick Jessica and carry her up to there bathroom there he put her on the ground then started taking each others clothes off. Dylan manage to turn the shower on as Jessica was pulling his jeans down.

Minute later they were in the shower hugging, kissing and making love in there. After wards they were in bed making passionate love before falling asleep in each other arms.

Two hours later Dylan cell phone rings so he pick it up and look at the text message then he close it and put it back on his bed side draws.

"Don't tell me"

"Sorry sweet heart" He gave her a kiss

"What is it this time?"

"Childer broken down, Kingston towing them back"

"Great just when I got you back your gone again"

"You know what it like Jess"

"Yeah I know, do you have to go now"

"Yeah"

"Navy owes us big time" Dylan grin

"True" he gave her a kiss

"I'll let you know when we will be back"

"you better mister cause I had plans for us today"

"Rain check"

"Rain check" He gave her a kiss before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Jessica got up and dress then she walk down stairs and turn the kettle on then she went and sorted out his duffel bag then walk back up in the bedroom where she pack it with different clothes while Dylan was getting dress.

Once pack Jessica took him down to the wharf to see the other crew were arriving. When Jessica stop her wagon they got out and walk over to the gang plate there they hug and kiss

"At least you back is clean" She said

"yes it is till next time it will need a wash"

"True, love you"

"Love you to" They kiss once more before he walk on to Hammersley and Jessica returning back to her wagon then home.

Three hours after Jessica arrived home her cell phone rings, so she answered it

"Hey"

"Hey, we just left port"

"Ok how long?"

"Two weeks, we taking over Childer patrol till they return"

"Ok, take care out there"

"Will do, love you"

"Love you to" Then they hung up.

The next morning Dylan was walking past Kate cabin when he heard some one being sick so he stop and knock on the door

"X" When she didn't answer he open it and step in side her cabin

"X" Then he heard some one being sick in the bathroom so he walk over and knock on the door

"X are you ok"

"I'm fine" Then he heard her being sick again he turn around when he saw some one walk past so he walk out to the corridor

"Swain" He stop and turn to Dylan

"Dutchy why are you in X cabin" He step ford to where Dylan is when he heard some one being sick

"That what I heard, she say she fine" Dylan step a side and let Swain in

"X it swain"

"I'm fine"

"you don't sound it ma'am, can you open the door"

They heard the click so swain open it a bit then wider he step into the bathroom to see Kate on the floor with her head over the toilet.

"How long have you been like this for X"

"Three, four days, I'll be fine" Swain stood up and help her to stand up. Her legs almost gave way but he grab her elbow.

"Let's get you to the ward room"

"Swain I'm ok"

"I don't think so X, come on or do I have to tell the captain and he will make it an order"

"Fine" Kate flush the toilet then they walk out of the bath room. Dylan follow them down to the ward room. Lucky there was no one else about.

"Dutchy can you get bomber" when they walk into the ward room

"Sure" When Kate walk over and sat on the bed. Dylan lean ford

"Swain have we got pregnancy test kit on board"

"Yes we have, I was thinking the same thing"

"Right I'll go and get bomber" Then he turn and walk down to the galley while swain close the door.

Dutchy walk into the galley bomber and bird was dishing up breakfast.

"Morning Dutchy" bird said smiling

"Morning bird" Then he lean over and whisper in bomber ear.

"Swain needs you in the ward room ASAP" Then he step back

"Bird take over" Bomber said as she remove her hat and apron and past them to Dylan as she wan out of the galley

"Dutchy what is that about"

"I'm not saying change, need some help here bird"

"Sure" Dylan help bird with dishing up breakfast till Mike showed up

"Morning bird...Dutchy where bomber" Dylan nudge his head to the door way. Mike follow Dylan to the door way

"Sir, X is in the ward room"

"What is she ok" Mike was getting worried

"She going to need you sir...not as captain but as husband"

"Thanks" Mike walk down to the ward room while Dylan help bird with breakfast.

Mike knock before opening the door to the ward room and walk in closing the door behind him

"Sir" Kate said since she way lying down. He walk over to her and held on to her hand

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I will be" She sat up and swing her legs over to the edge of the bed, she was swaying

"You better lye down"

"I'll be fine" Mike turn to bomber and Swain "Swain"

"Ah we will leave you two to talk" Bomber and Swain walk out of the ward room closing the door behind them.

Mike turn to Kate "Kate what wrong"

"Sir"

"It mike your husband not sir the captain" he held onto her hands while looking at her

"What wrong"

"I'm pregnant Mike" mike eyes raise then he smile

"Pregnant are you sure"

"Yes while you were at NAVCOM I went to the hospital to have the test done. The doctor just told me when I received the crash sail text. I was planing on telling you when we got home last night"

Mike step ford, Kate open her legs for him. He let go of her hands and wrap them around her so she did wrap hers around his waist as they hug

"We going to be parents" He pulled back as he cup her face with his hands and gave her a kiss

"So your happy"

"Yes I am, how about you"

"Shock but yeah I'm happy"

"I love you Kate"

"I love you to Mike. You know what them means"

"No what"

"No boarding's for the next two weeks and I'll have to have shore posting" mike grin

"We can handle it Kate"

"I'm not sure if I can" He pulled her into his arms

"We can do it. We got plenty of people to talk to"

"Like who?"

"Dutchy and Jessica, Swain and Sally" He pulled back and look at her

"They can help us, give us advice"

"I guest your right, so what do we do now" Mike grin just as there was a knock on the door

"Yes" mike said. The door open and Dutchy walk in

"Sorry for interrupting, I though you would like this X" He past her plate of dry toast and cup of tea just as Mike stood back.

"Thank you Dutchy"

"No worries so I gather from the looks on boss face it positive"

"Yes I'm pregnant"

"No more boarding's"

"No you will be in charge till we return back to cairns"

"No problems there. If you need some one to talk to I'm here, same to you boss"

"Thanks Dutchy"

"I'll leave you two alone and congratulations"

"Thank, Dutchy not a word please" Kate asked

"Just to Jess X"

"That fine but not to the crew"

"Sure" Then he turn around and walk to the door and open it when they heard

"Captain to the bridge rush"

"I'll be back later" Mike said then he follow Dutchy out of the ward room and Swain walk in closing the door

"Boss looks happy"

"Yes he is"

"Why don't you have that and I'll come back in half an hour to take your blood pressure"

"Thanks Swain"

"Now worries" Then he walk out leaving Kate to eat her toast and drink her tea.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Jessica just arrived at work when her cell phone buzzed so she got it out of her bag and answered the text message 'check your e-mail' When she walk into her office she booted up her computer and sign in her e-mail account. Then she click on Dylan message.

'Hi honey I gather you got my text. Got some news to share... X is pregnant. Only Mike, bomber and Swain know. And yes boss is very happy with the news. No one else knows, so please keep it to your self. See you when we return, got to go and board an FFV, love you always, Dylan' Jessica grin so she e-mail him back as well send her congratulations to Mike and Kate. When finish she log off and went to check her messages and made some phone calls.

The next day Jessica received a text from Dylan so she left work to go down to the navy wharf. She arrived just as two body bags were loaded in back of a wagon. Dylan walk over to Jessica just as she got out of her car.

"Dylan I got your text, what wrong" They hug and kiss

"We not sure, but some thing big is happening"

"What do you mean"

"We boarded a boat yesterday, we found two men, they both were sick with radiation burns. One told us before he died that they meet another boat. Two men put containers on it three days ago...it was Cesium"

"oh my... Dylan what are your guts telling you"

"Some thing bad going to happen"

"I hope not Dylan"

"I hope not either" Jessica turn her head when she saw who was walking off the ship and over to them. Dylan turn to see who Jessica walk looking at

"Kate how are you feeling"

"I'm ok"

"Where Mike"

"Talking to knocker"

"Ah Dylan told about about your latest boarding"

"Yeah, Dutchy what do you think of what happen"

"Not good X, my gut telling me things are going to get worse"

"What are you saying, a dirty bomb"

"If Semtex is involve then yes"

"Dose Mike know this"

"Yes he dose" Then they saw Mike walk on to the wharf and over to them

"Mike"

"Jessica"

"Dylan told me about what the crew found"

"Yeah I spoke to Maxine she going to do some checking out and get back to us"

"Ok to chance the subject congratulations are in order so I've been told"

"For what"

"Papa" Jessica said.

She saw Mike grin "Oh that yeah it sure was"

"And by the look on your face your happy"

"Yes we are"

"Dose Ryan know"

"Not yet"

"He will be happy for your both"

"I'm sure he will be" Mike said then bird walk over

"Mum"

"Hey Jessica, have you heard from DJ?"

"Yes I just finish checking my e-mail, the guys on Kingston are giving him a hard time but he handling it ok"

"That good"

"Ah sir, X, look" They all turn to see what bird was looking at. They saw Jim Roff and Madeline Cruse walking towards them carrying duffel bags.

"What the" Dylan said then he turn to Mike

"Sir did you know"

"No I'm surprise as you are Dutchy"

"I thought she was charge for murdering that agent" Jessica said

"Same here" Jessica turn to Mike

"Mike did you manage to check out what I ask for"

"You mean that fail mission"

"Yeah that one" Mike got his phone out and made a phone call, he walk away while talking to who ever it is

"Jess what mission are you talking about" She turn to Dylan

"Afghanistan" Dylan look at Jessica in shock

"Why"

"Think about it, where did the Intel come from, remember what you told me that it was a ambush. Then that agent and the men who was with him"

Dylan thought about it and remember that agent smith told Madeline, swain and Dylan that the team was ambush once they got the information and how the others risk their lives so agent smith could get to the beach with the valuable information including who the double agent is.

"You think that there might be a connection"

"Bit of a quin-stances don't you think especially if it came from the same agency"

"I think your right Jess" Mike walk over to them

"Mike"

"Lieutenant young, he been helping me out. Soon as he get all the information he will let me know"

"Ok"

"Mike, Kate. Dutchy, bird"

"Jim...Ms Cruise"

"Commander, lieutenant, Dutchy" She said as she look at Dylan and smile at him.

"I'll go and round up some of the crew" bird said

"Ok bird"

"See when we get back mum"

"Ok Jessica" Then she turn to Dutchy

"Dad you want me to wake up two dads so he can help out" bird said smiling which shock Jim and Madeline

"Sure, tell him he got five minutes to be on the wharf"

"Sure...sir, X" Then she turn around and walk over and back onto Hammersley.

"Dad, I didn't know she was your daughter, isn't there rules about having family members serving on the same boat" Madeline said

"She our daughter in law. Madeline cruse, captain Jim Roff, this is Jessica Mulholland my beautiful.." Jessica cover his mouth with her hand

"Down boy, I know what you are like Dylan, I'm his wife" She move her hand back to see him grinning

"Wife" Madeline said

"Yes I'm happy married and our oldest son married bird" Dylan said smiling

"You must of married young" Jim said

"Sixteen and we just celebrated our twenty wedding anniversary" Jessica said

"Twenty years that a long time" Madeline said

"Not many marriages last that long, but ours has" Jessica said

"We better get back on board" mike said

"Before you go" Jessica said she walk back to her car and open the back door and pulled a bag out then she close it and walk back next to Dylan

"For Kate" She pass the bag to Kate. Kate open it then look at Jessica

"I've been through it five times, it would help and there some green tea and honey as well"

"Thank you Jessica"

"Your welcome." They turn when they heard some of the crew laughing as they walk on to the wharf then they stop laughing when they saw who was there.

"What was so funny" mike asked

"Bird sir, she went to wake two dads, when he pull the covers over his head, she grab them and pull them off him" Swain said then he laugh

"He was buck naked" charge said then they all laugh

"AHHH lucky I didn't see any of it I was walking out the door with his sheets and blankets" Bird said

"But I sure got bird eye view of his back side" RO said as he shook his head

"Hey bird you should of brought that paddle with you" bomber said laughing

"No way, that for DJ remember. You wait till your hens night"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"I better go and check the list" Dylan said. He gave Jessica a hug and kiss before walking over to where the clip board is.

"Jessica we got to go as well"

"Ok Mike, Kate if you need to talk call or e-mail me"

"Thanks Jessica, I will"

"Mike you look after Kate here you hear me"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, fair winds" She said before walking over and getting into her car then driving away. Kate and mike walk towards and on to Hammersley with Madeline cruise and Jim behind them.

"Kate" she stop and turn to Jim

"Jim"

"Are you ok you don't look good"

"I'm fine"

"I'm worried about you Kate" He held onto her hand, she pulled it away

"I said I was fine, if you will excuse me I got work to do" Then she turn and walk towards one of the open doors. Jim follow few seconds later.

Two hours later Hammersley left to go after a FFV which Madeline cruise was after the boat for some time and has been spotted. So Hammersley went after it last known cordernits. When they catch up with the boat and was boarded they found semtex. They arrested the guys and Mike called NAVCOM. When they all return back to Hammersley they waited till they hear back from NAVCOM. When they did Mike spoke to lieutenant young. When finish with the information

"Sir I got the other information you requested"

"That good, can you fax it to me as well"

"Yes sir...sir, the information from that mission came from spook" Mike sat up

"Can you repeat that lieutenant"

"The information from that mission you ask me to look at came from spook sir"

"Thank you lieutenant, can you ford it all and the other information to Canberra"

"Yes sir, fair winds" Then they hung up. Mike got up from his seat

"Swain you have the bridge, X, Dutchy, Jim with me"

"Swain have the bridge" Swain said just as the four walk off the bridge.

They walk down and into the meeting cabin where RO was walking towards them.

"Sir here is fax information from NAVCOM" he past the papers to Mike

"Thank RO, I will need you on the meeting"

"Sir" RO was confuse

"I'll explain" They walk into the officers office

"RO close the door" He close the door and turn around looking at Mike.

Mike had a quick look at the papers then he look up at them. "Jessica ask me to look in to the ambush mission in the result of lieutenant being killed" He look at Dutchy then to the others.

"The information came from what was suppose to be a reliable souse. But since then there been four other ambushes cause of the information"

"Sir who is it" Dylan asked mike look at Dylan

"Spook" Dylan look at Mike

"Madeline cruise I don't under stand sir" RO asked

"She the double agent" Kate asked. Mike look around the room

"Yes. But we can't not let her know that we know till we have heard from Canberra. In the mean time we act as normal as we can around her. Do you under stand"

"Yes sir" RO said

"Dutchy" They all turn to him

"Jess was right"

"Dutchy what your gut saying to you now" Kate asked

"Some thing big going to happen, I think we are a decoy"

"For what" Jim asked.

Mike went through the papers and he past one to Dylan, he read what it said then he look up at Mike

"Question is sir who or what is the target"

"Good question" Mike turn to the others

"The Semtex that we recover is only half"

"That mean there might be a dirty bomb out there" Jim said

"Yes if so where" Kate said. They talk for another few more minutes before Mike was page to the bridge.

Two days later They found one of the men who had the cesium, he killed him self. Dylan and Jim found papers so they gather them up and left the hut. Dylan inform Mike that they found the guy and that he was dead. When they return back to Hammersley.

Mike meet Jim and Dylan in the ships office. Dylan lay out the papers for Mike to see.

"Sir Cairns is the target" Dylan said as he show Mike one sheet of the paper Mike look at it then he walk over and pick up the phone

"RO get me NAVCOM on the line...Pirouette one... Thanks, send the call to ships office" Then he hung up

"Dutchy tell X to head home and tell charge we need every thing"

"Yes sir" Then he open the door and walk out closing it behind him. He walk to and up on the bridge.

"X, boss want change course to Cairns" Kate look at him. So he step ford and whisper

"Cairns is the target" Then step back

"Speed"

"top of the green"

"Swain turn one five zero top of the green, Charge give us every thing the engines have got"

"Yes ma'am"

"Any idea when it going to happen" Kate asked Dutchy

"No, but I recon soon" Then they heard Mike and Madeline arguing as they were walking up on the bridge

"I so want to..."

"Easy there X think of the baby" Dylan said quietly

"True" They turn when Mike was on the bridge with Madeline not far behind him.

"what our ETA X"

"Three hours sir"

"Very good, Charge how the engines holding up"

"No problems sir"

"Let's keep it that way"

"sir fax from NAVCOM" RO said as he past the sheet to Mike.

He look at it and show Kate it. Dylan also read what it said. It was from Maxine telling Mike that all navy boats in the area and coast guard have been notice filed and it on full alert. Message from Canberra telling Mike and crew good lucky.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Jessica was talking to a client about his accounts when she notice one large sum of money was added.

"Eric this large some for fifty thousand dollar care to tell me about that" She show him the copy of the receipt

"Ah that couple guys showed up last week, they wanted to hire two of my boats for couple of days. They show up four days ago and they haven't return till they called saying that they broke down and it would be returning back today" Jessica thought about it

"Have they return"

"No, not yet, why"

"how did they pay for the hiring of the two boats"

"Cash, why"

"what was the name of the two boat"

"Well first one the Navy found it hour ago sea snail, and the guy was dead"

"And the other boat"

"Other plans why" Jessica got her cell phone out and speed dial a number

"Hey honey how work"

"Dylan have Hammersley come across a boat called sea snail"

"yeah we did the guy killed him self from radiation burns, why" Jessica look at Eric in shock

"Dylan there another boat I'm talking to the owner of sea snail two men hire two of his boats, one called sea snail and other called other plans Eric said that the two boats were...oh my god Dylan tell me it not..."

"It looks like it Jess we are an hour from port, we are returning back fast as we can"

"Dose NAVCOM knows?"

"Yes and now we know what boat to look out for"

"Be careful Dylan"

"I will, I'll go and inform boss, love you"

"Love you to" Then they hung up

"Who was that you called" Jessica took couple deep breaths before looking at Eric

"Dylan, you meet him a couple of times"

"Ah yes now I remember what dose this have to do with my two boats"

"They being use to smuggle in parts for a bomb in to the country. The second boat other plans the navy and coast guard is looking for it. The men who gave you that money are connected to a terrorist group from Afghanistan" Eric was shock

"They using my boats"

"Yes, look I'll make some calls about this money and I'll let you know"

"Sure. I can't believe this is happening"

"You and me both"

When Dylan hung up the phone since he was on the bridge he walk over to Mike

"Sir that was Jess on the phone" Mike turn to Dylan

"I heard"

"She talking to the owner of sea snail, she said that men hired two boats. The other boat called other plans" Dylan whispered since Madeline was on the bridge.

"check the GDO for it"

"Yes sir" Dylan walk over to where Kate is who was looking at the GDO seeing number of boats on screen

"X look for a boat named other plans" Kate turn to Dylan

"Are you sure"

"Jess told me" They whisper to each other

"Ok" Then she did some typing to check out each of the boats while Mike got up from his seat and walk over to RO

"RO contact NAVCOM tell them we know what boat to look out for, it called other plans" Mike said quietly

"Yes sir" Then he stood up and walk off the bridge.

"What going on commander, why the whispering" Madeline asked.

Dylan turn to Madeline then to Mike. Mike look over to Dylan for help so Dylan walk over to her and whisper

"We planing a secret surprise for one of the crew members who on the bridge here" Then he step back and away from her

"Oh" Then she turn around and walk off the bridge. Dylan watch her walk down the steps. Dylan walk over to radio and pick it up and walk over to bird

"Keep an eye on Ms Cruise, let us know when she heading back this way and if she makes any calls" he past her the radio

"Sure, what going on"

"Tell you later" Bird walk down the steps with radio in hand. Mike walk over to Kate just as RO return.

"Sir, commander white letting other navy boats and coast guard know what boat to look out for"

"Thanks RO"

"Sir what going on" Charge asked.

Mike look around the bridge. "The boat we are looking for is called other plan, we think it carrying a dirty bomb"

"Why the whispering" Bomber asked

"Ms Cruise is a double agent, but we can not let her know that we know or she will tip the people off"

"Dutchy, she in her cabin, I think she sending a text message" They heard over the second radio. Dylan look at Mike

"We need to find out what messages she texting sir"

"We need a distraction"

"I'll do it sir"

"No Dutchy"

"I'll do it sir, how long do you need?" bomber said

"Dutchy"

"RO fast can you copy all text messages"

"It will depends on the phone, and how many text messages, about five ten minutes"

"Do it I need to know if she tipping them off that we are on to them"

"Yes sir"

"Bomber think birthday surprise, that what I told her" Bomber grin

"Thanks" Then bomber and RO walk off the bridge while working out a plan.

"Those people she killed sir, were they part of the cell group or cathedral damage" Swain asked

"We don't know swain" Mike said then he look at Kate

"Any thing yet"

"Nothing sir unless they are close to Cairns harbor"

"You could be right"

"Dutchy, RO told me what going on, I'll keep a look out" bird said over the radio.

Couple minutes later every one heard "Bomber taking ms cruise to the galley, RO searching for the cell phone"

Few seconds later "RO got the cell phone he said five minutes, I'll letting bomber know"

Couple minutes later the bridge phone rings, Mike picks it up "RO what have you got for me"

"Sir I got all the text messages, I'm trying to get the ones she sent. But sir in her last message it got 'activate timer for ten forty five, crew suspect me, good lucky'..."

"ok be quick as you can and send a copy to NAVCOM"

"Yes sir" Then they hung up

"Sir what is it"

"She sent next message to activate the bomb in" Then he look at his watch

"Forty minutes"

"question is how long the timer set for" Kate said

"About ten minutes to an hour" Jim said

"If it ten minutes, we will be to late" Dylan said

"We hope it an hour" Mike said

Ten minutes later RO and bomber return to the bridge.

"Sir take a look, I've sent a copy to NAVCOM and has contacted them about it also"

"Thanks RO" Mike said as RO past the sheets of paper. Mike look at the messages

"Dutchy, look at these" He past them to Dylan who look at the messages then to Mike.

"Now I know that she behind it sir"

"Dutchy she returning back to the bridge" They heard over the radio. Dylan past the papers back to Mike before walking off the bridge. Dylan almost bump in to her

"Dutchy are you ok" Madeline asked

"Yeah I was on my way to the use the head if you will excuse me"

"Sure" He walk around her and down the corridor just she she walk up the steps.

"Dutchy" Bird said when they almost collided into each other

"Sorry"

"What wrong, what going on"

"Ms Cruise is double agent" Bird eyes widen

"The text messages RO was getting from her cell phone"

"Yeah, it proof that she part of the cell group"

"Are you going to be ok" She asked

"Yeah, I'm going to call Jess"

"Ok, I'll be on the bridge" Then they walk their separate ways.

Dylan walk out on the back of the boat and got his cell phone and press speed dial

"Hey honey" Jessica said

"Jess"

"Dylan what wrong"

"Madeline cruise is double agent, she is part of a cell group and she the one who tip off the group that killed lieutenant..."

"Oh Dylan I remember you saying that one day you would find out who is responsible for for his death, now you know"

"Yeah I just wanted..."

"I know but don't, let the Justice system do it job and cause of the evidence against her she would serve a life sentence" He let out his breath.

"I know I just wanted rub that smile off her face"

"You will when she sent to prison"

"I guest your right there"

"How the boat hunting coming along"

"Slow but we will find it, if not us, one of the other patrol boats will"

"Ok how are you holding up"

"I'm good now that I've talk to you"

"Well you know where I am if you want to talk"

"I know I don't know what I'll do with out you Jess"

"Neither do i"

"Dutchy" Dylan turn around when bird ran over to him

"What is it bird"

"It's other plan it on radar, X wanted me to tell you"

"Jess honey I got to go"

"I know be careful"

"I will, love you"

"Love you to" Then they hung up

"How long"

"Twenty minutes"

"Thanks" Then they walk back to the bridge. When it was closer every one heard

"Hands to boarding stations, Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding station"

Kate who was in charge since Mike was going to be one of the ones who going to board the boat.

"What going on" Madeline asked when she walk up onto the bridge

"We going after this boat, the navy been looking for it, RO contact NAVCOM, let the know we found the boat"

"Yes ma'am" Madeline look at the camera to see the name of the boat so she walk down to her cabin where she try to send a text message when she notice her battery was flat

"Dam it"

Kate, RO and Charge watches as two HRIBS headed towards the target boat.

"X"

"What is it RO"

"This ma'am" he pulled out a small square block from his pocket and past it to her

"What is it"

"Ms cruise cell phone battery, I removed it just in case"

"Good job now she can't warn them" Then they look out and watch what was happening. They saw guy get shot and boarding parties get on the boat

"Charlie eight two, this is X ray eight two"

"this is charge eight two, go ahead sir"

"It's a dirty bomb, we got five minutes, Swain turning the boat around, Jim and Dutchy going to try to deactivated it we are returning, copy"

"Copy that sir"

They watch as the boarding party return to the HRIBS then return back to Hammersley while swain was turning the boat around. Then he put it on auto pilot and went down to the cabin.

Couple minutes later Mike and the others ran onto the bridge "How much time"

"Not much" Mike said as he look at his watch then look down at the screen to see swain throwing a green container into the sea then went back just as Dylan throw the second container into the sea just as the boat stop.

"Twenty seconds" Mike said as he look at his watch

"Get out of there" Kate said

"Ten seconds"

"Look" bird said

Every one watch as Dylan, Swain and Jim ran out of the cabin and dived into the sea then second later the boat exploded which shock every one

"Away sea boats, away sea boats, away sea boats" Mike said over the PA system as every one watch in shock what happen in front of them.

"No... no" bird said as she started to cry. Charge walk over to her and pulled her into his arms

"Sir we got a body in the water" Kate said

Bird look down to the monitor to see a person floating face down "No, please not dad"

Then two heads appeared and look around as there life jackets was inflated, then they swam over to the third person and flip him over as life jacket was inflated. When the HRIB reach them every one watch as three men were pulled a board

"Sir we got all three a board and returning, we need a stretcher sir, it Dutchy"

"Copy that two dads, how Jim and Swain"

"Wet sir but fine"

"Copy that" Then he turn to see bomber running down the stairs then he turn to see bird crying

"Charge can you take her down to her cabin"

"Yes sir, come on bird" He turn her around and they walk off the bridge.

"RO get me NAVCOM"

"Yes sir" Mike look at Kate who was in shock he pulled her out of the seat and into his arms. "

Are you ok" he asked

"Shock"

"Sir I got commander white for you sir" He past the phone to Mike

"Thanks RO...Maxine. Good news and bad news"

"Give it to me mike"

"Swain, Dutchy and captain Roff was able to remove the cesium from the bomb and throw it over board but... was unable to stop the timer. The boat exploded"

"Castries?"

"We not sure, swain and captain Roff are ok far as I know they jump into the sea before the explosion...Dutchy jump as well but he wounded, how bad is unknown at this time"

"All right I'll let the coast guard and HMAS Kingston know, Kingston is ten minutes away"

"Thanks Maxine, Hammersley out" Then he hung up.

"Sir" Mike turn to RO

"DJ is on Kingston"

"Get me Kingston"

"Yes sir"

Mike spoke to the captain on Kingston then he contacted HMAS Melbourne and spoke to the captain there since Sarah is on there. When finish on the phone Kingston and number of coast guard boats showed up just as two dads walk up and onto the bridge.

"Sir" Mike turn to two dads to see wet and damage helmet and vest in hand


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Dutchy sustain head and back injuries" Then he showed mike the vest and helmet. They could see the holes in the vest and dents marks in the hermit as well the smash visor

"What did swain say"

"We need to get him to hospital now sir" Mike turn to Kate

"I know" she said then she started the engine and headed to port.

"RO"

"On to it sir"

"Thanks" Then they heard screams

"That bird" Two dads said

Mike and two dads ran down the steps and down the corridor then stop when they saw charge on the floor holding bird in his arms out side the ward room. Mike step ford and look down as Charge look up with tears in his own eyes.

"It not good sir"

"We will be in port in few minutes" Bird look up

"Sir I... Need to see mum" Two dads turn and ran back onto the bridge.

"You can soon as we dock"

"Thank you sir" Then she stood up then charge did. She turn and walk away.

"Charge, I saw the vest and helmet"

"I hope he makes it sir"

"Same here" Then they heard yelling

"That bird"

Then they heard gun shots so they ran down just as another shot was fired. When they heard yelling coming from one of the cabins then another shot. When they stop and look in they saw Bird and Madeline wrestling on the floor.

Mike saw the gun he push him self and charge out of the way just in time as a shot was fired their direction. They ran back and into the room just in time to hear

"This is for murdering my father in law" They watch bird punch Madeline in the face over and over again. Mike pulled Bird off Madeline

"Let me go, let me go" Mike turn her around and pulled her into his arms.

She try to fight him but she ended up crying just as some of the other crew showed up to see Madeline slowly sitting up an covered in blood over her face and down her front. Mike pulled Bird out of the cabin while talking to her quietly.

"Bird" She stop when mike did. She turn to two dads

"I know I shouldn't say this in front of the boss but good on ya, Dutchy would be prod of you"

"Two dads"

"Sorry sir, I'll take her to her cabin"

"you do that"

Bird step ford and two dads put his arm around her as they walk away when every one heard

"You know bird...At lest you got in first, if it was Jessica, there wouldn't be any thing by the time she finish with Ms Cruise"

"Thanks two dads" Mike and charge look at each other

"He right sir" charge said Mike grin as she shook his head

"Can you take care of Ms Cruise"

"Yes sir" Mike walk back to the bridge when he heard some one running

"DJ" when he saw who it was

"Sir where Jessica"

"DJ" She ran out of her cabin and into his arms

"i came soon as I could your X spoke to my captain he sent me how bad sir" DJ asked Mike

"I'm not sure, but he is a hero"

"When isn't he sir" Then he notice blood on Jessica hand

"Jessica what happen to your hand" she pulled back and look at her hand then she turn and ran into her cabin and into the bathroom. DJ look at where Bird ran in to then to mike

"She beat up Ms Cruise"

"Why"

"She double agent and is responsible for the dirty bomb"

"How is ms Cruise" Then they saw charge walking Madeline towards and past them.

"Jessica did that"

"Yes she did"

"I hope she doesn't get into trouble for it"

"She saw what happen on the boat and saw Dutchy in the ward room"

"Well sir if mum was here there would nothing left by the time she finish"

"That what two dads said"

"I bet sir, if you will excuse me sir I'm going to check on my wife"

"you do that" DJ walk down and into Jessica cabin. He walk into the bathroom and sat down pulling Jessica to him.

"I saw your handy work at least you left some for the rest of the family" He kiss the side of her head

"I'm going to get into trouble"

"I'm sure commander Flynn will sort some thing out"

"Yeah"

Half an hour later DJ, Charge and bird walk into Jessica office. Carla look up and smile then it drop

"Is mum alone Carla"

"Yes she is what happen"

"It will be on the news in few minutes, if there was any appointment change them for at lest two weeks" DJ asked

"Of course go on in"

"Thanks"

DJ and bird walk over and walk into Jessica office and close the door

"How bad it is"

"He been rush into surgery, he already lost five pints of blood. One of the crew member was donating blood while returning back to port and another went in the back of the ambulance since he was still hook up"

"I hope he will be ok"

Then they heard "NNNOOOO!"

"I'll start making phone calls"

Two minutes later Jessica, DJ and bird walk out of the office

"I'll drive" Charge said. DJ past charge the car keys then they walk out of the office.

When they arrived at the hospital the media was there waiting for them. They got out and walk towards the entrances with Charge in front while Jessica got her arms around DJ and bird as they follow Charge into the hospital. Once past the police and in side.

Swain was there to great them "Jessica"

"Chris any word"

"He still in surgery, come on they given us private room to wait in"

"Thanks"

They walk towards a room when Jessica stop when she saw four feds walking Madeline to the exit. Jessica was starting to get angry so she quickly walk over to them.

"Oh no" DJ said and ran after Jessica

"Ms Cruise"

"Mrs Mulholland" Jessica made a fist and push Madeline in the nose.

Two of the feds grab Jessica arms "Let go of me" Jessica yelled

"Mum no" he stood in front of her

"Mum look at me" she look at him

"She not worth it" Jessica started to cry again and shook her head

"look at her mum" Jessica look at Ms cruise to see cut swollen lip back eye plaster over his swollen nose and bruising forming on her face. Then she look at DJ

"Jessica doing"

"Jessica"

"Yes mum she did it for our family...for dad" She cry once more so the feds let her go she step ford and hug DJ. Charge walk over to them

"Get her out of here before the rest of the family and friends show up and when they do you won't stand a chance against them" The feds walk Madeline out of the hospital.

Minute later they walk into a private waiting room where they waited news on Dylan. Hour later the whole crew was waiting news with Sarah open the door, every one turn to see who it was

"Sarah"

"Mum" She ran over just as Jessica stood up.

They both hug "Any news"

"Nothing yet" They sat down next to each other.

"Has any one contacted grand ma and grand dad"

"Yes I spoke to them half an hour ago, I said I would keep in contact" DJ said.

Three hours and number of coffee and bathroom trips later the door open and man in scrubs walk in to the room

"Jessica Mulholland"

"Yes" he turn to her and walk over to her. She held on to Sarah and DJ hands

"We done every thing possible" Jessica shook her head

"No, please no" He crouch down and put one of his hands on top of hers and Sarah

"He is alive but it going it going to be a long recovery for him"

"So long as he is alive that all that matters to me...what about his head injury"

"He was lucky he was wearing a helmet at the time, that what save his life"

"What about the other wounds" DJ asked

"The vest stop a lot of them but he some of the fragments did get him in the arms and legs as well under the vest. One of the fragments nick an artery in his leg that is why he lost so much blood"

"Can I see him"

"Yes you can" He stood up then Jessica stood up and follow the doctor out of the room.

When he showed her what room Dylan was in she step ford and held onto his hand

"I'll leave you alone"

"Thank you" Jessica sat down and lifted his hand and kiss the back of it

"What am I going to do with you Dylan, aye" She said looking at him.

Two weeks later the same day Dylan was realest from the hospital was spending it at home. It was on the news about about the dirty bomb who was behind it, names of the hero's who risk there lives in disabling it and the boat that two of the hero's were on.

Two weeks later the award ceremony began. Dylan wanted to be there dispirit his injuries, so Jessica drove him to the wharf where the ceremony was taking place.

Mike was saying his speech when he stop when he saw who was walking towards every one. Every one wondering why Mike stop til the turn around to see who was walking on crutches.

"Dad" Bird said in shock

When Dylan and Jessica walk up to the front Dylan saluted Mike which he did in return

"Sorry I'm late sir"

"Don't make a habit Dutchy"

"I try not to sir"

Then he turn and escort Jessica over to the seats then he hobble over and stood next to swain and Jim. Mike smile at him the he return back to his speech then the three men received cross of valor for what they did. At the end of the ceremony every one gather around the three men. Sally and Swain hug and kiss, so did Dylan and Jessica.

Epilogue

Later that afternoon every one showed up at Jessica and Dylan place for a barbecue celebration. Even DJ, Sarah and the families were there. Every one was having a great time

"Can I have every one attention please" mike said. every one quieten down as they turn to Mike

"First of all Dylan you sure know how to make an entrance today" Every one laugh.

"I got some good and bad news. Bad news is I'm staying on Hammersley for the next twenty four months while... The good news is that lieutenant commander McGregor will be taking my place at NAVCOM during her maturity leave"

"Your pregnant" Bomber said to Kate

"Yes I am" Every one congratulate them.

"I got some good news" Bird said to every one

"I've been excepted to do my medical training to become a medic"

"Hey that great news bird" Swain said smiling

"And I'm pregnant" Every one look at her in shock

"What" Jessica said in shock

"Yes mum you going to be a grand mother surprise"

"grand pa Dutchy" Two dads said. Charge clip the back of his head while shaking his head

"Talk about surprises" Dylan said

Every one congratulated both DJ and bird plus giving Dylan a hard time about becoming a grand father.

Two months later bomber and buffer got married at the Angsana great barrier reef chapel in front of family and friends. Four and half months later Kate gave birth to a girl Mike was present at the birth.

Six weeks later Bird gave birth to a boy Dylan Mulholland the third. At the same time bomber and buffer shear there good news, that they are expecting their first child in six months. Plus at the same time Sarah and Ryan got engage which cause the crew to laugh but congratulated them.

They all heard the news that Madeline Cruse was found guilty and was sentence to life in prison with no parole.

Six months later Bomber gave birth to twins Once of each plus Bird became a full qualified navy medic and at the same time Dylan, DJ, Bird, Bomber, Swain, Buffer and Sarah were all promoted.

Six months later Sarah and Ryan got married. Three months later Hammersley crew received some shocking news. Bomber, Kate, Bird and Sarah are all pregnant. Plus Nikki and XO of Kingston Gavin Price got engage.

Six and half months later both Kate and Sarah gave birth on the same day. Kate gave birth to a boy and Sarah also gave birth to a boy. Two days later bomber and bird gave birth. They both gave birth to girls.

Week later every one attended Nikki and Gavin wedding. All their family and friends are please they they both got second chance of happiness after they both lost their loves one four years ago.

Jessica brothers finally settle down and got married, so did Dylan two sisters

Five years after the birth of Dylan and Jessica first grand child. Connor join the navy when he finish high school and Grace follow Jessica foot steps and became accountant.

Dylan retied from the navy when his contract was up after he did one last tour over at Afghanistan eight years after receiving his cross of valor metal. He retired as a warrant officer. He now enjoying spending more time with Jessica and their families and friends.

Mike got promoted to Captain and is in charge of NAVCOM. Kate return to the sea when there son was four years old and she captain on Hammersley.

Charge retied so he could spend more time with his children and grand children that he didn't know about.

Swain still on Hammersley and so is RO who was finally promoted to petty officer. Two dads transferred to a frigate. Bird return working on Hammersley as a medic and chef three years after her daughter was born

Nikki gave birth to her and Gavin first child it was a girl a year after they were married.

They all get together at the pub at least two, three times a year to catch up on who doing what.

The end


	71. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Dutchy Family**.

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
